Une mission un peu spéciale
by aphrodite161701
Summary: Tommy demanda l'aide de l'équipe pour sauver l'amour de sa vie. Oliver et Felicity se lancent dans une mission risquée pour la sauver. Cette mission changeras-t-elle les sentiments qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre ? Ou bien va-t-elle encore plus les éloigner ? Lisez pour le savoir. Univers Alternatif Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**En tout premier je voudrais vous remerciez pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de "Une bataille pour l'amour", merci aux inscrits et aux guests, à qui je n'ai pu répondre, de m'avoir suivi sur cette histoire d'amour compliquée, d'avoir donné votre avis, de m'avoir placé en favoris.**

**Nous voici à présent avec une toute nouvelle aventure pour notre Olicity. Cette fois-ci nous sommes plus proche de la série même si cela reste un univers alternatif car plusieurs choses seront différentes par rapport à ce que nous connaissons.**

**Je posterais deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le vendredi, l'histoire se compose de quatorze chapitres.**

**Je voudrais remercier ma Shinobu24 pour sa présence, ses conseils pour ce nouvel opus, ainsi que Delicity-Unicorn qui dû remplacer ma merveilleuse beta. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, en espérant que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#######################**

Felicity entra dans le repaire, se dirigea vers la station d'ordinateur, posa son sac, s'assit et prit une minute pour se détendre. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci se posèrent sur l'uniforme d'Arrow et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'elle connaissait Oliver et elle pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé depuis qu'elle avait rejoint sa croisade. Elle se souvint de ce jour où il était rentré dans son bureau à Queen Consolidated avec un ordinateur portable pour lui demander de l'aide, elle rigola intérieurement à son excuse de son latté tombé sur le portable, alors qu'elle avait aperçu les trous de balles dès qu'il l'avait posé sur le bureau.

Oliver lui avait inventé de tels mensonges dans les débuts qu'elle s'était moquée quelques mois plus tard qu'il ne gagnerait jamais le concours du meilleur menteur. Cette première année à l'aider en tant que la capuche lui avait apporté de la satisfaction, un but qu'elle avait toujours recherché depuis le MIT, mais aussi de la peine. Surtout après le tremblement de terre où plus de cinq cent personnes avait péri et que Tommy avait failli mourir aussi. Elle s'en était voulu de ne pas comprendre assez vite que Malcolm avait fait construire deux machines, et de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver plus d'habitants des Glades.

Elle savait que son ami ne s'était pas remis de la tentative de destruction de cette partie de la ville par son père, et donnait des dons anonymement aux habitants pour les aider à la reconstruction. Il avait failli mourir en sauvant la femme qu'il aimait des décombres du CNRI, mais Oliver était arrivé à temps pour l'extirper du bâtiment avant que tout ne s'écroule sur eux. Felicity était persuadée que Tommy aurait pu perdre pied s'il avait perdu sa femme ce jour-là.

Elle connaissait l'avocate depuis le MIT, elles s'étaient rencontrées pendant une soirée à Harvard où sa compagne de dortoir l'avait emmenée. Bien que différente à l'époque, surtout sur leur tenue vestimentaire, elles avaient eu les mêmes objectifs, réussir leur vie professionnelle pour aider les plus démunis, les opprimés. Une amitié improbable s'était tissée entre les deux jeunes femmes dans la première année, dès que leurs emplois du temps chargés leur permettaient de passer du temps ensemble, elles se retrouvaient pour boire un café, pour parler de leur jeunesse.

Quand Felicity avait eu une relation avec Cooper Seldon, Laurel avait ressenti un mal être lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en face de lui, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il était aussi gentil que le prétendait son amie. Elle avait essayé de l'en informer, mais elle avait été si amoureuse qu'elle avait fait la sourde oreille, ce qui les avait fait s'éloigner l'une de l'autre pendant un moment. Mais quelques mois plus tard, après les vacances de printemps, Laurel était arrivée dans son dortoir, une tristesse infinie sur son visage, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de son amie ne cessant de pleurer.

\- Ils sont partis...Je les ai perdu, avait dit Laurel dans un sanglot

\- Qui ? avait demandé son amie

\- Mon meilleur ami Oliver et ma petite sœur Sara...Ils sont morts pendant la tempête...Je les ai perdu, avait-elle expliqué

\- Tu veux parler d'Oliver Queen qui a été déclaré perdu en mer avec son père sur le Gambit ! Ta sœur était aussi à bord ?, avait-elle déclaré

\- Oui ! Ma petite sœur est morte Felicity...Sara...Je l'ai perdu pour toujours. Tommy a perdu son meilleur ami, son frère Oliver aussi. Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans eux ?, avait-elle dit entre deux sanglots.

Felicity était restée avec son amie pendant des heures à essayer de la calmer, la consolant du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Lorsque Laurel s'était endormie trop fatiguée d'avoir pleuré, elle avait su qu'une seule personne aurait pu l'aider à surmonter cette perte ayant perdu une personne importante à ses yeux. Elle avait donc piraté le téléphone de Laurel et avait appelé son petit ami Tommy Merlyn lui expliquant dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa compagne, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de son amie. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences à quitter l'université sans préavis il avait pris le jet de son père sans son autorisation et était arrivé le lendemain à Boston. Felicity les avait vus, ensemble pleurer la perte d'un ami, d'un frère, d'une sœur.

L'amitié entre les deux jeunes femmes était devenue encore plus forte après cette tragédie, Laurel l'avait remerciée de l'avoir soutenue, d'avoir eu l'idée de faire venir Tommy. Les mois passèrent, Felicity avait pu retrouver son amie, avait pu la voir de nouveau sourire et elle avait su que même si la douleur ne s'était pas effacée, au moins elle s'était atténuée avec le temps. Laurel s'était beaucoup confiée à cette époque, lui racontant des anecdotes sur Sara, sur Oliver, de leur jeunesse ensemble. Dans sa dernière année au MIT, cela avait été Felicity qui avait eu besoin du soutien de la jeune femme, lorsque Cooper avait été arrêté pour piratage à cause du virus complexe qu'elle avait conçu. Après l'annonce du suicide de son petit ami dans sa cellule, c'était Felicity qui était arrivée en pleures dans le dortoir de Laurel qui avait été présente à son tour pour la consoler.

Quand Laurel et Felicity, sortie première de sa promotion avec deux ans d'avance, avaient quitté l'université leurs diplômes en poche, la futur avocate avait proposé à la jeune femme de venir vivre à Starling City.

\- Tu sais que Wayne Entreprises m'a fait une offre d'emploi très alléchante, avait déclaré la jeune femme

\- Mais tu as de très bonnes compagnie à Starling City aussi...Je sais que Merlyn Global et Queen Consolidated t'ont offert un poste dans leur service informatique, avait-elle répondu

\- Kord Industries aussi...Et la NASA, avait-elle dit en souriant

\- Tu vois trois compagnies souhaitent t'embaucher à Starling City

\- Laurel ! Dis-moi pourquoi c'est primordial pour toi que je sois dans cette ville au lieu de partir pour Gotham

\- Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne qui compte pour moi, avait-elle expliqué d'une petite voix.

Felicity avait été très touchée par ses mots, depuis les deux dernières années, Laurel avait continué sans cesse à la remercier pour sa présence à ses côtés, pansant un peu son cœur brisé dut à la perte d'Oliver et Sara. Et à son tour avait été présente à ses côtés après la perte qu'elle avait subi elle-même. A cet instant elle avait compris qu'elle pourrait partir à Gotham mais il lui manquerait une chose importante dans cette ville...Sa meilleure amie. Donc elle avait fait le choix de partir commencer sa nouvelle vie professionnelle à Starling City auprès de Laurel.

\- Lequel de ces trois compagnies dois-je choisir d'après-toi ?, avait-elle déclaré avec un sourire

Laurel lui avait sauté dans les bras, lui détaillant déjà comment elles pourraient louer un petit appartement dans le centre de la ville. Walter Steele avait été le premier à lui proposer un poste dans le service informatique chez Queen Consolidated. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le bâtiment qui appartenait à la famille d'Oliver, très nerveuse, elle avait senti comme une présence l'entourer, la rassurer sur le fait que tout se passerait bien. Se sentant plus forte, c'était avec une nouvelle assurance qu'elle était partie passer l'entretien, et à la sortie du bâtiment elle avait su qu'elle avait bien fait d'accepter de venir dans cette ville se sentant déjà à la maison. Quand elle avait raconté à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait ressenti en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, Laurel avait murmuré que c'était le Karma, qu'Oliver d'où il était, lui avait souhaité la bienvenue.

La première année elle avait cohabité avec Laurel et Tommy qui s'étaient fiancés au retour de la jeune avocate, mais se sentant de trop dans leur bulle de bonheur, elle avait cherché activement un appartement et avait trouvé sa petite maison de ville qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Les mois passèrent, les années défilèrent, Felicity avait un emploi qu'elle aimait bien même si il n'était pas motivant tous les jours, elle avait de très bons amis avec Laurel et Tommy, et s'en était fait de nouveau à Central City pendant une visite pour Queen Consolidated avec Walter Steele.

Elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, un travail avec les ordinateurs, des amis sincères, une maison et même si elle n'avait pas encore trouvé un homme pour parfaire cette vie fabuleuse, elle savait qu'un jour il frapperait à sa porte. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue que cela arrive de cette façon. Un matin, Tommy s'était présenté tout excité, les larmes perlant dans le coin de ses yeux.

\- Il est vivant Felicity...Mon meilleur ami, mon frère est de retour parmi nous, avait-il dit heureux

\- Comment ? Où était-il ?, avait-elle demandé

\- Sur une île dans la mer de Chine, avait-il répondu

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Tommy et Laurel...Ont-ils retrouvé Sara aussi ?

\- Non ! Oliver est revenu tout seul...Elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher...Elle a besoin de sa meilleure amie, avait-il déclaré

Felicity était sortie rapidement de sa maison de ville, suivi de Tommy pour rencontrer Laurel qui se trouvait chez son père. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée elle l'avait vu regarder la nouvelle du retour d'Oliver, qui passait en boucle au journal télévisé. Dès qu'elle l'avait remarqué elle avait pris la jeune femme dans ses bras, pleurant, ressentant une multitude d'émotion.

\- Oliver est vivant...Mais Sara...Pas ma petite sœur Felicity, avait-elle sangloté

\- Je sais, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta famille...J'aurais souhaité une autre issue à cette tragédie pour toi

Felicity avait soutenu Laurel pendant plusieurs jours, une semaine plus tard elle s'était retrouvée attablée à la grande table chez les Queens pendant un repas en l'honneur du retour du fils prodige, Laurel lui ayant demandé d'être présente souhaitant lui présenter son meilleur ami. Et si tout le monde le regardait sûrement avec les mêmes yeux qu'il y a cinq ans, pour sa part Felicity l'avait trouvé différent des photos que Laurel avait pu lui montrer.

Alors que sur chaque photo il avait eu le sourire, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur, elle avait su qu'avec un regard dans sa direction que cet homme n'était plus celui qui était parti sur ce bateau, son regard s'était endurci pendant ces années en enfer sur Lyan Yu. Une colère profonde pouvait être aperçu au fond de ses iris, elle avait ressenti cette noirceur qui l'entourait, elle l'avait aperçu faire attention à son environnement à chaque mouvement des autres. Et surtout aucun sourire n'avait effleuré ses lèvres ce soir-là.

Elle l'avait rencontré de nouveau dans son bureau, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de l'aide quelques jours plus tard. Comme à son habitude elle avait babillé, et une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir sur cet homme était apparue, un regard plus doux. Alors qu'au premier abord, elle avait pensé que plus une seul émotion ne pouvait toucher cet homme, elle avait aperçu un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, elle avait pu voir à travers sa colère, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à s'acclimater à une vie qui n'existait plus pour lui depuis cinq ans. Oliver avait sollicité son aide à plusieurs occasions les semaines qui avaient suivi, Felicity avait vite fait le rapprochement entre la capuche, et ses demandes les plus folles les unes que les autres.

De le retrouver dans sa voiture dans son costume vert, son épaule saignant, son arc à ses côtés, avait confirmé ses soupçons. Elle l'avait rejoint dans sa croisade après l'avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, elle avait appris à le connaître, comprenant que pendant son absence il avait vécu en enfer, ses cicatrices en était la preuve. Elle avait fait la connaissance de John Diggle, un homme adorable et ensemble ils avaient essayé de sauver la ville de la corruption. Tommy et Laurel avaient appris le secret d'Oliver quelques mois plus tard pendant la vente aux enchères de bijoux anciens, lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'appréhender le Dodger et qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec une bombe autour du cou. Dès qu'ils avaient posé un pied dans sa maison, les questions avaient fusé.

\- Oliver ! Pourquoi as-tu poursuivi ce fou dans les rues au lieu de laisser la police s'en occuper ?, avait crié Tommy.

\- Nous t'avons déjà perdu une fois, nous ne voulons pas te perdre de nouveau, avait continué Laurel

\- Je devais sauver Felicity...Elle est ma partenaire, avait-il répondu

\- Ta partenaire ? Je ne comprends pas...Vous êtes ensemble ?, avait demandé la jeune avocate

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle se trouve tous les soirs au Verdant...Vous avez une relation cachée, avait dit Tommy

Felicity l'avait regardé intensément ne sachant pas comment se sortir de toutes leurs questions, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient aller dans leur direction et mentir sur une éventuelle relation entre eux, ou bien si Oliver devait leur apprendre son secret.

\- Non ! Nous n'avons pas de relation caché...Felicity est mon amie, ma partenaire, avait-il déclaré

\- Si vous n'êtes pas ensemble romantiquement. Pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas de dire qu'elle est ta partenaire ?, avait demandé Tommy

\- Elle travaille avec moi dans le sous-sol du club...Elle est mon support technique pendant que je traque les malfrats en cuir vert, avait-il répondu

Tommy avait mal prit la nouvelle l'appelant un meurtrier, Laurel en avait voulu à Felicity de mettre sa vie en danger pour une cause qui n'en valait pas la peine. Que l'homme sous la capuche allait la faire tuer, la débâcle de ce soir en était la preuve.

\- A cause de lui tu risques de mourir ! Il m'a pris ma sœur, je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne ma meilleure amie, avait-elle hurlé

\- Elle ne risque rien Laurel, je vais toujours la protéger, avait déclaré Oliver

\- Tu en es sûr ! Car à ce que j'ai pu voir ce soir elle a failli être décapitée à cause de ta croisade...Tu aurais dû rester sur ta foutue île et ne jamais revenir, avait-elle proclamé

\- Ne t'approche plus de notre amie Oliver...Si tu veux mourir c'est ton choix, mais tu ne feras plus souffrir ma femme en lui prenant un être cher, avait hurlé Tommy

Felicity avait pris la défense d'Oliver ce soir-là, en expliquant que c'était sa vie, son choix de travailler avec la capuche, qu'elle trouvait que sa croisade était juste et qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de l'aider. Laurel avait été blessée que son amie préférait risquer sa vie avec un meurtrier, Felicity avait été peinée de perdre sa meilleure amie car elle ne comprenait pas son choix.

Leur amitié avait été brisée, ainsi que celle de Tommy et Oliver à partir de ce moment-là, mais l'engagement les avaient de nouveau rapprochés, apprenant la folie du père de Tommy, ils s'étaient serrés les coudes pour empêcher le tremblement de terre. Après cette tragédie, Laurel et Tommy avaient voulu connaître les intentions d'Oliver avec son travail de justicier, il leur avait tout expliqué, du carnet de son père, de son envie de sauver la ville, et ils avaient enfin comprit pourquoi il s'habillait comme robin des bois parcourant les rues de Starling City.

Quand Sara était revenue en ville et après l'avoir aidé à sortir de la Ligue des assassins, Felicity l'avait poussée à prévenir son père, sa sœur de son retour, Sara avait rejoint ensuite l'équipe, ainsi que Roy Harper un jeune des Glades qui avait trouvé un but après que Arrow l'ait sauvé. Oliver ne souhaitant pas qu'il se fasse tuer dans les rues à cause de son envie de justice l'avait recruté pour aider l'équipe. Felicity fut sortie de ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit des pas dans les escaliers elle se tourna et put apercevoir Oliver avec un grand sourire se diriger vers elle.

\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu es venue me chercher pour la réunion ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! Et toi tu ne devrais pas être présente ici Felicity...Je pense t'avoir donné un jour de repos hier n'est-ce-pas ?, dit-il

\- J'avais des mises à jour à faire pour que mes logiciels fonctionnent mieux pendant tes patrouilles

\- Tu aurais pu le faire demain soir, tu as vraiment besoin de repos Felicity, surtout après avoir passé des heures sur les ordinateurs récemment

\- C'est pour le plus grand bien que je le fais...Puis tu as pu attraper Chine White, donc plusieurs nuits à ne dormir que quelques heures en valaient la peine...Une méchante de moins dans la ville, répondit-elle avec un sourire

Il lui rendit son sourire, il appréciait son dévouement pour sa mission, et sa joie dès qu'ils arrivaient à attraper un méchant, elle était une bouffée d'air frais dans son monde noir. Felicity se leva de son fauteuil commençant à lui parler de sa discussion avec Laurel tout en faisant les cent pas. Oliver était adossé au bureau de sa partenaire, les bras croisés, le sourcil levé alors qu'elle débitait mille mots à la minute. Il tenait une tasse de polystyrène dans sa main en attendant que la petite blonde lui jette un coup d'œil de nouveau et s'aperçoive de ce qu'il lui avait ramené.

\- Alors, puisque tu es toujours prêt pour faire de bonnes actions et personnellement, je pense que c'est une très bonne opportunité-

\- Felicity, dit-il avec un sourire

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tirade et se tourna vers lui, il agita le café qui se trouvait dans sa main et elle sourit, elle se dirigea vers lui, prenant le café de sa main avec un regard reconnaissant.

\- Tu m'as apporté du café.

\- Je l'ai fait avant de me diriger vers mes réunions du conseil d'administration, répondit-il

\- Tu savais que je serais ici, n'est-ce-pas !, demanda-t-elle

\- Oui ! Tu es prévisible, puis je savais que tu serais sûrement en manque de caféine ce matin...

\- Tu me connais...Je ne peux pas être loin du bunker, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Felicity je vais être honnête avec toi, commença-t-il ancrant son regard au sien. Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce dont tu as parlé, ta bouche allait trop vite pour moi... Pourquoi as-tu passé les sept dernières minutes à essayer de me convaincre?

\- Je parlais avec Laurel hier matin, elle participe à cet incroyable gala de charité pour amasser des fonds pour aider les habitants des Glades à reconstruire le quartier. Nous pensions que cela serait génial si Merlyn Global et Queen Consolidated s'associaient pour participer à ce gala ensemble !

Elle lui adressa un de ses sourires légendaire pour le faire craquer et il soupira, il ne pouvait jamais résister à un de ses sourires. Mais cela ne l'enchantait guère de passer une nuit avec des centaines de personnes prétentieuses, surtout qu'il n'était plus vraiment comme eux à présent. Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il passe du temps à ce bal, qu'il préférait se battre avec des malfrats plutôt que de passer du temps avec ces gens riches quand il vit son regard implorant alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en attendant sa réponse. Il soupira intérieurement de son incapacité à lui dire non.

\- Tu sais que Tommy se sent comme moi pendant ce genre de soirée, surtout à cause des regards des personnes envers lui depuis que son père a essayé de nivelé les Glades, dit-il

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je sais que certains des habitants ne le considère pas comme son père, et connaissent l'existence des contributions charitables de Merlyn Global. Puis la compagnie n'a perdu aucun client, ils restent fidèles à Tommy, répondit-elle

Il serra les lèvres et elle put dire qu'il était en train de céder, il écoutait toujours ses idées et suivait la plupart du temps ses conseils, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas fou de ce genre d'événement, et elle ne l'en blâmait pas.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça Felicity. Pense ce que tu veux mais mon intuition ne m'a jamais trompé… tu le sais bien.

\- C'est un gala de charité, Oliver, que veux-tu qu'il arrive à part de la nourriture délicieuse et des hommes riches qui sacrifient un peu de leur richesse pour une bonne cause. En plus, cela signifierait beaucoup pour Laurel que vos deux sociétés s'associent, et cela signifierait beaucoup pour moi aussi. S'il te plaît ? Pour les habitants des Glade, la justice et l'amitié.

Oliver secoua la tête, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, sa partenaire savait toujours comment s'y prendre avec lui dès qu'elle lui proposait une idée. Elle avait juste à lui sourire, le regarder avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, à pencher la tête sur le côté et il était perdu. Comment pourrait-il dire non à cela ? Felicity Smoak était une force de la nature lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose de lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une femme pourrait le faire céder si facilement, mais sa partenaire c'était autre chose.

A son retour de l'île, il l'avait rencontrée pendant le dîner au manoir avec sa famille, Laurel et Tommy. Son amie d'enfance lui avait expliqué de la façon dont elle avait fait la connaissance de Felicity, comment leur amitié avait grandi avec les années, le soutien qu'elle lui avait apporté lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa disparition. En parlant d'anecdotes, elle avait commencé à babiller et il avait trouvé cela très mignon, il s'était même repris rapidement sentant ses lèvres commencer à se lever en l'entendant parler.

Pendant tout le repas il avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait attention à ses moindres mouvements, haussant même un sourcil lorsqu'il avait parlé Russe. Il l'avait regardé pour évaluer sa confiance, il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle personne, il voulait être certain qu'elle n'était pas une menace pour ses proches. A un moment lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir compris qu'il cachait quelque chose, qu'il montrait une façade à sa famille et ses amis et cela l'avait un peu déstabilisé qu'elle arrive à le lire sans le connaître.

Quelques jours plus tard il l'avait rencontré de nouveau lorsqu'il était rentré dans son bureau à Queen Consolidated, et il n'avait pas vu une menace en plongeant son regard dans le sien, il avait vu une personne. Elle avait encore babillé, elle n'avait pas cru à son mensonge, et lorsqu'elle avait penché sa tête et lui avait souri, une chose surprenante était arrivée dans la poitrine d'Oliver. Il avait commencé à ressentir une chaleur dans son cœur, lui qui avait été persuadé qu'il était mort à cause de tout ce qu'il avait dû entreprendre pour survivre, avait été étonné de le sentir encore battre. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il était venu encore et encore dans son bureau dès qu'il avait besoin d'une aide technique, et c'était dans son véhicule qu'il s'était caché sachant au fond de lui qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance avec son secret.

Et depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour sa croisade une lumière avait fait une apparition dans ses ténèbres, et plus les mois étaient passés, plus elle s'était intensifiée. Felicity le comprenait mieux que quiconque, il était devenu meilleur grâce à sa présence, il se sentait un peu plus un homme qu'un monstre. Mais un jour les ténèbres avaient été trop fortes, elles lui avaient fait comprendre que jamais il ne pourrait être heureux.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il se rappela du moment où il avait cru qu'il l'avait perdue. Après avoir sauvé Laurel et Tommy sous les décombres du CNRI , il avait appelé Felicity sur les communications, mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse de sa part, pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au Verdant il avait senti une peur l'envahir, et quand il était arrivé devant le bâtiment et qu'il l'avait vu à moitié effondré son cœur s'était arrêté un instant.

Il était descendu de sa moto rapidement, était rentré dans leur repaire pour le voir détruit, une partie du plafond étant tombé sur le sol, les ordinateurs détruits, les étagères au sol aussi. A travers la poussière il avait hurlé son prénom, encore et encore sans réponses, sentant son cœur battre à mille allure, la peur de la perdre s'intensifiant.

\- Felicity ! Felicity je t'en prie dis-moi où tu es, avait-il hurlé même si ses poumons brûlaient

Puis il avait entendu une toux dans le fond du repaire, il avait accouru et l'avait trouvé cachée dans un renfoncement, une blessure à la tête. Il était sorti du repaire la tenant dans ses bras, remerciant le ciel de l'avoir épargnée. Après cet événement pensant qu'un homme comme lui, rempli de ténèbres, qui avait tué autant de personnes ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse, sachant que ce qu'il ressentait devenait plus fort que de l'amitié, Oliver s'était un peu éloigné d'elle. Il était resté distant jusqu'au jour où elle lui avait appris que Thea était la fille de Merlyn, elle lui avait avoué avoir peur de le perdre et après l'avoir rassuré qu'elle ne le perdrait jamais, elle l'avait informé du secret que sa mère lui cachait depuis des années, l'affiliation de Thea avec Malcolm Merlyn.

Après avoir confronté sa mère au manoir, il était venu au repaire pour essayer d'évacuer la colère qu'il avait ressenti envers sa mère en s'entraînant activement contre le mannequin de bois. Tout en tapant il avait pensé que Felicity avait préféré qu'il la haïsse que de lui mentir et il s'en était voulu de s'être éloigné d'elle. Il s'était juré intérieurement de ne plus jamais faire la même erreur, même si rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux à cause de son travail de nuit, il avait besoin d'elle à ses côtés. Il avait été sorti de son introspection par le bruit des pas dans le repaire, en levant les yeux il avait pu apercevoir Sara qui avait les yeux rouges.

\- Tu as pleuré ?, avait-il demandé

\- J'étais contente de voir que j'y arrive encore, avait-elle répondu

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui...Ce sont des larmes de bonheur Oliver. Nos retrouvailles étaient intenses, avait-elle répondu

\- Je suis content pour toi Sara...Je sais que Laurel s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas t'avoir rattrapé après ta dispute avec ton père, avait-il dit

\- Je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur...Je suis celle qui ait pris la décision de monter sur le bateau

\- Et je suis celui qui ait profité de la situation au lieu de te faire descendre immédiatement, avait-il répondu tapant sur le matériel en bois

\- Non Oliver ! Je suis la seule responsable. Je te voulais alors je n'ai pas réfléchi

\- Je reste persuadé que si je ne t'avais pas montré de l'intérêt, tu n'aurais jamais voulu me suivre dans ce voyage et tu n'aurais pas perdu six ans de ta vie avec ta famille, avait-il déclaré continuant de frapper le mannequin

\- De quoi te venges-tu sur ce mannequin ?, avait-elle demandé

\- De ma mère...Elle n'est pas celle que je croyais

\- Je suis désolé que ton retour ne soit pas celui que tu souhaitais. Veux-tu me dire ce que Moira a fait ?, avait-elle dit.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment

\- Veux-tu de la compagnie ?, avait-elle demandé en s'approchant de lui

\- Je veux bien, cela m'empêchera de penser à la trahison de ma mère, avait-il répondu

Lorsqu'elle avait posé ses mains sur sa poitrine le caressant doucement, lui faisant comprendre avec ce geste, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'entraîner comme il avait pensé quand elle lui avait proposé de rester avec lui, Oliver lui avait attrapé les poignets la repoussant doucement.

\- Oliver ! Je croyais que...

\- Non ! Si tu veux rester pour t'entraîner je suis d'accord. Si c'est pour autre chose tu devrais quitter le repaire, avait-il déclaré

\- Je ne comprends pas Oliver. Tu es seul...Je suis seul...Qu'est-ce-qui nous empêche de commencer une nouvelle aventure ensemble ?

Et Oliver avait su à cet instant ce qui l'empêchait d'être avec Sara, c'était Felicity, c'était ces sentiments qui grandissaient pour cette merveilleuse femme qui était toujours à ses côtés dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Et même si il s'empêchait d'être avec elle romantiquement, il préférait rester seul que de la voir souffrir s'il commençait une histoire avec Sara. Il avait lâché les mains de la jeune femme mais au lieu de se reculer, elle s'était encore plus rapprochée pour déposer des baisers sur sa mâchoire, caresser sa poitrine.

\- Sara stop, avait-il réitérer lui prenant de nouveau les poignets

\- Oliver nous sommes identiques, nous avons survécu à l'enfer, nous nous complétons, comprenons, avait-elle déclaré continuant de lui embrasser le cou

\- Non Sara ! Tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux que moi...Quelqu'un qui va t'aider à raviver la lumière qui est toujours en toi...J'en suis incapable, les ténèbres sont ancrés en moi

En parlant à Sara il avait su que jamais il ne pourrait être heureux, que ces mots prononcés était pour Felicity aussi, elle était remplie de lumière, il était rempli de ténèbres, il ne voulait pas la détruire avec sa noirceur. Ils avaient été coupés dans leur conversation entendant les voix de leurs partenaires dans le repaire.

\- Oliver ! Oliver tu m'entends entendit-il au loin, il sortit de la brume de ses souvenirs et put voir sa partenaire, son amie, le regarder.

\- Désolé Felicity, se reprit-il

\- Tu étais parti où, j'ai appelé ton prénom plusieurs fois, dit-elle avec inquiétude

\- Je réfléchissais à ton idée pour le gala...D'accord j'accepte de m'associer à Tommy pour l'événement

\- Super ! Merci Oliver, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas!

\- Pas si vite, dit-il pointant le doigt dans sa direction. Il y a des conditions

\- Pose-moi tes conditions

\- Premièrement, puisque c'est ton idée, tu aideras Laurel à organiser l'événement.

\- Mais…Je ne vais pas avoir le temps entre mon travail à Queen Consolidated et...

\- Pas de mais. Tommy et moi nous ne sommes vraiment pas doués pour organiser ce genre d'événements, nous aurons besoin de l'avis de deux femmes et qui seront les interlocutrices pour communiquer ce que nous souhaitons pour l'événement.

\- Je te vois venir Oliver...Tu veux juste que nous planifions l'événement alors que vous serez juste présent pour payer...Vous allez vous tourner les pouces en fait, dit-elle les bras croisés

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je dis, répondit-il avec un sourire

\- Condition suivante, dit-elle en soupirant

\- En second lieu, vu que tu me pousses à cet événement conjoint, j'attends à ce que tu y assistes avec moi, dit-il

\- Bien sûr, je vais y aller pour aider à l'organisation

\- Comme mon rendez-vous, continua-t-il

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Felicity tu dois être présente pour m'accompagner, comme Laurel le sera pour Tommy, pas comme organisatrice de l'événement pour Queen Consolidated, répondit-il en regardant son téléphone qui vibrait sur le bureau

\- Je ne sais pas si je me sentirais à l'aise Oliver, tu sais ce genre d'événement n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Exactement comme moi...Et je ne peux pas me retrouver à ce gala tout seul, ni avec une femme insipide. Tu ne viens pas comme mon rendez-vous...je ne serais pas présent non plus, tenta-t-il une dernière fois pour la faire céder.

Felicity le fixa un instant puis sourit acquiesçant en prenant une gorgée du café maintenant tiède qu'il lui avait apporté et revint vers le bloc principal des ordinateurs. Il se poussa du bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menait au niveau supérieur, il était à mi-chemin quand il s'arrêta pour faire face à Felicity qui était déjà revenue à la dactylographie.

\- J'ai une dernière requête Felicity, dit-il

\- Tu as beaucoup de demandes aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle

\- Je sais que Thea a un rendez-vous ce soir, tu pourrais passer du temps avec elle et obtenir le nom de cet homme et éventuellement faire une vérification des antécédents s'il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il

Felicity savait déjà très bien avec qui la sœur d'Oliver avait un rendez-vous, Roy n'osait pas avouer à son mentor qu'il avait une relation avec Thea par peur de recevoir une flèche dans l'épaule ou toute autre partie du corps, il s'était confié à la jeune femme un soir dans le repaire. Son visage ne quitta jamais les écrans, mais il vit sa lèvre se lever dans un sourire.

\- Tu sais que ta sœur est assez vielle pour savoir si l'homme avec qui elle sort est fiable ou pas...Elle n'est plus la petite fille que tu as laissée en partant sur le Gambit, dit-elle

\- Je sais...Mais Speedy sera toujours ma petite sœur à mes yeux, je voudrais toujours la protéger, répondit-il

\- D'accord je ferais la recherche mais lorsque ta sœur l'apprendra tu en prendras l'unique responsabilité, dit-elle le pointant du doigt

\- Si tu veux Felicity...Et rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de repos. Prend la nuit aussi on se retrouve demain au bureau

\- D'accord patron, dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de quitter les lieux

Elle le regarda partir avec un sourire, elle avait su avant de lui demander qu'il céderait facilement, elle savait le manipuler avec délicatesse pour le faire accepter ses idées, même les plus folles. Et même si il ne supportait pas de se retrouver dans ce genre d'événement préférant aller botter le cul des malfrats dans la rue, il aimait faire des choses pour la communauté autour d'eux. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rencontrer Laurel pour pouvoir commencer à planifier le gala, elle avait beaucoup aimé l'idée de sa meilleure amie, mais ne s'attendait pas à devoir participer à l'organisation.

\- Oliver et ses conditions stupides, grogna-t-elle tout en tapant sur son clavier

##########################

\- C'est pour une bonne cause.

Tommy détourna les yeux de son ordinateur portable et ancra son regard dans celui de la femme en face de lui. Il aimait Laurel plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre, mais parfois, elle le poussait contre un mur avec son besoin de soutenir chaque œuvre de bienfaisance dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. Tu sais ce que les gens pensent de moi depuis la catastrophe qu'a causé mon père. De plus je ne pense pas que le conseil d'administration d'Oliver soit d'accord d'associer Queen Consolidated avec Merlyn Global

\- Je sais chéri, mais ils vont accepter

Tommy leva un sourcil à sa remarque et elle soupira légèrement ne sachant pas si réellement ces hommes accepteraient que Merlyn Global soit relié à la compagnie d'Oliver même si ce n'était que pour cet événement.

\- Bien, Oliver va sûrement réussir à les convaincre. Felicity lui en parle aujourd'hui et j'ai la plus grande confiance en sa capacité à le persuader de faire équipe avec toi

\- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

\- Parce que Tommy, je veux que les habitants des Glades se rendent compte que tu n'es pas comme ton père, que tu es autant dévasté que eux à cause de ce que Malcom leur a pris. Que tu veux vraiment les aider à se reconstruire...Je sais que tu fais des dons mais ils sont anonymes, ils ne sont pas au courant que tu es derrière la construction de la nouvelle école, de la clinique. De plus si on peut faire sortir les chéquiers de ces riches qui ne se préoccupent pas de ces personnes cela sera un bonus, dit-elle

\- Pourquoi associer Oliver à cet événement ?, demanda-t-il

\- Eh bien, les chiffres trimestriels pour Merlyn Global ont diminué récemment, pas beaucoup, mais légèrement. Et je suis sûr que c'est à cause de cette guerre qui se perpétue avec Queen Consolidated depuis des années. Je sais que vous êtes amis avec Oliver mais je te jure que dans les affaires vous êtes comme des enfants qui essaient tous deux d'attraper le même jouet.

\- Comment es-tu au courant de tout cela ? Tu es avocate mon amour, tu ne travailles pas dans ma compagnie

\- Cela sert d'avoir une meilleure amie très intelligente qui s'intéresse à vos deux sociétés...autant que moi

\- D'accord ! Donc à quoi servira cette association ?

\- Une alliance entre vos deux sociétés pour cet événement montrera aux actionnaires, ainsi qu'à des partenaires commerciaux potentiels, que vous pouvez travailler ensemble et que vous ne vous détestez pas, pas comme vos pères...Que vous êtes juste des entreprises compétitives. C'est une situation gagnant-gagnant.

Il regarda sa femme lui expliquer que cet événement serait parfait pour Merlyn Global et Queen Consolidated, il sut que tous les points qu'elle venait d'énumérer sur ses doigts avait été répété avec Felicity avant de lui énoncer. Ces deux femmes ensemble faisaient une remarquable équipe et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car avec Oliver ils avaient du souci à se faire dans le futur.

Son meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour sa partenaire, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, Tommy avait juste eu besoin de le regarder interagir avec elle pour comprendre. Et il s'était rendu compte un soir qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à le remarquer. Il était rentré de son travail lorsqu'il avait entendu Laurel et Sara discuter de son ami et d'une certaine situation qui prouvait qu'Oliver avait réellement changé, et qu'il avait sûrement des sentiments à l'égard de l'informaticienne.

\- Comment va Oliver ? Nous avons appris récemment que Thea était la fille de Malcolm...Tommy ne peut pas y croire, mais il est heureux, il l'a toujours considéré comme sa sœur, avait-dit Laurel

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, nous n'en parlons pas...Je sais juste qu'il en veut énormément à sa mère de ne pas lui avoir avoué le secret, avait répondu Sara

\- Je n'en doute pas...Et je pense qu'il lui en veut aussi pour avoir menacé Felicity lorsqu'elle était venue la confronter. Moira lui a dit que si elle avouait à Oliver ce secret son monde se détruirait à cause d'elle, qu'il lui en voudrait et qu'il la détesterait pour toujours, avait déclaré Laurel

\- Comment a-t-il appris cette discussion... ? Felicity lui en a parlé ?, avait demandé sa sœur

\- Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai prévenu après avoir trouvé ma meilleur amie préparant une valise pour partir car elle pensait que Moira avait raison et que Oliver la détestait à présent d'avoir été le messager de la nouvelle. Il était fou de rage contre sa mère dès que je l'ai informé. Il est très protecteur avec Felicity, et n'aime pas que les personnes telles que sa mère lui fasse du mal

\- Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle, avait-elle déclaré

\- Ils sont amis, partenaires dans les affaires de justicier tu sais...Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il pourrait ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Felicity ?

\- Disons que j'ai pu constater par moi-même sa façon de se comporter avec elle...De plus mon intuition ne m'a jamais fait défaut, avait-elle répondu

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu les as vus ensemble dans une position plus qu'amicale ?

\- Non mais...Après mon dîner avec papa et toi je suis partie au repaire. Oliver s'entraînait. J'ai voulu tu sais...il m'a repoussé, il ne voulait pas.

\- Tu sais qu'Oliver se sent responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé après le naufrage du Gambit. Laisse-lui du temps pour s'acclimater à ton retour, avait-elle dit

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il voudra un jour commencer une histoire avec moi...Tu aurais dû voir sa réaction dès que Felicity est arrivée dans le repaire il m'a repoussé comme si...

\- Il avait peur qu'elle ne se fasse de fausses idées sur la situation, avait fini Laurel

\- Exactement ! Et la façon dont il la regarde, ses yeux s'illuminent au moment où elle se trouve dans la même pièce, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui toucher le bras, l'épaule. Pendant une mission, dès qu'elle commence à expliquer ce qu'elle a trouvé, il l'écoute, boit ses paroles, même quand elle part dans ses explications farfelues Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela un jour Laurel, mais Oliver est amoureux de Felicity...Regarde sa façon de se comporter avec elle la prochaine fois que vous serez ensemble, tu auras la même révélation que moi, avait-elle déclaré

Il s'était reculé pour les laisser parler entre elles, et tout en se préparant un café dans la cuisine, s'était rendu compte que les gestes, les regards d'Oliver qu'avait énumérés Sara étaient ceux qu'il avait déjà aperçus. Son meilleur ami ressentait plus que de l'amitié envers Felicity il en était persuadé. Jamais il n'avait repoussé une femme qui le désirait, il lui avait fait confiance avec son secret dès le début, et Tommy n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami avec une autre femme depuis son retour.

Mais connaissant mieux Oliver à présent, il savait qu'il n'entreprendrait jamais rien envers la jeune femme, n'ayant aucun droit d'être heureux à cause des horreurs qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre. Ayant peur qu'un des méchants s'en prenne à elle s'il avait connaissance de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour sa partenaire. Il espérait juste qu'un jour Oliver comprenne qu'il devait retirer les murs autour de son cœur avant qu'un autre homme ne lui enlève la femme dont il était amoureux. Il revint à la discussion avec sa femme qui le regardait intensément ayant dû lui parler, mais vu qu'il était parti dans ses souvenirs n'avait plus fait attention à ses mots.

\- Mme Merlyn tu sais choisir tes mots pour réussir à me convaincre

Elle rit alors qu'il tendait la main pour la prendre sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lui passait les bras autour du cou, la voix douce quand elle lui murmura qu'elle avait appris depuis longtemps comment le faire fléchir. Il gloussa contre son cou, alors qu'il plaçait un petit baiser, elle se rapprocha tandis que sa main glissait de haut en bas dans son dos, le silence s'installant autour d'eux.

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. Mais j'ai des conditions.

\- Tu ne serais pas toi si tu n'avais pas des conditions

\- Je suppose que Felicity et toi travaillerez ensemble pour organiser le gala ?

\- Tu présumes correctement.

\- Tu sais que l'organisation et moi, et je pense que c'est pareil pour Oliver, ne font pas bon ménage...Donc tu t'occupes de la planification et je serai présent pour t'escorter pendant la soirée, dit-il

\- Tu as intérêt je ne veux aucun autre homme à mes côtés, déclara-t-elle

Elle se retourna et chevaucha ses genoux, embrassant sa mâchoire, mordillant son cou, Tommy caressa ses hanches et fit remonter sa jupe doucement. Il savait qu'il devrait retourner à Merlyn Global bientôt mais il avait très envie de sa femme en ce moment.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous avant que tu doives partir pour le bureau ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Assez de temps pour te faire l'amour bébé, répondit-il

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et baissa sa tête, pour que leurs lèvres se réunissent, elle gémit se déhanchant contre lui et alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, Tommy se demanda, et non pour la première fois, comment il avait eu la chance d'avoir cette femme magnifique à ses côtés pour toute la vie.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient rencontré, avec Oliver, il y a toutes ces années, quand ils avaient quinze ans, il avait été persuadé qu'elle allait choisir son meilleur ami, toutes les filles le voulaient. Au début il était resté en retrait laissant le charme d'Oliver fonctionner sur elle à chaque moment qu'elle passait avec eux. En générale, avec une fille, il jouait le playboy, comme son meilleur ami, mais avec Laurel , il avait préféré être lui-même en sa présence, apprenant à la connaître, acceptant son aide dès qu'il avait un souci avec une matière scolaire. Il était devenu son ami pensant qu'il n'aurait pas une autre place dans son cœur.

Mais quand rien ne se passa entre Oliver et elle, il eut le courage de l'inviter au bal du printemps pendant leur dernière année de collège, elle avait accepté et il était le plus heureux des hommes. C'était ce soir-là qu'il avait osé l'embrasser pour la première fois, s'attendant à une grande gifle en retour, mais elle avait retourné le baiser avec enthousiasme.

Depuis ce bal il ne s'était jamais quitté, toujours soudés dans les bons et les mauvais moments, même lorsqu'ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause de leurs études ou lorsque leur ami Oliver avait été supposé mort. Quelques mois après son retour à Starling City il lui avait fait sa demande, elle avait pleuré, lui avait sauté dans les bras murmurant oui entre chacun de ses baisers. Il était si heureux avec Laurel, que quelques fois il avait peur de tout perdre en un claquement. Il sortit de ses pensées profitant du temps présent avec sa merveilleuse femme, lui montrant avec ses baisers, ses mots doux à quel point il l'aimait, et qu'il l'aimerait toujours.

**##########################**

**Un premier chapitre qui présente une partie des personnages. Aimez-vous l'amitié entre Felicity et Laurel ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je voudrais tout d'avoir remercier les inscrits pour leur commentaire sur ce premier chapitre. Merci aux guests à qui ne j'ai pas pu répondre directement**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire en espérant que la suite te plaira**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 et à Delicity-Unicorn pour leur présence. Je vous embrasse**

**Dans ce chapitre nous faisons la connaissance de nouveaux personnages. Et vous allez aussi comprendre pourquoi ce n'est pas gagné entre Oliver et Felicity.**

**Bonne lecture**

**############################**

Laurel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et leva les yeux au ciel, Felicity n'avait jamais été à l'heure pour leur rendez-vous depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Déjà à l'université, elle avait trouvé une tactique pour qu'elle n'ait pas à attendre des heures que sa meilleure amie arrive pour leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Quand elles devaient se retrouver vers quatorze heures au café, elle lui indiquait que leur rencontre se ferait à treize heures.

Avec Felicity qui arrivait toujours en retard d'au moins une heure, Laurel arrivait juste dix minutes avant et ne l'attendait pas longtemps. A l'université c'était à cause de ses révisions, de ses partiels, ou bien lorsqu'elle codait qu'elle perdait la notion du temps et arrivait tout le temps en retard. Maintenant c'était à cause de son travail avec Oliver à Queen Consolidated le jour, et celui de partenaire la nuit qui l'empêchait d'être à l'heure à leur rendez-vous.

Laurel avait fait comme lui avait demandé Sara, un soir dans la fonderie elle les avait regardés interagir, et elle s'était rendu compte que sa sœur avait eu raison. Alors qu'elle avait compris depuis un bon moment que sa meilleure amie avait de forts sentiments pour son justicier, elle n'avait jamais remarqué que de son côté Oliver ressentait la même chose. Tous ces gestes, ses regards étaient anodins, la plupart du temps, surtout lorsqu'il était entouré de l'équipe, de ses amis.

Mais dès qu'il pensait que personne ne prêtait attention à lui, son regard changeait, il devenait si doux, elle savait que ce n'était pas possible mais c'était comme si ses yeux souriaient, ils prenaient une luminosité qu'ils avaient perdu après son retour de Lian Yu. Puis son regard se promenait sur les formes de Felicity dès qu'elle se levait pour se diriger vers le grand écran expliquant comment ils devraient procéder pendant la mission. Il buvait ses paroles comme l'avait signifié sa sœur, et quand Roy s'était un peu trop rapproché de sa meilleure amie, elle avait remarqué le regard noir d'Oliver se diriger vers Arsenal, les poings serrés contre ses hanches, s'empêchant de se jeter sur le jeune homme pour oser être proche de leur informaticienne.

Elle en avait discuté en rentrant avec Tommy qui lui avait indiqué qu'il s'était déjà aperçu de tous ces détails, mais qu'Oliver ne ferait jamais un geste envers Felicity, la peur de la perdre à cause de sa mission étant plus forte que les sentiments qu'ils pouvaient ressentir pour elle. Et Laurel trouvait ce raisonnement triste, car Felicity pourrait le rendre heureux comme son ami ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Elle était celle qui pourrait le sortir de ces ténèbres dont lui avait parlé Sara, tout le monde le savait, maintenant c'était à Oliver de le comprendre avant qu'un autre homme lui enlève sa raison de vivre. Sortant de ses pensées, elle fit signe à leur serveur, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa table.

\- Oui Mme Merlyn, que souhaitez-vous commander ?, demanda-t-il poliment

\- Un café noir, un double latté avec beaucoup de sucre, et un thé noir, dit-elle

\- Je vous apporte votre commande rapidement, acquiesça-t-il

Elle le remercia avec un sourire, elle attrapa son sac à main pour récupérer son téléphone pour répondre à quelques courriels lorsqu'elle aperçut Felicity arriver en marchant aussi rapidement que possible avec ses talons. Elle se leva à son arrivée à la table, lui sourit sachant qu'elle aurait sûrement le droit à l'un de ses longs discours d'excuses pour son retard, et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Désolée du retard Laurel, j'entreprenais des recherches assez poussées pour Oliver que j'ai perdu la notion du temps...Tu sais comment il peut être exigeant lorsqu'il traque un malfrat qui veut corrompre la ville...Cette semaine nous avons le droit à un homme qui pense asservir la population avec une nouvelle drogue, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle

\- T'inquiète pas Felicity, je connais ta tendance à t'enfermer dans ta bulle dès que cela concerne ton travail avec ton patron de jour et de nuit, dit-elle doucement pour que personne ne les entendent

Lorsqu'elles venaient dans ce café, Laurel avait pris l'habitude de toujours avoir la table la plus éloignée de la salle et des autres clients, dans un recoin à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes qui pourraient entendre leurs conversations, surtout celles qui concernaient le justicier. Avec Felicity elles venaient deux fois par semaine, toujours les mêmes jours, à la même heure, le patron avait donc décidé de placer une pancarte Réservé pour elles, et Laurel avait énormément apprécié son geste, elle laissait toujours un très bon pourboire à leur serveur attitré pour la reconnaissance. Elles s'assirent et Felicity leva un sourcil remarquant que le siège à côté d'elle était aussi vide.

\- Iris n'est pas arrivée non plus ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! Mais elle vient de Central City...Peut-être que son train a eu du retard

\- Ou son vol, répondit Felicity avec un sourire

Felicity avait rencontré Iris lors de sa visite dans leur ville avec Walter Steel par un pur hasard. Elle était sortie dans la soirée pour prendre un verre non loin de l'hôtel lorsqu'elle avait été bousculée et qu'un voleur lui avait embarqué son sac. Au poste de police elle avait donné sa déclaration à Joe West, pendant qu'elle lui avait énuméré les détails qu'elle se souvenait sur l'homme, Iris était arrivée, saluant son père. Etant journaliste elle avait flairé tout de suite le scoop ayant appris par un de ses indics que le nombre de vols à l'arraché avait doublé la dernière semaine.

Elle pensait à un gang qui s'organisait dans toute la ville pour voler le plus de sacs possible, ils n'avaient pas l'air violent, aucune des agressions n'avaient fait de victimes, mais la police essayait de les arrêter depuis un moment. Mais elle avait souhaité écrire un article pour prévenir les femmes de Central City de faire très attention, lui avait avoué la jeune journaliste lorsqu'elle l'avait rattrapée à l'ascenseur pour l'interviewer. Elles avaient échangés leurs coordonnées avant de se quitter, Iris c'était enquis de sa santé souvent après ce jour-là, et elles étaient restées en contact après pour parler de leur vie.

Un an après sa rencontre avec Oliver, ils avaient dû partir pour Central City pour arrêter Boomerang qui avait déjà sévi à Starling City. Connaissant personnellement Caitlin et Cisco les ayant rencontrés lors du vol de la centrifugeuse, ils avaient rencontré le héros de la ville appelé communément Flash. Quelques semaines plus tard, lors de la venue d'Iris et de son petit ami Barry Allen dans sa ville pour le présenter à ses nouvelles amies, Felicity et Laurel, la jeune informaticienne avait été témoin sans le vouloir du secret du jeune homme.

Elle avait entendu ruminer Iris d'avoir oublié son téléphone à l'hôtel qui se trouvait à cinq pâtés de maison du restaurant où ils se trouvaient. Felicity s'était excusée un instant pour se diriger vers les salles des dames, en sortant des commodités, elle avait vu Barry à l'entrée du restaurant, puis un flash rouge, suivit d'un autre quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsqu'elle était retournée à leur table, Barry était assis avec un sourire aux côtés d'Iris, et son amie avait son téléphone dans la main.

Le soir même dans le repaire elle avait fait des recherches sur le justicier de Central City, de fil en aiguilles, elle avait compris que Barry Allen était Flash. Mais elle n'avait dévoilé son secret à personne, et ne lui avait même pas dit qu'elle avait compris qu'il était le justicier. Elle avait juste suivi son travail sur internet, le blog d'Iris était une mine d'information, et elle s'était demandé si la jeune journaliste était au courant de la double vie de son petit ami.

La prochaine fois qu'elle avait été en contact avec Barry, cela avait été quand Oliver avait été dans le bâtiment de l'Argus pour trouver l'homme qui avait volé la centrifugeuse. Il avait été sévèrement battu par celui-ci, et empoisonné avec un poison que Felicity n'avait pas pu identifier, ce qui l'avait fait paniquer à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le sauver. Puis elle s'était souvenue que Barry était un assistant scientifique du Département de police de Central City et des sciences judiciaires et criminelles, et qu'il pourrait l'aider à sauver l'homme pour qui elle avait des sentiments plus que platoniques.

Alors elle avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé le mieux à cet instant précis et avait appelé son nouvel ami l'informant qu'elle savait qu'il était plus rapide que l'éclair et qu'il devait venir sauver Oliver. Bien que surpris dans les premières minutes qu'elle ait découvert son secret, Barry n'avait pas pu laisser un innocent mourir, et avait accepté lui demandant où il devait la rejoindre.

Bien évidemment à son réveil Oliver n'avait pas été heureux de voir un étranger dans le repaire, il avait voulu l'attraper à la gorge, mais Barry avait disparu juste devant ses yeux, ce qui avait entraîné le justicier vers le sol, heureusement Diggle l'avait rattrapé avant.

\- Pourquoi un étranger est dans notre repaire ?, avait-il demandé tout en se levant difficilement

\- Quelqu'un t'a injecté un coagulant très puissant, avait répondu Felicity

\- Le gamin t'a sauvé la vie, avait continué Diggle

\- Cela ne me dit pas qui est ce jeune homme, avait-il déclaré énervé qu'un inconnu connaisse son secret

\- Oliver Queen je te présente Barry Allen, il est assistant scientifique du Département de police de Central City et des sciences judiciaires et criminelles...Et le petit ami d'Iris, avait répondu la jeune femme

\- Pourquoi se trouve-t-il ici ? Et pourquoi il connaît mon identité, avait-il crié

\- Nous ne connaissions pas le poison dont tu avais été victime...Barry a fait des études en médecine criminelles...Je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour te sauver

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé qu'il additionnerait deux et deux, en voyant mon visage, le costume et l'arc, avait-il crié

\- Cela m'était égale...Ma priorité était de te sauver, avait-elle répondu tout aussi en colère contre lui

\- Ce n'était pas à toi de révéler ce secret Felicity...C'est moi qui décide qui peut connaître mon identité

\- Je ne pouvais pas demander ton avis Oliver tu étais inconscient, mourant sur cette putain de table en fer...Je devais faire quoi, te laisser mourir ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais tu n'aurais pas dû dévoiler mon identité !, avait-il crié.

\- En quoi est-ce différent de la fois où ta mère t'a tiré dessus et que tu avais besoin de moi ?, cria-t-elle

Barry avait fait un pas vers Oliver pour lui demander si sa mère lui avait réellement tiré dessus, mais au regard noir de celui-ci, il n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait reculé rapidement sans attendre la réponse.

\- Ou la fois où tu as ramené Diggle ici quand il a été empoisonné ?, avait-elle continué

\- La différence c'est que je m'étais renseigné sur vous deux avant de le faire, avait-il hurlé. Ce n'est pas un secret que je révèle aussi facilement Felicity...Bon dieu où avais-tu la tête ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas te perdre...Te laisser mourir était impensable pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu regarder Laurel, Tommy, Thea, ta mère dans les yeux si je n'avais rien fait. Alors excuse-moi que ton secret ai été révélé, mais ta vie est plus importante pour toutes les personnes qui t'aiment, avait-elle hurlé tapant son torse avec son ongle

\- Je ne dirais rien à personne, avait déclaré Barry. Et vous n'avez pas à me remercier mais plutôt Felicity au lieu d'être si méchant avec elle. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu vouloir sauver un abruti comme vous

Oliver avec colère s'était de nouveau avancé vers le jeune homme brun pour le frapper mais il avait de nouveau disparu dans un flash rouge laissant le justicier se demander comment il avait pu aller si vite.

\- Imagine qu'il parte voir la police Felicity

\- Il ne le fera pas Oliver...Où n'as-tu pas remarqué que tu ne peux pas le toucher, qu'il est rapide comme l'éclair. Il a aussi un secret à protéger, avait-elle répondu

\- Il est Flash ! Le justicier de Central City ?, avait-il demandé

\- Et je décide en générale qui doit être au courant de mon identité. avait répondu Barry apparaissant derrière eux. Mais ta petite amie est trop intelligente, elle a réunis deux et deux rapidement. Même Iris ne l'a compris que récemment

Ils avaient répondu ensemble qu'elle n'était pas sa petite amie mais sa partenaire, et la conviction dans la voix d'Oliver avait fait comprendre à Felicity, qu'elle ne serait rien d'autres pour le justicier. Et même si elle avait pu apercevoir ses regards si doux dans sa direction, de temps en temps, qui auraient pu lui donner un peu d'espoir, celui-ci avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois lorsqu'elle avait vu Oliver et Sara l'un contre l'autre, sûrement prêts à faire l'amour dans le repaire, après qu'elle lui avait annoncé l'affiliation de Thea.

Barry leur avait expliqué comment il avait eu ses pouvoirs, et les méta-humains qu'il combattait avec son équipe à Star Labs, composé de Caitlin, Cisco et le Dr Harisson Wells. Depuis ce jour-là, les deux équipes s'étaient souvent données un coup de main sur certaines affaires, Barry et Oliver étant devenu amis.

\- Elle ne va pas tarder je pense, répondit-elle sortant de ses souvenirs

\- Alors… as-tu eu l'occasion de parler à Oliver ?, demanda sa meilleure amie

\- Oui et il accepte ton idée

\- Géniale ! Tommy est d'accord aussi de s'associer à Queen Consolidated pour le gala

\- Je suis sûr qu'il a accepté uniquement s'il n'organisait rien...

\- Exactement, il m'a prévenu qu'il me confierait la carte de la société, et qu'il serait présent le jour du gala, répondit Laurel en souriant

\- Tout comme Oliver...Mais il est hors de question qu'ils nous laissent tout faire toutes les deux. Nous allons les obliger à goûter chaque plat pour le gala, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

Elles virent Iris se diriger vers leur table d'un pas décidé, mais les cheveux un peu décoiffé, le Flash express avait encore frappé pensa Laurel. Elle avait connu la jeune journaliste peu de temps après le retour de Felicity de son voyage à Central City il y a des années quelques temps après avoir débuté à Queen Consolidated. Elle avait lu par inadvertance un message sur le téléphone de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle s'était endormie pendant qu'elles regardaient un film.

\- J'espère que tu vas mieux...Celui qui t'a agressé est en garde à vue, Et papa recherche le gang de voleur. Grâce à toi mon article a paru en première page du journal, merci d'avoir bien voulu me faire une déclaration. Appel-moi dès que tu peux pour me donner de tes nouvelles. J'espère que nous deviendrons des amies. A bientôt Iris

Laurel s'était servie de son statut d'avocate appelant le poste de police de Central City le lendemain matin et demandant le dossier sur une éventuelle agression sur une dénommé Felicity Smoak. Elle avait appris que sa meilleure amie s'était faite agressée un soir, qu'elle n'avait pas été grièvement blessée, juste son sac à main avait été volé. Très remontée, elle l'avait confrontée le soir même, lui reprochant de ne pas l'avoir informée à son retour, qu'elle aurait pu être blessée plus gravement et qu'elle n'aurait jamais été au courant.

\- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai perdu assez avec Sara et Oliver ?, avait-elle demandé en colère

\- Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal Laurel. Si j'avais été blessée tu aurais été au courant je te le promets, avait-elle répondu

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie, comme ma sœur. Si je te perdais je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre cette fois-ci, avait-elle déclaré avec des sanglots

\- Je suis désolée, tu as raison j'aurais dû te prévenir dès que je suis rentrée...Je ne ferai plus cette erreur, avait-elle répondu prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Quelques semaines plus tard elle avait fait la connaissance d'Iris qui était arrivée un matin à Starling City pour un article et comme avec Felicity leur amitié avait été facile. Il y a quelques mois, avec Tommy ils avaient appris l'existence du secret de Barry Allen étant Flash lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le repaire, s'était assis sur une chaise avec un plat chinois, la capuche baissé montrant son visage.

\- Hey ! Et ton identité secrète, avait dit Felicity

\- Ils sont mariés, avait répondu Barry désignant Laurel et Tommy

\- Je ne vois pas ton point, avait répondu Oliver

\- Il est ton meilleur ami, tu as dû lui parler de moi...Et lui en a parlé à sa femme, avait-il répondu comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Non Barry ! Je lui ai parlé de toi en tant que Barry mais pas en tant que Flash. Je sais garder les secrets, avait répondu le justicier

\- Tu ne lui avais rien dit ! Même Felicity ne s'est pas confiée à sa meilleure amie

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de révéler ton secret...Si je l'ai fait pour Oliver c'était pour le sauver, avait-elle déclaré

\- Tant pis ! Maintenant ils sont au courant, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules

\- Iris est au courant aussi ?, avait demandé Laurel

\- Oui depuis un moment déjà. Elle est un peu furieuse que Felicity ait pu le comprendre si rapidement, avait-il répondu avec un sourire moqueur

Laurel sourit à ce souvenir, ils en avaient tous entendu parler pendant longtemps qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre la double vie de son petit ami, se moquant d'elle-même d'avoir pu tomber amoureuse de Flash et de Barry en même temps alors que c'était le même homme. Quelle journaliste faisait-elle marmonnait-elle souvent. Iris s'assit à la droite de Felicity, elle remercia Laurel pour le thé et en but une gorgée.

\- Comment ça se passe avec vous deux, des nouvelles de mes deux sociétés préférées à Starling City ?, dit- elle leur adressant un sourire

\- Je vois que tu es toujours en mode journaliste, même lorsque c'est juste une visite de courtoisie, déclara Felicity

\- Eh bien oui… c'est mon travail que veux-tu !

\- Tu sais, Felicity, je commence à penser qu'Iris reste avec nous uniquement à cause de nos relations, dit Laurel jetant un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie avec humour

\- Je pense que tu as peut-être raison. Qu'avons-nous fait en l'acceptant dans notre cercle très privé ?, répondit-elle dramatiquement

\- Très drôle les filles ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es marié à Tommy et que tu peux m'apporter des informations privilégiées sur les projets nouveaux et à venir de Merlyn Globale. Et toi Felicity, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu passes tes jours et tes nuits avec le milliardaire le plus en vue de la ville. J'utilise vos connaissances à mon avantage, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Je parie...Tu veux les meilleurs scoops. Alors en voilà un tout chaud...Merlyn Global et Queen Consolidated s'associent pour organiser un gala de charité afin de collecter des fonds pour les Glades

\- Sérieusement ?, répondit-elle avec de grands yeux ouverts. Et Oliver et Tommy ont accepté cette idée

\- Oliver a accepté uniquement sous certaines conditions...

\- Et Tommy dit rarement non quand je lui propose des idées. Même si celle-ci nécessitait un peu plus de conviction que d'habitude il a accepté et tu sais que Felicity a Oliver enroulé autour de son doigt, répondit-elle

\- Et quel genre de choses devais-tu faire pour qu'Oliver accepte ?, demanda Iris tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Laurel

\- Arrêtez les filles ! Vous savez qu'Oliver et moi ne sommes que des amis. Nous travaillons ensemble c'est tout. Honnêtement, nous nous apprécions mais rien de plus qu'une relation amicale ne se passe entre nous deux...

Iris regarda son amie et sut qu'elle se mentait à elle-même, Felicity Smoak était éperdument amoureuse du justicier de la ville. Et elle avait pu remarquer depuis le premier jour où elle avait rencontré Oliver, que le justicier était amoureux de sa partenaire. Sa façon de la regarder, avec admiration, fierté, amour, Barry avait eu le même regard sur elle depuis qu'il avait arrêté de la considérer comme sa sœur adoptive. Et même si pendant un moment elle avait eu une relation avec Eddy Thwane un flic qui travaillait avec son père, et qu'elle avait vu de la tristesse quand ils étaient ensemble, elle avait pu apercevoir de la fierté, de l'amour dans son regard dès qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, le même que posait Oliver sur Felicity.

Mais en plus de ressentir de l'amour pour sa partenaire, Oliver était un homme très exclusif avec elle, ne supportant pas qu'un homme s'approche de sa partenaire, Laurel lui avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé avec Roy Harper. Et Iris avait été aux premières loges pour voir de ses yeux sa jalousie jaillir des pores de sa peau, un soir, pendant une de leur soirée entre amis.

Ils étaient tous partis dîner dans un restaurant pour célébrer la réussite d'une affaire difficile pour Laurel avec un certain Vanch. Tout le monde était détendu autour de la table, rigolant des pitreries de Barry ou du babillage de Felicity. Jusqu'au moment où un homme s'était approché de la table et avait touché l'épaule de Felicity, Oliver s'était tendu, se transformant en son alter-ego devant elle prêt à protéger sa partenaire, mais la jeune informaticienne l'avait rassuré rapidement lui indiquant qu'elle connaissait cet homme.

Elle s'était levée pour discuter avec son vieil ami de Vegas, ce qu'avait cru comprendre Iris, Oliver s'était détendu un peu s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait aucune menace, gardant tout de même un œil sur eux. Mais lorsque l'homme avait serré Felicity dans ses bras d'un peu trop près, c'était à ce moment qu'elle avait distingué la jalousie dans le regard d'Oliver, mais aussi une grande tristesse. Elle s'était doutée qu'avec son travail de justicier, son ami avait sûrement peur d'avoir une relation avec Felicity, risquant de placer une cible dans son dos, si un seul méchant apprenait qu'Arrow avait une petite amie.

Elle trouvait dommage qu'il s'empêche d'être heureux, à cause de sa croisade, mais ce n'était pas son travail d'ouvrir les yeux au justicier, elle savait qu'un jour il comprendrait tout seul qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments envers sa partenaire et amie. Elle fut sortie de ses souvenirs, en entendant la voix de l'avocate.

\- Parler avec Felicity sur ce sujet, c'est comme parler à un mur d'acier. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est la seule à ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passe, déclara Laurel

\- Que veux-tu que je vois, il ne se passe rien...Tu devrais être la première à le savoir...C'est avec ta sœur qu'il a une relation, répondit-elle énervée

Laurel ouvrit la bouche pour démentir ce que croyait Felicity lorsque le serveur arriva pour leur demander si elles souhaitaient autre chose, si elles voulaient manger. Elles commandèrent un plat chacune laissant de côté la dernière discussion qu'elles venaient d'avoir pour le plus grand plaisir de l'informaticienne.

\- Si je suis venue à Starling City ce n'est pas uniquement pour vous voir les filles. Je travaille sur une affaire d'enlèvement, dans ma ville, et la vôtre la semaine dernière, déclara Iris

\- J'en ai entendu parler...Mme Mannings a été enlevée pendant un événement caritatif samedi dernier.

\- Tu as des infos à me communiquer ?, demanda Iris

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne sais pas grand-chose n'étant pas présente. Mais je sais grâce à mon père que personne ne l'a vue se faire enlever et ceux qui étaient là ne sont pas autorisés à en parler à la presse. La police de Starling City est toujours en train d'enquêter car elle n'a pas été retrouvée, déclara Laurel

\- Je devais demander. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle soit la deuxième femme d'un homme important enlevée. J'avais interviewé une fois Mme Devrot, elle est la femme de Jean Paul Devrot.

\- Le propriétaire de la société de génétique à Central City qui était présent au bal costumé il y a deux semaines ?, demanda Felicity

\- Oui, sa société fabrique une bonne partie de l'équipement utilisé pour effectuer des tests et des recherches génétiques. Il est un peu snob, mais Adeline est un amour. Elle a peut-être un an ou deux de plus que nous. Elle a été enlevée pendant le bal costumé caritatif pour l'hôpital de Central City organisé par Palmer Technologies, répondit Iris

Felicity fronça les sourcils, elle avait assisté à ce gala en compagnie de son ami Curtis, qui travaillait chez Palmer Technologie. Depuis qu'Oliver avait repris les rênes de la compagnie, il avait fait pas mal de partenariats avec de grandes compagnie technologique, donc cela lui arrivait d'aller à des galas même si ils détestaient cela. Dès que c'était pour Queen Consolidated, il se sacrifiait et son calendrier social était pas mal rempli certains mois. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler de cet enlèvement cependant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas d'en avoir entendu parler, murmura-t-elle

\- Tu étais à ce bal costumé avec Oliver ?, demanda Laurel surprise par les mots de Felicity alors qu'elle tournait son attention vers la blonde.

\- Non ! Oliver était avec Sara pour cet événement il ne savait même pas que je serais présente. J'y étais avec un ami de Palmer Technologie qui m'avait demandé de venir à la dernière minute. Je ne l'ai vu que brièvement pendant qu'il était là. Premièrement pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé de venir ? Je ne suis que son assistante de direction. Sara est sa petite amie.

\- Felicity ! Sara et Oliver...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler Laurel...C'est sa vie personnelle, je ne suis que son amie, sa partenaire, dit-elle avec force pour clôturer le sujet rapidement

Les deux autres femmes à la table s'échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant d'hocher la tête, Felicity était fatiguée de traiter avec ces deux amies cherchant à la convaincre qu'Oliver était follement amoureux d'elle. C'était une notion si ridicule.

\- Comme je le disais je ne me rappelle pas en avoir entendu parler. Et je ne pense pas qu'Oliver non plus sinon il serait déjà sur l'affaire

\- C'est parce que Jean Paul travaille en privé avec la police pour garder les choses calmes. Il pense qu'il aura plus de chance de retrouver Adeline sans la publicité. John Mannings semble toutefois ressentir le contraire. Sa femme a été enlevée samedi et cela passe en boucle aux nouvelles.

\- Je sais...Nous avons un peu fait des recherches mais pour l'instant aucune piste n'a été valable, répondit Felicity

\- L'équipe de Barry se penche aussi sur l'enlèvement d'Adeline Devrot, mais comme pour vous, Cisco et Caitlin n'ont trouvé aucune piste à suivre, déclara la journaliste

\- Alors, que fait John Mannings ?, demanda Laurel

\- Je pense que son entreprise utilise du matériel neurologique ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Une amie du Starling City Post l'a rencontré une fois pour une interview. Elle m'a dit qu'il est un gars sympa, un peu trop coquin, mais inoffensif. De son côté, sa femme… c'est autre chose.

\- Tu as raison...La première fois que je l'ai rencontrée, elle m'a pratiquement accusée de me prostituer auprès d'Oliver pour obtenir mon travail, mon appartement et mes relations dans le monde des affaires. Elle aurait dû se regarder, son mari à cinquante ans, elle doit en avoir vingt-cinq, c'est elle qui profite du statut de Mr Mannings pour avoir une place dorée dans les affaires, répondit l'informaticienne. Mais je ne devrais pas parler d'elle de cette façon vu ce qui vient de lui arriver, continua-t-elle penaude

\- Je suis contente de ne faire que rarement des interviews sur les grands patrons des sociétés...Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez passer des heures avec ce genre de femme si hypocrite, superficielle, déclara Iris

\- Bien sûr tu préfères écrire tes articles sur Flash, sourit Laurel

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis le seul reporter à qui il va parler. Je pense que depuis que tu as compris son secret si rapidement Felicity, Barry a peur qu'une personne le démasque aussi, murmura-t-elle

\- Pas une chance ! Rassure-le ce n'était qu'un simple hasard qui m'a fait découvrir la vérité, dit-elle

Iris ouvrit la bouche lorsque le téléphone de Felicity sonna, elle fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur l'objet rectangulaire, elle le sortit regardant le nom de l'appelant, Laurel secoua la tête.

\- Pas de téléphone pendant le déjeuner, tu connais les règles pourtant, dit-elle

\- C'est Oliver. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, promis, répondit-elle se levant

Elle s'éloigna de la table et Laurel la regarda marcher dans le couloir en direction de la sortie, elle soupira et se tourna vers Iris.

\- Pense-tu qu'ils arriveront un jour à comprendre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ? Qu'ils s'aiment !, demanda-t-elle

\- Ils passent quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent de leur temps ensemble...Oliver n'a eu aucune relation depuis son retour, de ce que tu m'as avoué. Et Felicity ne peut pas conserver une seule relation plus d'une semaine pourtant ils ne sont pas un couple. Alors non je pense que si aucun d'eux ne fait le premier pas, rien ne se passera jamais entre eux, répondit la journaliste

\- Et bien cela ne sera pas du côté de Felicity, elle est persuadée qu'il a une relation avec Sara. Et tu as vu elle ne me laisse même pas en parler pour démentir ce qu'elle croît être réel

\- Et bien j'espère qu'Oliver va bouger ses fesses rapidement car cette tension sexuelle lorsqu'on se trouve dans la même pièce qu'eux est vraiment exaspérante, dit-elle en soupirant

\- Tu n'es pas la seul Iris crois-moi...Nous sommes confrontés à leur jeu du chat et de la souris tous les jours, et c'est fatiguant, répondit-elle

\- Vous devriez les enfermer dans une pièce tous les deux pour qu'enfin ils se sautent dessus, répondit-elle en souriant

\- Et toi, West ... est-ce que j'entendrai des cloches de mariage dans le futur?

\- Barry et moi… nous sommes heureux où nous sommes en ce moment. Nous sommes tous les deux très occupés par le travail et Star Labs, alors être ensemble… vivre ensemble, ça nous suffit pour le moment.

\- C'est ce qui compte. Au moins vous ne faîtes pas comme ces deux-là qui se voilent la face. Nous devrions leur montrer le chemin vers le bonheur, Oliver pense qu'il n'a pas le droit, mais Felicity est la femme qu'il lui faut, je le sais depuis longtemps, déclara-t-elle

Felicity revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, tapant sur son téléphone envoyant les informations qu'Oliver souhaitait par la messagerie cryptée qu'elle avait créée pour leur affaires Arrow. Ensuite elle mit son téléphone dans son sac s'excusant d'avoir répondu, connaissant la règle mais celle-ci devant être dérogé dans ce cas-là.

\- Felicity pourquoi peux-tu répondre à Oliver pendant notre moment entre filles et que cela serait différent pour Iris et moi ! Cette règle est pour nous trois depuis que nous venons dans ce café. Aucun appel accepté de nos hommes, rappela Laurel

\- En premier Oliver n'est pas mon homme mais mon patron et partenaire. En second si tu veux le voir débarquer en colère dans ce café c'est ton droit mais je ne préfère pas merci, répondit-elle

\- Barry pourrait aussi venir rapidement si je ne réponds pas. Je pense que Tommy ferait pareil. Mais ils ont compris que c'est notre temps ensemble, qu'ils ne doivent pas déranger. Pourquoi avec Oliver ce serait différent ? Tous dans le même panier, dit Iris de nouveau

\- Tout simplement car Oliver devient fou dès que je ne réponds pas au téléphone, pour son travail de nuit ou bien juste pour prendre des nouvelles. Je lui ai expliqué la règle d'aucune technologie pendant nos rendez-vous...Mais il ne veut pas l'entendre, répondit-elle

Laurel connaissait la raison de la peur d'Oliver si Felicity ne répondait pas, et d'une certaine façon elle s'en voulait d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Elle était consciente depuis longtemps que le justicier ne pouvait pas passer par ce genre d'épreuve de nouveau, surtout qu'à présent ses sentiments envers sa partenaire avaient évolué.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé pendant le tremblement de terre ?, demanda Laurel

\- Un peu plus d'explication me serait utile, demanda la journaliste

\- Oliver était venu au CNRI pour sauver Tommy et moi-même, laissant Felicity dans le repaire toute seule. Quand il l'a appelée, elle n'a pas répondu, il a fait la route aussi rapidement qu'il le put, le club était mal en point, le repaire aussi. Il l'a trouvé au bout d'un moment mais il s'en est toujours voulu qu'elle ait failli mourir ce soir-là, murmura-t-elle

\- Cela n'a rien à voir Laurel...Tu sais qu'Oliver aime tout contrôler c'est tout. Il doit savoir où sont ses partenaires, répondit Felicity

Laurel jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'apercevoir qu'Oliver avait de forts sentiments à son égard et était sur le point de parler lorsque son téléphone sonna. Avant même de pouvoir l'attraper, Felicity posa sa main contre la sienne lui rappelant aucun téléphone pendant leurs temps ensemble, à part si c'était un justicier pas très commode qui appelait.

Laurel baissa les yeux et soupira, elle était persuadée que c'était Tommy qui souhaitait prendre de ses nouvelles ayant dû partir très vite ce matin. Règles stupides murmura-t-elle, Iris ne put s'en empêcher et se mit à rire, ses deux amies la suivirent quelques instant après.

**############################**

**Pensez-vous que Felicity devrait écouter sa meilleure amie par rapport à ce qu'elle croît sur Oliver et Sarah.**

**Aimez-vous l'amitié entre les trois filles ?**

**J'attends vous avis avec impatience**

**A mardi pour le prochain chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, je vois que vous avec apprécié l'arrivée de Barry et Iris dans l'histoire.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour ton commentaire**

**Nina : Merci pour ton commentaire. Barry et Iris sont ensemble. Pour tes autres questions tu devra attendre.**

**Ally84. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur soutien et leur aide. Je vous embrasse fort**

**Bonne lecture**

**#############################"**

Felicity était assise à une grande table dans le restaurant vide et baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, prenant note de l'heure, Oliver était en retard. Il lui avait envoyé un message il y a quelques minutes pour lui faire savoir qu'il aurait cinq à dix minutes de retard et qu'ils devraient commencer la dégustation sans lui. Laurel était à l'arrière dans les cuisines discutant avec le chef et Tommy n'était pas encore présent.

Elles avaient réussi à les faire flancher pour qu'ils viennent déguster les mets du traiteur pour la soirée de gala. Elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont Oliver avait refusé au départ, grommelant qu'il ne viendrait pas perdre une demi-journée de travail pour choisir les plats qui seraient servis pendant ce gala qu'elle lui avait déjà imposé. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis au bout d'un moment mais elle était ravie qu'il soit présent à ses côtés aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que récemment ils ne faisaient que se croiser.

A cause de l'organisation de l'événement, elle passait beaucoup de temps avec sa meilleure amie, et souvent après une patrouille, elle quittait rapidement le bunker ne souhaitant pas voir l'homme dont elle était amoureuse embrasser sa petite amie Sara. Son cœur était assez brisé depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans la fonderie avec John le soir après le discours de campagne de Moira et qu'elle avait aperçu Oliver torse nu et Sara juste en débardeur noir, très proches l'un de l'autre, prêts surement à faire l'amour si ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Felicity prit le menu du restaurant qui se trouvait sur la table souhaitant oublier sa peine et sa douleur sachant que jamais Oliver ne la verrait plus que comme une partenaire qui était douée avec les ordinateurs et qui l'aidait dans sa croisade de sauver leur ville.

Laurel discutait avec le chef qui lui indiquait plusieurs des plats qu'il avait pensé élaborer pour le gala, elle se souvint de la discussion entre Felicity et Oliver lorsqu'elles avaient parlé aux hommes de venir les soutenir pour goûter les plats dans le restaurant. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans la fonderie, Laurel avait demandé à Tommy d'être présent, il avait accepté rapidement, mais pour son ami ça avait été une autre histoire.

\- Allez Oliver ! Je ne veux pas choisir un plat que tu n'apprécieras pas, avait dit Felicity

\- Tu me connais mieux que quiconque donc je ne pense pas que tu pourrais te tromper sur le genre de mets que j'apprécie, avait-il répondu

\- Sûrement mais cela sera moins intéressant si tu n'es pas présent...Tu vas voir je suis sûre que nous allons nous amuser avec Tommy et Laurel, avait-elle continué

\- Non Felicity ! Une de mes conditions était que je ne participerai pas à l'organisation, avait-il déclaré

\- Merci je m'en souviens...avait-elle dit en soupirant.

\- Tu peux y aller avec une de tes amies...Comme Iris, avait-il dit

\- Je ne vais pas faire venir Iris de Central City pour goûter des plats, elle a son travail qui l'accapare assez, avait-elle répondu en s'énervant. S'il te plaît Oliver, je ne veux pas me retrouver seule avec ces deux là, avait-elle répondu les désignant.

\- Felicity je n'irais pas un point c'est tout...Fin de la discussion, avait-il dit énervé

\- Hey ! Nous sommes de bonne compagnie, avait répondu Tommy

\- J'ai vécu un an chez vous, et je sais de la façon dont vous vous comportez ensemble, se touchant, s'embrassant comme si vous étiez les seuls au monde, avait-elle répliqué

\- Danny ne sera pas en ville dans deux semaines Felicity ?, avait demandé Laurel

\- Si je crois qu'il doit participer à un séminaire avec son entreprise. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?, avait-elle répondu

\- Qui est ce Danny ?, avait demandé Oliver

\- Danny ! C'est le garçon qui avait le béguin pour Felicity au collège, avait répondu Laurel pour faire réagir son ami justicier

\- Oui ! Nous avons même un peu flirté...Mais j'étais trop intéressée par les études pour vraiment vouloir être avec lui, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire se retournant vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Et tu veux qu'elle demande à cet homme de venir avec vous à la dégustation ?, avait demandé Oliver les dents serrés

\- Oui ! Danny adore manger, puis ils pourront se reconnecter de cette façon, avait-elle répondu avec un sourire

Felicity s'était tournée vers ses ordinateurs et n'avait pas pu remarquer le regard de jalousie qui avait surgi sur le visage d'Oliver, se rendant compte que la femme qui comptait pour lui serait accompagnée d'un autre homme, mais Laurel l'avait aperçu. Et de nouveau elle s'était demandé pourquoi son ami ne se permettait pas d'être avec la femme dont il était amoureux au lieu de souffrir dès qu'elle parlait d'un homme qui pourrait être intéressé par elle. Oliver était parti vers les mannequins en bois et avait commencé à taper, sûrement essayant d'atténuer la frustration qui l'oppressait avait-elle pensé.

\- Tu connais ce Danny ma chéri ! Pourtant tu n'étais pas au collège à Las Vegas avec Felicity ?, avait demandé Tommy

\- Oui ! J'ai fait sa connaissance à Boston lorsqu'il était venu la voir pour lui demander une nouvelle chance. Mais malheureusement Felicity était avec Cooper ! Avait-elle continué

\- Et vous êtes restés en contact ?, avait-il demandé

\- Non ! Et nous n'avions pu entendu parler de lui jusqu'à la semaine dernière lorsqu'il a appelé Felicity pour la prévenir qu'il venait à Star City et qu'il voulait boire un café avec elle, avait-elle répondu

\- Vu que tu es célibataire, tu vas peut-être lui donner la seconde chance qu'il attend depuis des années, avait déclaré Tommy regardant Oliver

Le justicier avait cogné de plus en plus fort sur le mannequin en bois les écoutant parler, sa rage se décuplant, et au bout d'un moment il avait même cassé l'un des bras, grognant entre ses dents serrés. Felicity s'était approchée rapidement de lui et avait pris ses poings dans ses mains pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été blessé. Laurel l'avait vu fermer les yeux à l'instant où elle l'avait touché et avait su qu'il s'était retenu de la prendre dans ses bras, la suppliant de ne pas y aller avec cet homme.

Oliver et Tommy étaient identiques, et Laurel savait que son mari aurait réagi de la même façon si elle lui avait parlé d'un concurrent à son cœur. Après qu'elle se soit assurée qu'il n'avait rien de cassé Felicity était retournée à ses ordinateurs. Son ami justicier l'avait suivi du regard et Laurel avait su qu'il n'avait tenu qu'à un fil avant de craquer.

\- Oliver ! Tu vas bien ?, avait-elle demandé

\- Oui ! Cela m'arrive souvent de détruire le mannequin, avait-il répondu

\- C'est certain nous pourrions faire un feu de camp avec tous les mannequins en bois qu'il a détruit, avait répondu sa partenaire en souriant

\- Donc Felicity tu es sûr que Danny sera disponible pour venir goûter les plats, avait déclaré Laurel. Sinon je demande à Sara de venir

\- Pas besoin de demander à ta sœur ! J'appellerai Danny dans la journée, tu peux compter sur lui, avait-elle répondu

\- Dommage qu'il ne sera pas là pour le gala sinon il aurait pu t'accompagner, avait répondu Laurel tout en scrutant la réaction d'Oliver

Et elle n'avait pas tardé à venir, elle avait vu les muscles de son dos se contracter, ses poings se serrer, il avait même de nouveau frappé sur le mannequin en bois pour sûrement se calmer avant de se retourner dans leur direction le regard noir.

\- Elle sera avec moi pour le gala, avait répondu Oliver de sa voix dure. Pas besoin d'appeler ton ami pour la dégustation, je serais disponible pour y aller avec toi, avait-il continué avec douceur tout en s'approchant de sa partenaire

\- Je ne t'oblige pas Oliver, avait-elle répondu

\- Tu as raison je dois plus m'investir dans l'organisation du gala comme Tommy le fait, avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

Laurel sortit de ses souvenirs en entendant le chef l'appeler plusieurs fois, elle s'excusa et l'invita à continuer. Felicity feuilletait un grand livre rempli de différents types d'amuse-gueules, soupes, salades, plats principaux, que proposait ce restaurant-traiteur. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles avaient convaincu Oliver et Tommy d'organiser l'événement conjoint afin de collecter des fonds pour les Glades.

Elles avaient passé la première semaine à parcourir différents sites d'hôtel de la ville qui était munis de grandes salles pour accueillir ce genre d'évènement. Tommy et Oliver leur avaient aussi parlé de certains lieux où leurs parents organisaient des soirées de bienfaisance de leur vivant.

A la fin elles avaient choisi l'Axteria Hôtel propriété de Merlyn Global, Oliver avait été légèrement réticent au départ à cause de son passif avec Malcolm, mais avait cédé lorsque Felicity lui avait expliqué qu'ils ne devaient pas payer et cela ferait économiser de l'argent. Ce qui signifiait plus d'argent recueilli qui irait à la construction de nouveaux logements dans les Glades au lieu d'être englouti par le coût de l'événement.

Elles avaient su qu'afin de réaliser une soirée parfaite, il fallait qu'elle soit originale, que le décorateur leur présente plusieurs thèmes à choisir, qu'elles devaient bien étudier la problématique pour organiser un gala festif et mémorable pour amasser le plus d'argent possible. Des riches heureux sortaient plus facilement leur chéquiers avait expliqué Tommy et Oliver. Que les thématiques devaient susciter toutes sortes d'émotions à leurs convives qui pourraient alors être nostalgiques, enthousiastes, fiers, dans une ambiance toujours agréable.

La majeure partie de la deuxième semaine avait été donc consacrée à la recherche du bon décorateur qui rendrait cette soirée parfaite. Elles avaient interrogé six personnes avant que le numéro sept ne se présente, et que ses thèmes soient ce qu'elles recherchaient. Elle s'appelait Annabelle, elle débutait dans le métier, mais avait déjà l'air d'être un génie dans son domaine, au vu des quelques soirées de bienfaisance dont elle avait été la décoratrice et qui avait été un franc succès, les convives très enthousiasmés par la décoration.

Elles étaient tombées amoureuses de sa vision immédiatement et de manière surprenante quand elles avaient présenté les idées de la jeune femme à Oliver et Tommy, ils avaient été tout aussi conquis par ses concepts. La partie la plus difficile ayant été réglé, il ne restait plus maintenant que le traiteur à trouver, l'animation et la liste des invités.

Felicity avait déjà commencé à lister les invités du côté de Queen Consolidated, et la secrétaire de Tommy lui enverrait par courrier électronique ceux du côté de Merlyn Global d'ici la fin de la semaine, leur donnant ainsi une chose de moins à penser. Laurel avait réussi à leur dénicher un bon quatuor à cordes et à vents pour animer la soirée, il ne restait plus que la dégustation de la nourriture. Si elles avaient été toute seule pour l'organisation des principaux prestataires, le traiteur était la seule partie de la planification à laquelle Oliver et Tommy avaient tous deux convenu de participer, Laurel et Felicity étaient fières d'avoir réussi à les convaincre.

Laurel lui avait fait de nouveau remarquer qu'elle avait enroulé Oliver autour de son doigt, mais la jeune femme avait répliqué qu'il avait cédé n'ayant pas confiance en Danny, comme en toute personne étrangère à leur cercle d'amis. Une main sur le dossier de sa chaise la fit sortir de ses pensées, avant de lever les yeux pour voir son partenaire qui était enfin arrivé, elle sourit.

\- Il était temps que tu fasses ton apparition Oliver, d'une voix légère, j'ai pensé pendant une minute que tu te défilais pour ne...Elle s'interrompit alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Tommy.

\- Erreur sur le milliardaire Felicity… mais c'est un plaisir de te voir comme toujours, répondit-il avec un large sourire

Il se déplaça là où il vit le sac à main de Laurel et s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté, il déboutonna les boutons de sa veste de costume pour se mettre à l'aise, tout en regardant son amie avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Je peux remarquer que mon meilleur ami sait se faire désirer comme toujours à chaque fois qu'il doit rejoindre une femme, dit-il avec humour

\- Oliver devait finir une réunion avec son conseil d'administration...Mais tu as raison, il aime se faire désirer...Sara est souvent en train de l'attendre dès que les patrouilles sont terminées, dit-elle

\- Avec toi aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours en retard à vos rendez-vous, répondit-il avec humour

\- Il faudrait déjà que nous ayons des rendez-vous pour supposer qu'il veuille se faire désirer...Ce qui n'est pas le cas, il réserve cela à la femme qu'il aime, répondit-elle tristement

La tristesse la parcourut en pensant à l'homme pour qui elle ressentait de forts sentiments avec la sœur de sa meilleure amie, elle baissa le regard ne souhaitant pas que son ami sache qu'elle supportait mal de parler de ses partenaires amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tommy se pencha au-dessus de la table, se déplaçant dans l'espace personnel de Felicity, il n'y avait pas à se méprendre sur le ton de la confidence de sa voix dès qu'il parla.

\- J'espère que tu réalises que rien ne se passe entre Oliver et Sara, à part un lien très fort qu'ils ont tissé à cause de ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble pendant le naufrage et sur l'île.

Même si Tommy n'avait pas voulu la blesser émotionnellement, Felicity se sentit poignardée à la mention du lien que partageaient ses deux partenaires. Sara était revenue depuis plusieurs mois à présent, et Oliver et elle étaient très proches, ils se comprenaient par un simple regard dès qu'ils planifiaient une mission. Cela lui brisait le cœur à chaque instant de les voir se compléter et se comprendre si bien, alors qu'avec elle, même si il y avait une complicité entre eux, Oliver avait souvent du mal à la comprendre.

Ils étaient impensable, ils étaient trop différents, mais pendant un moment elle avait gardé l'espoir qu'un jour il la voit autrement, mais au retour de Sara, elle avait compris qu'elle ne devait pas se leurrer, Oliver ne ressentirait jamais d'amour pour elle, et elle essayait tant bien que mal de vivre avec cette réalité.

Les mots de Tommy lui rappelèrent simplement qu'elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui ne la considérait que comme une partenaire, une amie, mais qu'un jour il n'aurait sûrement plus besoin de ses capacités en informatique. Sara sachant très bien utiliser un ordinateur, sachant analyser les anomalies génétiques avec un microscope, sachant combattre n'importe quel homme, les mettant à terre sans soucis.

Felicity n'avait pas ses compétences pour la biologie, n'était pas une combattante, elle était juste douée avec les ordinateurs, elle était l'élément faible dans cette équipe. Pourquoi la garderait-il alors qu'il avait sa petite amie, qu'ils étaient unis ensemble dans tous les aspects de sa vie ?

Chaque matin lorsqu'elle se levait, Felicity se demandait si c'était le jour où Oliver allait lui demander de ne plus venir au bunker, qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour sa croisade. Et chaque matin son cœur s'effritait un peu plus, la peur de le perdre pour toujours la rongeant de l'intérieur. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses émotions la rattraper, elle sut qu'elle devait se reprendre rapidement avant qu'Oliver n'arrive. Lorsque Tommy la vit essuyer une larme solitaire il s'en voulut d'avoir parlé de la sœur de sa femme.

\- Je ne voulais pas te contrarier Felicity, je voulais juste que...

Elle observa le regard de Tommy se glisser derrière elle, tournant la tête elle put apercevoir Oliver qui se tenait à côté de sa chaise, la main enroulée autour de l'accoudoir, le corps tendu alors qu'il s'adressait à Tommy, un ton froid dans la voix.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Pourquoi Felicity serait contrariée ?

Tommy se recula dans sa chaise et secoua la tête, l'humour colorant ses traits, en voyant son meilleur ami prêt à lui sauter au cou pour avoir fait du mal à la jeune femme blonde. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la meilleure amie de sa femme ne pouvait pas réaliser qu'Oliver avait de forts sentiments à son égard, l'amour qu'il lui portait était écrit sur son visage, dans sa façon de la regarder, de lui sourire, de la toucher. L'expression avoir des œillères était tout à fait appropriée à Felicity lorsque cela concernait leur ami commun.

\- Rien Oliver, répondit-il

Le justicier baissa le regard vers sa partenaire et put apercevoir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, sa mâchoire se crispa, il ouvrit la bouche pour savoir ce qui avait pu la contrarier autant mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent, révélant Laurel et le chef qui se dirigeaient vers la table. Oliver se déplaça et prit place à côté de Felicity alors que Tommy levait les yeux vers sa femme et que son visage s'égaya lorsque son regard s'ancra à celui de Laurel.

\- Il semble que nous sommes tous là. Chef Léonard voici mon mari Tommy Merlyn, ma meilleure amie, Felicity Smoak et mon ami d'enfance Oliver Queen

\- Bonjour comment allez-vous ? Mme Merlyn m'a demandé de vous apporter quelques plats que j'ai concocté pour votre gala, pour les entrées je vous propose une salade de mâche au foie gras à la mangue et au cidre, puis nous continuerons par un soufflé au grand Marnier et finirons par une salade du pêcheur. Vous me direz ensuite laquelle vous aurez préféré, dit-il avec un sourire

Felicity avait réussi à trouver ce restaurant en piratant l'ordinateur de l'hôtel où aurait lieu le gala, sachant que la direction gardait souvent dans un dossier les prestataires pour les animations, les traiteurs. L'hôtel avait souvent fait appel au chef Léonard pour les séminaires, les galas de bienfaisance depuis des années pour ses innovations culinaires, pour les goûts raffinés qu'il procurait dans chaque bouchée. Le chef inclina la tête vers les quatre jeunes clients de son restaurant avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Oliver regarda Felicity, il put constater que son visage avait repris de la couleur, que la tristesse qu'il avait aperçu en arrivant avait disparu, mais il voulait s'assurer qu'elle se sentait bien. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule la caressant avec son pouce, il sentit immédiatement des frissons le parcourir mais fit son possible pour ne pas montrer les émotions qu'elle lui faisait ressentir avec un simple geste.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il. Tout à l'heure tu avais l'air triste

\- Je vais bien Oliver, j'étais triste car tu n'arrivais pas et j'étais inquiète que tu ne veuilles pas venir en fin de compte, mentit-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Je t'ai promis que je serais présent Felicity, je ne romprais jamais une promesse que je te fais, dit-il entourant doucement une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un sourire inclinant sa tête inconsciemment vers sa main

Laurel sourit en regardant leur interaction, la peur de perdre sa partenaire au profit d'un autre homme avait peut-être fait réagir Oliver, lorsqu'elle le regardait être si doux, si prévenant avec sa meilleure amie. Elle l'espérait réellement, car Felicity était comme une seconde sœur pour elle depuis des années et elle méritait d'être heureuse. Et il semblait que Oliver Queen était la seule personne qui pouvait éclairer son visage dès qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention et elle partagea un sourire avec sa meilleure amie avant de se pencher pour placer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari dans un rapide salut. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Oliver qui hochait la tête dans sa direction.

\- Bonjour Laurel, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui très bien Oliver...Et toi pas trop débordé avec tout ton travail de jour et de nuit, murmura-t-elle la fin de la phrase posant sa main sur la cuisse de Tommy

\- Je ne peux pas me plaindre, Queen Consolidated se porte bien et mes nuits sont courtes mais satisfaisantes, dit-il haussant les épaules et se laissant tomber dans sa chaise.

\- C'est normale tu passes toutes les nuits avec Felicity qui est une femme extraordinaire, elles ne peuvent être que satisfaisantes, répondit-elle instantanément

Le silence s'installa entre eux et la jeune femme blonde jeta un coup d'œil à Laurel avec un sourcil levé, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle avait fait une telle remarque. La brune roula des yeux alors que Tommy essayait de cacher son sourire et que Oliver avait baissé de nouveau son regard sur sa partenaire avec un sourire aux lèvres. La voix de Laurel rompit le silence alors qu'elle s'adressait à Felicity.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Danny, demanda-t-elle

Laurel vit tout de suite Oliver se tendre à la mention du béguin de Felicity pendant ses années de collège, Tommy tendit doucement la main vers le bas du dos de Laurel alors qu'elle parlait sachant que cette conversation serait intéressante.

\- Oui...Et tu savais qu'il a failli rentrer chez les Red Sox de Boston après l'université. Nous en avons parlé quand nous avons pris un café ensemble hier, dit-elle

\- Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais vu hier...Comment va-t-il depuis toutes ces années. Toujours amoureux de toi ?, demanda-t-elle

Tommy rencontra les yeux d'Oliver, et il put apercevoir ses iris devenir noir de jalousie, il sourit en sachant pourquoi sa femme plaçait le sujet Danny sur la table, elle voulait que le justicier réagisse. Oliver détourna les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami le fixait ayant sûrement aperçu ses émotions transparaître dans son regard, son comportement jaloux qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher dès que l'on parlait d'un homme qui pourrait être intéressé par sa partenaire.

Depuis deux semaines il avait des cauchemars que cet homme lui enlève la femme dont il était amoureux, et il lui avait fallu tout son self-contrôle et des réprimandes de la part de Diggle, pour ne pas suivre la jeune femme hier soir et tirer des flèches dans un certain ami d'enfance avec qui elle prenait un café, pour éliminer le problème afin que Felicity ne risque pas de succomber au charme de ce Danny.

\- Tu vas sûrement être très déçu Laurel, mais Danny est un homme heureux et marié depuis quelques années, avec une petite fille et un autre enfant qui pointera le bout de son nez dans deux mois, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Tant pis mais vous auriez fait un magnifique couple tous les deux. Mais il y a d'autres poissons très attrayant dans la mer pour toi à Star City, répliqua-t-elle

\- Arrêtes de vouloir me caser avec quelqu'un, je suis bien comme je suis pour le moment, dit-elle

\- Je veux que tu sois heureuse Felicity...Tout ce que je te vois faire en ce moment c'est travailler, jour et nuit. Il n'y a que cela dans ta vie, tu dois pouvoir rentrer à la maison le soir et avoir un homme qui t'aime, qui te prépare un bon repas, qui t'écoute parler de ta journée, qui te donne du plaisir, déclara sa meilleure amie

\- Je sais que tu veux le meilleur pour moi Laurel et je t'en remercie...Mais nous n'avons pas tous la chance de trouver l'homme qui nous aimera aussi facilement que toi. Ou bien ta sœur. Certaines personnes comme moi ne sont peut-être pas faîtes pour trouver l'amour...

\- Stupidité ! Tu es une femme superbe, gentille qui sauras rendre un homme heureux, la coupa Laurel

\- Merci mais tu dis cela car tu as de l'affection pour moi. Mais si tu as raison et qu'un jour j'ai la chance qu'un homme tombe amoureux de ma personnalité un peu décalée, de mes babillages, je veux que notre rencontre se fasse par hasard, pas un rendez-vous planifié par ma meilleure amie, tu comprends ?, dit-elle tendrement

\- Un homme qui te rencontre ne peux que tomber amoureux de toi Felicity, tu es magnifique, tu es intelligente, douée dans ce que tu entreprends. Il serait idiot de ne pas voir à quel point sa vie serait plus belle avec toi. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai raison Oliver !, demanda Laurel

\- Et bien...Je...

\- Laurel ! Arrête de lui demander son opinion. Ma vie personnelle ne le concerne pas. De plus il ne serait pas quoi répondre, il n'est plus célibataire, répondit Felicity doucement

\- Quoi !, réagit-il immédiatement. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, continua-t-il

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir...A part si tu voulais que ta relation avec Sara ne soit pas dévoilée à nos amis, mais Laurel est sa sœur donc je pense qu'elle est déjà au courant, déclara sa partenaire doucement

\- Première nouvelle...D'où tu sors l'idée que j'ai une relation avec Sara ?, demanda-t-il

\- Et bien je vous ai vu ensemble...Après t'avoir parlé de Thea, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme ne voulant pas qu'il sache qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur cette nuit-là

Oliver sentit son cœur se compresser, il avait été tellement persuadé qu'il avait repoussé Sara à temps pour que Felicity ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur leur position. Mais à priori cela n'avait pas été aussi rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il regarda la jeune femme intensément, il voulut lui avouer que son cœur lui appartenait, mais à cause de sa mission il ne pouvait pas être avec cette jeune femme merveilleuse. Laurel avait raison, dès qu'on rencontrait Felicity, qu'on apprenait à la connaître on ne pouvait que tomber amoureux d'elle, et un jour un autre homme que lui aurait la chance de la rendre heureuse comme il ne saurait jamais le faire.

\- Felicity ! Je ne peux être avec personne à cause de ce que je fais. Sara est une amie uniquement, déclara-t-il

\- Pourtant cette nuit-là...

\- Rien ne s'est passé, et rien ne se serait passé si nous avions été seuls. J'ai vécu beaucoup d'horreurs avec Sara et cela nous as rapproché, mais pas de la façon dont tu crois...J'ai trop de noirceur en moi pour rendre une femme heureuse, dit-il

Felicity sentit de nouveau son cœur se briser, car avec ces mots il lui prouvait que rien de plus qu'une relation amicale se passerait entre eux, et même si de savoir qu'il n'avait pas de relation avec Sara devrait la rendre heureuse, de savoir qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait emplissait son cœur d'une tristesse infinie.

\- Tu as surtout des problèmes d'engagement, répliqua Laurel. Et je suis certaine que tu es pratiquement le seul célibataire qui reste en ville.

Felicity prit son verre d'eau pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, elle pourrait vivre en étant que son ami, c'était mieux que rien pensa-t-elle. Ses lèvres touchèrent le verre et Tommy laissa échapper un vrai rire, obligeant Oliver à lui envoyer un regard noir.

\- Tu étais pareil à une époque, répondit-il à son meilleur ami

\- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de m'engager pour n'importe quelle raison comme toi...Et même si lorsque nous avons rencontré Laurel j'ai pensé ne pas être celui qu'il lui fallait, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et lui ai avouer mes sentiments. Et je ne le regrette pas car à présent je suis un homme marié et heureux. Tu devrais tenter ta chance pour connaitre le bonheur Oliver avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard, répondit son ami

Tommy haussa les épaules alors qu'il passait son bras derrière le siège de Laurel. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de s'incliner pour capturer ses lèvres dans un court baiser.

\- Ai-je mentionné à quel point je t'aime aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-elle

Oliver vit le sourire sur le visage de son meilleur ami s'élargir, ses yeux scintillant d'un véritable bonheur, tandis que tout son corps se détendait près de sa femme. Il savait depuis longtemps que Tommy aimait Laurel d'un amour profond, mais à cet instant il put le constater de ses propres yeux. Il se demanda s'il se laissait aller avec Felicity, est-ce-que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle se lirait sur son visage autant que celui qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de son ami d'enfance ? Il secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui mettre une cible dans le dos en étant avec elle, il préférait la garder uniquement comme partenaire et amie plutôt que la perdre pour toujours si un adversaire la tuait pour lui faire payer d'arrêter ses affaires.

\- Je crois que tu me l'as peut-être murmuré plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre. Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Il prit sa joue en coupe, posant un pouce sous son œil, il lui donna un dernier baiser avant que les portes de la cuisine ne soient une nouvelle fois poussées pour faire apparaître le serveur avec leurs premières assiettes d'entrées. Ils allaient commencer à déguster lorsque le téléphone de Felicity lui annonça un message, elle leur fit signe de commencer et attrapa celui-ci dans son sac.

Après avoir répondu à Iris qui demandait comment se passait la dégustation des plats, elle prit sa fourchette, planta dans la salade et commença à la lever pour la porter à sa bouche. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lever le bras assez haut, Oliver lui saisit la main pour l'empêcher de manger une bouchée de la salade. Elle se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

\- Une salade ne va pas me tuer Oliver, et j'ai faim alors laisse-moi manger s'il te plaît, dit-elle

\- Celle-ci pourrait te tuer Felicity, elle a été préparé avec de l'huile de noix, j'ai senti le goût au bout de quelques bouchée.

Elle lâcha immédiatement la fourchette alors que Oliver se dirigeait vers l'un des serveurs qui attendaient près de la table. Tommy se leva rapidement aussi sachant très bien qu'Oliver pourrait devenir violent, surtout lorsque cela concernait la femme qu'il aimait. Le justicier fit signe dans la direction de sa partenaire et parla au serveur.

\- Votre chef ne sait-il pas lire les consignes qu'on lui donne lorsqu'il prépare un plat. Il a failli tuer la femme que j'..., il ne put finir sa phrase trop énervé contre le chef du restaurant

\- Oliver calme-toi, lui dit Tommy. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous que tous les plats préparés sont sans arachides, et ceux de la soirée également, dit-il au serveur

\- Tout de suite messieurs, dit-il avant de se tourner et de faire son chemin vers la cuisine ne demandant pas son reste.

\- Je devrais aller dans cette cuisine et planter une flèche dans ce chef idiot. Si je n'avais pas reconnu la noix dans la salade Felicity aurait fait une allergie, qui aurait pu être mortelle

\- Laurel leur a bien spécifié pourtant...elle a même un epipen pour être préparée si notre amie n'en a pas sur elle, dit Tommy

\- Elle en a toujours un dans son sac, j'en possède toujours un sur moi aussi. Si elle était venue avec ce Danny on aurait pu la perdre Tommy

\- Quand tu dis nous...Tu veux plutôt dire toi Oliver...n'est-ce-pas ?, dit-il

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Nous aurions tous été tristes de la perdre pas uniquement moi, répondit-il s'énervant

\- Je signifie que vu ce que tu ressens pour elle...

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux essayer de me faire dire ?

\- Tu devrais lui dire que tu es amoureux d'elle

\- Tu délires ma parole Tommy...Oui elle est importante à mes yeux mais comme une amie, rien d'autre. Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses car j'ai eu peur de la perdre à l'instant, répondit-il sa voix devenant de plus en plus dure.

\- Continue à faire l'autruche Oliver. Mais je vais te dire une chose, tu as eu de la chance que ce Danny soit marié. Le prochain qui tombera amoureux d'elle ne le sera sûrement pas et tu la perdras définitivement.

\- Je vais te le dire une dernière fois Tommy. Felicity est ma partenaire et une amie. Oui j'ai des sentiments pour elle mais ils sont amicaux uniquement.

\- Continue à essayer de me faire croire que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. Mais sache que ton comportement jaloux, tes regards prouvent le contraire. Sois tu acceptes d'être avec elle...Sois tu la laisses partir. Mais fais le bon choix car tu n'auras pas de retour en arrière dès que ta décision sera prise, répondit-il le laissant seul retournant vers sa femme à table

Au retour à la table, Oliver s'assit son corps tendu par la peur de ce qui avait failli arriver, et de sa discussion avec son meilleur ami. Il posa une main sur le bras de Felicity qui couvrait son visage.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien?, dit-il

\- Oui mais c'était très proche que je gonfle et que je m'étouffe en même temps, j'ai juste eu peur. Merci Oliver de m'avoir empêché de manger cette salade. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais écouté lorsque je vous avais raconté mon histoire au MIT, dit-elle

\- J'écoute toujours quand tu parles Felicity, dit-il tendrement

Elle le regarda avec les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas sa façon de se comporter avec elle, voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais le chef Léonard arriva à la table la honte marquée sur son visage présentant ses excuses pour l'huile de noix dans la salade, certifiant que cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Les serveurs apportèrent les soufflés et le chef réagi tout de suite au regard noir d'Oliver sur lui, expliquant qu'il n'y avait aucun souci avec cette entrée. Felicity prit une fourchette pour commencer à manger mais Oliver lui retint de nouveau la main, goûta le soufflé en premier, et lorsqu'il fut sûr que rien ne risquait la santé de la femme qu'il aimait, il lui lâcha la main pour la laisser déguster le plat. Dix minutes plus tard les serveurs apportèrent la salade pêcheur.

\- Je pense que nous devrions partir sur la première salade, même si je ne l'ai pas goûter, répondit Felicity

\- Je suis d'accord, je n'ai pas réellement apprécié le soufflé, et je sais que certains invités pourraient être allergique aux fruits de mer dans la dernière salade...Avec le foie gras nous risquons moins de nous tromper, déclara Oliver un de ses bras retombant sur le dossier de la chaise de Felicity

\- C'est d'accord pour moi aussi. Maintenant que nous avons fini avec les entrées passons au plat principal, prévint Laurel

Oliver et Tommy gémirent simultanément et les yeux de Laurel se posèrent sur son mari, il rencontra ses yeux alors qu'il sortait son téléphone portable lui demandant si ils devaient rester toute la journée pour la dégustation.

\- Chéri...Quand je t'ai dit de prévenir ta secrétaire d'annuler tous tes rendez-vous de l'après-midi...as-tu pensé que je plaisantais ?

\- Bien sûr que non… J'ai juste supposé que cela serait plus rapide pour faire la dégustation. J'appelle ma secrétaire maintenant.

\- As-tu eu la même pensée que Tommy, Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! J'ai su d'avance que cela serait très long, surtout lorsque Felicity m'a parlé hier de la façon dont cela se déroulerait. Elle n'était pas présente hier après-midi donc j'ai repoussé toutes mes réunions à ce matin, c'est pourquoi j'étais en retard. Mon après-midi est tout à fait libre.

\- Bon travail Mr Queen, tu n'as plus vraiment besoin d'une assistante de direction, dit Felicity en lui tapotant légèrement la main.

\- J'aurais toujours besoin de toi à mes côtés, dit-il rapidement

Tommy revint moins de dix minutes plus tard et les assiettes furent débarrassées et un autre plat de nourriture leur fut apporté. Il secoua la tête se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de participer à cette dégustation, lorsqu'il regarda son meilleur ami il put voir le même regard de désolation sur le visage. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient vraiment foutus tous les deux, Laurel et Felicity leur demandaient un service et sans appel ils étaient prêts à tout faire pour elles, ils étaient amoureux ils n'y pouvaient rien. Jetant un dernier regard vers Oliver il souffla...L'après-midi s'annonçait extrêmement long…

##############################

Iris gémit de frustration lorsqu'elle cliqua sur un autre bouton de l'ordinateur pour afficher un autre courrier électronique de sa source anonyme. Barry se pencha à sa gauche au-dessus du canapé pour apercevoir le visage agacé de sa petite amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bébé ?, demanda-t-il

\- C'est cette histoire sur les enlèvements, cela n'a aucun sens. Je sais qu'il doit exister un lien entre les deux. La source anonyme qui m'envoie des courriels n'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne s'agit pas d'argent. Mais de quoi d'autre s'agirait-il?, dit-elle frustrée

\- Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, un seul enlèvement de ces riches patron de société leur suffirait à s'enrichir. Pourquoi kidnapper une autre femme ?

\- Exactement! un seul enlèvement leur procurerait un salaire facile pour des années. Tu te souviens de Billy qui travaille au poste de police de Star City, mon informateur qui me prévient de ce qui se passe là-bas

\- Oui je me souviens de lui. Celui qui est intéressé par Felicity et qui l'a invité à sortir à quelques reprises.

\- C'est vrai ! Hmm, nous devrions voir s'il est toujours intéressé et peut-être organiser un rendez-vous à l'aveugle…

Sa voix se tut lorsqu'elle vit Barry sourire à son idée et secoua la tête car il savait qu'Oliver risquerait de le tuer s'il s'approchait trop près de sa partenaire. Iris se pencha en arrière et pinça les lèvres comprenant ses pensées sans qu'il ne parle, en sachant qu'elle risquait de mettre ce pauvre détective dans la ligne de mire d'une des flèches de Arrow.

.- Eh bien, il a dit qu'il y avait des instructions trouvés sur le lieu de l'enlèvement de Mme Mannings pour payer des rançons. Les mêmes étaient sur le lieu de l'enlèvement de Mme Devrot. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est si c'était le cas, les rançons devrait déjà être payées par les maris, et leur femme retrouvée, pourtant elles n'ont pas encore réapparu, dit-elle

Barry ouvrit et ferma rapidement la bouche, sa petite amie avait raison. Était-il possible que les riches entrepreneurs ne veuillent pas se séparer de leur argent ? Bien sûr, mais il doutait que ce soit le cas, ce qui signifiait que la théorie d'Iris selon laquelle quelque chose n'allait pas était probablement exacte. Il put sentir ses yeux sur lui, il se pencha vers elle en avant, parlant d'une voix calme:

\- As-tu parlé de ta théorie à Felicity ?

\- Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?, demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout simplement car si quelqu'un est capable de trouver des informations sur deux des principaux hommes d'affaires de ces deux villes, ne penses-tu pas que ce serait la femme qui aurait commodément pirater le site du FBI pendant ses études au MIT. Felicity peut accéder à n'importe quoi depuis le repaire… tu le sais.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison. Je veux dire, elle sait ce qui se passe et que nous publions un article à ce sujet, mais je n'ai lui ai pas encore mentionné ce que le détective Malone m'a annoncé, dit-elle soupirant en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu devrais ... Même si Cisco est doué avec un ordinateur, Felicity est la reine du piratage, répondit-il

Il reçut un message de Caitlin lui annonçant sa présence express à Star Labs, il sourit à Iris, se leva et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui serrer la main légèrement.

\- Je serai bientôt de retour.

Elle acquiesça et le regarda quitter leur appartement dans un flou rouge. Elle soupira en se retournant vers sa boîte de réception et en vérifiant les derniers courriels pour en jeter la plupart à la corbeille. Elle était sur le point de fermer son compte de messagerie quand un petit bip retentit. Ses yeux se plissèrent lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau le voyant clignoter.

Elle aperçut l'adresse de sa source anonyme et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle cliquait sur le courrier électronique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'elle parcourait le message. Il semblait que sa source en savait plus qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre. Elle pinça les lèvres, cliqua sur la réponse et commença à taper un message. Elle appuya sur envoyer et sourit, elle rencontrerait son informateur anonyme plus tôt que prévu et aurait peut-être enfin des réponses sur ces enlèvements.

**######################**

**Oliver ne veux pas avouer à Felciity ni à ses amis qu'il est amoureux de sa partenaire, trop peur qu'elle soit blessée à cause de sa mission. Felicity apprend que Oliver n'a pas de relation avec Sara. Nous commençons à rentrer dans l'intrigue à la fin du chapitre.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vous remercie pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre contente que cette histoire continue à vous plaire et vous vous apprécié les relations entre les personnages. **

**Olicity-love : merci pour ton commentaire**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Billy n'était que mentionner mais ne feras pas partie de l'histoire. Pour les autres questions réponses dans les futurs chapitres.**

**Le dernier mot pour ma Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leur présence. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################**

Jean-Paul Devrot arpentait son bureau regardant le téléphone en attendant qu'il sonne. Cela faisait trois semaines que sa femme avait été enlevée au bal masqué de Palmer Technologie et il avait passé ces semaines à préparer exactement ce que les ravisseurs avaient demandé. Ils lui avaient assuré que s'il coopérait et suivait à la lettre leurs instructions, sa femme lui serait rendue saine et sauve. Il avait tout fait pour que la police ne réalise pas que la demande de rançon était un leurre, et que les véritables intentions des ravisseurs avait été inscrites sur la véritable note qui se trouvait sur son bureau en ce moment même.

Il s'arrêta, plaçant ses mains contre son bureau et se penchant légèrement en avant, les yeux fermés alors qu'il aspirait profondément, se demandant encore pourquoi ces hommes avaient besoin de la technologie génétique que sa société produisait. Son arrière-grand-père avait créé la société et, depuis sa création, les rênes de l'entreprise avaient été transmises au premier-né, alors que l'actuel PDG était sur le point de prendre sa retraite. Lorsque Jean Paul avait hérité de la société après la mort tragique de son père, il avait été avide et fier, désireux de créer quelque chose qui changerait le visage de la technologie génétique à travers le monde et lui donnerait l'air d'un héros.

Pendant des années il s'était démené à créer une technologie spécifique qui donnerait une percée dans le clonage ADN, pour que dans le futur, des personnes ayant perdu une femme, un mari puissent les voir revenir à la vie. Le prototype avait été enfermé dans un entrepôt de haute sécurité en Chine mais depuis deux semaines, il passait par différents canaux pour le sortir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, les gens qui avaient pris sa femme avaient eu connaissance de son projet secret. Ils l'avaient prévenu que s'il voulait de nouveau voir Adeline, il devait leur remettre son prototype.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu refuser, mais il aimait sa femme plus qu'il ne pensait qu'il était possible d'aimer un autre être humain. Elle avait été la force motrice derrière sa vision des choses, lui avait donné les encouragements dont il avait eu besoin pour mener à bien son projet. Il lui était impossible de ne pas la sauver...même si cela impliquait d'abandonner son rêve. La sonnerie du téléphone le fit sursauter et le sortit de ses pensées. Sa main s'envola, tenant fermement le téléphone entre ses mains alors qu'il le portait à son oreille.

\- Bonjour !, dit-il

\- M. Devrot… je suppose que vous avez fait ce que nous avons demandé.

Il se déplaça, tombant dans son fauteuil de bureau, le visage pâle, mais sa voix était ferme quand il répondit à son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, j'ai fait ce que vous avez demandé. Le colis devrait arriver à l'adresse que vous m'avez communiqué d'ici la fin de la semaine

\- Bien, souvenez-vous de notre petit accord. Quand nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin, votre femme vous sera rendue. Avez-vous parlé à M. Mannings ? Vous réalisez que votre femme ne vous sera pas rendue tant que tout le monde ne se sera pas conformé à mes exigences…N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui ! Je lui ai rappelé de ne pas parler à la police mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter...

Sa voix se tut tandis qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, sachant que les ravisseurs avaient été très précis avec leurs instructions, il espérait que les décisions irréfléchies de Mannings ne lui ai pas coûté sa femme.

\- Nous allons en discuter avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il peut être persuadé de fermer sa bouche. Je communiquerais avec vous dès que le colis sera en notre possession...

\- Attends! J'ai… j'ai besoin de parler avec ma femme. Comment puis-je savoir que vous ne l'avez pas tuée ? demanda-t-il la voix forte avec un soupçon de désespoir, il se redressa sur son siège. Si vous ne me laissez pas lui parler ... j'appellerai et j'annulerai la cargaison en un instant

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil et Jean Paul se demanda s'il avait poussé ces hommes trop loin, s'ils avaient été fatigués avec ses demandes et avaient tué Adeline. Il retint son souffle et lorsqu'une voix tremblante se fit entendre, un soulagement emplit son corps.

\- Jean Paul ? demanda sa femme d'une petite voix

Les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient, son épouse était toujours en vie, il pourrait la retrouver bientôt, si il continuait à faire ce que les ravisseurs lui demandaient. Il pouvait l'entendre sangloter et ça lui brisait le cœur:

\- Mon amour ... est-ce que tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?, demanda-t-il

\- Je vais bien… ils n'ont rien fait… pour le moment. Tu me manques…Non ! Non, laissez-moi lui parler encore !. N'accepte pas ce qu'il te demande, cria-t-elle

Il l'entendit hurler puis le silence vint de nouveau l'entourer, il hurla son prénom dans le combiné encore et encore. Il put sentir son corps trembler lorsque l'homme revint sur la ligne.

\- Vous avez la preuve qu'elle est en vie maintenant. Nous vous appellerons bientôt pour la suite des instructions. Ne nous décevez pas… sinon il y aura des conséquences.

La ligne fut coupée et Jean Paul s'effondra dans son fauteuil, la peur et l'incertitude prenant le dessus. Que voulait-elle dire quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire… que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il faisait confiance implicitement à sa femme et à son instinct… mais ce n'était pas un jeu. S'il ne leur donnait pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ils la tueraient et aux yeux de Jean Paul, rien ne serait pire qu'une vie sans sa femme à ses côtés.

##########################

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dégustation et ce soir était enfin la soirée de la collecte de fonds. Laurel se trouvait dans la salle de bain peaufinant son maquillage quand elle sentit deux bras forts lui entourer la taille. Elle sourit en plaçant sa main sur la sienne alors qu'elle croisait le regard de Tommy dans le miroir.

\- Bonjour mon amour…Où as-tu passé toute la journée ? Tu m'as manqué ce matin, je n'aime pas me réveiller toute seule dans ce grand lit froid

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et il lui sourit alors qu'il brossait une boucle sombre derrière son oreille. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait dû finir un travail important chez Merlyn global et discuter avec la responsable de son équipe de relations publiques. Que son idée d'associer leurs deux sociétés pour ce gala semblait être déjà très bénéfique pour sa compagnie. Laurel déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, les mains de Tommy glissant le long de son dos et se posant au-dessus de la courbe de son cul.

\- As-tu douté de moi quand je t'ai dit que ça arriverait ?

\- Sache que je ne douterais jamais de toi mon amour. Je pensais seulement que cela ne changerait pas l'avis des gens sur moi si je faisais équipe avec Oliver. Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé au vu du pourcentage de ma popularité qui a augmenté depuis l'annonce de notre association grâce à l'article d'Iris.

Elle rit doucement alors que ses bras se resserraient autour d'elle et qu'il la contemplait dans la robe violette qu'elle portait. Sa voix s'abaissa alors qu'il parlait contre son oreille.

\- Tu es magnifique bébé, dit-il

Tommy laissa sa main glisser vers le bas, caressant son corps à travers le tissu fin, Laurel lui gifla la main et sortit rapidement de ses bras sachant lire les pensées impures de son mari en ce moment.

\- Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que tu penses...Nous devons partir d'ici quinze minutes.

\- Je peux être très rapide tu sais, te donner du plaisir en moins de cinq minutes, répondit-il avec un regard rempli de désir pour elle.

\- Felicity m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir qu'Oliver la récupérait dans quelques minutes et qu'ils nous retrouveraient là-bas.

\- Oliver n'est jamais à l'heure tu le sais...Je suis sûr qu'elle va attendre au moins une bonne demi-heure avant de le voir arriver, dit-il soupirant

Tommy se laissa tomber sur son lit un froncement de sourcil s'affichant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait sa femme vérifier ses cheveux dans le miroir avant de saisir son sac à main et de se tourner vers lui un sourcil soulevé.

\- Quel est ton problème à présent ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Rien ! C'est juste que tu préfères retrouver Felicity que de passer du temps avec moi depuis quelques semaines. Et pour être honnête avec toi...Cela me dérange un peu

Laurel fit une pause avant de se mettre en avant et de se tenir entre les jambes de son mari alors qu'elle prenait sa joue en coupe, le forçant à la regarder. Elle prit sa voix douce quand elle parla.

\- Je sais que tu as eu l'impression d'être mis de côté depuis les dernières semaines mais ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons eu beaucoup de travail pour l'organisation c'est tout.

\- D'accord je comprends la partie pour l'organisation du gala. Mais...

\- Je t'aime Tommy, tu es mon mari et tu seras toujours ma première priorité, le coupa-t-elle Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre ce qui me lie à Felicity, dit-elle

\- Non je sais qu'elle est ta meilleure amie, dit-il lui caressant le dos

\- Elle est plus que cela...Elle est ma petite sœur...Elle a été présente à mes côtés quand nous avons appris la mort d'Oliver et de Sara. Et aujourd'hui je dois être présente pour elle, comme une sœur.

\- Ce qui vous unis est identique à ce lien entre Oliver et moi...Tu as besoin de la voir, de passer du temps avec elle pour t'assurer qu'elle va bien, répondit-il

\- Oui ! Et en ce moment elle souffre intérieurement même si elle ne le dit pas. Et je sais que cette soirée va être difficile pour elle émotionnellement. Je dois être auprès d'elle.

\- A cause d'Oliver...Cet idiot ne veut pas s'engager dans une relation avec Felicity alors qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, dit-elle tristement

\- Viens… on devrait y aller. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas dire au chauffeur de ramener la limousine pendant que je change de chemise ?

Laurel hésita un instant, mais acquiesça et plaça un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir de la chambre et d'entrer dans le couloir. Tommy la regarda partir avant de se diriger vers le dressing et de récupérer une chemise. Il se dépêcha de changer de vêtement, attrapa une cravate assortie à la robe de sa femme et se dirigea devant le miroir pour la nouée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la commode contre le mur à ses côtés où se trouvait une photo de son meilleur ami, de sa femme, de Felicity et de lui-même se tenant par la taille souriant à l'objectif. Du moins trois d'entre eux avaient regardé le photographe ce jour-là, Oliver avait le visage tourné vers sa partenaire et son regard à cet instant ne pouvait tromper personne sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il secoua la tête espérant que le justicier se rende enfin compte que de se laisser aller avec la femme qu'il aimait lui rendrait la vie tellement plus belle. Il se dirigea vers la porte les épaules légèrement contractées, ressentant de nouveau cette intuition qui taraudait son ventre depuis quelques jours, comme si un malheur allait arriver bientôt.

#################################

Les doigts de Felicity pianotèrent sur le clavier à une vitesse folle, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle piratait une vieille base de données pour Atom. Elle leva brièvement les yeux pour le voir la regarder à travers le lien vidéo et elle sourit légèrement avant de regarder en arrière sur l'autre écran. Ils avaient appris, avec Oliver, le secret de Ray Palmer il y a un mois lorsque Atom était venu en renfort de l'équipe pendant une mission assez délicate.

En effet Jake Simmons, un méta-humain de Central City qui pouvait récupérer l'électricité de la ville dans son corps, s'était allié avec le Roi de l'horloge qui avait une vengeance personnelle contre Arrow qui l'avait renvoyé en prison à Central City. Ils avaient piraté le système de Felicity dans le repaire rendant de cette façon leur ennemi sans aide technique pour le guider dans la centrale électrique où ils l'avaient envoyé. Jake Simmons était resté pour se recharger en énergie, pendant que le Roi de l'horloge cambriolait la Starling National Bank.

Felicity s'était précipitée avec sa tablette pour diriger son partenaire dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs, mais s'était fait attraper par Simmons qui avait voulu la tuer. Mais Atom était arrivé, Oliver avait réussi à sortir du labyrinthe tout seul juste au moment où Ray avait écrasé Simmons. Felicity et Oliver avaient pu apercevoir son visage, la visière du casque qu'il portait ayant été partiellement détruite. Depuis ce jour, Ray s'invitait à Star City pour les aider dans quelques missions.

\- J'ai presque fini de t'envoyer tous les fichiers que tu m'as demandés, dit-elle

Ray regarda la jeune femme blonde se lécher légèrement les lèvres, et bouger dans cette robe de soie qui glissait sur sa peau et épousait parfaitement ses courbes. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux paroles de Felicity trop occupé à la contempler. Elle était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de bien apprécier sa beauté, mais ce soir, elle était différente… presque majestueuse. Elle portait une robe vert foncé cela semblait extrêmement coûteux. La matière s'installait autour de son corps comme si elle était faite pour elle.

Sa robe était sans manches, mais la sangle autour de son cou était épaisse et robuste, la ligne d'ourlet tombait à peu près à mi-cuisse et alors qu'elle se reculait pour utiliser une autre console d'ordinateur, il aperçut des talons noirs qui donnait à ses jambes encore plus de longueur. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et tombaient dans son dos, elle avait une légère trace noir autour des yeux qui lui rappelait faiblement une divinité égyptienne et un rouge sur ses lèvres charnues qui les rendaient brillantes et invitantes. Il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de la contempler, et quand elle se racla la gorge, il cligna des yeux, les fixant sur le regard moins amusé de la jeune femme. Il se redressa et elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes si attentivement ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je… quelle était ta question ?, dit-il pinçant ses lèvres

\- Je te demande ce que tu...

\- Non la question avant, je n'ai pas vraiment compris, l'interrompant pour ne pas répondre à sa question précédente

\- J'ai demandé si tu avais reçu l'autre série de fichiers que j'ai envoyés

\- Oui c'est bon ! Je suis un scientifique mais tu es réellement plus douée que moi pour le piratage. J'apprécie ton aide dans un préavis aussi court.

\- Pas de souci Ray...Tu es un membre de notre équipe à présent, même si tu travailles beaucoup plus en solitaire. N'ai pas peur de demander mon aide, et je le ferais de mon côté si j'ai besoin de toi

Ray se racla la gorge, ses yeux errant une nouvelle fois sur son corps alors qu'il la remerciait, qu'elle soit présente pour l'aider signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupée par le bruit des pas dans l'escalier en fer.

\- Felicity ! La voiture t'attend pour t'emmener au bal, dit Oliver se dirigeant vers les ordinateurs mais se figeant aussitôt.

Sa partenaire se penchait pour attraper sûrement son sac sous la console d'ordinateur et tout ce sur quoi Oliver pouvait se concentrer était la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Son corps voluptueux, tout en courbes, recouvert de soie verte, il inclina la tête sur le côté, gémissant intérieurement des pensées impure s'insinuant dans sa tête. La façon dont la matière épousait ses courbes pendant qu'elle bougeait lui donnait envie de donner vie à ses fantasmes en cet instant même. Elle parla sans se retourner

\- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, je suis juste en train de finir quelque chose pour Ray et nous pourrons ensuite partir.

La tête d'Oliver se leva vers les moniteurs et il put remarquer leur partenaire Atom qui avait les yeux dirigé vers la jeune femme, et il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur le regard noir de désir qu'il pouvait y voir. Il déglutit quand Felicity se retourna et il vit le devant de sa robe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher son regard de parcourir son corps, tenant compte de la façon dont le tissu était suspendu à celui-ci, comme s'il avait été créé pour elle. Sa langue sortit pour humidifier ses lèvres avant que ses yeux bleus ne rencontrent les siens.

\- Tu es ... à couper le souffle.

Felicity fut surprise de son compliment, et son visage prit une couleur légèrement rosé sur ses pommettes. Oliver venait-il de la regarder ? Non… ce n'était pas possible. Elle était sa partenaire...sa meilleure amie… Il ne pensait pas à elle autrement que de cette façon. Elle déglutit difficilement et lui donna un petit sourire.

\- Merci… tu n'es pas trop mal non plus… et merci pour la robe. Je sais que c'était cher… l'endroit où Laurel et moi sommes allés… les prix étaient simplement exorbitants… je te rembourserai.

Oliver secoua la tête rapidement alors qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux, prenant sa main dans la sienne et plaçant un petit baiser sur ses doigts avant de reculer et de la relâcher.

\- Ne t'avise pas. Cette robe valait chaque centime… et je réfléchis actuellement à des façons de te la faire porter plus souvent…

Felicity rougit de plus en plus lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un petit rire embarrassé et roula des yeux avant de retourner à la console principale, les talons claquant contre le sol attirant l'attention d'Oliver sur ses jambes et il jura de se sentir durcir légèrement. Comment allait-il passer la soirée alors qu'il la désirait tellement, s'empêchant de la ramener chez lui après le gala pour goûter à sa peau, à ses lèvres, à la faire sienne.

Elle était tout pour lui, c'était la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises...Sa meilleure amie et partenaire. La femme qui avait fait rentrer la lumière dans ses ténèbres. Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre en main, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être avec elle, Felicity était sa faiblesse, et si une seule personne s'en apercevait, il pourrait la perdre. C'était impensable pour lui. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent légèrement, mais sa voix amusée le tira de sa stupeur.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de me complimenter de cette façon Oliver...Ce n'est pas un vrai rendez-vous, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser ton charme légendaire sur moi...Je vais déjà à la maison avec toi…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil. Oliver déglutit difficilement, sa voix devenant légèrement plus haute que prévu et Ray sourit en regardant l'interaction se dérouler derrière son écran.

\- Tu viens à la maison avec moi ?, demanda Oliver

Felicity haussa un sourcil avant d'appuyer sur quelques touches, envoyant l'information à Atom, et se tint debout pour pouvoir croiser le regard d'Oliver.

\- Euh ! Disons que tu es celui qui me ramène...à la maison...Chez moi je veux dire, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Bien sûr ...J'avais bien compris cela ... alors tu es prête ?, dit-il laissant un rire nerveux alors qu'il se grattait l'arrière de la tête,

Elle acquiesça avant de se retourner vers le flux vidéo, un sourire sur son visage, demandant à leur partenaire si l'envoi s'était bien passé. Elle regarda Ray se déplacer, jouant avec quelque chose sur le côté, avant qu'il ne relève et hoche la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai tout. Merci encore, Felicity. Et Oliver a raison tu es magnifique. Accepterais-tu de dîner au restaurant avec moi la prochaine fois que je serai en ville ?, demanda-t-il

\- Bien sûr, cela me plairait, tu as mon numéro, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui éclaira son visage

Il sourit et Oliver jeta un regard noir à Ray Palmer, il s'avança vers le poste informatique, s'arrêtant à côté de Felicity et sans laisser le temps à leur partenaire de dire quoi que soit d'autres cliqua sur le bouton mettant fin au flux vidéo. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en lui lançant un regard de réprimande.

\- Tout d'abord… ne touche pas mes ordinateurs. Deuxièmement, Oliver, pourquoi as-tu éteins la vidéo avant que je puisse lui dire au revoir ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Votre conversation était finie..., dit-il sa voix rempli de colère

\- Peut-être mais ce que tu as fait n'est pas poli...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Qu'est-ce-qui te rend si grincheux ?

Elle secoua la tête et régla le système du repaire en mode mobile sur sa tablette avant de saisir son sac à main. Quand elle se tourna vers Oliver, elle lui tendit sa veste et lui tourna le dos pour qu'il l'aide à l'enfiler avant de se retourner pour lui faire face avant de prendre son bras tendu. Oliver eut envie de lui dire qu'il avait éteint le flux vidéo car il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont l'autre homme l'avait regardé avec convoitise.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal avec Ray car il ne se base que sur sa technologie pour se battre...Et que tu lui as fait déjà la remarque que l'arme c'est lui pas son armure. Mais tu pourrais tout de même être plus agréable avec lui, il est un atout pour l'équipe.

\- Je n'aime pas sa façon de se comporter avec toi, dit-il sans réfléchir

\- Quoi ! Ray se comporte très bien avec moi Oliver. Et j'aime passer du temps avec lui, c'est un homme adorable, nous avons beaucoup en commun, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté son invitation à dîner.

Oliver fit une pause, obligeant Felicity à arrêter de marcher, la jalousie parcourant toutes les veines de son corps, sur le fait que Felicity pensait peut-être à avoir une relation avec ce scientifique.

\- Tu veux sortir avec Palmer ?, demanda-t-il sa voix bien plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tu sais que j'ai une vie en dehors d'être ton assistante de direction et d'être enfermée dans ce repaire comme la partenaire d'Arrow. Tu ne l'a peut-être pas remarqué Oliver, mais je suis une femme, qui aime être invitée par des hommes de temps en temps. Arrête d'agir comme un frère surprotecteur, déclara-t-elle

\- Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué que tu es une femme. Et quand je te regarde ce n'est pas comme un frère, dit-il

\- D'accord...Plus comme mon ami justicier qui pourrait tirer des flèches dans les membres des hommes que je rencontre car il voit le mal dans toutes les personnes qu'il croise, dit-elle avec exaspération.

Felicity roula des yeux avec un léger gémissement souhaitant mettre fin à cette discussion alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers les escaliers, il la regarda bouche bée, et sa voix prit un ton incrédule quand il parla alors qu'ils montaient les marches.

\- Tu as des rendez-vous avec des hommes ? Depuis quand ?

Elle laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de regarder l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle prêt à lui dire ses quatre vérités, lorsqu'elle aperçut son air extrêmement troublé à l'annonce qu'elle venait de faire. Pourquoi devait-il se comporter de façon si possessive avec elle ? Mais n'avait aucune intention de lui laisser une chance de lui prouver qu'ils pourraient être une équipe personnellement et professionnellement pendant leur travail de nuit.

De plus, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter, elle n'avait pas autant de rencontre que cela, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps entre son travail à Queen Consolidated, et son travail pour sa croisade. Mais cela lui était arrivée d'aller boire un verre une ou deux fois avec des collègues de son ancien service informatique, surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'Oliver n'avait aucune intention de dépasser le stade de l'amitié avec elle.

\- Oliver ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ce soir ? Pourquoi es-tu si bizarre ?, répliqua-t-elle

Il grimaça légèrement, sans le vouloir il avait montré sa jalousie, mais il était si énervé de voir Palmer la regarder avec un tel désir dans son regard que ses émotions n'avaient pas pu rester enfermer à l'intérieur de son corps. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation à présent ? Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il ne souhaitait pas que Ray l'embrasse après leur rendez-vous, qui lui fasse l'amour et soit le premier à apprendre tous les bruits qu'elle pouvait émettre quand le plaisir la submergeait.

Elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il l'empêche d'avoir une relation avec Palmer, il ne pouvait pas la convaincre de ne pas sortir avec lui car il n'avait pas confiance dans le justicier, alors qu'il avait accepté dès le départ qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe. Il pensa de nouveau aux mots de Tommy pendant la dégustation, et son meilleur ami avait eu raison, un jour il la perdrait définitivement. Et il était paniqué que ce jour arrive plus vite que prévu, surtout avec leur nouvel ajout dans l'équipe qui avait l'air de plaire énormément à Felicity.

\- Je suis désolé…Je n'ai aucun droit de te dire avec qui tu as le droit de dîner ou pas.

\- Merci...Puis ce n'est qu'un repas entre amis Oliver...Comme toutes les soirées que tu as passé avec Sara, répliqua-t-elle tout en traversant le club.

Sauf qu'avec Sara il avait eu une relation plus qu'amicale, ce qui les avait entraînés à partir sur le Gambit pour être libre de s'aimer pendant le voyage. Et s'il n'avait pas mis les choses au point avec elle à son retour, ils seraient de nouveau dans le même tourbillon de passion. Pour lui une soirée entre Felicity et Palmer pouvait très vite finir dans l'appartement de sa partenaire faisant l'amour. Et Oliver ne supportait pas que cet homme puisse avoir ce qu'il désirait mais se refusait d'avoir.

\- Avant que j'oublie, je voulais dire merci, dit-il souhaitant ne plus penser à Ray et Felicity ensemble

Il ouvrit les portes du club sortant en premier pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la limousine, le chauffeur leur ouvrit la portière et Oliver continua à parler en entrant.

\- J'ai parlé à mon représentant des relations publiques et, apparemment, cet événement est considéré comme un événement incontournable, dit-il lui souriant

\- Oh vraiment ?, elle gloussa

\- Oui ! Après que l'article d'Iris ait paru, la nouvelle a été repris par tous les journaux locaux et plusieurs journaux des villes voisines. Il va y avoir pas mal de journaliste pour parler de l'événement de l'année. Un gala qui associe deux sociétés concurrentes pour le bien des habitants des Glades. Donc, toi et Laurel avez vraiment eu une bonne idée.

\- Et cela sera bénéfique pour les affaires de vos deux compagnies, déclara-t-elle

\- Est-ce que ça va aller de parler à la presse ce soir ? Je sais que tu n'es pas habitué à te mettre en avant de cette façon

\- Ils vont sûrement croire que je suis une femme que tu as engagée pour passer la soirée avec toi, même si je ne ressemble pas aux mannequins qui ornent ton bras habituellement, dit-elle haussant les épaules

\- Il est hors de question qu'un de ces journalistes pensent que tu n'es rien pour moi, dit-il les dents serrés.

\- Nous allons leur dire la vérité Oliver. Que je suis ton assistante de direction, et que je t'ai aidé à organiser ce gala, c'est pour cette raison que je suis présente

\- Tu es plus que mon assistante. Tu es ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie, dit-il

\- C'est vrai...Mais c'est mieux qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce fait...Je dois rester juste une femme sans importance à ton bras, répondit-elle

\- Tu as de l'importance à mes yeux, dit-il tout bas plus à lui-même

Felicity le fixa un instant ne comprenant pas sa réaction, mais préféra ne pas continuer à épiloguer sur ce sujet. Les réactions d'Oliver étaient vraiment trop bizarres ce soir, c'était comme si il était jaloux qu'elle ait un dîner avec Ray. Mais il ne pouvait pas être jaloux, il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle. Peut-être devait-il apprendre à mieux connaître le nouveau justicier de l'équipe pour avoir plus confiance en lui. Elle posa son regard dans l'habitacle, et lui demanda pourquoi ils avaient pris une limousine au lieu de prendre une de ses voitures pour se diriger vers l'hôtel.

\- Je me fais toujours conduire en limousine aux événements de cette façon, il n'y a pas de conduite en état d'ébriété. Quoique je bois très peu dans les galas, dit-il haussant les épaules

Elle acquiesça et Oliver regarda sa veste s'ouvrir légèrement lui donnant une belle vue sur son corps magnifique, son regard se baissa alors qu'elle croisait lentement les jambes et il déglutit avec difficulté tout en se penchant en avant et en atteignant le mini-bar avant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait depuis longtemps.

\- Veux-tu un verre ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi pas…Allons jusqu'au bout du rêve de princesse, arriver au bal comme cendrillon dans un élégant carrosse. J'ai plus qu'à trouver le prince à présent, dit-elle se mordant la lèvre.

Je veux bien être ton prince pensa Oliver tout en lui souriant et lui tendant un verre de champagne. Elle lui sourit tendrement et son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine, il leva celui qu'il tenait dans sa main, se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, et tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien, trinqua à une belle soirée en très belle compagnie. Et tandis qu'Oliver la regardait siroter son champagne, il réalisa que Felicity semblait parfaitement correspondre à tous les aspects de sa vie, aussi bien avec Oliver le PDG, dans les soirées de bienfaisance, qu'avec Arrow le justicier l'aidant dans sa croisade.

Cela le terrifia qu'elle ait pu s'introduire si facilement dans sa vie au point où il ne voyait pas son avenir sans elle à ses côtés. Il s'était promis de ne pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié, même si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient très fort pour sa partenaire. Comme il lui avait dit après la Russie, « avec la vie que je mène je ne peux pas me permettre d'être avec une femme pour qui j'aurais de réels sentiments ».

Mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait du mal à se convaincre qu'une relation entre eux n'était pas possible. Il devait faire un choix...Soit la laisser être heureuse avec un autre homme comme Ray Palmer...Oui bien lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et accepter qu'il pourrait toujours la protéger même si ils avaient une relation amoureuse.

**##############################**

**Ray vient de faire son apparition et Oliver devient encore plus jaloux. Mr Devrot l'un des hommes dont la femme a été enlevé a fait son apparition aussi pour l'intrigue. Les deux couples se dirigent vers le gala de bienfaisance qui aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai pu remarquer que vous apprécié tous un Oliver jaloux.**

**Nina : Merci pour ton commentaire. La plupart de tes questions seront répondu dans le prochain chapitre, pour les autres il faudra attendre encore un peu.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Comment va se dérouler la soirée...La réponse dans le chapitre à venir.**

**Le dernier mot ira vers Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leurs soutiens, leur présence. Je vous embrasse fort.**

**Bonne lecture**

**###################################**

Iris soupira alors qu'elle se tenait devant l'hôtel, resserrant son manteau autour de sa robe noire, elle grommela quand quelqu'un la poussa dans Barry. Il la stabilisa alors qu'elle fixait le journaliste qui l'avait bousculée, l'irritation claire dans sa voix alors qu'elle lui hurlait dessus de faire plus attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son petit ami alors qu'elle soupirait de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi Laurel ne m'a pas fait parvenir un pass press ? Elle m'a informée pendant notre repas la semaine dernière qu'elle le ferait envoyer par coursier

\- Je ne sais pas. As-tu essayé d'appeler Felicity pour comprendre le problème ? La collecte de fonds dure depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je suis presque certain que la presse VIP est déjà présente. Si tu pars d'ici sans interview, ton chef ne sera vraiment pas heureux.

\- Non ! J'ai envoyé un message à Laurel et Felicity mais elles ne me répondent pas. Mais tu peux faire ton numéro...Tu sais, elle fit un mouvement avec sa main et il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et la fit taire.

\- Iris… tu sais qu'il y a trop de monde dans la salle qui pourrait s'en apercevoir, et sans mon costume pour te protéger tes vêtements pourraient s'enflammer, murmura-t-il

\- Oh ! Comme la fois où tu avais Felicity dans les bras, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Oui ! Et je me suis senti mal à l'aise quand elle s'est retrouvée qu'en soutien-gorge devant moi. J'espère qu'Oliver n'apprendra jamais cette histoire, je ne veux vraiment pas mourir d'une flèche dans le cœur.

\- D'accord je vais essayer d'appeler Felicity, j'espère qu'elle pourra nous faire rentrer, dit-elle

Iris sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de son amie, plusieurs sonneries plus tard, elle était prête à raccrocher quand elle répondit, un bruit résonnant dans le téléphone.

\- Où êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la salle de bal ?, demanda Felicity

\- Nous sommes toujours à l'extérieur. Je n'ai pas de pass press VIP. Il y a une chance que tu puisses nous faire entrer.

Felicity fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amie n'avait jamais reçu le pass press, Laurel l'avait pourtant inscrite sur la liste des journalistes prioritaires avant de la donner à la secrétaire de Tommy. Oliver arqua un sourcil quand il aperçut de l'incompréhension sur le visage de sa partenaire, elle leva la main lui indiquant que tout allait bien, avant de s'installer dans un coin tranquille.

\- La secrétaire de Tommy as dû faire une erreur, je vais aller à la porte et leur donner votre nom maintenant. Allez à l'avant de l'hôtel.

\- Merci Felicity ! Je te vois dans quelques minutes

Elle fit signe à Barry de la suivre alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers les autres journalistes se dirigeant vers le devant de l'hôtel. Felicity revint vers Oliver qui discutait avec certains membres du conseil d'administration de Queen Consolidated. Elle sourit en prenant sa place à ses côtés.

\- Désolé de te déranger, quelque chose ne va pas avec le passe de presse d'Iris, je dois aller à l'entrée de l'hôtel et ajouter leurs noms à la liste.

Oliver fronça les sourcils, il savait que Laurel et Felicity avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'Iris soit présente pour l'événement souhaitant lui donner l'exclusivité. Il plaça son verre de champagne sur le plateau d'un des serveurs qui passait à côté d'eux.

\- Je vais y aller, retrouve Laurel et Tommy, on vous rejoint

\- Non ! Tu dois rester auprès des membres du conseil et être le parfait PDG de la compagnie. C'est le rôle de ton assistante exécutive de régler les problèmes. Elle sourit chaleureusement avant que sa main ne trouve le bras d'Oliver. Je reviens tout de suite.

Oliver la regarda partir avant que son attention soit attirée vers la conversation devant lui. La nuit se passait à merveille, Felicity avait prouvé aux membres du conseil en parlant aussi bien de technologie, de finance, des affaires internationale qu'elle était une femme aussi intelligente que magnifique.

\- Cette jeune femme est vraiment quelque chose Oliver, déclara Mr Smith un des plus vieux membres du conseil

\- Oui ! Je ne peux pas te contredire sur cela, répondit-il avec un sourire

\- Quand tu as repris les rênes de Queen Consolidated au début, je me suis demandé si tu avais réellement changé. Je te connais depuis des années, j'étais présent auprès de ton père quand il devait régler tes frasques, dit-il

\- J'ai changé...Je ne suis plus ce garçon insouciant qui préférait faire la fête. Ma priorité est Queen Consolidated, que la société fructifie comme l'a toujours voulu mon défunt père, dit-il sur la défensive

\- Je peux le voir Oliver, tu as des projets qui vont aider la compagnie à être la meilleure sur le marché de la technologie, je ne voulais pas t'offenser tu sais. Je t'expliquais mon ressenti sur toi à ton retour, après ton absence de cinq ans.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas m'énerver...Mais beaucoup de personnes me voient encore comme cet homme égoïste, qui ne pensait qu'aux femmes, et cela me met en colère. J'étais ce jeune homme avant mais il a disparu lorsque le Gambit a coulé.

\- Ce qui nous a tous fait penser, nous les membres du conseil d'administration, que tu n'avais pas changé au départ, ce sont tes premières apparitions aux bals de bienfaisance.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il

\- Tu étais toujours accompagné d'une jeune femme qui faisait plus attention à son physique qu'à ses neurones, comme à l'époque où tu participais à ces soirées avec tes parents, répondit-il

\- Je comprends Mr Smith, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec mes anciens penchants, c'était juste que je n'avais personne qui pouvait m'accompagner. Si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait, dit-il haussant les épaules

\- Je comprends Oliver, et ce soir tu as trouvé la bonne personne pour t'accompagner, répondit-il

\- Felicity est une amie et a accepté d'être ma cavalière, répondit-il ne souhaitant pas montrer qu'elle était plus que cela.

\- J'ai beaucoup apprécié discuter avec Melle Smoak, ses sujets de conversation sont toujours bien réfléchis, surtout sur ce qui concerne la technologie. Elle est un atout pour Queen Consolidated, répondit-il

\- Oui ! Et pour être honnête, sans elle à mes côtés j'aurais plus de mal à diriger la société. Elle est intelligente, altruiste, ingénieuse...

\- Et magnifique, le coupa Mr Barnes un autre membre. Est-elle célibataire ?, demanda-t-il

Oliver sentit son sang bouillir à voir cet homme avec ce sourire rempli de sous-entendus, ce désir dans le regard à sûrement penser à Felicity dans son lit. Il fit tout son possible pour se contrôler, serra les poings et prit une profonde respiration, comme lui avait appris sa partenaire pour se calmer. Mr Smith le regarda et vit son comportement changer aux mots de son collègue, il réalisa que la jeune femme avait une place très spéciale dans la vie du fils de Robert.

\- Barnes comportez-vous ! Cette jeune femme mérite du respect, dit-il d'un ton dur

\- Désolé, répondit l'autre homme pas très heureux d'avoir été remis à sa place par le président du conseil

Mr Smith l'obligea à s'excuser auprès d'Oliver sur son comportement inapproprié, ce que fit Mr Barnes. Après qu'Oliver les ait accepté, l'ami de son père lui fit un sourire puis l'éloigna un peu du groupe.

\- Melle Smoak est une femme épatante Oliver, elle ressemble beaucoup à ma défunte femme Mildred. Le premier jour de notre rencontre, j'avais su qu'elle serait la femme avec qui je ferais ma vie. Mais je pensais ne pas être l'homme qu'il lui fallait, je venais des Glades, elle appartenait à une riche famille.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'elle devienne votre femme ?, répondit-il

\- J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle devait se fiancer. Je l'ai invité à dîner, et pendant le repas je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais depuis le premier jour. Je ne voulais pas la perdre tu comprends, déclara-t-il voulant qu'il comprenne ses mots

\- Toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de votre femme Mr Smith, dit-il

\- Merci Oliver...Tu sais notre vie n'a pas été simple, surtout à cause de sa famille qui ne me pensait pas assez digne d'elle. J'aurais pu ne pas les combattre et la laisser épouser un homme de son rang social. Mais ne pas être avec elle m'était impensable, j'avais peur mais j'ai fait ce que mon cœur me dictait. Et je ne le regrette pas, car j'ai vécu quarante-cinq magnifiques années avec Mildred et nous avons eu trois beaux enfants, dit-il

Oliver acquiesça mais leur histoire était différente, pour Mr Smith il n'y avait qu'une différence sociale qu'ils avaient pu dépasser avec sa femme Mildred pour vivre heureux. Mais ce qui l'empêchait d'avouer ses sentiments à Felicity c'était la peur qu'elle soit tuée à cause de sa mission, si ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle ne risquait rien. Il avait la hantise qu'un jour un malfrat réalise qu'Oliver Queen était Arrow, et que la femme à ses côtés soit l'amour de sa vie, sa faiblesse, et qu'il l'utilise pour avoir ce qu'il souhaitait du justicier. Mais d'un autre côté il voulait le même genre de merveilleuse histoire d'amour qu'avait pu partager ce membre du conseil avec son épouse.

Oliver put entendre quelqu'un parler dans le microphone et demander à tout le monde de se rendre dans la salle de bal pour le dîner. Il se racla la gorge et sourit aux hommes devant lui.

\- Le dîner est sur le point d'être servi, messieurs, vous devriez trouver votre place et profiter de la soirée. Je dois aller chercher mon rendez-vous… et lui faire savoir que le moment est venu pour le repas.

\- Nous allons rejoindre nos épouses et nous diriger vers la salle, répondit Mr Raines

\- Mr Smith, dit-il attrapant le coude du vieil homme. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez parlé de votre histoire avec votre femme ?, demanda-t-il

\- Ecoute ton cœur Oliver c'est lui qui saura ce que tu dois faire...Avec Melle Smoak, murmura-t-il

Oliver ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que dire. Avait-il été si transparent à sa façon de se comporter avec Felicity pendant la soirée ? Ses sentiments pour sa partenaire pouvaient-ils se lire sur son visage pour que Mr Smith lui donne un tel conseil ? Le membre du conseil lui fit un sourire, puis se retourna pour se diriger vers la salle du dîner. Le justicier fit signe aux autres membres puis se faufila parmi la foule de gens à la recherche de Felicity.

Arrivé vers l'entrée il ne l'aperçut pas, il rebroussa chemin dans la salle d'où il venait, regarda si il pouvait l'apercevoir, mais il fit choux blanc de nouveau. Une appréhension se faufila dans son corps, il se répéta à plusieurs reprises que rien ne lui était arrivée, qu'elle se trouvait dans cet hôtel et qu'il la trouverait rapidement. Il aperçut Laurel en train de parler à un homme plus âgé, elle sourit en s'éloignant et Oliver s'arrêta devant elle.

\- As-tu vu Felicity ?, demanda-t-il

\- Pas depuis qu'elle s'est dirigée vers l'entrée principale pour faire rentrer Iris et Barry.

Laurel commença à s'inquiéter, cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle l'avait quitté, l'informant qu'elle devait aider leurs amis à rentrer dans l'hôtel vu que la secrétaire de Tommy avait fait une erreur sur la liste de presse. Elle parcouru les invités à la recherche d'un soupçon de boucles blondes, et elle put remarquer du coin de l'œil qu'Oliver prenait la posture de son alter-ego, tirant sur sa cravate, ses muscles se tendant de plus en plus. Tommy vint les rejoindre et comprit tout de suite au comportement de son meilleur ami que quelque chose se passait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Felicity est partie depuis un moment et n'est pas encore revenue, lui répondit sa femme

\- Elle devait aider Iris à rentrer vu que notre amie n'a jamais reçu son pass press à cause de l'incompétence de ta secrétaire, déclara Oliver les dents serrées.

\- Oliver calme-toi ! Tu devrais aller te renseigner à l'entrée principale, Tommy va dans la salle où se déroule le dîner, je vais voir dans les salles de bains, répliqua Laurel

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour l'informer qu'il était déjà parti vers le lieu où elle l'envoyait quand un photographe d'un journal local s'approcha d'eux avec le sourire aux lèvres, leur demandant s'il pouvait prendre une photo et avoir une citation. Oliver regarda ses amies qui n'étaient pas plus heureux que lui d'être dérangé alors que Felicity avait disparu, mais il sortit son faux sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes incroyablement heureux, l'événement de ce soir a dépassé ce que nous espérions, dit-il

Il plaça un bras autour de Laurel et l'autre autour de Tommy, et ils se penchèrent à ses côtés, posant pour la photo. L'homme nota leur citation et pris la photo avant de les remercier et de traverser la pièce jusqu'à la salle de bal. Le bras d'Oliver se rétracta presque aussi vite que Laurel s'éloigna de lui prêt à partir chacun de leur côté pour trouver leur amie, mais Oliver aperçu Felicity du coin de l'œil et la pression dans son corps se relâcha. Son visage s'adoucit alors qu'il se dirigeait dans sa direction.

\- Hé, je te cherchais, dit-il dans un souffle

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui, avec Iris et Barry à ses côté, elle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle était engloutie par sa meilleur amie qui tremblait dans ses bras

\- Laurel ! Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Elle était inquiète car tu ne revenais pas, répondit Tommy

\- Oh ! Je suis désolée, il m'a fallu plus de temps que prévu pour convaincre le chien de garde devant la porte qu'il pouvait laisser rentrer Iris et Barry. Je crois qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais une des organisatrices de la soirée...

\- Il nous a surtout pompé l'air, nous annonçant que la seule organisatrice était Mme Merlyn. Je l'ai même entendu murmurer à son collègue que la petite blonde n'avait rien à comparer à sa beauté. Heureusement que leur chef est arrivé et a reconnu Felicity, répondit Iris

\- C'est un idiot de ne pas remarquer à quel point tu es magnifique, répondit Oliver sans réfléchir

\- Ce n'est pas grave, son comportement ne m'étonne guère. J'ai toujours été la fille invisible parmi mes amis. Ce n'est pas que je veux qu'on me remarque, mais quelque fois j'aimerais être celle que l'on voit, dit-elle tristement

\- Pour nous tu n'es pas invisible Felicity, et ceux qui ne comprenne pas à quel point tu es exceptionnelle, n'ont rien à faire auprès de toi, répondit Iris

Oliver eut l'impression de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur à ses mots qui savaient lui être destinés. Il n'eut le temps de répondre, Laurel se recula des bras de sa meilleure amie et jeta un coup d'œil à Iris et Barry. Elle s'approcha de la journaliste et la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Tu es superbe dans cette robe noire. Que s'est-il passé avec ton pass de presse ?

Barry se pencha pour embrasser Laurel sur la joue avant de serrer la main d'Oliver et celle de Tommy

\- Je ne l'ai jamais reçu, répondit-elle

\- Pourtant j'ai prévenu la secrétaire de Tommy que les cinq premiers de la liste des journalistes devaient avoir un pass. Tu étais en haut de cette liste Iris...Je suis sincèrement désolée de cette erreur, dit-elle penaude

\- Felicity est venue nous chercher Laurel, ne t'inquiète pas...Mais tu devrais peut-être changer de secrétaire Tommy...Je pense qu'elle a fait cela car elle est jalouse de ta femme, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Tout le monde la suivit, Laurel fit signe de la main pour leur montrer le chemin de la salle de bal, Oliver posa sa main sur le bas du dos de Felicity et il sentit de nouveau des frissons le parcourir. Il avait senti la peur s'insinuer en lui lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que sa partenaire n'était pas encore revenue, et cette émotion n'était pas bonne. Il avait appris à canaliser la peur pendant ses cinq années en enfer, mais dès que cela touchait Felicity il ne pouvait pas se concentrer pour l'empêcher de l'envahir, sa priorité étant de la sauver, comme ça l'avait été avec le Comte, comme ce soir.

Ses sentiments envers elle devenait de plus en plus fort et le déconcentrait, il savait que la seule chose à faire serait de les enfouir au plus profond de lui pour bien faire son travail de justicier, qu'il ne devait pas se laisser guider par ses émotions. Mais avait-il la force de le faire, il n'en était plus vraiment certain ! Il l'aimait d'un amour profond, pur, immortel qui ne s'effacerait jamais. Il pensa de nouveau à sa discussion avec Mr Smith et se demanda s'il devait écouter son cœur comme il lui avait conseillé.

Oliver la guida dans les escaliers qui les emmèneraient à la salle pour le dîner, les yeux d'Iris aperçurent sa main sur le dos de son amie, elle sourit et donna un coup de coude à Barry dirigeant son regard vers leurs amis, il roula des yeux et soupira. Sa petite amie avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de fourrer son nez là où il ne devait pas se trouver. Bien sûr qu'Oliver et Felicity avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais pour une raison que Barry comprenait, le justicier s'empêchait d'avoir une relation avec sa partenaire.

Ce n'était pas à eux de le pousser à faire un pas, car il savait que ce serait l'inverse qui arriverait. Mais Iris n'avait pas compris que plus elle poussait Oliver à faire quelque chose, plus celui-ci allait courir dans l'autre direction, pas prêt à assumer ses sentiments pour Felicity. La journaliste se racla la gorge alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son amie.

\- Ta robe est vraiment sexy Felicity...quelqu'un cherche à impressionner une personne, dit-elle

\- Il n'y a personne à impressionner Iris. Mais à cause de la collecte de fonds, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus conforme de m'habiller d'une robe de soirée. Et c'est Laurel qui a choisi la robe, je l'ai informé que ce n'était pas mon style mais elle pensait que le vert était fait pour moi, répondit-elle haussant les épaules

Oliver hocha la tête en glissant ses mains de haut en bas dans son dos inconsciemment, voulant la toucher le plus possible. Il posa la main sur sa taille et la serra contre lui, embrassant sa tempe, se rassurant par la même occasion qu'elle était vraiment près de lui. Les caresses que lui prodiguait Oliver envoyèrent un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Felicity, une rougeur se propagea sur son visage, et elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer que ses gestes la perturbaient. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du dîner, Felicity commença à s'éloigner mais Oliver la serra encore plus contre lui, son comportement la déstabilisant encore plus, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Iris et Barry

\- On se voit après le dîner, venez nous trouver et on te donnera une exclusivité, dit-elle

Ils acquiescèrent alors que leurs amis se dirigeaient vers l'avant pour trouver leur table, les mains d'Oliver toujours accrochées à la taille de sa partenaire.

\- Ces deux-là sont dans un sérieux désir et je ne peux pas attendre pour le voir bouillonner et éclater un de ces jours, dit-elle tout en regardant Barry

Il soupira, sa petite amie n'abandonnerais jamais à réunir Oliver et Felicity. Il plaça un bras autour d'Iris et alla plus loin dans la pièce en direction des tables pour trouver leurs sièges.

########################

Felicity porta le verre de champagne à ses lèvres, l'alcool coulant dans sa gorge réchauffant son corps. Quand ils eurent trouvé leur place, ils s'étaient tous installés , et Laurel avait entamé plusieurs conversations commençant à parler de plusieurs anecdote pendant leur jeunesse, ce qui fit sourire la jeune informaticienne, et la détendit après le comportement possessif d'Oliver, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, lors de leur entrée dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous en pleines discussion lorsque Ted Kord se présenta à leur table avec son rendez-vous. Elle n'avait pas su qu'il allait assister au gala et il la salua chaleureusement, Laurel put voir Oliver se tendre à nouveau.

La main chaude de son mari sur son bras la fit sortir de son observation et elle fit signe de sa tête vers leurs amis pour que Tommy remarque le comportement jaloux d'Oliver qui s'était de nouveau rapproché de sa meilleure amie au moment où Ted avait fait son apparition. Les plats arrivèrent successivement, et les hommes à table eurent une discussion polie sur leur compagnie, sur les projets en cours pour reconstruire les Glades, alors que Laurel discutait avec Felicity sur une de ses affaires. Vers la fin du repas le rendez-vous de Ted, Sonia se pencha en avant et jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Oliver Queen n'était plus célibataire, dommage pour moi, murmura-t-elle

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble...Nous sommes amis, déclara Felicity

\- Oh dans ce cas cela ne te dérangeras pas si je te l'empreinte tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle dans une voix séductrice

Felicity la vit se pencher vers Oliver, puis placer sa main sous la nappe, elle voulut lui crier dessus de ne pas le toucher, mais elle se tut sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun droit sur son partenaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Laurel qui avait un regard d'exaspération et d'incompréhension envers sa meilleure amie. Felicity secoua la tête en prenant une autre gorgée de champagne, Oliver n'était pas son petit ami, il avait le droit de se laisser séduire, même si cela lui brisait le cœur à savoir qu'avant la fin de la nuit il serait sûrement avec cette femme dans une chambre d'hôtel pour passer du bon temps comme avec Isabel Rochev en Russie.

\- Puis-je vous intéresser à prendre un digestif au bar messieurs ?, demanda Ted

Oliver hésita un instant en jetant un coup d'œil à Tommy, avant que ses yeux ne retournent vers Ted, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Felicity, mais en même temps il souhaitait être le plus loin de cette rousse qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de caresser sa cuisse, et qu'il repoussait avec force lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Oh, allez Queen, nous ne serons pas partis plus que quelques minutes. Nous ne voudrions pas laisser ces belles dames seules trop longtemps… quelqu'un pourrait essayer de s'enfuir et de les voler sous notre nez.

\- Tu peux y aller Oliver cela nous permettra d'avoir du temps entre filles. L'événement s'achève, ça devrait aller, répondit-elle avec un sourire

\- Tu es sûre?, demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça, ainsi que Laurel, ils se levèrent, Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Tommy qui appuya un doux baiser contre les lèvres de sa femme lui promettant d'être vite de retour. Oliver se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa partenaire, lui demandant de faire attention, elle le regarda surprise mais lui fit un sourire en retour.

\- Je pense que nous allons courir vers la salle des dames pendant que vous êtes partis, déclara Laurel

Tommy acquiesça et elle prit sa joue en l'embrassant à nouveau, son visage s'adoucit, sa voix légère alors qu'il parlait contre son oreille.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Et je t'aime, répéta-t-elle

Oliver serra légèrement le bras de Felicity avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous les trois au bar au fond de la salle de bal, avant de sortir dans le jardin où se trouvait déjà quelques membres du conseil et des invités. Laurel regarda vers Felicity avant de se lever.

\- Veux-tu voir si nous pouvons trouver Iris ?, demanda-t-elle

La jeune femme hocha la tête alors qu'elle plaçait sa serviette sur la table et se levait, tremblant légèrement, sa main tendue pour se stabiliser.

\- Je suppose qu'Oliver avait raison pour ce champagne, hein?, dit Laurel rigolant

\- Je suppose, répondit Felicity faisant une grimace

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sonia lui demandant si elle voulait se joindre à elles, la jeune femme rousse leva les yeux et secoua la tête avant de se lever, annonçant qu'elle préférait se mêler aux invités. Elle s'éloigna rapidement de la table et Laurel prit le bras de Felicity en riant légèrement. Elles traversèrent rapidement la pièce, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour parler aux gens et répondre aux questions. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils avaient retrouvé Iris et quittaient la salle de bal pour se diriger dans un petit couloir réservé aux personnes qui travaillaient pour l'événement. Iris sourit en voyant son amie informaticienne, titubant un peu s'accrochant au bras de sa meilleure amie et secoua la tête.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en état d'ébriété… Et cet événement était vraiment génial. Tout le monde était là ! J'ai vu Ted Kord plus tôt et j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques citations. De plus, le fait d'avoir cette exclusivité de la part d'Oliver et Tommy mettra définitivement mon journal au premier plan, comme d'habitude.

Elles sourirent alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle de bain. Laurel se dirigea vers les miroirs pendant que Felicity et Iris se dirigèrent vers les portes des toilettes. Elle parla alors qu'elle se coiffait.

\- Désolée pour ta carte de presse, mais je suis heureuse que tu es pu avoir quelques interviews

Iris haussa les épaules, même si Laurel ne pouvait pas la voir, la voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue dans la salle de bain

\- Ce n'est pas de faute, répondit la journaliste. Ca va Felicity tu arrives à rester stable, dit-elle avec humour

\- Tais-toi, cria-t-elle

Iris et Laurel rigolèrent puis le silence enveloppa la salle de bain, Felicity passa la main sur sa robe pour bien la placer, se retourna pour tirer la chasse d'eau lorsqu'elle entendit un cri étouffé. Elle se figea et fronça les sourcils avant d'appeler Iris pour lui demander si elle aussi avait entendu le même bruit. Felicity poussa la porte et appela sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait avec ses talons dans le couloir vers la pièce principale.

\- Laurel ? Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-elle

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit son amie en difficulté, un homme portant une cagoule noire derrière elle, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre autour de sa taille. Felicity courut pour l'aider lorsque Laurel appuya sur le pied de l'homme avec son talon, le faisant crier de douleur alors qu'elle lui tirait le coude en arrière, l'attrapant au visage. Un autre homme entra dans la salle de bain et la jeune informaticienne déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle hurlait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Iris ! Tu vas bien ! Ici nous avons un problème

La journaliste s'arrêta derrière Felicity alors que Laurel se dirigeait vers elles, l'homme à terre se releva et rejoignit son partenaire bloquant la sortie de la porte de la salle de bain. Laurel les fixa tandis qu'elle parlait la voix tendue.

\- Écoutez, vous ne voulez pas faire ça… vous avez affaire à trois femmes qui n'ont pas peur de vous botter le cul…

À la minute où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, les hommes chargèrent et alors qu'Iris bloquait les coups d'un gars, l'autre se dirigeait vers Felicity et Laurel. Elles réussirent à bloquer quelques coups avant que l'informaticienne ne voie tomber sa meilleure amie. Elle tourna la tête quand un troisième homme entra dans la salle de bain. La panique s'installa dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle bougeait pour pouvoir se battre avec lui alors qu'Iris continuer à donner des coups à son assaillant. Elle se retourna au cri de surprise de Laurel et observa un des hommes lui planter une aiguille dans le cou. Elle s'avança pour pouvoir aider sa meilleure amie, mais le troisième homme qui venait de rentrer la prit à la taille.

\- Lâchez-moi !, cria-t-elle

Elle lutta contre lui alors que le corps de Laurel devenait mou dans les bras de l'autre homme, elle cria assez fort espérant qu'une personne pourrait l'entendre. Elle reçut un coup sur la tête, elle se sentit tomber vers l'avant et la dernière chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut le nom d'Oliver alors qu'elle regardait un des hommes porter le corps de Laurel inconsciente avant que tout ne devienne noir et que son corps ne s'effondre sur le carrelage froid du sol de la salle de bain.

##########################

Oliver allait et venait, la mâchoire serrée, en attendant que ses équipes de sécurité et celles de Tommy terminent leur balayage de l'hôtel. Felicity grimaça quand Oliver passa de nouveau dans son champ de vision et elle retira le sac de glace de sa tête.

\- Arrête, je t'en prie, tu me donnes la nausée.

Il s'arrêta, inquiet, couvrant son visage tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son côté afin qu'il puisse voir la petite bosse qui s'était formée sur le derrière de sa tête.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule...C'est de ma faute si tu es blessée

\- Oliver tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui arriverait, dit-elle posant sa main sur son bras

Il se tourna légèrement vers Barry qui se tenait à côté d'Iris alors qu'il sortait son téléphone pour prévenir John qu'il emmenait Felicity à l'hôpital, ne voulant pas risquer qu'elle ait une commotion. Felicity sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Pas besoin d'hôpital Oliver...Cela fait mal mais c'est supportable, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer, déclara Felicity

Il demanda à son amie journaliste si elle avait mal à la tête aussi. Elle gémit en bougeant, regardant plusieurs ecchymoses qui se formait sur la peau de ses bras.

\- Tout fait mal. Ils étaient vraiment très forts. Aucun signe d'eux ?

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque son chef d'équipe et celui de Tommy apparurent dans le couloir. Il les regarda immédiatement, s'approchant d'eux. L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son employeur et hésita brièvement avant de parler.

\- Il n'y avait aucune trace de votre femme, M. Merlyn ... Désolé, mais nous avons trouvé ça ...

Il tendit une note à Tommy et, en la lisant, il lança son verre d'eau dans le mur en face de lui, des éclats traversant la pièce faisant frémir plusieurs personnes. Oliver déglutit difficilement sachant ce que signifiait cette note, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Barry lui proposant d'emmener sa petite amie à l'hôpital pour qu'elle soit examinée. Il fronça les sourcils en hésitant légèrement avant d'acquiescer et d'aider Iris à se relever.

\- Dites-nous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ... emmènes-tu Felicity à la maison?

Oliver acquiesça avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde qui était appuyée contre le poteau, quelques larmes perlant de ses yeux. Il baissa la voix alors qu'il se rapprochait de Barry, lui expliquant qu'il la ramenait chez lui ne voulant pas la laisser toute seule. Oliver regarda son ami porter sa petite amie, et les vit sortir de l'hôtel avant de faire demi-tour et de regarder Ted.

\- Tu devrais probablement y aller aussi ... il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire.

Ils avaient essayé de ne pas faire paniquer les invités, ils avaient réussi malgré tout à faire sortir la plupart des gens sans qu'ils ne sachent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Ted s'approcha et serra la main d'Oliver en regardant l'autre homme.

\- Tu sais… c'est probablement lié à ce qui s'est passé lors du bal de Palmer

Oliver hocha la tête en regardant Tommy qui était en train de réprimander son équipe de sécurité avant de jeter un œil dans la direction de Felicity qui ne disait rien. Lorsque Ted fit ses adieux à Tommy, Oliver revint vers la femme qu'il aimait et s'assit à côté d'elle. Dire qu'il avait été terrifié quand il l'avait entendue crier serait un euphémisme. Ils étaient sortis du jardin pour rejoindre les jeunes femmes à leur table, quand ils ne les avaient pas aperçus, ils étaient sortis dans le couloir principal pour essayer de les trouver se rappelant que Laurel les avait informés qu'elles se dirigeaient vers les salles de bain.

Ils venaient de tourner dans le couloir quand il entendit la voix stridente de sa partenaire, avec Tommy et Ted ils s'étaient regardés et avaient couru dans le petit couloir. Au fond de celui-ci ils avaient pu apercevoir le dos d'un homme portant une cagoule, Oliver l'avait poursuivi aussi rapidement qu'il avait pu, il s'était retrouvé dans la rue, et il avait eu juste le temps de voir une camionnette noire sans plaque d'immatriculation quitter le parking en trombe. Il était revenu sur ses pas en courant se rappelant de la terreur qui avait résonné dans la voix de Felicity.

Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de bain, il avait pu voir Iris et Felicity inconsciente sur le sol, il s'était précipité vers sa partenaire, s'était agenouillé pour sentir son pouls. Sentir le battement sous ses doigts l'avait rassuré, il l'avait prise dans ses bras, Ted avait récupéré Iris, et c'était à ce moment précis qu'il s'était rendu compte que Laurel n'était pas présente. Il avait regardé son meilleur ami et avait pu voir la peur dans son regard

\- Il l'ont prise Oliver...Ils ont enlevé ma femme, avait-il répliqué avec la gorge nouée

Ils avaient évacué l'hôtel avant d'envoyer leurs équipes de sécurité se rendre sur les lieux et autour de l'hôtel. Une fois que sa partenaire et son amie s'étaient réveillées, elles avaient expliqué ce qui leur était arrivé. Oliver secoua la tête en essayant de débarrasser l'image du corps inconscient de Felicity de sa mémoire, il se pencha et écarta une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle renifla légèrement et leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle s'essuyait le nez, il lui demanda si elle se sentait mieux, elle haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur le sac de glace dans ses mains, sa voix douce et légèrement enrouée.

\- J'ai essayé Oliver...J'ai essayé de me battre pour les empêcher de l'emmener. Mais je n'étais pas assez forte...Si Sara était venue avec toi, Laurel n'aurait jamais disparu. Je ne suis pas une bonne meilleure amie, ni une bonne partenaire pour un justicier, dit-elle dans un sanglot

Oliver fronça les sourcils devant la culpabilité qu'il entendait dans sa voix, il lui prit la main, voulant lui faire comprendre que Laurel avait de la chance de l'avoir en tant que meilleure amie, et que lui était fière de l'avoir comme partenaire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Felicity…Avec Iris vous vous êtes battues avec force. Mais avec le coup sur la tête que tu as reçu, tu ne pouvais pas l'aider. Je suis sûr que Laurel ne va pas penser que tu es une mauvaise amie, elle t'aime. Et tu es la meilleure partenaire que je puisse demander, dit-il lui caressant la joue.

Tommy se racla la gorge alors qu'il se rapprochait d'eux, Felicity se leva difficilement et se jeta dans ses bras lui demandant de lui pardonner de ne pas avoir réussi à éviter à ces hommes d'emmener sa femme. Tommy la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant dans l'oreille qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'il était content qu'elle aille bien.

\- Oliver ! Je sais que tu as des ressources auxquelles je n'ai pas accès avec ton équipe, dit-il écartant Felicity de ses bras. Aidez-moi à la retrouver… s'il vous plaît.

Oliver prit Felicity dans ses bras pour la soutenir contre lui, il put voir le regard de détresse de son meilleur ami, et lui promit qu'avec Barry et leur équipe ils feraient tout pour retrouver Laurel. La jeune femme tendit la main vers le mari de sa meilleure amie qui était devenue comme une sœur pour elle au fil de toutes ces années.

\- Retrouve nous au repaire demain Tommy, on aura réussi à récupérer toutes les informations de l'enquête et celles des deux précédents enlèvements, dit Oliver

\- Alors, ce sont les mêmes personnes d'après-toi qui sont à l'origine des enlèvements de Mme Mannings et Mme Devrot ?, demanda-t-elle

\- L'équipe de sécurité de Tommy a trouvé une note...ce sont les mêmes personnes, répondit Oliver

Les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'il confirmait ce dont elle avait peur. Elle pinça les lèvres et acquiesça légèrement en frissonnant. Oliver ôta sa veste de ses épaules avant de la passer sur les siennes.

\- Merci d'avoir essayé de l'aider Felicity. Tu as été assez malmenée toi-même, tu devrais rentrer, déclara Tommy

\- Il a raison, la nuit a été longue… Pourquoi ne pas planifier une réunion demain vers midi ?, répondit Oliver

\- Merci, répondit-il hochant la tête

Felicity lui fit un signe de la tête, Tommy serra la main de son meilleur ami et retourna à son équipe de sécurité. Ils le regardèrent rassembler tout le monde et ils virent sa sécurité l'escorter hors du bâtiment, laissant derrière lui ses amis et son agent de sécurité. Les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent légèrement et Oliver passa un bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Allez viens, je te ramène au loft, dit-il

\- Mais Oliver, je me sens bien, tu peux me raccompagner chez moi, répondit-elle

\- Il en est hors de question. Je veux garder un œil sur toi cette nuit, dit-il

\- Oliver...

\- Je t'ai laissé toute seule quelques minutes et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Cela ne se reproduira pas, répondit-il avec force

Elle acquiesça sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas le combat cette fois-ci, ils revinrent vers la limousine, et Oliver l'installa délicatement dans les coussins moelleux. Pendant que le véhicule roulait, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et regarda le paysage se dérouler alors qu'un sentiment d'incompréhension s'installait dans le creux de son estomac. Pourquoi ces hommes avaient-il enlevé sa meilleure amie ? Cela avait-il à voir avec une vengeance personnelle contre les Merlyns pour avoir détruit les Glades ? Ou bien ces enlèvements cachaient un projet beaucoup plus grand qu'une histoire d'argent et une vengeance.

**########################**

**Donc la soirée se passait bien avec un Oliver jaloux, puis ces hommes sont venus enlevé Laurel. Iris et Felicity se sont battues toutes les deux pour l'aider mais elles n'étaient pas assez fortes. Maintenant l'équipe va tout faire pour retrouver leur amie.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre inscrits et Guests.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour ton commentaire**

**Nina : Merci pour ton commentaire. Les réponses sur l'enlèvement de Laurel et le pourquoi sera divulgué au fil des chapitres. Nous allons bientôt savoir ce qu'Oliver et Felicity vont entreprendre.**

**Merci à ma Shinobu24 pour ses conseils et à Delicity-Unicorn pour son aide. Je vous embrasse**

**Je vous laisse à présent pour connaître les intentions de l'équipe pour sauver Laurel. Bonne lecture**

**#################################**

Felicity se tenait devant les ordinateurs dans le repaire, elle appuya sur quelques boutons pour relier le flux vidéo et regarder Barry, Cisco et Ray se connecter. Cela faisait cinq jours que Laurel avait été kidnappée lors de la collecte de fonds. Oliver et elle avaient collaboré avec Tommy depuis pour élaborer un plan d'action qu'ils avaient trouvé hier. D'après les informations qu'Iris lui avait fait parvenir sur l'enlèvement de Central City, il semblerait que même si la police pensait avoir compris ce qui motivait les ravisseurs, l'informateur de la jeune journaliste l'avait alerté d'un élément très important qui leur avait fait comprendre les réelles motivations de ces hommes.

Les maris dont les épouses avaient été enlevées, avaient reçu pour instruction de donner de fausses notes de rançon à la police et de garder les véritables demandes qui seraient, selon des dires de l'informateur anonyme, aucunement liés à l'argent. Lorsque Felicity avait pu avoir accès à celle de son ami, elle avait pu remarquer qu'en effet, les ravisseurs demandaient une certaine technologie dont Merlyn Globale était détenteur. Les ravisseurs lui avaient demandé de leur faire parvenir le prototype du bras robotisé que l'équipe d'experts de Tommy avait créé dans le but d'aider les médecins dans la clinique Rebecca.

Felicity avait compris aussi, après toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient effectuées ces derniers jours, que les ravisseurs ne ciblaient que les propriétaires d'entreprises à la pointe de la technologie, qui étaient mariés pour avoir un moyen de faire pression sur ces hommes. Elle avait donc élaboré un plan pour les appréhender, dont elle était convaincue qu'il était la solution pour retrouver Laurel et les autres épouses. Elle devait le soumettre à présent à la protagoniste qui serait l'élément phare pour arrêter ces ravisseurs. Elle se racla la gorge et se détourna des moniteurs et des autres membres de l'équipe assis à divers endroits autour du repaire.

\- Merci de prendre le temps de vous connecter messieurs, nous apprécions toute l'aide que vous nous avez fourni depuis une semaine, dit-elle

\- Pas de souci Felicity...Tu m'appelles je suis présent, répondit Ray avec un clin d'œil

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux, Oliver jeta un regard noir à Atom puis tourna son visage vers les personnes présentes dans le repaire, John, Sara et Roy. Felicity se dirigea vers le grand écran puis appuya sur un bouton de sa tablette et une foule d'informations apparut.

\- Au cours des deux derniers mois, un groupe de personnes a kidnappé les épouses de trois chefs d'entreprise renommés de Central City et dans notre ville. Nous nous sommes intéressés à l'affaire de loin avec l'équipe, laissant la police gérer ces enlèvements pensant que ce n'étaient que des actes aléatoires ... et qu'ils trouveraient les coupables rapidement.

Elle appuya de nouveau sur sa tablette et une copie des trois notes de rançon que chaque mari avaient reçu apparurent sur l'écran. Tommy leur avait donné volontairement la sienne, Barry avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans la maison de Mr Devrot pour prendre une photo de ladite note. Arrow avait fait de même pour la note de Mr Mannings.

\- Mais ensuite, j'ai eu accès aux notes de rançon que les maris avaient reçues, et je ne parle pas de celles qu'ils ont délivrées à la police pour les envoyer dans une mauvaise direction.

\- Ces notes ressemblent à des demandes technologiques spécifiques, dit Sara

\- Exactement ! Ces ravisseurs ont une idée bien précise en demandant ces équipements, mais je n'ai pas encore compris leur but. Ces enlèvements ne sont pas des demandes de rançons habituelles et nous ne pouvons pas rester à l'écart de cette affaire, surtout depuis que notre amie Laurel est une des femmes kidnappées, répondit-elle

Felicity jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur par-dessus son épaule et demanda à Barry et Ray s'ils avaient reçu les fichiers qu'elle leur avait fait parvenir avec les notes. Ils acquiescèrent, Ray cliqua sur son clavier pour afficher les documents sur son ordinateur.

\- Veux-tu que j'exécute des analyses avec un logiciel de Palmer Technologie, pour comprendre ce qu'ils pourraient réaliser avec les équipements qu'ils ont demandé ?

\- Si tu pouvais faire ça, je l'apprécierais vraiment, répondit-elle

\- Maintenant que fais-t-on ?, demanda Barry

\- Avec Oliver et Tommy nous avons pensé à un plan pour attirer les ravisseurs, dit-elle

Elle regarda l'écran d'ordinateur alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement sentant un poids sur sa poitrine, se rappelant de la facilité avec laquelle Oliver avait accepté le plan. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de regarder autour de la pièce ses yeux se posant sur Sara qui la regarda curieusement essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'informaticienne

\- Eh bien… techniquement, cela implique seulement deux membres de l'équipe, et Oliver a déjà accepté de participer à la mission, dit-elle

\- Qui est le second membre de l'équipe qui va l'aider ?, demanda John

\- Sara, répondit le justicier

\- Quel sera mon rôle dans cette mission ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Tu vas devenir la femme d'Oliver, répondit l'informaticienne.

\- Pardon !, répliqua-t-elle

Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent pour faire face à l'ancien assassin, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers Oliver qui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine n'osant pas regarder Felicity. Lorsqu'elle les avait informés de son plan, il avait pensé qu'elle serait celle qui aurait le rôle de sa femme, mais quand elle avait parlé de Sara, qu'ils se connaissaient assez bien pour pouvoir donner le change il avait été déçu. Mais au lieu de lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit sa femme, il avait accepté immédiatement et avait pu remarquer son regard se remplir de tristesse. Oliver se racla la gorge et tout le monde le regarda alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais Arsenal parla en premier.

\- Cela ne sera pas difficile pour vous de faire semblant d'être mariés vu que vous avez déjà une relation, déclara Roy

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que nous sommes ensemble ?, demanda-t-il

\- Et bien vous étiez ensemble avant le naufrage...Donc c'est logique de penser que vous êtes encore dans une relation, répliqua Roy

\- Logique ! Passons...Felicity a eu l'idée que depuis que les ravisseurs cherchaient des propriétaires avec des entreprises qui se concentrent sur le progrès technologique, qui sont mariés, Queen Consolidated serait une cible idéale pour eux.

\- D'accord je comprends qu'ils pourraient être intéressés par un des projets de ta compagnie...Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas enlevé Felicity lors de la collecte de fond ?, demanda John

\- Techniquement, à ce moment-là il ne correspondait pas à leur profil, n'étant pas marié, répondit-elle

\- D'accord il n'est pas marié, mais vous êtes proche tous les deux. Nous savons tous qu'Oliver ferait tout pour toi, pourquoi tu ne les a pas intéressé, comme Laurel ?, demanda Barry

\- Je ne les ai pas intéressé car je ne suis que son assistante, pas sa petite-amie, ni sa femme. Donc pas assez importante pour faire pression sur lui. C'est l'amour que portent les maris à leur femme qui est la faiblesse dont les ravisseurs se servent pour récupérer la technologie dont ils ont besoin, dit-elle

\- Donc si vous pouvez les convaincre que Sara est sa faiblesse..., commença Diggle

\- Ils vont l'enlever et me demander de leur fournir une certaine technologie. Sara pourra de cette façon trouver le lieu où ont été emmenées les autres épouses, et nous le communiquer pour que l'équipe les appréhende, déclara le justicier

\- Ce plan peut réellement fonctionner. Mais vous allez devoir vous marier rapidement pour que les ravisseurs aient vent de la nouvelle et que tu les intéresses Oliver, dit John

\- Nous n'allons pas vraiment nous marier...Iris va faire paraître un article dans son journal, expliquant que nous nous sommes mariés cette semaine sur une île, dans le plus grand secret, répondit-il

Felicity acquiesça, elle appuya de nouveau sur sa tablette indiquant les plans d'étage du loft d'Oliver et les stratégies écrits à la vue de tous sur le grand écran. Elle leur expliqua qu'il y aurait une surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec un horaire alternatif bien sûr. Elle informa Cisco qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour cette tâche, qu'il faudrait qu'il se déplace à Star City pour tout installer dans l'appartement, et qu'il devrait rester dans le repaire pour surveiller tout mouvement suspect.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont enlever la femme d'Oliver dans le loft car cela n'a pas l'air d'être leur façon de procéder pour le moment, mais il vaut mieux être préparé à un éventuel changement de leur part, dit-elle

\- Felicity va simuler une licence de mariage et la placer dans le système si les ravisseurs font des recherches sur le bien fondés des nouvelles informations en leur possession, dit le justicier

\- Et vous pensez que dès qu'ils apprendront le mariage d'Oliver avec Sara ils vont s'intéresser à leur couple ?, demanda Barry

\- Non je pense que juste cette connaissance ne suffira pas. Donc j'ai essayé de comprendre comment les ravisseurs ont pu savoir que les maris feraient tout pour leur femme...

\- Tout les couples ont été beaucoup suivis par les journalistes depuis des années, ce sont des personnes influentes dans la ville donc c'est normale...

\- Ils doivent se fondre dans la mer de paparazzis et analyser le comportement des maris envers leur femme. Je sais que Tommy fait toujours attention à Laurel pendant leur sortie empêchant les journalistes de trop l'approcher, il la protège tout le temps. De plus cinq minutes en leur compagnie et nous pouvons apercevoir l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre, leurs regards, leurs sourires en est la preuve, continua Felicity

\- Donc tu penses qu'Oliver et Sara vont pouvoir donner le change aux ravisseurs ?, demanda Diggle

\- Oui ! Oliver est très protecteur envers Sara...

\- Mais vont-ils réussir à leur faire croire qu'ils s'aiment Felicity ? C'est une émotion difficile à feindre tu sais, la coupa-t-il

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront beaucoup de difficultés à feindre qu'ils s'aiment John, répliqua-t-elle le cœur serré

Felicity rencontra le regard d'Oliver, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer que de voir l'homme dont elle était amoureuse et leur partenaire ensemble comme couple marié lui brisait le cœur. Mais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à la situation était moins important que de retrouver sa meilleure amie pour elle.

Oliver sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, fit un petit sourire adressé à Felicity avant de commencer à se déplacer vers la sœur de Laurel. L'informaticienne ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose à ce qu'Oliver avait déclaré quand Sara l'en empêcha alors qu'elle se tenait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- John a raison, nous n'arriverons jamais à leur faire croire que nous sommes amoureux, dit-elle

\- Sara c'est un bon plan pour sauver Laurel, répondit-il

\- Ce n'est pas le plan le problème… cela semble assez bien conçu, et je suis la première à vouloir retrouver ma sœur, mais personne ne va jamais croire que toi et moi nous nous sommes mariés et que nous nous aimons Oliver, dit-elle.

\- Pourtant tout le monde dans l'équipe pense que vous avez une relation, et nous ne sommes pas des étrangers à l'instar de ces ravisseurs qui ne vous connaissent pas, répliqua Felicity

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi sur ce sujet ? répondit Oliver les dents serrés

Felicity resta muette un instant à la force avec laquelle il avait prononcés les mots, et au regard blessé qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux visages des membres de leur équipe voulant qu'ils lui donnent raison sur cette situation, mais aucun ne prononça une syllabe.

\- Tout simplement car je sais ce que représente Sarah pour toi Oliver...Que vous soyez ou non dans une relation en ce moment, ne change pas que ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle. C'est pour cela que je suis persuadée que vous pourrez très bien leurrer les ravisseurs dans cette mission, et que j'ai proposé ce plan, répondit-elle

Oliver n'arrivait pas à croire que sa partenaire était convaincue qu'il était amoureux de la sœur de Laurel, il n'avait jamais rien fait ou dit qui pourrait lui donner l'impression qu'il avait des sentiments pour l'ancien assassin. Pourquoi mettait-elle sa parole en doute ? Comment pouvait-il la convaincre qu'une seule femme comptait à ses yeux sans lui avouer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Sara

\- Ces hommes ne vont jamais croire à notre mariage Felicity. Même si la plupart des habitant se rappelleront peut-être que je suis la jeune fille qui était avec lui sur le Gambit, depuis mon retour nous n'avons jamais été vus ensemble, dit-elle

\- Ils vont penser que vous avez voulu rester discrets, mais qu'à présent que vous êtes mariés vous ne vous cachez plus, répondit Felicity

\- Non ! Ces ravisseurs ne vont pas tomber dans le panneau...Je n'étais même pas avec lui à la collecte de fonds...Quel homme emmène une autre femme que sa propre fiancée à cet événement puis se marie une semaine plus tard avec une femme dont ils ne connaissent pas l'existence, répliqua-t-elle

\- J'étais présente car je suis l'assistante d'Oliver...

\- Mais tu n'étais pas là-bas en tant que son assistante...Tu étais son rendez-vous, comme presque à tous les événements auxquels participe Oliver, la coupa-t-elle

\- Qu'essayes-tu de dire Sarah !?, demanda Felicity

Oliver réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, et trouvait sa logique très pertinente. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être démasqué en tant que Arrow non plus, les ravisseurs ayant l'air assez intelligents pour réussir à enlever trois femmes sous le nez de centaines d'invités, risqueraient de faire le lien. Il pinça les lèvres en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et étudia son amie.

Avant que son amie puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Felicity continua, expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix pour sauver sa meilleure amie. Et que de toute façon Sara était la seule femme de l'équipe pour prendre ce rôle. La pièce se tut après sa tirade, John et Roy échangèrent un regard avec Sara qui sourit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre un des piliers, la voix pleine d'humour.

\- Et bien je ne suis pas notre seule option, dit-elle

Felicity fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle regardait autour de la pièce les expressions amusées qu'on lui envoyait. Elle entendit le rire de Barry et elle leva les sourcils lorsqu'elle put voir des sourires sur les visages de tous les membres de l'équipe comprenant exactement ce que suggérait sa partenaire.

\- Sara, si tu penses que je devrais être la femme d'Oliver, c'est complètement ridicule. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'il puisse avoir envie de se marier avec moi un jour...De plus ces ravisseurs ne savent même pas que j'existe, déclara-t-elle

Oliver sentit la compression de son cœur s'intensifier à ces mots, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait être fou amoureux d'elle, mais c'était aussi de sa faute qu'elle puisse croire que jamais il ne pourrait vouloir l'épouser, il ne lui avait jamais montré plus qu'un intérêt amicale. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce vers leurs amis alors qu'il avalait difficilement, il se sentait soudain comme si chacun de ses gestes était surveillé. Depuis que Felicity avait été blessée il faisait des cauchemars qu'il la perdait et il s'était encore plus rapproché d'elle ayant un désir constant d'être auprès d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était vivante, il avait besoin de la toucher pour s'assurer que son cœur battait, les membres de l'équipe avaient dû apercevoir son comportement protecteur pour qu'ils scrutent tous ses mouvements.

\- C'est là que tu as tort Felicity, je pense que ces hommes connaissent ton existence, répliqua Sara avec humour

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment pourraient-ils savoir qui je suis ?, dit-elle

\- Elle n'est pas au courant Oliver ?, demanda l'ancien assassin

Il secoua la tête ne sachant pas comment expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais avoué à la femme dont il était amoureux, de tout le battage médiatique qui avait lieu autour d'eux depuis plusieurs mois. Il savait que sa partenaire vérifiait toujours les moindres articles sur lui qui circulaient sur internet, ne l'entendant pas parler des articles, photos d'eux, il avait pensé que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Quelqu'un veut-il bien m'éclairer à propos de quoi je devrais être au courant ?, demanda la jeune femme

\- Le mois dernier dans un des journaux de Technologie parlant des dirigeants des grandes sociétés de la ville. Certains membres du conseil de Queen Consolidated ont été interviewés sur l'actuel PDG, et ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur l'influence bénéfique qu'avait la talentueuse assistante de direction sur celui-ci, l'aidant à s'adapter à son nouveau rôle après son retour, dit Ray

\- Plus tôt dans la semaine, il y avait des photos et des articles d'Oliver et Felicity durant la collecte de fonds dans les journaux de Central City. La plupart déclaraient que la femme qui accompagnait le dirigeant de Queen Consolidated était magnifique, intelligente et qu'ils s'attendaient à une annonce sur cette relation bientôt, continua Barry

\- Avant le bal de bienfaisance, les photos que tu trouvais étaient celles d'Oliver, et Felicity les supprimaient. Mais depuis l'annonce du bal de bienfaisance organisé par Queen Consolidated et Merlyn Global, les paparazzis se sont mis à photographier Felicity aussi. Soit seule sortant de la compagnie, soit avec Oliver déjeunant à Big Belly Burger, rentrant dans Verdant, ajouta Diggle

Felicity rougit aux informations que les membres venaient de lui donner, depuis des mois les journalistes les prenaient en photos à leur insu, pensant qu'ils avaient peut-être une relation cachée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Oliver qui n'osait pas poser son regard sur elle, il était au courant depuis longtemps mais ne lui en avait pas une seule fois touché un mot. Pourquoi se demanda-t-elle ? Avait-il honte de ces photos d'eux ensemble ? Etait-il en colère que les journalistes pensent qu'ils avaient une relation ? Ou bien aimait-il ces photos d'eux ?

Felicity se dirigea rapidement vers son ordinateur, tapa rapidement le nom d'Oliver, en quelques secondes elle put voir s'afficher des photos d'elle sortant de son café préféré, rentrant dans son immeuble, d'autres avec Oliver au restaurant, montant dans la voiture de celui-ci devant le club.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? D'habitude tu me demandes de supprimer les photos, dit-elle

\- J'allais te le dire...Mais tu étais occupée avec Laurel, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec cet affichage médiatique de nous qui se serait estomper avec le temps, répondit-il

\- Mais d'habitude cela te dérange qu'il y ait des photos de toi sur internet, répliqua-t-elle

\- Ce qui m'a le plus dérangé c'est qu'ils t'ont suivie alors que je n'étais pas avec toi, déclara-t-il rapidement en colère

\- Pourquoi ces journalistes m'ont-ils suivi ? Les photos ensemble je peux les comprendre, je suis ton assistante après tout. Mais pourquoi me prendre en photo toute seule ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Felicity, tu es toujours avec Oliver, les paparazzis doivent penser qu'il y a une histoire entre vous, donc ils te pourchassent, déclara Diggle

\- C'est ridicule…Comment ne peuvent-ils pas réaliser qu'il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous...Je veux dire Oliver n'a jamais fait un geste envers moi qui pourrait faire penser à une relation, ne me regarde pas comme un homme amoureux déclara-t-elle

Sara roula des yeux à la façon dont elle refusait de se rendre compte qu'Oliver la considérait plus que comme une amie. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les gestes tendres qu'il avait envers elle, sa main derrière son dos, sur son épaule, sur sa joue pour la rassurer après un moment de doute, ne trouvant pas la solution pour attraper le méchant de la semaine. La façon dont il l'avait tenu sur les photos de la collecte de fond, son regard tourné uniquement vers elle, même si certaines belles femmes avaient été présentes pour ce bal, pour Oliver il n'y avait que Felicity qui avait existé lors de ce bal de charité.

Dès qu'elle rentrait dans le repaire, son corps se détendait de la savoir présente et en sécurité, le regard qu'il posait sur elle était remplis d'amour, dès qu'elle partait dans une de ses explications farfelues, un sourire brillant s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Au moment où il partait sur le terrain, elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un mot pour qu'il la comprenne, juste avec un regard Felicity lui demandait d'être prudent, de lui revenir en vie.

Et Oliver écoutait toujours les conseils de la jeune femme, même si elle n'était pas sur le terrain. Sara avait connu un Oliver fougueux sur l'île, sur le cargo, qui se jetait dans l'arène avant de réfléchir, mais à présent il était plus prudent, attendait que l'informaticienne le prévienne que c'était sûr pour agir. Oliver et Felicity ne faisaient qu'une même unité, ils sortaient le meilleur l'un de l'autre, pourtant la jeune informaticienne ne se rendait compte de rien, ne voulait pas croire que leur partenaire pourrait l'aimer plus qu'en tant qu'amie.

\- Ecoute Felicity je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire mais je ne peux pas jouer le rôle de la femme d'Oliver. Je sais que ma sœur est ta meilleure amie et que tu as pensé à ce plan pour la retrouver, ton idée est géniale, mais cela ne fonctionnera pas et nous perdons notre seule chance de sauver ma sœur, dit-elle

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire. Tu es notre seule chance de sortir ces épouses de l'endroit où elles sont enfermées, dit-elle

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils les aient enfermées dans des cellules toute simples, je suis même persuadée qu'il y a des serrures qui sont complexes. Je ne pourrais pas les ouvrir, je ne suis pas douée en informatique comme toi. Tu dois être l'épouse d'Oliver, répliqua-t-elle

\- Elle a raison Felicity...Savoir se battre ne servira pas à Sara si l'endroit est truffé de gadgets, déclara Oliver

\- Peut-être que ce que vous déclarez est logique...Mais avant de pouvoir me retrouver avec les autres épouses pour les sortir de là, il faut que les ravisseurs soient convaincus que je suis la femme d'Oliver...Et cette partie n'est pas gagnée, dit-elle en soufflant

\- Je suis convaincu que nous donnerons le change facilement, répondit Oliver

\- D'après-toi pourquoi les journalistes te pourchassent pour te prendre en photo ?, demanda Sara

\- Car ils pensent que je pourrais leur donner des informations sur Oliver car nous sommes amis

\- Non ! Tout simplement car ils pensent que vous êtes amoureux car c'est l'impression que vous donnez lorsqu'on vous voit ensemble, dit-elle

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Votre relation professionnelle a même été mise en doute par le personnel de Queen Consolidated, par les médias. Si Oliver doit annoncer qu'il s'est marié en privé, cela ne surprendrait personne que cela soit avec toi. Vous avez été pris en photos ensemble si souvent, que les ravisseurs ont dû se demander si ils devaient t'enlever aussi ou pas...Tu es le choix le plus logique pour cette mission.

Felicity ouvrit et ferma la bouche, le battement de son cœur augmentant rapidement et elle déglutit difficilement en écoutant les mots de Sara. Pour l'ancien assassin, aucune question ne se posait sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Oliver pour les journalistes, les habitants de la ville. Ce qui était complètement fou, Oliver n'avait jamais eu un geste qui pourrait faire croire qu'ils étaient en couple, il ne la regardait pas avec amour, mais plus comme un partenaire reconnaissant de son aide dans sa croisade.

\- Non ... je veux dire que je ne peux pas ... je ... Je dirige la mission ... qui dirigerait la mission si je dois être avec Oliver ?

\- Tu sais très bien que Cisco est apte à le faire, répondit Sara

\- Cisco comment devons-nous procéder ?, demanda John

\- Une fois que l'annonce est faite dans le journal d'Iris, ils doivent se déplacer dans le loft, Felicity ne peut pas rester dans son appartement, ils sont de jeunes mariés, cela ne serait pas logique et pourrait compromettre la mission. Nous allons tout câbler pour la surveillance. L'appartement, les ascenseurs, les voitures… juste pour garder une trace. Et je remplacerai le GPS de votre téléphone portable par un meilleur modèle que je me suis amusé à faire Felicity, vu qu'ils vont être après toi, dit le génie en informatique

Oliver sentit soudainement la panique l'envahir aux mots de Cisco, elle passa de zéro à cent en moins d'une seconde alors qu'il s'avançait rapidement vers ses partenaires, voyant une faille dans le plan qu'il aimait jusqu'à présent.

\- Attends ... je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer l'idée que Felicity soit la cible ...

\- Mais tu es d'accord pour que je sois la cible ?, répliqua Sara

\- Tu es habitué à être sur le terrain ... tu es tout le temps en danger ... c'est différent.

Il se déplaça inconfortablement sachant que Felicity devait avoir un regard de tristesse qu'il refuse qu'elle soit sur le terrain avec lui, alors qu'il venait de lui confirmer qu'ils pourraient faire croire aux ravisseurs qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas la perdre, cela le détruirait.

Ray ne supportait plus de voir Oliver tout faire pour repousser Felicity, il comprenait qu'à cause de son rôle de justicier il voulait la protéger, mais il avait la chance d'avoir la femme qu'il aimait auprès de lui, il devait arrêter de courir dans la direction opposé à son bonheur. Ray donnerait tout son argent pour pouvoir passer cinq minutes avec sa fiancée disparue à cause de la folie de Slade. Il se racla la gorge attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, prêt à dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas depuis si longtemps.

\- Nous savons tous pourquoi c'est différent pour toi Oliver…Nous savons que cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Sara sache mieux se défendre que Felicity. Et nous pourrions épiloguer longtemps sur tes raisons de ne pas vouloir Felicity sur cette mission. Mais nous avons un ami qui compte sur nous pour lui ramener sa femme.

\- Tu as raison...Ce plan est pour attirer ces ravisseurs et retrouver Laurel, Tommy perd pied depuis qu'elle a été enlevée. Et Sara a raison aussi, ils ne croiraient pas en notre union, pas quand je passe tout mon temps avec Felicity et que les journalistes pensent déjà que nous sommes impliqués romantiquement, répondit Oliver

Sa voix se tut et il aperçut que tout le monde le regardait, mais il détourna le regard et soupira. Comment avait-il pu être si transparent alors qu'il avait pensé qu'il réussissait à cacher ses sentiments pour sa partenaire. Felicity regarda l'équipe parler des détails et resta bouche bée. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de crier pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Tous les membres de l'équipe se figèrent et se tournèrent vers elle, avec des questions sur leur visage. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelqu'un va-t-il même me demander si ce plan me convient ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir accepté de jouer la femme d'Oliver.

\- Je promets d'être le meilleur faux mari de tous les temps ... Je te donnerai des massages ... et te préparerai le dîner...

\- Oliver… ce n'est pas une blague...Je...

Sa voix se crispa de peur, elle savait qu'il avait voulu essayer de la détendre, de briser la tension qui les séparait dû au fait qu'ils devraient jouer au faux couple, mais cette mission était si risquée que cela la paniquait de ne pas réussir à donner le change à ces ravisseurs. Il pouvait voir les émotions la rattraper et il réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour lui caresser les bras, il sentait qu'elle pourrait faire une crise de panique d'un moment à l'autre, il voulait faire plus que lui tenir les épaules, mais ils n'étaient pas seul. Elle leva le regard vers lui, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous réussirons à leur faire croire que tu m'aimes Oliver...Comme l'a mentionné John l'amour est une émotion difficile à falsifier et...

\- Je te jure que ces ravisseurs n'auront aucun doute sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, dit-il fermement

\- Laurel est là-bas Oliver…Si...Si ils ont un seul doute ils risquent...Je ne peux pas être responsable de sa mort…elle est ma meilleure amie…

\- Felicity je te promets que nous la récupérerons saine et sauve et que nous allons appréhender ces ravisseurs ensemble en équipe. Que nous allons les tromper en tant que mari et femme, car tu es la seule que je...Qui saura tenir ce rôle à merveille, dit-il

Felicity sentit des frissons la parcourir pendant qu'il lui caressait les épaules, la rassurant, la convaincant de jouer son épouse. Pendant quelques secondes elle eut l'impression que ces mots révélaient plus, qu'Oliver voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Mais elle effaça tout de suite cet espoir qui avait commencé à prendre vie en elle, car elle savait que son partenaire ne pourrait jamais ressentir plus que de l'amitié. Elle acquiesça, acceptant cette mission pour sauver sa meilleure amie, et les autres épouses.

\- Ray nous avons besoin que tu lances une autre soirée de bienfaisance ici à Star City. C'est le point commun des enlèvements, les trois ont eu lieu pendant une collecte de fonds.

\- D'accord...Je vais prévoir cela avec mon publiciste, dit-il

Oliver s'avança vers le bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, sortit l'écrin noir qu'il avait dans sa poche et le déposa à l'intérieur, puis il sortit un coffret en bois assez ancien, l'ouvrit et sortit un nouvel écrin bleu vert. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme, il souleva la petite boîte, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage alors qu'il l'ouvrait, révélant un grand anneau de diamant à l'intérieur. Les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle regardait le bijou à couper le souffle devant elle. Cela ressemblait à un bijou assez ancien, quelque chose qui avait été spécialement fabriqué. Sa voix était douce quand elle exprima un soupçon de crainte et l'équipe la regarda se pencher vers la boîte.

\- C'est magnifique, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas celui que nous avons choisi pour Sara.

\- Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, dit-il la fixant

Le visage d'Oliver s'adoucit lorsqu'il glissa l'anneau hors de la boîte, avant de remettre la boîte dans sa poche, la voix aussi basse, oubliant complètement les gens autour de la salle qui les observaient.

\- Si tu veux l'autre anneau...Je peux...

\- Non ! Je l'aime...je veux juste ... je ne veux pas la perdre ... je sais à quel point cela doit représenter un sens pour toi, dit-elle sa main touchant légèrement son bras.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ?, demanda-t-il se raclant la gorge avant de prendre sa main et de glisser lentement la bague sur son doigt.

Felicity déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête avant de se racler la gorge et de prendre du recul par rapport à Oliver. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais dernièrement, elle pensait qu'elle recevait les vibrations les plus étranges d'Oliver ... mais c'était probablement dans sa tête. Il ne la considérait que comme une amie et une partenaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce et un léger rougissement se forma sur ses joues Oliver se retourna et se plaça à côté d'elle prenant sa main dans la sienne avant de s'adresser aux membres de leur équipe.

\- Felicity va travailler sur la licence de mariage, Barry peux-tu faire venir Cisco rapidement et informer Iris du changement de plan avant qu'elle ne termine son article. Ray fait des recherches sur ce que ces ravisseurs peuvent faire avec les équipements qu'ils ont demandé aux chefs d'entreprise. John, Roy et Sara suivez les indications de Cisco pendant que Felicity et moi discutons des détails les plus fins, dit-il

La jeune femme lança un regard interrogateur à Oliver tandis qu'il la guidait vers l'escalier, l'équipe les regarda disparaître en haut, avant de se tourner. Ray sourit en direction de Sara via le flux vidéo comprenant les intentions de la jeune femme.

\- Brillante idée de trouver des incohérences à leur plan, dit-il

\- Oui ! Mais que cette femme est têtue...Je ne pensais pas devoir batailler autant, dit-elle

\- Felicity est persuadée qu'Oliver ne ressentira jamais plus que de l'amitié pour elle, déclara Diggle

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Barry

\- A cause de ce qui est arrivé après la Russie...Oliver, l'idiot qu'il est, lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être avec une personne pour qui il pourrait avoir de réel sentiment, à cause de sa croisade. Je pense que Felicity l'a pris pour elle, depuis elle n'a plus d'espoir, répondit-il

\- Comment ne peut-elle pas s'apercevoir qu'elle est tout pour lui, qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'en enfer pour elle ?, demanda Roy

\- Je pense qu'elle pense qu'Oliver veut une femme comme lui, combattante, qui peut se défendre toute seule. Elle doit penser qu'il ne sera jamais intéressé par une relation étant une femme plus habile avec son cerveau que ses muscles, déclara Sara

\- J'espère juste qu'après la mission nos deux partenaires intrépides arrêteront de nous étouffer avec leur tension sexuelle, John gloussa en tapant quelques codes dans les ordinateurs et sourit aux personnes présentes dans la salle.

Diggle regarda ses coéquipiers, priant pour que ses amis ne découvrent jamais leur petite mission secondaire avec Sara. Même si c'était pour leur bien et le meilleur de l'équipe, il ne pensait pas que ce serait quelque chose qu'ils pardonneraient facilement…

##################################

John Mannings se fraya un chemin dans le couloir de son appartement-terrasse et se dirigea vers son bureau, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Cela faisait trois semaines que sa femme avait été enlevée pendant la collecte de fonds et, au début, il était trop fier pour pouvoir faire ce que les ravisseurs lui avaient dit de faire et garder le silence. Alors, il était allé voir tous les médias possibles et leur avait raconté son histoire… enfin, l'essentiel. Il alla à son bureau et déplia la note de rançon… la vraie, pas celle qu'il avait donnée à la police. Il soupira et s'installa dans son fauteuil devant son ordinateur.

La famille de John avait passé des années à tenter de faire une avancée qui mettrait Medtronic sur le haut des entreprises dans les technologies médicales et huit mois plus tôt, il avait réussi. Pas son grand-père, pas son père… mais lui. Il avait passé des heures dans les laboratoires avec les meilleurs scientifiques à perfectionner leur technologie d'implant neurologique.

John avait pu utiliser la technologie des implants de qualité militaire et créer un tout nouveau prototype, c'était au stade des tests lorsque son épouse avait été kidnappée. Il avait créé la technologie nécessaire pour convaincre des clients étrangers de l'acheter pour pouvoir effacer la mémoire des mercenaires qui participaient à une mission illégale. En générale les implants neuronaux fonctionnaient en délivrant des doses mesurées de stimulation électrique via une électrode mince mais John et ses scientifiques avaient développé un moyen de stimuler les neurones en utilisant la lumière plutôt que de l'électricité.

C'était délicat et il fallait introduire plusieurs composés et gènes dans le système de la personne avant que cela ne fonctionne, mais une fois que cela serait fait, l'implant serait essentiellement capable de neutraliser ou de bloquer tous les signaux neurologiques d'une personne et de les remplacer par les nouvelles. Cela pourrait transformer un soldat régulier en super soldat… quelqu'un qui ne craindrait pas les armes à feu, les bombes ou tout ce qui était dangereux. Vous pouviez supprimer complètement le facteur de peur d'un individu en appuyant sur un bouton ou en envoyant un signal.

S'il avait pu le présenter au gouvernement, il aurait fait fortune, mais il aurait mis un terme aux tests dès sa réception du projet. Les yeux de John parcoururent à nouveau les mots. Peu importe qui étaient ces gens, ils avaient découvert son petit projet et ils voulaient le prototype. Jean Paul Devrot, ces dernières semaines, le suppliait de céder à leurs demandes. Apparemment, les mêmes personnes qui avaient pris sa femme avaient également pris celle de Jean-Paul et ils avaient clairement indiqué que les épouses ne seraient pas rendues tant qu'ils n'auraient pas obtenu tout ce qu'ils auraient demandé.

John prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux se posant à nouveau sur son ordinateur alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant et appuyait sur quelques boutons. Son courrier électronique est arrivé et avec ses mains tremblantes il ouvrit son courrier électronique le plus récent. Il cliqua sur le lien et un flux vidéo apparut montrant deux hommes complètement vêtus de noir et sa femme assise sur une chaise entre eux. Elle avait l'air terrifiée, fatiguée et il pouvait voir quelques ecchymoses sur ses bras, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait tenté de les combattre à un moment donné. La vidéo n'avait pas été longue… quatre minutes et quinze secondes… les plus longues de sa vie. Quand il l'entendit crier, il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder à nouveau, ils avaient précisé leur message. S'il ne se conformait pas à leurs demandes la semaine suivante… la vidéo qu'ils enverraient serait la dernière où il pourrait voir son épouse vivante. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre le téléphone sur son bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte sur son bureau et composa le numéro. Trois sonneries plus tard, Jean Paul décrocha et la voix de John était réservée alors qu'il parlait.

\- Je vais le faire… ça va prendre quelques jours pour tout mettre en place. As-tu contacté Tommy Merlyn ? Savons-nous s'il va accepter leurs demandes ?

\- Il est… nous nous réunissons dans deux jours, puis-je compter sur toi pour être là avec ce qu'ils ont demandé? »

\- Je serai là ... , dit-il se pinçant les lèvres

La ligne téléphonique fut coupée peu après et il raccrocha avant de se pencher sur son siège et de soupirer pour prendre un moment pour peser le coût de sa décision. Il était sur le point d'abandonner la technologie la plus prometteuse qu'il ait contribué à créer… Mais n'importe quel accomplissement qu'il accomplirait sans sa femme à ses côtés n'était pas du tout un accomplissement. Il scellait leur destin en acceptant les menaces des ravisseurs, espérant seulement que les hommes qui avaient pris sa femme tiendraient parole.

**##############################**

**Oliver et Felicity vont devoir prétendre être mariés pour leurrer les kidnappeurs. Un autre petit indice sur l'intrigue. Comment va se dérouler les jours suivants avec Oliver et Felicity d'après vous ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A mardi pour le prochain chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour tout vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, inscrit et guests.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Vous étiez tous content que Sara est refusée le plan pour que Felicity joue le rôle de la femme d'Oliver. Maintenant voyons voir comment va se dérouler la cohabitation.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leurs présence. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**################################**

Cisco se tenait dans le repaire de l'équipe Arrow, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées, plantés sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les flux vidéo sur les écrans d'ordinateurs passant d'une pièce à une autre. Dès qu'ils avaient conclu que Felicity serait la femme d'Oliver, Barry avait prévenu rapidement Iris de la nouvelle. La jeune femme avait sauté de joie, contente que Sara ait réussi à obliger son amie à prendre sa place dans cette mission, et espérant que se retrouver ensemble jour et nuit, donnerait le courage à Oliver et Felicity de s'avouer leurs sentiments.

Après avoir récupéré tout le matériel dont il avait besoin, Cisco avait fait un tour avec le Flash express, et avec l'aide de son ami avait installé toute la haute technologie d'écoute dans le loft d'Oliver, synchronisant tout avec les ordinateurs du repaire. Iris avait mis deux jours à peaufiner un article annonçant le mariage du dirigeant de Queen Consolidated avec sa petite amie secrète depuis un an, sur une île privée avec juste leurs amis les plus proches. L'article avait été publié dans le journal de Central City ce matin et avait déjà été relaté par différents journaux de Star City, le publiciste de Queen Consolidated était débordé d'appels depuis plus de deux heures, chaque journal souhaitant être les premiers à interviewer le nouveau couple phare de la ville.

Cisco avait prévenu ses partenaires qu'au moins sept journalistes avaient déjà tenté d'accéder aux archives publiques du journal d'Iris pour se procurer une copie de leur licence de mariage afin de savoir quand et où le mariage avait eu lieu. Felicity l'avait prévenu qu'elle était persuadée que demain leur fausse licence de mariage serait dans les journaux de Star City, un employé peu scrupuleux du journal d'Iris et souhaitant se faire de l'argent vendrait sûrement le document au plus offrant. Cisco sortit de ses souvenirs, regardant chaque écran de nouveau l'inquiétude se formant dans son estomac, il appuya sur son oreillette qui le reliait aux deux habitants du loft.

\- Oliver ! Oliver, appela-t-il son partenaire

Le justicier entendit la voix stridente du génie dans son oreille et il laissa échapper un grand soupir de frustration, depuis ce matin le partenaire de Flash n'arrêtait pas de lui casser les oreilles. Il leva les yeux vers la caméra dans son salon avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Cisco tu m'énerves à hurler dans mon oreille...Tu me vois...Je t'entends donc calme-toi, dit-il essayant de rester calme tout de même.

\- Désolé mais je ne trouve pas Felicity… et son oreillette n'est pas branchée.

Il observa Oliver s'asseoir sur le canapé de son appartement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts, puis commencer à pianoter sur son téléphone, expliquant tout en même temps que Felicity se trouvait encore dans la salle de bain. C'était la seule pièce qui n'était pas munie de caméra, ni micro, Cisco comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la voir, Oliver l'avait explicitement demandé, préservant leur intimité de cette façon. Ils étaient trois à surveiller les flux vidéo, et il n'était pas certain qu'il resterait beaucoup de membres masculins dans l'équipe si un seul des hommes osait poser ses yeux sur le corps nu de la jeune informaticienne.

\- Tout est prêt pour la sortie de ce soir ?, demanda Oliver.

Cisco passa sur une autre série de moniteurs où il exploitait le flux vidéo du garage souterrain du bâtiment d'Oliver, puis sur les images de leur voiture où il avait dissimulé une mini-caméra dans un pendentif qui était accroché autour du rétroviseur central donnant une très belle vue dans l'habitacle du véhicule.

\- Ouais, tout va bien ! Que comptes-tu faire pour votre première apparition en tant que couple marié ?

Oliver posa son téléphone sur la table basse et jeta un coup d'œil autour de l'appartement. Barry avait passé les deux derniers jours à aider Felicity à déplacer ses affaires de son appartement à son domicile et il était toujours un peu étrange de voir des signes d'elle partout dans le loft. Ce n'était pas vraiment étrange...juste différent d'avoir une touche féminine dans les lieux. Après qu'ils aient décidé que Felicity serait en fin de compte sa femme, ils s'étaient assis et avaient discuté de la façon dont ils allaient gérer leur couple, comment ils pourraient faire croire aux journalistes et aux ravisseurs que leur relation était réelle.

Felicity avait accepté de suivre son exemple lorsqu'il affichait des démonstrations d'affection en public, et elle avait accepté de partager sa chambre, avait placé des cadres photos d'eux ensemble que Cisco avait créé, dans le cas où la presse ou les ravisseurs réussissaient à se frayer un chemin dans son appartement, ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle il y avait des caméras dans toutes les pièces. Aucune erreur ne devait compromettre la mission, tout dans le loft devait faire penser à une véritable union entre eux. Il soupira en se concentrant sur la question de Cisco.

\- Je l'emmène dîner si elle sort de la salle de bain…une sortie en amoureux ce soir, mais nous avons un planning chargé pour le reste de la semaine. Nous devons tout faire pour que les ravisseurs croient vraiment en notre couple, et les sorties en public seront la meilleure façon de leur prouver. En espérant que cela aidera à les convaincre que Felicity est ma femme, dit-il.

Cisco étudia Oliver grâce au flux vidéo et sourit à la nervosité évidente du comportement de l'autre homme, il parla doucement un soupçon d'humour dans sa voix.

\- Tu sais ... tu ne devrais pas être nerveux ... c'est juste Felicity.

Oliver fit une pause, son corps se raidissant aux mots du génie alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le canapé et pinçait les lèvres, demandant à Cisco de se mêler de ses affaires. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa voix soit aussi forte, mais la vérité était qu'il était légèrement incertain de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Bien sûr, il avait été partisan au début préférant que ce soit Felicity qui joue sa femme au lieu de Sara, mais maintenant que tout était en place et qu'il devrait partager son lit avec elle pour la première fois ce soir, Oliver réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait se contenir de ne pas la toucher et d'embrasser la femme dont il était amoureux, la sentant si près de lui cette nuit.

Il entendit les talons de Felicity claquer contre le sol du couloir, il se leva rapidement quand elle apparut. Elle lui adressa un sourire hésitant alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps, prenant la robe noire moulante qu'elle portait. La sangle sans manches passait sur une épaule, tandis que le tissu noir pendait lâchement sur le reste de son corps, mais réussissait toujours à montrer ses courbes parfaites. Il déglutit difficilement lorsque ses yeux atteignirent ses talons qui donnaient encore plus de longueur à ses jambes, avant de se remettre sur son visage. Elle rougit en le regardant lui donner un tel regard.

\- Est-ce correct ? Tu as dit que nous allions dîner, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit dans quel endroit… et je ne savais pas quel genre de code vestimentaire je devais porter…, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Oliver sentit son corps se couvrir de frissons à sa voix douce, il se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées et sourit en avançant, il attrapa sa main, la levant vers ses lèvres, plaçant un léger baiser contre la jointure de ses doigts la faisant légèrement trembler.

\- C'est parfait, tu es superbe ... as-tu froid ? Tu trembles un peu.

Elle plissa le nez et tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait frénétiquement, ce soir marquerait la première nuit où elle resterait avec Oliver dans son appartement ... dans son lit.

\- Un peu, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le placard pour saisir sa veste alors qu'elle prenait son sac à main sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il lui tendit sa veste et elle le laissa l'aider à l'enfiler. Quand elle se retourna, elle remarqua qu'il était tendu, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, c'est juste que d'avoir Cisco dans mon oreille me gêne un peu... J'ai l'habitude d'entendre ta voix, je sais qu'il doit garder un œil sur nous pendant notre sortie...Mais les habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit-il.

\- Oh.

Elle se tourna vers la caméra alors qu'elle plaçait le matériel dans son oreille et appuyait sur le bouton d'alimentation avant de faire signe à son ami et de le saluer. Sa voix flotta en retour dans son oreille et elle pouvait dire qu'il souriait alors qu'il parlait,

\- Salut Felicity. Vous êtes prêts à partir ?, demanda-t-il.

Oliver hocha la tête alors qu'il tendait un bras à sa partenaire, elle le prit avec hésitation alors qu'il la conduisait à l'ascenseur. Elle regarda les portes se refermer derrière eux et elle sentit son cœur se déchaîner dans sa poitrine la peur l'envahissant. Elle vit la numérotation des étages commencer à défiler, et elle eut soudainement l'envie écrasante de courir dans la direction opposée.

Elle écarta son bras d'Oliver rapidement et commença à appuyer sur les boutons à la recherche de celui d'arrêt d'urgence et se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas le trouver. Les yeux du justicier s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il attrapait ses mains pour l'arrêter.

\- Que fais-tu ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, sa voix prit des accents frénétiques alors qu'elle essayait de parler entre deux grandes respirations, murmurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Oliver saisit le bras de Felicity la tirant loin des boutons de l'ascenseur, demandant en même temps à Cisco d'arrêter l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne commence à s'arrêter à chaque étage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la machine se stoppa, il lui saisit les épaules et parla doucement.

\- Felicity… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que nous en avions parlé… nous avons un plan.

Elle déglutit difficilement et leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes floutant son regard, elle essaya de parler ouvrant la bouche quelques fois mais les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir. Comment pourrait-elle prouver aux ravisseurs qui avaient enlevé Laurel qu'ils étaient un couple de jeunes mariés, qu'Oliver pourrait l'aimer au point de l'épouser, alors qu'elle ne le croyait pas elle-même ? Oliver lui demanda de prendre plusieurs petits souffles pour se calmer, elle le fit et sentit la panique commencer à s'estomper partiellement.

\- Cela ne va pas fonctionner Oliver...chaque fois que tu me touches…je tressaille. Comment suis-je censé convaincre une salle remplie de gens que nous sommes ensemble depuis un an alors que...que je sursaute à chaque fois que tu me touches. Les ravisseurs ne vont pas le croire, et si nous ne pouvons pas aider Laurel, tout sera de ma faute. Sara était le meilleur choix…

Elle s'interrompit ne voulant pas dire à Oliver combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'un homme l'avait touchée d'une manière autre qu'un câlin amical. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir une relation avec un homme le comparant chaque fois à Oliver, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait compris ses sentiments pour lui elle n'avait été avec personne.

Et avec cette mission elle se retrouvait à jouer une femme mariée, avec l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps, à devoir l'embrasser, le laisser avoir des gestes intimes en sachant que rien n'était réel. Comment pourrait-elle cacher ses réactions à ses contacts physiques sans frissonner à chacun de ses baisers, sans lui donner des indications sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Oliver étudia le visage de Felicity pendant quelques minutes et pinça les lèvres, il frotta doucement ses bras pour essayer d'atténuer la tension qui s'était installée dans son corps alors qu'il lui parlait doucement.

\- Felicity nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière maintenant… les annonces sont parues dans le journal ce matin… les équipes sont en place. Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour rendre cela plus facile.

Elle réfléchit à ses mots avant de se redresser reprenant la confiance qui la caractérisait. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, et si ils devaient avoir leur premier baiser devant les journalistes, soit elle se sentirait mal à l'aise et son corps se tendrait, soit elle s'accrocherait à lui comme une femme lors de son premier baiser avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dans les deux cas, si les ravisseurs étaient mêlés aux photographes ils comprendraient rapidement que c'était un piège et c'était inacceptable. Elle sut qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour sembler naturel dans cette nouvelle situation entre eux.

\- Je pense que nous devrions pratiquer...Tu sais s'embrasser au moins une fois avant que nous nous retrouvions devant les photographes, dit-elle.

Une expression de surprise parcourut le visage d'Oliver alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la caméra dans l'ascenseur avant que son regard retourne sur Felicity et de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux.

-Tu veux que l'on s'entraîne à s'embrasser... ici ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, se sentant soudain plus confiante dans sa décision, elle avait paniqué parce qu'embrasser Oliver pour la première fois devant un tas de gens lui faisait peur, elle l'aimait et savait comment son corps réagirait à ce moment qu'elle avait tant rêvé. Mais si ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois dans cet ascenseur, elle pourrait s'habituer à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne sursauterait pas lors de leur affichage public, elle était presque sûre qu'elle pourrait mieux gérer la situation.

\- Oui ! De cette façon, nous ne sommes pas mal à l'aise de nous embrasser pour la première fois devant un groupe d'étrangers et cela ne nous semblera pas si bizarre.

Il ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois, étonné par sa proposition, mais sut qu'il allait apprécier ce baiser l'ayant rêvé si souvent, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi récapituler ce que tu demandes... tu veux pratiquer nos baisers… dans l'ascenseur avant de descendre.

\- Oui, je pense que ce serait bénéfique, nous aurions dû y penser plus tôt ... alors allons-y ... embrasse-moi Oliver, répliqua-t-elle.

Oliver entendit un faible rire dans son oreille, il fronça les sourcils devant l'amusement de Cisco et lui murmura de se taire rapidement. Felicity croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil.

\- Excuse-moi ?

Oliver secoua la tête lui expliquant qu'il parlait à Cisco, il éteignit son oreillette pour ne plus entendre le scientifique prendre plaisir à le sentir mal à l'aise, et il vit Felicity fire de même, mais il sut que le jeune homme était toujours en train de regarder la vidéo. Oliver soupira,

\- Tu es sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A part si tu ne veux pas le faire Oliver, ce que je comprendrais...Nous sommes qu'amis et...

Il ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et s'approcha d'elle, ce qui la força automatiquement à faire un pas dans la direction opposée en heurtant la rambarde. Un sourire se glissa sur son visage, son corps se collant au sien, leur poitrine qu'à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autre. Elle déglutit légèrement, le cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine alors qu'il passait un bras derrière son corps pour l'attirer légèrement plus près de lui. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et une des mains de Felicity saisit son bras alors que leurs yeux s'ancrèrent. Sa voix était à peine un murmure quand elle parla, alors qu'elle le sentait glisser une boucle de cheveux perdue derrière son oreille.

\- Oliver ...

\- Détends-toi Felicity, murmura-t-il.

Sa main sur son dos commença à tracer des cercles réconfortants, ce qui la calma légèrement tandis que sa paume se posait sur son cou, la bouche de Felicity s'entrouvrit légèrement, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes. C'était un baiser chaud et doux, mais exigeant alors qu'il cajolait sa bouche pour répondre à la sienne. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il la pressait contre le mur de l'ascenseur tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Felicity ne put s'empêcher de gémir, elle sentit sa langue caresser la sienne, un feu lui traversa le corps, sa prise sur lui se resserrant. Les yeux de Cisco s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il les regardait dans le flux vidéo de l'ascenseur. Bien sûr, lui et l'équipe les avaient engagés dans cette mission ensemble pour avancer dans la lente danse nuptiale à laquelle ils avaient participé, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait si facile et de les voir succomber si rapidement. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et jeta un coup d'œil au flux vidéo du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Le rez-de-chaussée était rempli de paparazzi et Cisco était presque certain qu'Oliver avait envoyé un message anonyme leur indiquant que les "Queens" sortiraient dans la soirée.

\- Oliver...Felicity...Je ne peux pas garder l'ascenseur bloqué, dit-il.

Quand il s'aperçut qu'ils ne répondaient pas, il décida de taper un code sur le réseau électrique des ascenseurs, le faisant descendre à nouveau. Il regarda les deux amoureux, les lèvres toujours collées, le baiser s'intensifiant plus le temps s'écoulait, ils étaient trop occupés pour remarquer qu'il avait enclenché de nouveau l'ascenseur. Il était certain qu'ils s'en rendraient compte dès que les portes s'ouvriraient. Oliver se sépara de Felicity assez longtemps pour prendre une profonde respiration avant que ses lèvres ne se jettent à nouveau contre les siennes souhaitant encore profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur.

Il pouvait la sentir presser son corps contre le sien alors qu'il glissait sa main vers le bas de son dos, un léger gémissement lui laissant la gorge alors que ses mains grattaient son cuir chevelu. Il s'était douté qu'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait serait merveilleux...Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle intensité de plaisir rien qu'avec un baiser. Il sentit une de ses mains serrer le devant de sa chemise le rapprochant encore plus près de son corps, il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter de l'embrasser et s'il s'écoutait il annulerait cette sortie pour pouvoir lui faire l'amour dans leur chambre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et plusieurs éclairs se déclenchèrent autour d'eux. Oliver fronça les sourcils entendant les bruits des appareils photos, il s'éloigna d'elle remarquant que le portier essayait de garder les paparazzis hors de l'ascenseur. Les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent quand une rougeur légère s'installa sur ses joues et elle cacha son visage dans le cou d'Oliver.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que Cisco ne nous ait pas dit qu'il avait remis l'ascenseur en marche, dit-elle.

\- Il a dû essayer mais nos oreillettes sont déconnectées, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre sa main, pour faire face à la foule avec un faux sourire. Il tourna son regard vers le sien lui demandant de suivre son exemple, et comme à chaque fois elle le comprit sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, acquiesçant à sa demande muette. Elle posa un sourire sur ses lèvres, prête à le suivre dans cette mer de journalistes qui étaient agglutinés dans le hall, alors que le portier maintenait la porte ouverte avec un air d'excuse.

\- Désolé monsieur Queen, je n'ai pas réussi à les empêcher d'entrer... ils sont nombreux, je peux appeler la police si vous voulez.

\- C'est bon Earb, merci quand même.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et fit quelques pas dans le hall avec Felicity, la main sur sa taille s'assurant de la garder près de lui, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour poser et sourire pour quelques photos. Quelques personnes criaient pour obtenir une citation alors qu'ils passaient et Oliver gloussa lorsqu'il attira la jeune femme plus près de lui pour qu'aucune personne ne puisse l'attraper et la blesser.

\- Appelez et prenez rendez-vous avec mon bureau si vous souhaitez une entrevue, dit-il.

Certains journalistes s'approchèrent trop près de sa femme, il leur jeta un regard noir et sa voix devint légèrement plus forte pour que tout le monde dans le hall puisse l'entendre, son ton sévère, mais pas méchant.

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, ma femme et moi avons des réservations pour le dîner ...

Les photographes s'écartèrent laissant se former un petit chemin, Oliver hocha la tête en remerciement alors qu'il guidait sa partenaire entre les journalistes qui continuaient de les prendre en photo. Il sortit de son immeuble marchant vers sa voiture que le valet avait approchée tenant toujours Felicity contre son côté. Il remercia le jeune homme et lui donna un pourboire avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sa femme. Elle entra et il ferma la porte avant de se déplacer de l'autre côté, d'entrer et de s'éloigner du bâtiment. Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity du coin de l'œil et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Merci de les avoir éloignés, ils étaient un peu trop persistant...Pourtant ils devraient être habitués à te voir en compagnie d'une femme, répondit-elle.

\- Je vais supposer que pour eux ce n'est pas le même scoop à présent. Il déglutit avec difficulté, les yeux tournés vers la route. Regarde… à propos de ce qui est arrivé...commença-t-il.

Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite à la pensée de ce qui venait de se passer dans l'habitacle. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée comme ça… le baiser l'avait pratiquement laissée affaiblie tenant à peine sur ses jambes et elle était certaine que si Oliver ne l'avait pas guidée dans le couloir, elle aurait sûrement glissé jusqu'au sol. Cet homme savait rendre fébrile une femme avec un simple baiser et elle évita d'imaginer dans qu'elle état elle se retrouverait après une nuit de passion avec lui.

\- Dans l'ascenseur tout à l'heure... continua-t-il.

En entendant ses mots elle sut ce qu'il faisait, comme toujours, inévitablement il allait lui sortir son discours habituel - nous ne sommes que des amis - et, comme elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entendre celui-ci en ce moment, elle pensa qu'il serait préférable de le battre pour une fois et d'être la première à lui parler. Elle se racla la gorge et lui fit signe avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

\- Oliver, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas...Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, je t'ai demandé de pratiquer avant de nous retrouver devant une foule de personnes. C'était peut-être un peu embarrassant d'être pris au piège, mais cela paraissait réel et je suis convaincu que nous aurons plusieurs couvertures dans les magazines demain, c'est ce que nous voulions pour que les ravisseurs croient en notre couple. Maintenant je pourrais mieux gérer la situation si cela devait se renouveler.

Il hocha la tête sans rencontrer ses yeux alors que son cœur se serrait à ses mots. Elle lui rappelait que le baiser n'était pas réel… Mais avec la passion qu'elle avait mis dans ce dernier il avait pensé qu'elle ressentait quelque chose…une partie de lui avait espéré qu'elle réaliserait qu'il ne falsifiait pas ce baiser. Il se lécha les lèvres en les humidifiant légèrement avant de la regarder brièvement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu as raison...Tu vas mieux, plus de crise de panique, dit-il.

Elle sourit et s'appuya contre le siège avant de poser sa main gauche contre la sienne, secouant la tête, elle avait réussi à ne pas montrer ses sentiments pour lui à travers ce baiser, cette expérience avait été productive pour elle.

\- Je craignais juste de pas être assez convaincante pendant notre premier baiser, maintenant que nous l'avons eu cela ne se reproduira plus, la mission peut continuer sans soucis, déclara-t-elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa paume par-dessus la sienne, le diamant scintillant à son doigt lorsqu'il porta sa main à ses lèvres, embrassant doucement ses doigts avant de baisser leurs mains et de les entrelacer.

\- Bien. Alors, tu te souviens de ce nouvel endroit thaïlandais que tu mourais d'envie d'essayer…

###########################

Barry baissa les yeux sur les beignets dans la boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main et se lécha les lèvres, il mourait de faim. La journée avait été longue, il avait utilisé une bonne partie de son énergie à arrêter plusieurs agressions, et essayer d'attraper un méta-humain qui leur menait la vie dur en ce moment. Il avait hâte de disposer enfin de deux minutes pour lui-même pour profiter de cette nourriture délicieuse qui lui donnerait de nouveau de la force. Il porta le premier beignet vers ses lèvres quand un journal fut jeté sur son bureau devant lui, le faisant sursauter et le faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lever le regard vers la personne face à lui.

Iris se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine alors qu'elle le regardait, il grogna légèrement et bougea sur son siège alors qu'il se demandait si il devait écouter sa petite amie se plaindre de quelque chose ou bien commencer à manger son beignet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas bébé ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment ! J'ai reçu une nouvelle piste et j'espérais que tu pourrais l'emmener au repaire et le donner à Cisco.

Barry posa son beignet, arqua un sourcil jetant un coup d'œil sur le papier qu'elle venait de poser sur le bureau. C'était la parution du journal avec l'article d'Iris sur le mariage d'Oliver et Felicity, ce qui n'était pas étrange au premier abord. Mais quand il vit écrit au marqueur noir sous la photo des jeunes mariés - Ils sont les suivants...Prévenez-les - il fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers sa petite amie.

\- Comment tu t'es procurée cela ?

\- J'ai eu une rencontre avec ma source anonyme aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Iris roula des yeux quand elle le vit écarquiller les yeux à ses mots alors qu'elle s'asseyait pour connecter l'ordinateur de Star Labs à celui de son bureau. Barry se pencha pendant qu'il parlait.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Tu as rencontré ta source anonyme qui pourrait faire partie des ravisseurs, ceux qui vous ont assommés avec Felicity il y une semaine...Et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Elle soupira, c'était exactement pourquoi elle ne le lui avait pas dit, son petit ami réagissait toujours avec démesure quand elle partait toute seule rencontrer une personne qui pourrait l'aider dans ses articles. Et dans ce cas précis on lui avait ordonné de venir seule et si Barry avait su ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, il l'aurait certainement suivie, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre l'information qu'on voulait lui donner. Pas quand la vie de Laurel était un enjeu.

\- Tu m'aurais empêché d'y aller, répondit-elle.

\- Bien évidemment, cette histoire nous dépasse Iris et ces hommes sont dangereux, dit-il.

\- J'en suis consciente et je sais que tu veux que je sois en sécurité Barry. Je me doute que ma source anonyme est sûrement un des kidnappeurs, ou du moins est liée à cette histoire.

\- Et tu es partie sans m'avertir de ce que tu allais entreprendre, dit-il énervé.

\- Oui ! Mais rassure-toi je ne l'ai même pas vu...Le rendez-vous avait lieu à la gare, il m'a envoyé un message me demandant de me diriger vers les casiers avec le numéro et le code. Le journal se trouvait à l'intérieur, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi cette personne veut t'aider Iris ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense qu'il ne veut plus faire partie de ce plan, et pour une raison quelconque, a choisi de me contacter. Si cela peut m'aider à en savoir plus sur le lieu où se trouve Laurel ou sur qui l'a emmené, j'accepterais toute ces rencontres, je ne reculerai pas et tu dois simplement être d'accord avec mon choix.

Lorsqu'il ne dit rien, elle leva les yeux et vit son regard affectueux, elle lui fit un petit sourire, il secoua la tête, il connaissait assez bien Iris pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de lui faire changer d'avis. Laurel était une de ses amies et sa petite amie remuerait ciel et terre pour qu'elle puisse retrouver rapidement les bras de Tommy. Il se leva et se pencha vers elle pour lui poser un baiser contre le côté de la tête avant de s'accroupir devant elle et de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je m'aperçois que dans nos équipes il n'y a pas que les hommes masqués qui sont des héros...Felicity et toi êtes aussi fortes que nous, vos armes sont justes différentes, dit-il.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Et moi je pense que je ne te dis pas assez que j'aime ton courage, ta persévérance. Je t'aime plus que tout...Fais attention lors de tes rencontres avec cet homme...S'il te plaît.

\- Je te promets d'être prudente...Maintenant dépêche-toi et va remettre ça à Cisco pour que toi et moi puissions rentrer à la maison et que je puisse te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'elle se penchait en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il mit sa joue en coupe et rendit le baiser avant de se séparer, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de saisir le document et partir rapidement. À la minute où elle était sûre que Barry était partie, elle retourna à l'ordinateur, ouvrit son courrier électronique le plus récent, elle vit un message de Felicity et cliqua sur le lien.

Alors que son amie participait à la dernière mission au lieu de la mener dans les coulisses, elle avait fourni à Iris toutes les informations dont elle avait eu connaissance pendant qu'elle travaillait avec Oliver. Maintenant c'était à elle d'essayer de regrouper les informations qu'elle avait reçu de son contact anonyme, et ceux de Felicity et voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'utile pour l'équipe.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur l'ordinateur. Barry serait bientôt de retour, elle devait sauvegarder les fichiers sur sa clef USB et les ramener dans leur appartement avec elle. Alors qu'elle plaçait le lecteur dans son ordinateur et commençait à copier les fichiers, quelque chose sur l'écran attira son regard et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer dessus qu'il y eut un coup de vent et ensuite la main de Barry se posa sur son dos.

\- Tu es prête à partir mon amour ?, dit-il.

Elle acquiesça, le sentit disparaître quelque seconde et revenir habillé avec ses habits de tous les jours, elle leva les yeux au moment où l'ordinateur bipait pour signaler que son transfert était terminé. Elle retira sa clef de l'ordinateur, se leva et attrapa sa veste, déposant la technologie dans son sac. Il la prit sans effort dans ses bras, plaçant un petit baiser contre son cou, elle enroula ses bras autour du sien et plissa son nez. Sans un mot, ils étaient partis, la chaise tournoyant sous l'effet du vent.

#################################

Felicity rit doucement en giflant légèrement Oliver avec son sac à main après la dernière histoire qu'il venait de lui raconter sur Tommy. Il se mit à rire doucement et sourit en s'appuyant contre l'ascenseur. Ils avaient mangé sans trop de gêne et n'avaient eu que quelques incidents liés à la presse. Étonnamment, la nuit s'était bien passée et elle s'était bien amusée avec lui, Felicity comprit au fil des heures que d'avoir seulement une relation amicale avec son partenaire était mieux que de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés du tout. Oliver ne ressentirait jamais plus que de l'amitié pour elle, et elle acceptait enfin ce fait, c'était cette amitié qu'elle avait établie avec Oliver au cours des dernières années qui avait contribué à rendre la nuit plus confortable.

Ils avaient commandé leur dîner et passé deux bonnes heures et demie à parler et à manger, elle lui avait raconté des histoires sur son temps à Las Vegas, de la façon dont elle avait été renvoyée de tous les casinos pouvant compter les cartes, lui ayant permis tout de même de gagner de l'argent pour aider sa mère. Il lui avait rendu la pareille, lui racontant des anecdotes sur Tommy et leur jeunesse dorée, de ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait pendant cette époque, d'avoir déçu ses parents par son manque de maturité.

Ils sont restés à l'écart de tout ce qui concernait les cinq années en enfer qu'avait subi Oliver, et n'avaient pas discuté de son rôle de justicier de la ville. Tout au long de la nuit, elle s'était rendue compte que même si elle était très réservée dans les contacts qu'elle lui donnait préservant son cœur par la même occasion, Oliver avait eu un comportement contraire au sien, lui prenant la main assez souvent, caressant délicatement sa peau avec son pouce pendant qu'il parlait. Il lui accordait une attention physique et émotionnelle dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve depuis le début de leur rencontre et elle s'était demandé si c'était ainsi qu'il se comportait dans une relation réelle ou si c'était uniquement à cause de tous les regards sur eux qu'elle avait pu remarquer pendant la soirée.

L'ascenseur sonna et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il lui fit signe d'avancer en premier, elle longea le couloir, et entra dans l'appartement, l'estomac palpitant du stress qu'elle éprouvait réalisant que la nuit touchait à sa fin et qu'ils allaient bientôt se coucher… ensemble.

Il l'aida à retirer sa veste et la suspendit au porte-manteau pendant qu'elle posait une main sur son épaule et qu'elle retirait ses talons. Oliver sourit tout en retirant sa veste à son tour et la suspendit à côté de la sienne, il avait souhaité pendant longtemps pouvoir l'inviter à dîner, et ce soir avait été encore plus parfait que les rêves qu'il avait pu avoir d'une nuit comme celle-ci. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, essayant d'étouffer un bâillement, mais sans succès, il inclina la tête sur le côté alors qu'il la regardait.

\- Tu es fatiguée ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Désolée...Tu sais que je ne suis pas fatiguée si facilement, mais la journée a été longue, dit-elle lui adressant un sourire penaud.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire ...Je suis moins fatigué quand je poursuis les malfrats, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu veux que je vérifie avec Cisco ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non c'est bon ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te préparer pour aller au lit...Je vais tout verrouiller, discuter avec John un petit peu et te rejoindre, répondit-il.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête, Oliver lui serra le bras avant de sortir son téléphone et de se diriger dans le couloir menant à son bureau. Elle le regarda partir et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, elle poussa la porte et alla droit vers la commode, enlevant ses bijoux puis ouvrant un des tiroirs qu'il avait libéré pour elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre se demandant si elle devait porter un de ses pyjamas avec des licornes ou mettre autre chose pour leur première nuit ensemble.

Elle secoua la tête, cela n'avait pas d'importance ce qu'elle portait, ils étaient en mission pour sauver Laurel, pas dans une relation romantique qui finirait avec eux essouffler et en sueur à la fin de la nuit. Elle saisit le premier vêtement de nuit dans le tiroir, le referma et partit dans la salle de bain.

Felicity se nettoya le visage retirant tout le maquillage, se coiffa pour démêler ses cheveux, retira sa robe et son soutien-gorge et passa sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, se convaincant qu'elle pourrait le faire, qu'elle ne devait pas paniquer comme dans l'ascenseur, avant de prendre une dernière inspiration profonde et d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Elle laissa tomber sa robe dans le panier et resta là à regarder le lit d'Oliver, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Son partenaire frappa légèrement à la porte, sa voix la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Felicity… est-ce que tu as fini de te changer ?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, sa voix plus calme qu'elle ne le sentait en réalité, lui répondant qu'il pouvait rentrer, il poussa la porte, la lumière de la petite lampe près du lit jetant une lueur tamisée sur la pièce. Oliver humidifia ses lèvres alors qu'il la contemplait, elle ne portait rien de vraiment spécial, aucun maquillage, ni de lingerie sexy, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'elle plus belle qu'elle ne l'était pour le moment. Il l'avait toujours trouvé superbe dans des robes qui moulaient son corps à la perfection chez Queen Consolidated, en robe de soirée pendant une collecte fond, en jean et T-shirt dans le repaire pendant leur travail de nuit, mais debout devant lui au naturel elle était seulement la perfection. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et pinça les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore couchée ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne savais pas de quel côté tu préférais dormir alors j'ai juste pensé que j'attendrais que tu sois là, dit-elle lui donnant un petit sourire.

\- Je dors du côté où se trouve la porte, dit-il.

\- Oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu dormirais d'un autre côté, je me suis doutée que ce serait ta réponse avant même de te poser la question, dit-elle secouant la tête.

\- C'est parce que tu es celle qui me connaît le mieux, et c'est pour cette raison que tu étais la meilleure option pour jouer ma femme, répondit-il.

Oliver sourit alors qu'il se tournait vers la commode et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise, Sa tête se redressa brusquement à ses mots et leurs yeux s'ancrèrent à travers le miroir alors qu'il retira sa chemise et la jeta à travers la pièce dans le panier à linge. Les yeux de Felicity parcoururent l'étendue de son dos, elle connaissait la place de chaque cicatrice même si elle ne savait pas comment ils les avaient reçu et pourrait nommer leur taille, leur épaisseur les yeux fermés. Ses doigts la démangèrent pour les tracer comme pour effacer la douleur qu'il avait subi à cette époque même si elle savait que cela ne serait jamais possible.

Les mains d'Oliver tombèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon et le niveau de confort dans la pièce s'effondra soudainement, Felicity mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et éteindre la lumière, ne laissant que la lueur du balcon de sa chambre pour éclairer leur chemin. Elle revint vers le lit et s'efforça de retirer les couvertures et les draps tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'homme qu'elle aimait à moitié nu situé à moins de quinze pieds d'elle.

Oliver lui fit signe vers le lit quelques minutes plus tard et elle le regarda, il portait un pantalon bas sur ses hanches et rien d'autre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ils restèrent là à se regarder. Finalement, Oliver rompit le silence, de sa voix basse.

\- Felicity… si tu n'es pas à l'aise pour dormir dans le même lit que moi, je peux aller dans la chambre d'amis. C'est bon.

\- Non… ça va. Nous sommes tous les deux des adultes… et plus important encore, nous sommes amis. J'ai confiance en toi, Oliver…Dans tous les domaines de ma vie, répondit-elle soulevant un genou sur le matelas et montant dans le lit.

\- Et j'ai confiance en toi dans tous les domaines de la mienne, mais je veux que tu passes une bonne nuit.

\- Je suis certaine de passer une bonne nuit dans tes bras...Pas que je serais dans tes bras, non je serais allongée dans le même lit...Avec un espace entre nous...Comme le font des amis quand ils couchent ensemble...Pas que nous allons coucher ensemble...Fais-moi arrêter s'il te plaît, avant que je me ridiculise encore plus, dit-elle posant sa main sur son front.

\- J'ai compris exactement ce que tu voulais m'expliquer Felicity...Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir arrêter tes insinuations...C'est un trait de ton caractère qui est très charmant, déclara-t-il lui adressant un petit sourire.

Il la regarda s'installer dans son lit avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ils bougèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Felicity ne s'allonge couchée sur le côté et qu'Oliver se pose sur son dos, les bras derrière la tête. Et même s'il y avait assez d'espace entre eux pour éventuellement accueillir un autre corps, la tension dans la pièce était épaisse. Felicity laissa échapper un petit soupir et Oliver tourna la tête dans sa direction, mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, sa voix douce flotta dans la pièce silencieuse.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.

\- Bonne nuit Felicity, répondit-il doucement.

Il se souleva doucement sur un coude, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux fermé, il plaça sa main au-dessus de son épaule et fit le mouvement de la lui caresser sans la toucher. Avec un soupir il se mit de nouveau dans sa position initiale regardant le plafond ne pouvant pas s'endormir. Comment pourrait-il ? La femme qu'il aimait était allongée à côté de lui dans son lit et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était de l'envelopper de ses bras, de tirer son corps contre le sien et de l'embrasser encore et encore comme dans l'ascenseur. Oliver laissa échapper un gémissement mental, il n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir ce soir…

**##########################**

**Il y a eu le premier baiser qui a touché le Olicity. Iris est sur une piste. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci aux inscrits et guests pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. **

**olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu verra dans les prochains chapitres si il y aura d'autres baisers. Comme rien n'est simple avec ces deux là, le réveil peut-être gêné ou bien doux.**

**Guest : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite que les chapitres que tu as déjà lu.**

**Je vous ai laissé avec notre Olicity partant pour le lit. Comment vont-ils se comporter lorsqu'ils se réveilleront ? La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Le dernier mot pour Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn des filles très importante pour moi sur ce forum. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**#################################**

Felicity se déplaça quand un léger bip sonore pénétra dans son subconscient, elle gémit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller ne voulant pas se réveiller. Le lit bougea alors qu'une grande main se glissait dans son dos avant de s'installer bien au-dessus de ses hanches. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, son corps se tendit légèrement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pendant que sa petite main s'agrippa à la chair nue du bras qui la tenait.

\- Calme-toi ... c'est juste moi. La voix d'Oliver était légèrement endormie et il leva le bras qui n'était pas autour d'elle pour couvrir sa bouche quand il bâilla.

Elle leva la tête, leurs yeux se croisant, elle lui lança un regard penaud, se rendant compte que pendant la nuit l'écart qu'il y avait eu entre eux avait totalement disparu et qu'inconsciemment elle s'était rapprochée de lui pendant la nuit. Oliver comprit sans que Felicity ait eu besoin de dire un mot qu'elle se reprochait la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ce matin. Il voulut la rassurer tout de suite.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ... Je suis presque sûr que c'est moi qui t'ai réquisitionné de mon côté du lit.

Il sourit quand elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux réalisant qu'il avait raison, leurs corps étaient enchevêtrés prenant la moitié gauche de son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et eut l'envie soudaine de passer ses doigts dedans. Sa main se serra sur son corps quand elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui et il arqua un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle hésita avant de secouer la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était mal à l'aise… c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle était trop à l'aise et elle s'en voulait de profiter de ce moment particulier avec lui alors que son partenaire la considérait uniquement comme une amie. Oliver plissa le nez et la tira contre son corps, souhaitant la garder auprès de lui de cette façon encore un moment.

\- Bien ... alors restons dans le lit encore un peu plus longtemps ... Je veux dire si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai juste… j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis des années et je voudrais profiter de ce moment de calme encore un peu.

Felicity eut un petit rire et la tension disparut de son corps alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu lui permettre de bien dormir, elle était consciente depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'Oliver se battait avec ses cauchemars pendant son sommeil, revivant les tortures qu'il avait dut subir pendant ses cinq ans d'absence. Elle avait même était témoin d'un de ces sommeils agités une fois, elle avait voulu l'aider, lui caresser les cheveux pour le calmer, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, John lui avait attrapé le bras l'intimant de ne pas le faire, si elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver sur le sol avec le bras d'Oliver écrasant sa trachée.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons faire ça ...puis tu n'es pas un oreiller horrible.

Elle releva légèrement la tête pour voir son visage alors qu'elle allait continuer à parler lorsque le bip retentit à nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils, Oliver gémit et roula sur Felicity attrapant l'oreillette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit de son côté du lit, le mit dans son oreille, le mit sous tension avant de se remettre à l'aise alors qu'il faisait une grimace à sa partenaire la forçant à sourire.

\- Pouvons-nous vous aider ?, demanda-t-il.

La voix de John le saluant passa à travers le communicateur haut et fort et tout à fait trop réveillée pour plaire à Oliver, dans le repaire il regardait ses deux amis très à l'aise dans le lit.

\- Je vois que tu profites vraiment de cette mission, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tais-toi John, déclara-t-il en grognant.

Oliver leva légèrement la tête et regarda la caméra envoyant un regard noir à son ami, Diggle rigola de la réaction du justicier se laissant tomber sur la chaise. Il l'informa que Cisco allait être de retour dans peu de temps pour prendre la relève, et que lui pourrait retourner faire des recherches sur l'information qu'Iris avait déterré sur les autres maris. Oliver se passa la main sur le visage et soupira, il semblait qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter d'un moment seul avec Felicity en fin de compte, pourtant il aurait vraiment voulu la tenir encore un moment dans ses bras ce matin.

\- D'accord ! Donne-moi au moins une heure pour me doucher et je te retrouverais dans le repaire pour une mise à jour.

Diggle leva les pieds et les plaça sur la console de l'ordinateur alors qu'il se penchait devant le flux vidéo à l'écran taquinant encore son ami sur le fait qu'il voulait profiter de tenir leur partenaire dans ses bras. Oliver secoua la tête lançant de nouveau un regard noir à la caméra, Felicity fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers Oliver, le menton appuyé sur sa poitrine ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était si tendu d'un coup. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque son téléphone portable sonna, elle se détourna de lui et le prit pour y répondre à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Bonjour?

\- Mme Queen…, dit la voix de Tommy avec un léger amusement.

\- Tais-toi Tommy, répondit-elle pinçant ses lèvres. A quoi dois-je ce coup de téléphone si tôt le matin ?

Oliver arrêta de parler à John lorsqu'il entendit sa femme parler au téléphone avec son meilleur ami, il bougea et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Je me demandais si tu étais libre pour le déjeuner aujourd'hui. J'aimerais discuter de ce que Devrot et Mannings ont découvert.

Elle se leva légèrement dans son lit, une couverture couvrant toujours son corps alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la tête de lit, demandant à son ami s'il les avait rencontrés. Tommy l'informa qu'il l'avait fait et qu'il souhaitait lui expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert, que cela pourrait peut-être les aider pour retrouver Laurel. Elle se mordit la lèvre, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait, elle accepta rapidement et était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'Oliver lui avait parlé d'un endroit où elle devait se rendre, elle ne savait pas si elle serait disponible vers midi en fin de compte.

\- Tommy, tu peux attendre un instant je vais prévenir Oliver...

L'humour était de retour dans sa voix quand il lui dit d'aller demander à son mari son autorisation de venir voir un autre homme, Felicity roula des yeux alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil vers Oliver.

\- Tommy veut savoir si je suis libre pour le déjeuner ... Je sais que tu as dit que tu avais une journée bien remplie...Et que moi aussi, mais je ne me rappelle plus ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

\- J'ai une réunion à midi et demi, demande lui si il peut repousser le déjeuner vers quatorze heure.

Felicity se racla la gorge alors qu'elle commençait à parler, mais Tommy l'interrompit alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur, le fait qu'Oliver s'était invité à ce rendez-vous ne le surprenant pas du tout.

\- Je l'ai entendu et je peux le faire...J'apporterai mes informations et si vous avez quelque chose de nouveau, j'apprécierais que vous apportiez également les vôtres.

\- D'accord...Envoie-moi l'adresse par messages, dit-elle.

\- Oliver connaît l'endroit...Dis-lui que c'est le petit restaurant italien près du bar où l'on sortait dans notre jeunesse.

Oliver la regarda alors qu'elle tenait la couverture près de son corps et qu'elle informait Tommy qu'ils se retrouveraient là-bas vers deux heures. Elle raccrocha, posa son téléphone sur la table de nuit pendant qu'Oliver se connectait de nouveau avec le repaire.

\- Changement de plans, John...Nous devons rencontrer Tommy tout à l'heure, alors au lieu de venir ce matin au repaire seul, nous nous arrêterons tous les deux après notre rencontre avec lui, déclara-t-il.

\- D'accord, je préviens Cisco qu'il y aura une réunion d'équipe dans l'après-midi.

Oliver repoussa ses couvertures avant de se diriger vers la commode, il prit un t-shirt et le passa par-dessus sa tête. Il salua Diggle puis éteignit l'oreillette et la jeta sur la commode avant de regarder vers le lit. Felicity était sur le point de se lever quand Oliver secoua la tête lui demandant d'attendre une seconde, il revint vers la commode, saisit une chemise et la posa sur la caméra. Elle arqua un sourcil et Oliver haussa les épaules. Elle sourit alors qu'elle repoussait les couvertures et se levait.

\- Je suis territorial dès que cela te concerne, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Felicity stoppa dans ses pas et le fixa, depuis le début de cette mission le comportement d'Oliver envers elle avait complètement changé, il n'agissait plus comme son partenaire mais plus comme son petit ami. Cela la déstabilisait complètement, déjà hier soir au restaurant il avait été tactile, ce matin il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher et leur baiser n'avait pas semblé factice mais très réelle. Elle voulait lui demander si peut-être il avait des sentiments à son égard, mais avait tellement peur d'être rejeté, comme après la Russie, qu'elle préféra mettre ses doutes et ses questions de côté.

\- Tu veux que l'on prenne notre douche ?, demanda-t-elle ne réalisant pas l'insinuation dans ses propos.

\- Tu veux dire ensemble ! Pour économiser l'eau, dit-il se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Quoi ?! répondit-elle levant le regard vers lui.

Elle se mit à réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer, puis elle écarquilla les yeux réalisant qu'elle venait juste de lui proposer de prendre une douche ensemble, sans équivoque, elle se recula lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de son regard sur elle.

\- Non...Oui...Je veux dire que nous prenons une douche chacun notre tour...pas ensemble, nous ne sommes même pas un vrai couple, je n'ai pas à voir tes attributs, répondit-elle bafouillant et devenant rouge.

\- Je te taquinais Felicity...Prend la première, j'irai ensuite, dit-il ne souhaitant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

\- D'accord...Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi ma journée est si occupée aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pensais que c'était possible que les ravisseurs sachent les horaires quotidiens des trois épouses enlevées. J'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais passer du temps dans certains des endroits où elles sont allées pendant que je suis au travail. De cette façon, tu pourras éventuellement rassembler des informations en même temps.

\- Cela semble être un bon plan, dit-elle inclinant la tête le visage sérieux.

\- Je suis content que tu le penses, car tu as rendez-vous pour une séance de Pilates et ensuite une manucure et une pédicure. J'ai déjà tout programmé avec les mêmes femmes qui travaillaient sur Adeline, Shanna et Laurel.

\- Attends ! Tu m'envoies faire du sport ?, demanda-t-elle avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

\- Le Pilates n'est pas du sport en force comme nous faisons dans le repaire avec John. Cela permet de tonifier les muscles, de développer la souplesse, d'éliminer le stress grâce à une technique de respiration, cela te sera bénéfique. Et si ça peut te consoler, j'ai pris rendez-vous pour deux, donc tu peux emmener Iris avec toi, répondit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas éviter la séance de Pilate, tu sais que je ne suis pas réellement sportive.

\- Non ! Les femmes enlevées pratiquaient cette méthode donc si tu veux glaner des informations auprès du professeur tu dois te résoudre à passer par la case Pilates aujourd'hui, dit-il.

Oliver sourit et se dirigea vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et la poussant vers la salle de bain, lui indiquant qu'elle allait apprécier cette activité et que Sara lui avait même acheté des vêtements d'entraînement pour son voyage. Elle se retourna et le fixa alors qu'elle se tenait à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

\- Tu as déjà tout planifié n'est-ce-pas ! Tu as tout organisé derrière mon dos sachant que je refuserais en premier, cria-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Non ! Je ne te ferais pas ça… Pendant que tu prends ta douche, je vais nous préparer un petit-déjeuner, dit-il innocemment.

\- Je te déteste Oliver Queen, grommela-t-elle claquant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il sourit sachant très bien qu'elle ne le pensait pas, il entendit sa voix résonner de l'autre côté de la porte alors qu'elle lui rappelait de ne pas oublier le café. Il secoua la tête à sa demande, comme s'il pouvait être assez stupide pour oublier le café. Il savait à quoi elle ressemblait sans son breuvage préféré, il ne voulait pas revivre cette expérience une nouvelle fois. Il sourit en l'entendant derrière la porte, pester de devoir faire du Pilate, qu'il aimait cette femme pensa-t-il en quittant la chambre.

###################################

Alors qu'Oliver préparait le petit déjeuner pour Felicity, il récupéra son téléphone sur le comptoir, le cala entre son épaule et son oreille tout en vérifiant la progression du café pour sa femme. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie Barry décrocha finalement, pour un speeder il était lent à répondre à un appel pensa-t-il.

\- Hey Oliver, comment va la vie maritale ?, demanda son ami.

Il sourit dans le téléphone à son enthousiasme en sortant deux tasses du placard avant de retirer les pancakes de la poêle et de les déposer sur une assiette.

\- Je ne peux pas me plaindre…Felicity est merveilleuse, répondit-il.

\- Je me doute que tu aimes la situation actuelle, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Ecoute, j'envoie Felicity sur une mission de reconnaissance, mais...Je ne peux pas la laisser y aller seul...Je serais plus rassuré si tu pouvais convaincre Iris de l'accompagner.

\- Je sais que tu es inquiet de laisser Felicity sur le terrain, surtout qu'en général tu la cloîtres dans le bunker par peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...Mais elle est apte à se défendre toute seule tu sais, répondit-il.

\- Je sais que les cours d'auto-défense que John lui prodigue lui sont utiles mais...

\- Si tu es si inquiet Oliver, pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Sara être ta femme, le coupa son ami.

Oliver roula des yeux à ses mots, l'ancien assassin de la league n'aurait pas été aussi convaincante que lui et Felicity en tant que mari et femme, et maintenant il pouvait voir pourquoi. L'amitié étroite qu'il partageait avec la jeune informaticienne rendait la chimie entre eux naturelle, ils étaient tombés dans un mélange facile de plaisanteries sournoises et de séduction certaines fois depuis leur rencontre. Ce qu'il partageait avec Sara était une amitié forte certes, mais surtout basée sur l'année d'enfer qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur l'île. Son amie était remplie de ténèbres comme lui, Felicity était la lumière qui lui faisait entrevoir que la vie n'était pas que rempli de douleur, que le bonheur existait.

Et ses sentiments grandissant pour Felicity chaque jour fonctionnaient très bien pour réussir à convaincre les ravisseurs de leur amour, les gestes, les regards qu'il lui donnait étaient naturelles pas factices comme ceux qu'il aurait montré envers Sara si elle avait dû jouer sa femme. Et depuis leur baiser dans l'ascenseur, Oliver se demandait si il devait enfin avouer à sa partenaire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, il n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet avec Felicity de peur qu'elle ne le repousse et que cela ruine leur amitié. Il se racla la gorge et secoua ses pensées au loin.

\- Oui et bien, l'équipe a convenu que Felicity serait une option plus crédible…, dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- D'accord ne te fâche pas Oliver ce n'était qu'une simple question. Dis-moi en plus sur cette mission de reconnaissance, répondit Barry.

\- Ce n'est rien de trop dangereux, rassure-toi. J'envoie Felicity dans un spa… le même que celui utilisé par les femmes kidnappées, ainsi que Laurel. J'espère qu'elle pourra peut-être se renseigner auprès des employées, mais n'ayant pas confiance en ces personnes j'aurais souhaité qu'Iris soit présente avec elle.

Barry arriva à Star Labs, il se déplaça en super vitesse pour rencontrer sa petite amie qui avait élu domicile devant les ordinateurs pour ses recherches, il plaça la boîte de beignets devant Iris qui sourit en le voyant. Il demanda à Oliver de patienter un instant en plaçant sa main contre le téléphone, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée qui lui rendit avec ardeur.

\- Oliver envoie Felicity dans un spa ce matin pour faire un peu de fouille ... tu as une chance de vouloir aller avec elle?, demanda-t-il après leur baiser fougueux

\- Tu me demande si cela m'intéresse ? Déterrer la terre et faire un voyage gratuit dans ce que je suis sûr d'être un spa cinq étoiles…Cela ressemble à mon genre de mission préférée Tu peux annoncer à Oliver que je suis à bord.

\- Iris est partante pour une matinée avec son amie et déterrer la poussière de ce spa, déclara-t-il après avoir retiré sa main du combiné.

Oliver sourit, il s'était douté que ce ne serait pas difficile de convaincre Iris, c'était sa partenaire qui lui donnait toujours du fil à retordre dès qu'il s'agissait de dépenser de l'argent pour elle, il devait trouver des montagnes d'ingéniosité pour qu'elle accepte qu'il lui paie une robe pour un gala. Le seul moment où il ne l'entendait pas se plaindre de trop dépenser était quand il lui achetait des ordinateurs ou autre matériel pour le repaire à la pointe de la technologie.

\- Parfait, amène Iris vers neuf heures près de Queen Consolidated, je ferai venir Felicity avec la voiture pour la récupérer. Et assure-toi qu'elle a des vêtements d'entraînement. Elles vont commencer la journée avec du Pilate.

\- Du Pilate ! Pourquoi pas du Yoga ?, demanda Barry.

Iris ouvrit la boîte de beignets et en sortit le glaçage alors qu'elle souriait en regardant son petit ami après l'avoir entendu poser la question.

\- Tout simplement car Oliver ne veux pas penser à tous ces hommes dans la salle qui pourraient voir Felicity dans la position du chien. Déjà dès qu'une personne du sexe opposé la regarde il a envie de lui tirer une flèche dans le cœur. Alors imagine tous ces pauvres hommes si elle pratiquait du Yoga, dit-elle secouant la tête.

Barry grimaça et il put entendre son ami grogner dans son oreille alors qu'il entendait les mots d'Iris. Oliver ferma les yeux et la vision de la femme qu'il aimait dans cette position se matérialisa dans son esprit, il se sentit durcir en pensant à la façon dont il aimerait la sentir autour de lui. Oliver sortit de sa pensée érotique quand le café bipa et il sortit le bol alors qu'il en versait dans une tasse pour sa femme.

\- Aucun homme n'a le droit de la voir dans cette position...Ni dans aucune autre, dit-il énervé en pensant à tous ces hommes qui la verrait dans la tenue de sport.

\- Tu prends ton rôle de mari très au sérieux, répliqua Iris avec humour.

Felicity pénétra à ce moment dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un pantalon de yoga en spandex noir, d'une ceinture vert foncé et d'un haut en spandex vert et noir assorti qui se terminait à la taille de son pantalon.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si grincheux ce matin Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et son cœur rata un battement, ses yeux absorbèrent son corps vêtu d'élasthanne, il sentit son corps réagir à la déesse qui venait de faire une apparition devant lui. Il empêcha du mieux qu'il put à son cerveau de s'imaginer la prendre sur le comptoir, elle avait l'air sexy avec ses vêtements d'entraînement, il prit plusieurs souffles pour évacuer la tentation de se retourner et de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et la faire sienne. Soudain, il souhaitait ne pas être coincé dans des réunions toute la journée pour être celui qui l'accompagnerait ne souhaitant pas que les hommes de la salle de sport voient sa femme dans cette tenue. Ses pensées s'éteignirent à la voix de Barry dans son oreille.

\- Tu es encore là Oliver ?

\- Je te parlerai plus tard, dis à Iris d'être prête.

Il n'attendit pas que son ami réponde avant de raccrocher le téléphone et de le jeter sur le comptoir, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour se remettre les idées en place tandis que Felicity se laissait tomber sur l'un des tabourets, laissant tomber le sac de sport par terre près de sa chaise. Oliver se retourna et plaça la tasse de café fumant devant elle après avoir calmé sa libido grâce au froid, mais celle-ci fit de nouveau surface immédiatement lorsqu'elle laissait échapper un léger gémissement tirant doucement la tasse vers elle en humant la bonne odeur du nectar noir.

\- Ce café sent délicieusement bon, dit-elle.

Oliver la regarda porter la tasse à ses lèvres, les yeux fermés quand elle prit la première gorgée, un air de plaisir couvrant son visage et il se demanda si son visage aurait la même expression dans les affres de la passion. Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrirent brusquement sentant son regard sur elle.

\- Tu as un problème Oliver ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non !, répondit-il hâtivement.

\- Merci pour le café... Alors Iris peux venir avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle sentant que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé d'un coup.

Oliver se recula rapidement contre le comptoir près de la cafetière, étendant le torchon qu'il tenait dans ses mains devant son entrejambe évitant de lui montrer l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui.

\- Elle va t'accompagner aujourd'hui. Barry va la déposer devant la compagnie, si tu pars dans dix minutes, tu devrais pouvoir arriver à temps pour la récupérer.

Il contourna le comptoir quand il se sentit apte à la regarder sans fantasmer à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dans cette cuisine et poussa une carte de crédit ainsi qu'une carte d'identité. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la carte noire.

\- Oliver ... Je ne peux pas accepter cette carte.

\- Felicity ! Nous sommes mariés et cela paraîtra bizarre si tu paies avec ta propre carte.

Elle hésita avant de soulever la carte de crédit et le nouveau permis de conduire, elle baissa les yeux et aperçue son prénom et le nom de famille d'Oliver côte à côte sur les nouveaux papiers. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était étrange que le nom de Felicity Queen ne sonne pas aussi mauvais qu'il le devrait. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lui adressa un sourire radieux qui fit battre le cœur du justicier rapidement.

\- Je suppose que c'est l'heure de ma mission. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et leva un sourcil en tirant son sac de sport sur son épaule. Où sont mes clefs de voiture ?

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin aujourd'hui. Mon chauffeur va t'emmener chercher Iris puis il vous déposera au spa. C'est en dehors des limites de la ville…Je serais plus rassuré si tu ne conduis pas. Il t'emmènera ensuite au restaurant, et ensuite, nous irons au repaire après notre rencontre avec Tommy.

\- Je ne pense pas que j'aime ce renversement de rôles ici. D'habitude, je planifie ta journée et te dis ce qu'il faut faire… Je suis ton assistante pas le contraire.

\- Je sais que tu détestes ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler dans ta vie...Mais tu es ma femme à présent, tu dois t'habituer à me laisser prendre les directives de ta journée, déclara-t-il.

Felicity soupira et acquiesça, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa femme quand Oliver se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- Passe une bonne journée, dit-il d'une voix douce

Elle déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête essayant de comprendre le comportement d'Oliver depuis le début du plan puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur des questions lui remplissant la tête. Il la regarda jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment, il se tourna vers la petite caméra cachée par un cadre sur le côté du mur et pointa l'ascenseur pendant qu'il parlait, ne sachant pas si les gars l'entendraient, mais sachant qu'ils recevraient le message.

\- Je veux que l'un de vous la suive...Et ne la perdez pas de vue.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quelque chose arrive à Felicity et Iris alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être présent. Sachant que tout se passait bien jusqu'à présent, il se dirigea vers la douche, son esprit se posant de nouveau à ce que pourrait ressembler exactement la femme qu'il aimait dans la position du chien qui fait face au sol et dès que l'image lui traversa l'esprit, il sut qu'il prendrait une douche froide ce matin.

#############################

Ray jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur alors qu'une autre analyse de données lui revint vierge. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était comme si les trois technologies demandées par les ravisseurs n'existaient pas, ce qui pouvait seulement signifier que celles-ci étaient si nouvelles que les documents n'avaient même pas encore été déposés auprès du bureau des brevets. Mais surtout à quoi pouvaient-elles servir ensemble ? Toutes séparées elles avaient une utilité précise, mais combinées elles n'avaient aucun sens. De plus comment les ravisseurs avaient-ils découvert les projets si personne n'était encore au courant de leur conception ? Il soupira et appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone de bureau sonnant sa secrétaire.

\- Oui, monsieur Palmer ?

\- Pouvez-vous appeler Oliver Queen ? Dites à son assistant que c'est urgent. Dès que vous êtes en ligne avec Mr Queen passez-le moi rapidement.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton pour clôturer l'appel et jeta un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur encore une fois, il avait besoin de savoir ce que ces technologies pourraient réaliser si elles étaient combinées ensemble. Il se pinça les lèvres, il ne pouvait absolument pas se rendre à Starling City pour le moment devant s'occuper de la préparation d'un nouveau gala dans les semaines à venir. Peut-être que Barry pourrait rentrer dans les demeures de ces milliardaires sans se faire repérer et se procurer les plans du prototype de chaque projet. Il pourrait demander l'aide de Felicity et Cisco pour comprendre à quoi servait ces technologies.

Il était sûr qu'ils seraient sous clé dans leurs maisons, il sortit son téléphone portable et parcourut son répertoire jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le nom de la jeune femme. Il appuya sur le contact et attendit qu'elle décroche, mais à sa surprise l'appel fut directement envoyé sur la messagerie vocale. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Felicity Smoak il y a quelques mois, il ne se passait pas un jour où elle n'était pas facilement accessible pour lui ou pour l'équipe. Pas une seule fois il n'était tombé sur sa messagerie, elle répondait systématiquement, ce n'était tout simplement pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait d'être non joignable.

Donc, il trouva étrange qu'avec tout ce qui se passait, et le plan mis en place, elle décide de le désactiver maintenant. Quand il entendit le bip, Ray laissa un message rapide lui disant de le rappeler dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il venait de ranger son téléphone lorsque la voix de sa secrétaire traversa le haut-parleur du téléphone de son bureau.

\- J'ai Mr Queen en ligne deux, je transfert l'appel.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge remerciant sa secrétaire, il porta le téléphone à son oreille, sa voix légère alors qu'il s'adressait à Oliver.

\- Comment va la vie de couple marié ?, demanda-t-il.

Oliver sourit en signant le papier devant lui, intérieurement il jubilait que Atom ne puisse pas séduire encore sa partenaire, il devait admettre qu'il était jaloux de ce rapprochement entre le justicier en armure et de la femme qu'il aimait. Il signa deux autres documents avant de prendre le temps de répondre à son ami. Oliver changea de position et se laissa aller dans son siège avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était onze heures trente et il se demanda comment allait la journée de Felicity.

\- La vie conjugale est bonne. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- As-tu parlé à Felicity par hasard aujourd'hui ? J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle il y a quelques instants et son téléphone était éteint.

\- Ouais je sais. Elle est allée au Azur Spa and Salon avec Iris et ils n'autorisent pas l'utilisation du téléphone portable… des dégâts avec le Chi ou quelque chose comme cela.

Un amusement remplit les yeux de Ray alors qu'il se penchait en arrière, posant les pieds sur son bureau et sourit.

\- Tu as envoyé ta partenaire dans le seul endroit où elle n'a pas le droit à utiliser son téléphone ? Je suis sûre qu'elle l'apprécie.

\- Je l'ai envoyée avec Iris, ça ira. Les femmes de Mannings, Devrot et Tommy y sont toutes allées. Alors j'ai envoyé Felicity faire une petite investigation et voir si elles pourraient trouver une connexion entre le spa et les ravisseurs.

Ray pinça les lèvres écoutant les mots de son ami, se demandant comment il pouvait avoir l'air si calme. D'après son expérience ou du moins ce qu'il avait appris en travaillant avec l'équipe, Oliver ne s'en sortait pas très bien lorsqu'il était question de placer la jeune informaticienne dans des situations délicates. En fait, il l'évitait généralement comme la peste.

\- Je te trouve plutôt calme pendant cette petite mission alors que tu te retrouves avec un silence radio total...Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- C'est parce que Roy et Sara sont à l'intérieur se faisant passer pour des employés. Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que cela concerne Felicity je reste très vigilant. Mais je doute que tu aies appelé pour parler du lieu où se trouve ma femme.

Ray arqua un sourcil devant la déclaration d'Oliver, il semblait prendre son rôle de mari très au sérieux, il se demanda si ce plan de mariage n'avait pas enfin ouvert les yeux du justicier. Peut-être était-il prêt à enfin avouer ses sentiments à la jeune femme pendant cette petite mission secrète.

\- J'ai appelé parce que la recherche sur les projets demandés était terminée et que je suis sans réponse à chaque fois. Je suis presque certain que ce sont des prototypes… et que les documents n'ont même pas encore été déposés auprès du bureau des brevets.

Oliver le coupa alors qu'il se penchait en avant et pressa quelques boutons de son ordinateur pour se connecter à son serveur sécurisé afin qu'il puisse se connecter avec Cisco au repaire.

\- Cela veut dire que les ravisseurs ou au moins l'un d'entre eux ont très probablement participé à tous les projets ou connaissent quelqu'un proche de ces trois hommes, répondit le justicier

\- C'est exactement les déductions que je me suis fait.

Oliver transmit l'information à Cisco avant de lui expliquer qu'ils en parleraient davantage quand lui et Felicity s'arrêteraient plus tard avant de se déconnecter.

\- Nous aurons une réunion plus tard, probablement avec tout l'équipe, tu pourras en être ?, demanda Oliver.

\- J'ai déjà un engagement, envoie-moi un briefing.

\- Pas de souci Cisco te l'enverra.

\- Je te parlerai plus tard, répondit Ray.

Il fit ses adieux et raccrocha le téléphone avant de se lever et de prendre sa veste, il rencontrait un organisateur d'événements à l'heure du déjeuner pour commencer à planifier l'événement caritatif qu'Oliver et Felicity lui avaient demandé d'organiser. Sauf que cette fois, la collecte de fonds grouillera de membres des équipes d'Arrow et Flash. Ils n'étaient pas sur le point de prendre le moindre risque avec la vie de la jeune informaticienne… elle était trop importante pour eux.

#############################

Iris laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à son amie, elle sourit quand la jeune femme fixa ses cheveux, passa une main sur son chemisier vert, avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de la porte.

\- Je suis prête à y aller, dit-elle.

\- Tu te pomponnes pour ton mari, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Arrête Iris, répondit-elle avec un air renfrogné.

\- Nous venons de passer les dernières heures à nous faire dorloter ... Comment n'aurais-tu pas pu en profiter ?, demanda son amie journaliste.

Felicity roula des yeux alors qu'elles sortaient du vestiaire et se dirigeaient dans le couloir vers la réception. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver ait le sentiment qu'il avait besoin de dépenser tout cet argent pour que la mission fonctionne. Son excuse de faire la reconnaissance au spa de ce matin semblait assez légitime, mais une fois qu'elle avait été là-bas, la seule chose avec laquelle elle était repartie était des commérages aléatoires.

Rien qui puisse réellement les aider à retrouver Laurel, de plus, lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec Iris, elle avait été accostée par d'autres femmes qui cherchaient à rencontrer et à se lier d'amitié avec la nouvelle épouse de Mr Queen. C'était étrange de voir comment ils s'étaient tous courbés devant elle à chaque caprice. Elle se demanda si c'était ce qui se passait pour sa meilleure amie quand elle y allait. Felicity sourit à la femme qui se trouvait au comptoir alors qu'elles s'immobilisaient pour payer.

\- Bonjour, on m'a dit de venir ici pour régler mon solde ?, dit-elle voyant l'employée lui sourire, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement se rendant compte de la femme devant elle.

\- Oh bonjour Mme Queen ! En fait, votre mari a déjà payé pour les soins et comme vous n'avez pas déjeuné dans notre salle à manger aujourd'hui, vous ne payez que pour les boissons que vous avez consommées.

Felicity acquiesça et sortit la carte qu'Oliver lui avait donnée avant de la lui remettre. Alors qu'elles sortaient du spa, le chauffeur d'Oliver attendait déjà avec la porte ouverte. Iris se pencha vers son amie, parlant à voix basse lui demandant si cet homme avait des pouvoirs de médiums pour savoir qu'elles allaient sortir à ce moment précis. Felicity gloussa alors qu'elles se glissaient dans la limousine et attendaient que le conducteur se déplace et démarre. La journaliste arqua un sourcil un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors… Mme. Queen depuis quand as-tu ta propre carte noire ?

\- Depuis ce matin, dit-elle tournant son visage vers la vitre de la portière.

Il était clair que la petite blonde assise à côté d'elle essayait d'éviter cette conversation à tout prix, mais la journaliste n'était pas prête à la laisser partir. Depuis la première fois qu'elle avait vu Oliver et Felicity ensemble, elle s'était rendu compte des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre mais qu'ils essayaient de cacher au plus profond d'eux. Elle se doutait que leur travail de nuit empêchait le justicier à s'engager dans une relation avec sa partenaire la peur de la perdre devant le tirailler. Mais elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi la jeune informaticienne n'osait pas avouer ce qu'elle ressentait à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Alors… Est-ce qu'il y a un avantage supplémentaire à être Madame Queen ?

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la tentative flagrante de son amie pour en savoir plus sur elle et sur la situation actuelle d'Oliver. Elle fit comprendre à la journaliste d'un regard dans la direction du chauffeur que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour parler de cela. Ils roulaient depuis quinze bonnes minutes lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant Queen Consolidated.

\- Oh, regarde, nous sommes arrivées à destination… On dirait que c'est ton arrêt.

\- C'est une chance pour toi mais cette conversation n'est pas finie… Juste momentanément suspendue, répondit-elle avec un regard amusé et attrapant son sac.

\- Au revoir Iris, répondit-elle lui faisant un signe de la main.

La brune soupira et sortit de la limousine en demandant à son amie de l'appeler plus tard lorsqu'elle serait à la maison. Elle claqua la porte et la limousine s'éloigna du trottoir et repartit sur la route. Felicity tourna son regard sur le pare-brise arrière et vit un flou rouge apparaître et son amie journaliste disparaître en un clin d'œil.

\- Mme Queen ?, l'appela le chauffeur.

\- Oui Adam.

\- Il y a un peu de circulation inattendue devant moi. Vous devriez prévenir Mr Queen pour l'informer que vous serez un peu en retard, dit-il.

\- Merci, je pense que je le ferai pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Quand elle sortit son téléphone portable, pressant le numéro abrégé de son partenaire, sa bague attrapa la lumière du soleil de sa fenêtre ouverte, la faisant briller légèrement. Elle sentit soudain que ce mariage devenait vraiment trop réel plus le temps passait, le comportement d'Oliver la déstabilisait de plus en plus, les personnes n'arrêtant pas de l'appeler Madame Queen lui donnait l'impression d'être vraiment sa femme. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement dans sa poitrine car intérieurement elle voulait que toute cette histoire ne soit pas un simulacre et elle se demanda si au moment où la mission se terminerait son cœur se briserait ou s'il y aurait une fin heureuse comme dans les contes de fées.

###########################

Oliver raccrocha et s'installa sur son siège avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, sa partenaire venait de l'avertir que leur chauffeur était coincé dans le trafic à environ dix minutes, ce qui le laissait avec Tommy pour se divertir pendant qu'ils attendaient. Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il tripotait sa serviette.

\- C'était Felicity... notre chauffeur se trouve dans les embouteillages, elle aura quelques minutes de retard.

\- Notre chauffeur ! dit-il avec humour. Seulement marié depuis un jour et on dirait que quelqu'un croit déjà le mensonge.

\- Ne commence pas Tommy ! Je sais ce que tu penses mais je te le dis de nouveau, Felicity est mon amie, ma partenaire rien de plus.

\- Continue à t'en persuader...Mais lorsqu'elle ne sera plus là tu n'auras que tes remords de ne pas lui avoir avoué tes sentiments pour te réchauffer la nuit, répondit son ami haussant les épaules alors qu'il se penchait sur sa chaise.

Oliver remarqua la tension dans le corps de l'autre homme, le soupçon de cernes sous ses yeux et il sentit le claquement dans son cœur pour son meilleur ami devant lui. Il se doutait que Tommy ne tenait que sur un fil, prêt à s'effondrer si le plan pour sauver Laurel ne fonctionnait pas. Il connaissait cet homme depuis son enfance, ils avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble et quand Laurel était rentrée dans leur vie, alors que lui continuait à coucher avec des femmes aléatoires, le comportement de son meilleur ami avait littéralement changé.

Il était clair comme le jour que Tommy était tombé complètement fou amoureux de Laurel le jour de leur rencontre. Il se rappela de ce jour où son meilleur ami était venu le voir au manoir lui annonçant qu'il était amoureux de la jeune femme. Il souhaitait savoir s'il avait une chance avec elle, ou s'il devait s'écarter pour lui laisser la place ne voulant pas détruire leur amitié de toujours. Après le bal de printemps, Tommy l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'il avait embrassé Laurel et qu'elle ressentait aussi de forts sentiments à son égard.

Un peu avant son départ sur le Gambit, il était venu lui annoncer qu'il voulait épouser Laurel et qu'il souhaitait que son meilleur ami soit son témoin. Tommy lui avait toujours parlé de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, il ne lui avait jamais menti, pas comme lui le faisait depuis des mois. Ils étaient comme des frères, et il réalisa que Tommy était le seul à qui il pourrait se confier sur ce que représentait Felicity pour lui, comme lui l'avait fait à l'époque.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas mettre confié à toi comme tu l'as fait, dit-il d'un coup.

\- Sur quoi !?, demanda Tommy.

\- Tu sais j'ai toujours cru que je serais seul toute ma vie. Avant car je ne voulais pas m'engager avec une femme préférant papillonner, après l'île à cause de ce que j'avais vécu. Puis elle est rentrée dans ma vie et toute mes convictions ont volé en éclats, continua-t-il.

\- Oliver...

\- Tu as raison depuis le début Tommy...Je l'aime...Je suis fou amoureux de Felicity...

\- Crois-moi Oliver…Je le sais depuis un moment...Je connais le regard d'un homme amoureux. C'est un sentiment étrange n'est-ce-pas de trouver une personne dans le monde qui non seulement t'accepte pour qui tu es, mais qui est égale à la personne que tu t'efforces de devenir ? Je suis devenu meilleur grâce à Laurel...Et Felicity t'a montré qu'il n'y avait pas que des ténèbres dans ta vie, répondit Tommy.

\- Dès notre première rencontre elle a fait entrer la lumière dans ma vie...Elle est ce que je désire depuis longtemps...Mais à cause de la vie que je mène je ne peux pas envisager une relation avec elle. Rien n'est possible entre nous, murmura-t-il.

Un serveur s'approcha et ils commandèrent des boissons, une pour Felicity également avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour passer leurs commandes au bar.

\- Alors pourquoi c'est elle qui est ta femme Oliver ! Je ne me souviens pas que Felicity ait fait partie du plan initial…Peut-être que la laisser jouer ce rôle n'était pas une sage décision. Surtout avec ce que tu ressens pour elle, et cette peur qui gangrène ton corps et ton esprit, murmura-t-il.

Oliver avait un visage de poker inhabituellement bon, mais sur les mots de Tommy, une expression de douleur s'afficha sur son visage alors que ses yeux brillaient en rencontrant ceux de son meilleur ami. Sa voix était ferme, mais gardait une pointe d'incertitude alors qu'il parlait.

\- Sara a refusé de prendre ce rôle...Elle a eu des arguments avec Felicity qui a cédé à la fin. J'ai émis mes doutes aussi mais l'équipe a refusé de m'écouter. Mais à présent...

\- Tu as des pensées terrifiantes de savoir qu'elle puisse être arrachée de ta vie en quelques secondes, le coupa-t-il. Je le comprends...J'ai les mêmes pensées chaque nuit depuis l'enlèvement de Laurel. Je suis terrifié de ne jamais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras de nouveau, déclara-t-il une boule dans la gorge.

Oliver déglutit difficilement, une vague de peur lui traversant le corps à la pensée que Felicity lui soit enlevée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la femme qu'il aimait s'approcha de la table, posant légèrement la main sur son épaule alors qu'elle s'asseyait, les joues rouges, la voix légèrement essoufflée.

\- Désolée je suis en retard ... il y avait du trafic et comme nous ne roulions plus depuis cinq minutes j'ai juste dit à Adam de me déposer au bout du pâté de maisons et j'ai fait le reste du chemin à pied.

Elle adressa un sourire effronté à Oliver jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le regard sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil entre eux avant de poser ses yeux sur Oliver de nouveau. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres d'Oliver étaient sur les siennes, sa main venant automatiquement se poser sur sa joue. Elle fut surprise par cet élan de passion mais elle lui rendit le baiser étant dans un lieu public. Lorsqu'il se recula, retenant sa respiration saccadée et rapprochant leurs deux fronts, elle lui frotta le bras pour essayer de le faire relâcher la tension, ne sachant pas trop ce qui avait provoqué cette envie de l'embrasser.

\- Tu vas bien Oliver ?

Il acquiesça et lui adressa un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux avant de reculer et de porter sa main à ses lèvres, lui murmurant qu'elle lui avait manqué. La confusion se posa sur son visage, pas convaincu du tout par ses paroles. Le fait que sa main ne lâche pas la sienne ne fit que la convaincre qu'Oliver était réellement contrarié. Elle tourna les yeux vers Tommy qui haussa les épaules ne pouvant pas lui parler de leur discussion avant son arrivée et glissa un dossier de manille dans leur direction.

\- Ce sont les informations que j'ai pu récupérer lors de ma rencontre avec Jean Paul et John.

Felicity attrapa le dossier par l'avant tandis que leur serveur revenait avec les boissons. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour commander de la nourriture avant que le serveur ne reparte et les yeux de la jeune informaticienne scrutèrent le contenu du dossier, la main d'Oliver sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle sentit Oliver frôler son épaule et quand il se pencha en avant, sa voix s'abaissant, elle écouta attentivement ses mots.

\- Nous avons pu constater que tout ce que les ravisseurs ont demandé ce sont des prototypes. Les projets en sont encore au stade du développement, ce qui signifie qu'un ou plusieurs des ravisseurs doivent travailler directement sur ces projets pour les connaître.

\- Comment pourraient-ils savoir que mon bras robotique et les autres projets n'ont même pas encore été envoyés au bureau des brevets ?, chuchota Tommy.

\- Tu allais bientôt envoyer les plans au bureau des brevets ?, murmura Felicity.

\- Oui ! Il ne restait plus qu'une simulation à prévoir puis j'envoyais les plans, déclara-t-il doucement. Tu penses que si mon prototype avait été examiné par ce bureau Laurel n'aurait pas été enlevée !

\- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir Tommy...Ne commence pas à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été assez rapide à envoyer les plans de ton invention pour qu'elle soit breveté...Ces ravisseurs voulaient ton bras robotique, qu'il soit breveté ou pas je pense qu'ils auraient tout de même enlevé Laurel pour que tu leur fournisses, déclara Oliver d'une voix basse mais ferme.

\- Qui voudrait des prototypes en développement ?, murmura Tommy.

\- La question est surtout comment comptent-ils s'en servir ! Tout à l'heure nous allons...

Felicity plaça une main sur son bras alors qu'elle le coupait avant qu'il ne puisse parler de l'équipe, elle expliqua doucement qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans un lieu où certaines conversations pouvaient être discutées, surtout tout ce qui concernait leur travail de nuit. Elle ne savait pas si ils étaient surveillés ou pas et ne rien divulguer était la meilleure solution pour garder le contrôle de la situation.

Oliver regarda Felicity du coin de l'œil et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la fierté l'envelopper à la réactivité de la femme qu'il aimait. Surtout qu'elle avait raison, ils ne savaient pas qui était les ravisseurs et ils pourraient se fondre dans la masse de clients ou d'employés du restaurant. Laurel était sa meilleure amie et elle faisait tout son possible pour la retrouver, mais elle protégeait toujours son secret vert et celui de son équipe. Sa main tomba sur le bas de son dos, frottant légèrement des cercles contre celui-ci, depuis sa discussion avec son meilleur ami avant qu'elle n'arrive, son instinct le poussait à la protéger encore plus.

\- Tu as raison Felicity nous en parlerons plus tard, murmura Tommy.

\- D'accord, dit-elle regardant vers le bar...Pourquoi le serveur prend tellement de temps à venir avec la nourriture...Je meurs de faim...Si il n'arrive pas dans une minute je commence à manger Oliver...Ce sera sa punition pour m'avoir envoyé faire du sport.

Oliver et Tommy se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, même dans la situation actuelle où Tommy paniquait de ne plus jamais revoir sa femme, et Oliver sentait la peur oppresser son cœur, Felicity trouvait toujours le moyen de faire rentrer la lumière dans leur vie. Elle était tout simplement exceptionnelle et il l'aimait d'un amour profond...Oliver savait qu'il devait décider si il devait agir pour être avec elle ou rester son ami uniquement. Il était temps qu'il prenne une décision.

**############################**

**Le réveil entre le Olicity était très doux...Mais foutue téléphone et équipe doit penser le justicier. Lui qui voulait garder Felicity dans ses bras toute la matinée c'est raté. Oliver, Felicity et Tommy, ainsi que Ray n'arrivent toujours pas à comprendre l'utilisation des prototypes lorsqu'ils seront combinés. Tommy fait une remarque à Oliver qui n'arrange pas la peur que celui-ci ressent.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci ****_Delicity-Unicorn, Shinobu24, Evy47, olicity-love, Nina, Audrey DF, NaDaViCo, LulzimeVelioska_****, pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que je ne vous ais pas répondu individuellement comme d'habitude, je m'en excuse, je ferais le nécessaire sur ce chapitre. **

**Nous continuons la cohabitation avec le rapprochement du Olicity de plus en plus.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity Unicorn pour leur soutien. Je vous embrasse.**

**Bonne lecture**

**######################################**

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au repaire se fit en silence et même quand ils se furent garés et commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte, Oliver ne lui adressa pas un mot ni même un regard. Ce n'est pas avant qu'ils soient en haut de l'escalier qu'elle l'arrêta dans ses pas avant qu'il ne pose le pied sur la première marche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, demanda-t-elle

Il déglutit difficilement, lui présentant son meilleur visage, confus à sa question ne souhaitant pas qu'elle sache que sa discussion avec Tommy l'avait énormément perturbé. Felicity étudia son visage pendant quelques secondes avant de rouler des yeux.

\- Tu as été bizarre depuis que je vous aie rejoint au restaurant. Quelque chose s'est passée avant que j'arrive ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Non ! , dit-il faisant un pas en arrière et plaçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Est-ce que c'est par rapport à sa rencontre avec Devrot et Mannings ? A-t-il trouvé quelque chose sur Laurel et...

\- Non ! Il n'a encore rien découvert à propos de sa femme...Il n'a pas plus d'information que nous sur son enlèvement, dit-il l'interrompant essayant de repousser ses craintes.

\- Alors qu'est-ce-qui t'a tellement contrarié que tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que nous avons laissé Tommy au restaurant ?, demanda-t-elle

Oliver laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? Tu as raison, la discussion que j'ai eu avec Tommy m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma plus grande peur...Je suis terrifié de te perdre comme mon meilleur ami a perdu sa femme. J'aurais dû plus me battre contre l'équipe pour t'empêcher de jouer le rôle de mon épouse même si de te sentir dans mes bras me remplit d'un bonheur sans fin.

Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ce sentiment de peur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, chaque parole de son meilleur ami passait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux se rappelant des conseils que Yao Fei lui avait appris sur l'île. La colère était la meilleure solution pour effacer la peur qui le tétanisait, il devait se concentrer sur ce sentiment au lieu de le faire sur ce qui le terrifiait, pour survivre.

Il savait que son comportement, et ses prochaines paroles auraient des conséquences désastreuses, mais c'était le seul moyen de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, de son esprit. Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait ensuite réparer les dégâts pour le bien de la mission, et de son amitié avec la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Je viens de te dire qu'il n'y a rien Felicity...Arrête de penser qu'à cause de la situation qui nous lie pour le moment tu as tous les droits sur ma vie personnelle. Si je ne veux pas te parler de ma discussion avec Tommy c'est mon droit...Fin de la conversation.

Il bougea rapidement et descendit les escaliers s'en voulant déjà des mots durs qu'il venait de prononcer, mais peut-être que Felicity le laisserait en paix après, même si il savait au fond de lui qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas avoué ce qui le dérangeait. Les membres de l'équipe qui étaient en pleine vidéoconférence avec Barry et qui avaient entendu les voix de leurs amis, jetèrent un coup d'œil vers l'escalier. Ils purent apercevoir Oliver arriver d'un pas rapide, les yeux montrant une douleur et une colère indescriptible. Il était suivi de Felicity qui avait un air blessé sur le visage.

\- Oliver ! Je vois bien que tu es contrarié depuis tout à l'heure... peut-être que je peux t'aider ...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retourna brusquement, la fixant d'un regard noir, mais la voyant devant lui si belle, si vulnérable lui fit revenir les visions de l'amour de sa vie étendue inerte sur le sol de la salle de bain du bal de charité, la peur de la perdre reprit sa place dans son cœur. Tout son corps se tendit de douleur d'être sans elle parcourant ses veines et il s'efforça de trouver en lui assez de colère qui supprimerait ce sentiment. Tout en pensant à Malcolm Merlyn, il s'avança d'un pas lent et d'une voix dure et plusieurs octaves plus fortes qu'il ne s'y attendait, lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas à se confier à elle à chaque fois qu'il avait des soucis.

\- Pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi de m'avouer ce qui te contrarie ? Nous sommes mariés, répliqua-t-elle

\- Arrête d'agir comme si tu étais une Queen ! Tu n'es pas vraiment ma femme Felicity…Ne l'oublie pas !

Oliver la fixa et put remarquer l'expression de tristesse, de douleur s'affichant sur son visage et sa colère faiblit alors qu'il regardait les larmes briller au coin de ses yeux. Sara déglutit difficilement, John grimaça et Barry se pinça les lèvres alors qu'ils regardaient la scène se dérouler devant eux. La voix de la jeune femme était calme lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre et Oliver sut qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses mots.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me rappeler que je ne suis pas ta femme, je sais très bien que ce n'est qu'une mission...J'ai proposé le plan n'oublie pas. Mais je pensais que tu voudrais te confier car je pensais que nous étions amis…

\- Felicity...

\- Tu m'as dit un jour que si ma journée était trop difficile tu serais toujours là pour m'écouter...Et je pensais que ton conseil fonctionnait des deux côtés. Mais comme toujours tu restes fermé comme une huître avec moi...Ou avec John mais jamais avec Sara...Car dans ton cœur c'est elle ta femme, déclara-t-elle une boule dans la gorge.

Il déglutit s'en voulant d'avoir été si dur envers elle, mais c'était si difficile de lui avouer qu'il avait une peur viscérale de la perdre. Il tendit la main vers elle, mais elle s'éloigna de lui la mâchoire serrée évitant ses yeux.

\- Ne me touche pas...Je ne suis pas ta femme ne l'oublie pas, déclara-t-elle furieusement

Sara décida de désamorcer la situation, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait pu arriver pendant le déjeuner mais elle connaissait assez bien Oliver pour voir que quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur mais qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Felicity car cela devait la concerner. Elle se douta que la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tommy avait dû lui faire prendre conscience que la mission était plus risquée qu'il ne l'avait pensé au départ, et qu'il pourrait aussi perdre la femme qu'il aimait comme leur meilleur ami.

\- Calmez-vous tous les deux...Vous risquez de dire des mots qui dépasseront votre pensée, dit-elle

\- Trop tard...Oliver l'a déjà fait, répondit l'informaticienne avec colère.

\- Felicity...Tu sais qu'il ne le pensait pas, répondit-elle

\- Quand Oliver prononce des mots il les pense...Et il vient de démontrer à l'instant que dès le départ il ne voulait pas que je sois sa femme. Mais toute l'équipe l'a poussé à accepter que je sois celle qui joue son épouse et il a capitulé. Comment veux-tu que les ravisseurs nous croient mari et femme quand le premier intéressé ne veut pas que je le sois. Je sais que tu m'as dit que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, mais dans son cœur tu es sa femme Sara et tu aurais dû être à ma place, finit-elle avec rage.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai...car je n'aurais jamais pu avoir l'alchimie que vous partagez tous les deux devant les journalistes, et les ravisseurs n'auraient jamais cru en notre amour. Oliver et toi c'est...

\- Deux partenaires dans une mission pour sauver ma meilleure amie...C'est uniquement cela Sara...Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle se retournant pour partir

\- Felicity !, l'appela-t-il

\- Quoi ?, répondit-elle exprimant clairement sa frustration en se retournant pour le regarder

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi... tu dois retourner au loft ... si tu rentres dans ton appartement...cela mettra la puce à l'oreille des ravisseurs, dit-il

Elle l'observa pendant une minute les yeux remplis de colère et de tristesse alors que le silence enveloppait la pièce avant d'acquiescer. Elle commença à se retourner pour partir mais il se dirigea vers elle en l'attrapant doucement par le bras

\- Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon…J'ai eu tort, dit-il

\- Oui tu as eu tort...Si tu ne voulais pas me dire ce qui te dérangeais j'aurais pu le comprendre. Tu n'avais pas à me jeter des mots si blessants à la figure.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir blessé. Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit-il d'un air penaud

\- Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à ceux qui t'entourent. Je sais que ce que tu as vécu pendant cinq ans t'a appris à te protéger...Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant, tes problèmes sont nos problèmes...Nous sommes une équipe essaye de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois qu'une personne veux t'aider, répondit-elle ancrant son regard au sien.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance ou aux membres de l'équipe...C'est seulement que c'est difficile pour moi de me confier à d'autres personnes. Quand tu ne peux compter que sur toi pendant des années, il est dur de changer, dit-il passant sa main sur son bras.

\- Pourtant tu peux te confier à Sara ! Je suis certaine que si elle avait été avec toi tout à l'heure tu lui aurais parlé de tes problèmes, répondit-elle s'éloignant de lui.

\- Nous avons survécu au même enfer tous les deux...Pendant un an nous étions soudés comme les deux doigts de la main pour ne pas mourir. Alors bien évidemment c'est plus facile de me confier à elle, dit-il.

\- C'est pour cette raison que le plan initiale pour qu'elle soit ta femme était plus logique. Vous êtes liés par les sentiments que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre. Rien ne nous lie Oliver, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as tort ! Il n'y a aucun lien d'amour entre Sara et moi...Mais la culpabilité nous lie...Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser venir sur le Gambit et elle n'aurait jamais dû vouloir défier son père. Cela nous a envoyé dans les ténèbres. Mais le lien que j'ai avec toi est tout autre, est plus fort, et tu es la personne adéquate pour être ma femme, dit-il avec force.

Elle renifla à sa réponse pas entièrement convaincue par ses mots, sentant encore la sensation de son cœur se brisant lorsqu'il l'avait informée qu'elle n'était pas sa femme. D'une certaine façon il lui avait fait comprendre que rien ne serait possible entre eux, alors que depuis le début de la mission, avec son comportement si inhabituel, si doux elle avait commencé à penser que peut-être il était intéressé par plus qu'une simple amitié avec elle. Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas rester en colère contre lui plus longtemps à cause de l'importance de leur rôle pour sauver Laurel elle ne contra pas ses mots, de plus cela ne servait à rien de continuer cette dispute car Oliver ne se confierait jamais à elle.

\- Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas au loft pour te détendre un peu ? Je vais chercher à emporter Chinois sur le chemin du retour et ensuite nous parlerons des éléments que l'équipe a trouvé de son côté.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et pensa que s'il était ici pour informer l'équipe de ce que Tommy et Ray leur avaient dévoilé, elle pourrait prendre un bain pour se calmer et se détendre. Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de serrer légèrement son bras et elle leva les yeux choqués vers les siens. Cet homme était si contradictoire dans ses paroles et ses gestes, que les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si affectueux avec moi depuis le début de cette mission ?

\- Je ne suis pas...C'est juste que...Depuis que je suis ton mari j'ai pris des habitudes, répondit-il haussant les épaules.

\- Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas ta femme n'est-ce-pas... ? Alors arrête de croire que tu es mon mari Oliver, répondit-elle d'une voix cinglante.

\- Tu devrais partir Felicity avant qu'une nouvelle dispute ne soit lancée entre vous, déclara Diggle

Felicity se sentit honteuse d'avoir réagi de cette façon, mais la douleur dans son cœur ne s'étant pas encore estompée, elle avait du mal à supporter que son partenaire soit si doux, si affectueux avec elle. Elle avait besoin d'espace entre eux pour digérer leur conversation et reprendre leur plan sur de meilleures bases.

Oliver ne répondit rien sachant qu'il l'avait bien mérité, il avait été odieux avec la femme qu'il aimait, c'était normal qu'elle n'accepte pas qu'il soit si affectueux après une telle attaque verbale. Mais au moins il avait réussi à faire fuir ce sentiment de peur qui l'avait étouffé depuis sa discussion avec son meilleur ami. Elle leur fit signe avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle disparut Oliver se retourna vers les membres de son équipe qui le regardaient étrangement souhaitant surement des réponses eux aussi.

\- Je ne veux entendre aucun mot, aucune question sur ce qui vient de se passer...C'est mon problème.

\- Tu ne veux rien entendre mais je vais tout de même te dire ma pensée, répliqua Sara. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir ce qui t'arrive réellement et pourquoi tu as eu de tel propos envers Felicity tout à l'heure. Arrête de te mentir à toi même et investi toi mieux dans cette mission.

\- Je vais arranger les choses avec Felicity, je te le promets, répondit-il

\- Tu as intérêt car j'ai besoin que les ravisseurs croient en votre relation pour retrouver ma sœur.

\- Tu as raison...Nous allons vraiment leur montrer que nous sommes un couple, déclara-t-il

\- Bien ! Parles-nous de ce que vous venez d'apprendre.

#######################

Le docteur Susan Lewis déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle se tenait dans un bureau de l'hôpital général de Starling City et regardait fixement le dossier devant elle. Elle parcourut les données transcrites dans le fichier en feuilletant les nombreuses pages, le cœur lourd. Depuis que sa mère était décédée d'une maladie génétique rare alors qu'elle était adolescente Susan s'efforçait de devenir la meilleure dans son domaine, déterminée à trouver un jour un moyen de guérir ou plutôt d'éliminer les mutations génétiques au sein de différents segments de l'ADN.

Mais lorsque vous travailliez dans un hôpital local où le financement était attribué en fonction des besoins, il était difficile d'obtenir des fonds pour un projet qui ne donnerait pas de résultats immédiats. Ainsi, quand cet homme influent avec des fonds illimités l'avait approchée, il y avait presque un an, lui offrant un centre de recherche de premier ordre, même si cette offre était étrange, elle l'avait accepté.

Maintenant, elle était là quelques mois plus tard, souhaitant ne pas l'avoir fait. Si elle avait su alors ce qu'elle savait maintenant, Susan aurait couru plus vite que le justicier de Central City pour se sortir de la ligne de mire de cet homme. Mais au lieu de cela, elle était coincée au milieu d'un projet qui s'était transformé en quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un film d'Alfred Hitchcock.

Elle avait entrepris de changer le monde, de créer une nouvelle ère où les gens seraient capables de créer des familles sans avoir à s'inquiéter de savoir si leur enfant naitrait avec un défaut génétique. Un monde où les gens ne perdraient pas leur sommeil face à l'inconnu. Après une année de recherche, elle avait finalement pu mener à bien son projet avec le financement reçu de son patron anonyme. Susan Lewis avait créé un moyen d'utiliser l'ADN pour modifier le matériel génétique humain. Jusqu'à présent, aucun scientifique n'avait jamais essayé d'utiliser la modification génétique à un niveau si avancé sur un humain, mais elle avait trouvé un moyen de le faire.

Elle avait conçu un moyen de choisir manuellement chaque brin d'ADN, avant de fusionner deux séquences différentes, lui permettant ainsi de croître plus rapidement et de se former créant une personne spécifique. Le processus nécessitait bien sûr un homme et une femme en bonne santé pour l'initier, mais après avoir rassemblé leur ADN et extrait les meilleurs gènes qui avait des caractéristiques dominantes, cela créait un embryon génétiquement parfait. Elle avait considéré sa découverte comme une pratique pouvant aider les gens à fonder une famille, une avancée qui pourrait éviter aux parents ou aux enfants potentiels d'avoir à faire face à la même tragédie que celle qu'elle avait connue dans son enfance.

Mais tous ces rêves s'étaient envolés quand elle avait découvert comment cet homme, qui lui avait fourni les fonds nécessaires, envisageait d'utiliser ses recherches. Susan avait malheureusement compris qu'elle avait involontairement participé à un projet monstrueux qui permettait d'utiliser cette technique pour créer de futurs enfants programmés à devenir des adultes respectés dans la société, et qu'avec un simple déclencheur dans leur cerveau, ils deviendraient des tueurs. Cet homme infect, sans morale, lui avait bien fait comprendre que si elle voulait rester en vie, elle devrait faire tout ce qu'il lui demanderait sinon elle finirait dans une tombe.

Il lui avait alors demandé la liste des grandes sociétés qui travaillaient sur des prototypes dont elle aurait besoin pour créer ses enfants comme il aimait les appeler. Connaissant toutes les technologies innovantes en cours qui n'avaient pas encore été brevetées, et sachant ce dont elle aurait besoin, elle lui avait donné à contre cœur, mais surtout pour ne pas mourir, les noms de ces compagnies. Devrot pour le clonage de l'ADN, Mannings pour l'implant neurologique, Merlyn pour le bras robotique.

Il ne lui avait manqué plus que l'incubateur qui permettraient aux fœtus de se développer plus rapidement...Et elle avait été persuadée que son patron ne pourrait pas aller au bout de ses plans, car il n'avait aucune pression sur cet homme pour l'obliger à lui fournir sa technologie. Jusqu'à ce que son espoir disparaisse en lisant dans un journal local qu'il venait de se marier.

Le bruit des pas dans le couloir la sortit de ses pensées et la poussa à agir, elle tira de sa poche la note qu'elle avait écrite plus tôt dans la journée et la glissa dans le dossier avant de le ranger à la hâte, s'assurant qu'elle n'attirerait pas l'attention sur elle-même. Si elle devait passer son temps à travailler pour un homme fou, à participer à des pratiques qu'elle jugeait contraires à l'éthique, le moins qu'elle puisse faire était d'essayer d'avertir quelqu'un.

Elle contactait anonymement une journaliste de Central City depuis des semaines, mais lorsqu'elle comprit que cette femme connaissait la prochaine cible personnellement ou du moins indirectement, elle avait décidé de prendre un risque plus élevé. Alors que les pas se rapprochaient, elle n'eut pas le temps de placer le dossier à sa place initiale, elle se contenta de refermer partiellement le meuble médicale et de sortir par la porte de derrière du bureau rapidement. Elle la ferma légèrement derrière elle alors que la porte principale donnant sur le couloir de l'hôpital s'ouvrait.

Le Dr Schwartz entra dans son bureau et laissa échapper un long soupir, cela avait été une longue journée, elle était fatiguée et prête à rentrer chez elle. Entre ses patients habituels de la clinique Rebecca des Glades, son poste à l'hôpital général et l'équipe du justicier, elle n'avait pas eu une minute pour elle. Depuis deux jours, Felicity était malade, sans que sa vie soit en danger bien sûr, mais avec la façon dont Oliver l'avait harcelée pour qu'elle s'assure que la jeune femme allait bien on aurait pu supposer le contraire.

Quand elle s'était finalement rendue au loft il y a deux jours et lui avait fait un bilan complet, elle avait informé le justicier que sa partenaire avait seulement un simple rhume qui se guérirait rapidement. Mais Oliver avait paniqué lorsque Felicity avait fait un malaise dû à la fièvre, jetant ses bras en l'air, hurlant que cela devait être plus grave qu'un rhume. Elle l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle avait pu lui conseillant de rester auprès de la jeune informaticienne pour surveiller que son état ne se dégrade pas.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi ils refusaient de se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Toute l'équipe pouvait voir qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, pourquoi pas eux, elle ne le savait pas. Elle se doutait que leur travail de nuit empêchait le justicier de se lancer dans une histoire avec sa partenaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec leur mission actuelle, elle savait que tout cela se concrétiserait rapidement et qu'il leur faudrait alors régler le problème et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Elle se déplaçait dans son fauteuil lorsqu'elle aperçut un dossier qui sortait légèrement de sa pile.

Le Dr Schwartz tendit la main et fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom du dossier, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de son bureau avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains. Felicity Queen. Elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir, ce dossier non rangé n'était pas de bonne augure Son meuble avec les dossiers de ses patients était généralement fermé, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un était rentré dans son bureau pour regarder le dossier de son amie.

Elle souleva le rabat pour s'assurer que rien ne manquait mais ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus lorsqu'elle aperçut un morceau de papier plié. Elle sortit la note, la déplia, l'encre noire l'agressant. 'Elle est la suivante… arrêtez-les...Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard'. Le Dr Schwartz se pinça l'arête du nez, Oliver n'allait pas être content de cette menace sur la femme dont il était amoureux.

##############################

Felicity plissa légèrement le nez et gémit alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans le lit, elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux ne souhaitant pas se lever. Au bout d'un moment sachant qu'elle devait tout de même mettre un pied à terre, elle souleva une paupière, puis l'autre. Elle put voir un rayon de lumière se frayer un chemin à travers les rideaux fermés de la chambre d'Oliver. Cela faisait à peu près neuf jours qu'elle avait emménagé dans le loft dans le rôle de sa femme, et après leur dispute suite à leur repas avec Tommy, Oliver était revenu avec le repas chinois.

Ils avaient discuté un long moment de la mission, des découvertes de Ray, de Tommy mais sans aborder le sujet qui l'avait contrarié. Tout ce qu'il avait accepté de lui révéler était qu'il avait été inquiet qu'elle se retrouve toute seule dans la rue sans protection, mais Felicity avait su sans aucun doute qu'il ne lui avouait pas toute la vérité. Oliver s'était excusé d'avoir été odieux avec elle dans le repaire, que ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées et qu'il n'avait pas voulu être si virulent.

Souhaitant pouvoir conserver une bonne entente entre eux pour que la mission se déroule le mieux possible, Felicity avait accepté ses excuses. Elle connaissait bien Oliver et savait que si elle persistait pour connaître son mal être, son ami se sentirait poussé dans ses retranchements et que leur mission pourrait en être affectée. Leur priorité pour le moment était de jouer le parfait couple de jeunes mariés très amoureux l'un de l'autre, Felicity devait laisser de côté toute l'amertume qu'elle ressentait suite à cette dispute et se concentrer sur le plan.

Donc ils reprirent leur routine habituelle, sortant en public pour se faire photographier le plus possible, et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu' un nouvel évènement vienne tout chambouler. Le quatrième jour de leur mission Felicity vit Oliver par inadvertance, dans la salle de bain… nu. Elle n'avait pas vu tous ses attributs et pour cela elle était reconnaissante qu'il soit dos à la porte lorsqu'elle était entrée sans savoir qu'il était présent dans la pièce. Cela lui aurait donné encore plus de rêves érotiques qu'elle en avait déjà, elle en était persuadée.

Pendant les premières secondes, elle avait été si abasourdie qu'elle était restée là à regarder son dos et son cul nus avant qu'il ne se retourne légèrement ayant senti sa présence naturellement, et que leurs yeux se croisent durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne pose rapidement sa main sur son visage. Elle s'était excusée abondamment en cherchant la poignée de la porte et en la claquant avant de parcourir la longueur de sa chambre pendant vingt minutes.

Depuis elle ne pouvait pas retirer l'image de son derrière de son esprit, elle savait à quoi il ressemblait torse nu, travaillant toujours sans chemise dans le repaire. Mais de le voir complètement nu sous la douche n'avait rien de comparable, pendant un instant elle aurait souhaité être une goutte d'eau pour pouvoir glisser le long de son corps.

Il était littéralement l'incarnation de la perfection même avec toutes ses cicatrices. C'était l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais connu, sa convoitise déjà au summum était encore montée d'un cran. Et son imagination hyperactive les imaginaient dans toutes sortes de situations compromettantes dans le loft, dans le repaire ce qui rendait les choses difficiles en toutes occasions dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

Mais les nuits étaient devenues encore plus délicates pour elle, surtout lorsqu'il la tenait par la taille pour qu'elle s'endorme sur sa poitrine, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle l'imaginait la pousser sur le dos pour la dominer et lui donner du plaisir. Mais quand elle ouvrait les yeux elle savait que ce genre de moments n'arriveraient jamais car Oliver ne la considérait que comme sa partenaire, et qu'il se comportait de cette façon car ils étaient en mission.

Alors Felicity avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas obligée de se rendre en public, elle l'évitait à tout prix. Elle ne se collait plus à lui dans la nuit évitant tout contact, même anodin. Et son éloignement avait fait passer l'humeur d'Oliver d'amusée à irritée assez rapidement, jusqu'à il y a deux jours, quand elle était tombée malade. C'était juste un petit rhume, mais Oliver avait insisté pour que le Dr Schwartz vienne et s'en assure et depuis, il s'occupait d'elle. C'était vraiment gentil d'une manière dominante et ridicule. Oliver avait même travaillé de chez lui hier pour rester auprès d'elle. Mais cela n'avait pas aidé son plan qui était de l'éviter à tout prix.

Elle soupira et roula jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur le dos, puis s'assit lentement en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage alors qu'elle bâillait. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et depuis qu'Oliver avait été si doué pour s'occuper d'elle, il semblait qu'elle allait devoir arrêter de l'éviter. Elle pinça les lèvres avant de glisser lentement hors du lit, la chemise de soie d'Oliver tombant à ses genoux. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol de la chambre, elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle poussait la porte et se dirigeait vers le couloir, n'entendant aucun bruit, et l'appela dans l'appartement.

\- Oliver ?

Il était dans le salon et tenait une réunion avec deux membres du conseil d'administration de Queen Consolidated lorsqu'il entendit Felicity l'appeler. Ils le regardèrent et il leur adressa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolé messieurs, c'est ma femme, elle est malade depuis quelques jours, donnez-moi une seconde.

Il venait juste de se lever lorsque la jeune femme apparue dans la pièce. Elle fit une pause lorsqu'elle aperçut les hommes plus âgés en costume à travers l'écran. Oliver fronça les sourcils en posant ses mains sur ses bras les frottant doucement.

\- Que fais-tu hors du lit ? Je serais venu te voir après ma conférence. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux… Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su que tu avais une réunion aujourd'hui, répondit-elle jetant un coup d'œil vers les hommes qui les observaient, elle les salua de la main.

Ils sourirent et lui firent signe alors qu'elle se déplaçait et revenait dans le couloir quand Oliver serra doucement son bras, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire lui murmurant qu'elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Il acquiesça avant de se pencher et de placer un léger baiser contre ses lèvres pour le bénéfice des membres du conseil d'administration, ou alors il lui laisserait croire. Elle lui rendit son baiser et quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda se diriger vers sa chambre avant de retourner à sa réunion.

Trente minutes plus tard, quand Felicity sortit de la salle de bain, toute habillée, Oliver était assis près du balcon, dans le coussin moelleux, les jambes tendues sur le repose-pied pendant qu'il travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Il leva les yeux au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait et lui sourit. Elle se dirigea vers la commode en regardant ses cheveux avant de se retourner et de s'y appuyer. Le silence s'installa entre eux et la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Oliver se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur portable.

\- Tommy nous a envoyé la liste de tous les noms des personnes travaillant sur ses derniers projets hier ? Ainsi que ceux que Devrot et Mannings ont bien voulu lui fournir. Cisco travaille dessus sans relâche et Barry va vérifier chez eux s'il trouve quelque chose de suspect.

\- Et ils ont trouvé qui pourrait travailler avec les ravisseurs ?, demanda-t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Pas encore, mais ils ont encore quelques centaines de noms à vérifier.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux et Oliver soupira, il détestait que la femme qu'il aimait l'ait évité ces derniers temps. Peut-être aurait-il dû être honnête après leur dîner avec Tommy. Mais depuis cette fameuse conversation, les cauchemars envahissaient ses nuits, il se réveillait pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien présente à ses côtés dans le lit. Lui avouer sa plus grande peur amenait à lui avouer aussi ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Et Oliver était anxieux qu'elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Il avait l'impression que c'était une conversation qu'ils retardaient depuis un moment et qu'il devrait avoir bientôt mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se décida à l'embêter un peu sur leur rencontre dans la salle de bain, peut-être que de parler de futilité détendrait l'atmosphère.

\- Tu sais que ce jour où tu es rentrée dans la salle de bain...On aurait presque pu te comparer à Barry tellement tu as détalé comme un lapin.

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, relâchant légèrement la tension dans la pièce. Elle s'éloigna de la commode et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, tout en gardant une bonne distance entre eux.

\- Je suis désolée…pour ma réaction. Je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter…

Ses joues rougirent et elle jeta un coup d'œil ailleurs en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Elle s'immobilisa et humidifia ses lèvres avant de le regarder avec un haussement d'épaules. Oliver resta silencieux une minute avant de bouger, repoussant son ordinateur portable alors qu'il plaçait ses jambes sur le sol et se redressait légèrement un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je comprends que tu aies été gênée Felicity, et j'aurais dû verrouiller la porte, dit-il

\- Non...Je veux dire oui. Mais je n'aurais pas dû en faire un si grand problème...Je suis pourtant habituée à te voir nu...Je veux dire torse nu...tout le temps sans chemise, répondit-elle rougissant de nouveau.

Oliver la fixa intensément souhaitant lui avouer qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle reste dans la salle de bain ce jour-là pour prendre la douche avec lui. Mais depuis leur dispute, même si leurs échanges étaient de nouveau bon enfant, il sentait que Felicity restait sur la réserve et il s'en voulait d'avoir créé un fossé entre eux. Pendant leur sortie publique, elle le laissait lui prendre la main et déposer un baiser sur sa joue ou sa tempe jouant son rôle à la perfection mais évitait des gestes plus tendres, et dans le loft elle restait toujours à une distance respectable pour qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher.

Le baiser devant les membres du conseil tout à l'heure était le premier qu'ils avaient échangé depuis celui qu'ils avaient partagé au restaurant et il savait qu'il était le seul fautif de son éloignement. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir signifié qu'elle n'était pas sa femme alors qu'il aspirait depuis le début du plan que tout ce qui se passait entre eux soit réel.

\- Tu as dit que tu te sentais mieux, n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il en se levant.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Elle se laissa tomber sur un tabouret alors qu'il ouvrait le réfrigérateur.

\- Donc nous pouvons aller à cette soirée de ce nouveau club qui a ouvert récemment ! Nous avons été bloqués dans le loft pendant deux jours et, bien que nos recherches aient été excellentes, cela n'a pas été aussi formidable que montrer notre nouvel amour.

Felicity fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vérité. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours au lit à se reposer et à essayer d'aider Ray à comprendre comment toutes les technologies pouvaient fonctionner ensemble et dans quel but les ravisseurs voulaient les utiliser. L'équipe de son côté essayait de trouver la ou les employés de chaque compagnie qui auraient pu apprendre l'existence aux ravisseurs de l'élaboration de ces prototypes. Elle se racla la gorge et acquiesça.

\- Oui ça devrait aller. Dis-moi juste quand être prête.

\- Nous partirons probablement d'ici vers cinq heures et demie, des restes de penne à la vodka ou au poulet français?, dit-il se tournant avec les plats dans chaque main.

\- Je vais manger le poulet français, répondit-elle

Elle le regarda réchauffer son plat, et réalisa que tous leurs moments passés ensemble depuis le début de cette mission donnaient vraiment l'impression qu'ils étaient un couple. Et elle était triste qu'après avoir retrouvé Laurel ils reprendraient leur vie chacun de leur côté comme si ces jours passés ensemble n'avait jamais existé. Elle lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps ces mots désobligeants, mais souhaitant garder son cœur intact, elle avait préféré rester à distance pendant qu'ils étaient au loft.

Mais leur baiser de tout à l'heure avait fait fondre sa résolution, elle voulait profiter de tous ces moments doux avec lui, et décida alors de le laisser la toucher, l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le souhaitait. Elle était sur le point de s'excuser pour son comportement quand le téléphone sonna. Elle tendit la main légèrement au-dessus du comptoir jusqu'à la base du téléphone sans fil et le souleva du berceau.

\- Bonjour ?

Le Dr Schwartz était en train de fourrer des dossiers dans son sac et elle s'arrêta pour bouger le téléphone sur le côté de son oreille. Elle l'entendit bouger avant de tousser légèrement.

\- J'appelle parce qu'il y a eu un incident. Oliver est-il là ? Puis-je lui parler très rapidement ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me parler ?

\- Felicity s'il te plaît, dit-elle avec exaspération.

\- Oliver le Dr Schwartz veut te parler, dit-elle énervée d'être évincée de la conversation.

Oliver lui passa l'assiette avant de lui prendre le téléphone et de placer l'autre assiette au micro-onde. Elle écouta alors qu'il parlait à voix basse. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il raccrocha et la rejoignit au comptoir. Elle le poussa légèrement du coude en attendant qu'il lui dise ce que le médecin avait dit. Il leva les yeux, un regard sombre et elle sut que c'était grave.

\- On dirait que nous avons fait impression… il semble que la source anonyme d'Iris se soit diversifié. Le Dr Schwartz vient de recevoir une note d'avertissement dans ton dossier médicale.

\- Oh ! Apparemment, nous venons d'être placer sur la liste noire des ravisseurs, déclara-t-elle

\- Oui ! Et nous allons être encore plus vigilants à présent...Je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle, répondit-il

\- Super ! Comme si tu n'étais déjà pas assez surprotecteur, dit-elle en souriant

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, prenant conscience de la tension qui régnait dans son corps, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son poulet. Felicity avait le sentiment que les choses allaient devenir très intenses entre Oliver et elle.

##############################

Iris frissonna légèrement alors qu'elle resserrait son manteau et se frayait un chemin dans la rue latérale vide. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa source et quand elle avait reçu l'email plus tôt aujourd'hui au sujet d'une rencontre, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle venait de quitter le nouveau club à la mode de Starling City où elle couvrait un événement pour son journal il y a un bon quart d'heure et prenait un taxi pour se rendre au centre-ville. Elle était tombée sur Felicity et Oliver et avait réussi à parler à son amie pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne soient abordés par d'autres invités.

Elle soupira en s'arrêtant et baissa les yeux sur son téléphone, récupérant le courrier électronique qu'elle avait reçu afin de pouvoir vérifier l'adresse. Ses yeux parcoururent les mots avant de lever les yeux vers l'immeuble devant elle avec un froncement de sourcils. C'était vraiment le bon endroit. Il faisait noir dehors et la seule chose qui éclairait son chemin était deux réverbères dont la lueur faiblarde donnait un air inquiétant au lieu. Elle trottina dans la rue et gravit les marches du bâtiment et alors que sa main attrapait la poignée de la porte, elle s'arrêta et un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

Une forte brise glissa dans les airs et ses cheveux se soulevèrent autour d'elle. Iris se retourna, elle eut l'impression d'être surveillée, mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans la rue peu éclairée il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un pas hésitant en avant dans le bâtiment mais à la minute où son pied toucha le sol, un cliquetis se fit entendre avant qu'une forte détonation ne résonne autour d'elle et que son corps soit projeté dans les airs.

Elle sentit son corps heurter le sol avec un bruit sourd et elle pressa sa main contre son côté, un liquide chaud la recouvrant. En tournant son visage elle s'aperçut qu'elle était tombée sur des poutres en bois et qu'un clou était rentré au-dessus de sa hanche. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois en essayant de s'humidifier la gorge. Sortir seul sans dire à Barry ou à qui que ce soit exactement où elle était allée était un geste stupide, mais il était hors de question qu'elle meure dans un coin de rue.

Elle avait encore beaucoup de moments merveilleux à passer avec son adorable petit ami, et n'avait pas encore reçu le prix Pulitzer pour un de ses articles. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle récupéra son téléphone dans sa poche sentant le sang s'écouler un peu plus dans sa main. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'urgence que Felicity avait placé dans tous les téléphones des deux équipes en cas de danger, avant que tout autour d'elle ne noircisse.

##############################

Oliver rit alors que Felicity trébuchait et le heurtait, il passa un bras autour de sa taille la tirant contre lui alors qu'il arquait un sourcil la voyant dans cet état. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers lui.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé boire autant de champagne?, dit-elle

L'ascenseur sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent tandis qu'il la guidait hors du couloir avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle n'avait bu que deux verres et demi car il l'avait empêché de continuer alors qu'elle commençait son troisième verre. Normalement, elle ne buvait pas beaucoup, mais elle avait passé la soirée à essayer de dissimuler les pensées d'Oliver qui lui emplissaient la tête.

Bien sûr, ils avaient parlé plus tôt dans la journée de ce qui s'était passé et de sa réaction excessive, mais chaque fois qu'il la touchait, c'était comme si un feu se déclarait dans son corps… et il l'avait beaucoup touchée ce soir. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se retourna pour lui faire face tout en fronçant le nez. Elle pouvait voir l'humour sur son visage de la voir un peu saoule alors qu'il tendait un doigt et lui tapotait le nez.

\- Tu es adorable quand tu as un peu bu...allons au lit, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je parie que tu dis ça à toutes les filles que tu ramènes chez toi, dit-elle avec humour.

\- Seulement celles en soie verte, sourit-il alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps. As-tu acheté cette robe pour moi car tu sais que c'est ma couleur préférée ?

Felicity arqua un sourcil devant le soupçon de malice qu'elle attrapa dans ses yeux. Oh il voulait jouer ? Eh bien, ils seraient deux à jouer à ce jeu. Elle recula, appuyée contre le mur du couloir, ses lèvres glissant dans un sourire séduisant.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Que vas-tu faire à ce sujet ? Me prendre sauvagement contre ce mur ?

Oliver l'étudia intensément en essayant de comprendre à quel jeu elle jouait. Il fit un pas en avant et, quand elle ne bougea pas, inclina la tête sur le côté, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à ce que son corps touche le sien. Ce soir dans le club il avait remarqué un changement dans son comportement, elle n'était plus sur la réserve et l'avait laissé la tenir contre lui, caresser sa hanche, son dos lorsqu'ils dansaient sans un espace entre eux.

Et il avait aimé pouvoir la tenir si près de lui de nouveau, pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner de doux baisers. Il hésita seulement quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main calleuse le long de sa taille, la descendant lentement jusqu'à sa hanche. Oliver pencha ses lèvres dans son cou, son souffle chaud contre son oreille dans une voix basse, décida de lui répondre.

\- Felicity ne me tente pas avec ce genre de proposition.

Elle se lécha les lèvres, son cœur battant très fort, son corps entier vibrant d'énergie à la sensation de son corps pressé contre le sien. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement se cambrant légèrement contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il emmêla une main dans ses cheveux, tirant doucement sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir le mélange de confusion et de luxure sur son visage alors qu'il essayait d'évaluer ce qui se passait. Il ouvrit la bouche en parlant avec hésitation.

\- Felicity… je… Comment es-tu saoule ?

\- Assez pour admettre que je te veux... pas assez pour penser que tu profites de moi.

Oliver déglutit. Est-ce qu'elle lui donnait le feu vert ? Avouait-elle qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Qu'elle voulait plus que leur amitié ?

Il était tellement bouleversé par la chaîne d'événements qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il était sûr qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami. Elle l'avait dit à plusieurs reprises. Il la sentit bouger alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui, les joues légèrement rouges alors qu'elle parlait.

\- Oublie ça je… je sais que tu ne me veux pas de cette façon… je devrais aller au lit.

Elle était gênée et voulait juste s'éloigner de lui aussi vite que possible. Felicity essaya de le contourner, mais sa main agrippa son bras et quand elle se retourna pour lui dire de la laisser partir, il se pencha pour lui prendre la joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se figea, son corps se crispant sous ses lèvres alors qu'il enroulait lentement et délibérément un bras autour de son dos et l'attirait contre lui tout en lui donnant un petit coup de langue sur les lèvres en incitant sa bouche à s'ouvrir sous ses soins.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une de ses mains se relevait pour attraper sa cravate, l'autre enroulant autour de son cou alors qu'elle gémissait dans sa bouche. Il bougea, la poussant contre le mur alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, une main glissant le long de son corps. Elle rompit le baiser prenant plusieurs petites respirations alors que sa tête descendait dans son cou. Ses lèvres chaudes plaçant des baisers légers sur son chemin avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et ne suce doucement sa peau. Elle agrippa l'arrière de sa tête et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une vague d'humidité couler dans sa culotte.

\- Oliver..., gémit-elle

Il se sentit durcir à l'entendre gémir son nom de cette façon. Il gémit en appuyant son front contre son cou avant de la museler avec ses lèvres et sa bouche. Oliver revint à l'assaut de son cou alors qu'il déplaçait une main le long de son corps pour recouvrir sa poitrine, passant doucement à travers le tissu de sa robe pour tester son excitation. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui se passait… ou de l'ampleur de la situation et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire était de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Felicity se cambra dans sa main, un halètement quittant sa gorge alors qu'il effleurait son pic durci de son pouce. Elle laissa ses mains glisser sur son corps et l'attira à elle par sa ceinture. Elle pouvait le sentir tendu contre elle et laissa échapper un gémissement fort, bougeant les cuisses pour tenter de calmer la tension qui régnait entre eux.

Il s'éloigna de son cou et vit la convoitise sur son visage alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres avant d'ancrer ses yeux aux siens. Il déplaça sa main sur sa jambe et quand il la remonta, sa robe l'accompagna. Il agrippa sa cuisse et la plaqua contre sa hanche avant de presser son corps contre le sien. Sans sa robe, elle sentit le renflement dans son jean s'enfoncer contre elle alors que la friction contre sa culotte la rendait folle.

\- Touche-moi Oliver…

Avec son autre main il déplaça atrocement lentement sa robe et à la seconde où elle sentit ses doigts frôler sa culotte, un son strident résonna dans l'appartement. Ils se figèrent tous les deux comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ils l'ignorèrent mais ne bougèrent pas tandis que le répondeur répondait à la voix paniquée de Barry. Ses mots étaient comme un seau d'eau glacée sur leur tête.

\- Où êtes-vous bon sang...Nous essayons de vous joindre depuis une bonne heure… nous sommes tous au Starling General… c'est Iris… Elle a été blessée…

**################################**

**Je ne suis pas sympa en vous laissant de cette façon n'est-ce-pas ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires inscrits et guests.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire et de continuer à me suivre.**

**LulzimeVieloska : Merci pour ton commentaire, la réponse pour Iris dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Pour Iris tu le sauras dans ce chapitre, pour Oliver et Felicity aussi. Par rapport à l'accident les réponses viendront bientôt.**

**Merci à Delicity-Unicorn et Shinobu24 qui me soutiennent toujours. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Je vous laisse avec certaines réponses à vos questions et de nouveaux événements.**

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################"**

Laurel se réveilla fronçant les sourcils, un goût cotonneux dans sa bouche, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement la lumière dans la pièce l'incommodant, elle posa un bras sur le matelas et commença à s'asseoir mais son estomac vacilla au mouvement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, la confusion troublant momentanément son esprit avant qu'une voix douce mais déterminée rompe le silence. Elle leva brusquement la tête pour regarder la femme aux longs cheveux blonds au dessus d'elle avant de porter une main sur son ventre sentant la nausée la rattraper.

\- Lève-toi doucement. Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda la jeune femme.

Laurel baissa les yeux sur ses mains frôlant la blouse blanche qu'elle portait alors que ses souvenirs lui revint en tête. Elle avait été kidnappée pendant la collecte de fonds qu'elle avait organisé avec Felicity. Elle se souvint de la bagarre dans la salle de bain et du réveil dans cette pièce de taille moyenne, mais le reste était flou. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait disparu, mais si elle devait deviner, elle dirait un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en retirant ses pieds du lit et les laissant tomber au sol avant de regarder Adeline Devrot et d'avaler difficilement humidifiant ses lèvres avant de parler.

\- Nauséeuse...Combien de temps j'ai été inconsciente cette fois-ci ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… peut-être environ une heure, répondit l'autre femme avant de hausser les épaules.

Laurel hocha la tête et se leva de son lit de fortune où elle dormait depuis plusieurs jours, elle étira ses muscles pour les détendre. Il y avait trois lits installés autour de la chambre, une salle de bain et une table, et la pièce lui rappelait le bureau d'un médecin sans tout le matériel médical. Quand elle s'était réveillée la première fois après son enlèvement, elle avait eu peur, mais au fil des jours, sa peur s'était transformée en confusion, puis en colère. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner les motivations de leurs ravisseurs, aucune rançon n'avait été réclamée elle en était persuadée car Tommy aurait déjà payé si cela avait été le cas et elle serait de retour dans ses bras.

Toute cette histoire était si imcompréhensible, quand elle avait été amenée la première fois, ils lui avaient demandé tout ses vêtements, lui avait fait prendre une douche et lui avait remis cette blouse que les infirmières fournissent avant d'être opéré dans un hôpital puis l'avait fait rentrer dans cette pièce où les deux autres femmes étaient détenues. Lorsqu'ils venaient la chercher, c'étaient pour la conduire dans une salle totalement stérilisée, comme une salle d'opération.

Après son réveil suite à son premier voyage dans cet endroit lugubre, elle avait eu si peur qu'ils l'aient opéré qu'elle avait vérifié son corps pour trouver la moindre entaille mais aucune marque ne s'y trouvait. Depuis elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il prodiguait sur elle après l'avoir endormie. La voix d'Adeline la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle tourna la tête vers la femme qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- Ils vont très probablement ramener Shanna bientôt. Que nous font-ils d'après toi ?

Laurel secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte en regardant par la petite fenêtre en verre pour apercevoir certains hommes au bout du couloir. Elle se tourna vers Adeline avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit et de glisser sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un scalpel qu'elle avait pu récupérer avant qu'on ne l'endorme tout à l'heure. L'autre femme écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant l'objet, Laurel souleva son oreiller, le retourna et repoussa la taie d'oreiller. Avec le scalpel elle fit une ouverture et plaça celui-ci à l'intérieur avant de réinstaller l'oreiller tel qu'il était. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne qui s'approchait avant de parler doucement.

\- Je crois que Shanna a pu mettre la main sur l'une de ces aiguilles qu'ils aiment tellement nous enfoncer dans le bras, dit-elle

\- Avec le produit que j'ai pu récupérer il y a deux jours nous aurons réunis pas mal d'objet pour nous défendre, répondit Adeline dans une voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait, mais je ne me sens pas très bien à chaque fois que je suis de retour comme Shanna et toi, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ce doit être à cause de l'anesthésiant. T'ont-ils fait appeler Tommy ?

\- Non ! Je pense que tu es la seule qui a pu parler avec ton mari, répondit-elle

\- Shanna m'a avoué qu'ils l'ont filmé, ils ont dû envoyé la vidéo à son mari.

\- Vous êtes séquestrées depuis plus longtemps que moi. A un moment ils me feront sûrement appelé Tommy...Il doit être tellement fou d'inquiétude.

\- Penses-tu que nous avons une chance de sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-elle plaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Laurel voulait la rassurer et lui dire qu'elles y arriveraient mais honnêtement, elle n'en était pas sûre. S'il était si facile d'échapper de cet endroit Shanna et Adeline n'y seraient pas restées pendant un mois, mais elle était confiante en leur force combinée, ensemble elles avaient au moins une chance. Elle redressa légèrement les épaules et parla avec confiance.

\- Je pense que nous devons au moins essayer. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là et les laisser faire des expériences sur nous...

Laurel avait pu remarquer dans la salle d'opération des technologies très avancées, elle avait pu apercevoir le bras robotique dont Tommy lui avait parlé il y a un an, son projet pour la clinique de sa défunte mère. Donc cela devait supposer que les ravisseurs leur avait réclamé leur prototype au lieu de l'argent pour pratiquer des expériences sur elles.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas était pourquoi elles n'avaient pas encore été libérées s'ils avaient déjà obtenu tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient de leurs maris. Une seule réponse lui venait à l'esprit, ils leur manquaient une technologie et tant qu'elle n'était pas en leur possession les ravisseurs les garderaient en monnaie d'échange. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas rester ici attendant la cavalerie. Même si elle se doutait qu'Oliver et les autres devaient tout faire pour la retrouver, elle ne devait compter que sur elles trois pour se sortir de cet endroit.

\- D'après-toi combien de temps il nous faudra pour avoir un plan d'évasion plausible, demanda Adeline.

\- Donnons-nous quelques jours encore pour réfléchir à comment nous sauver sans qu'ils puissent nous rattraper, répondit-elle.

Adeline pouvait voir la détermination dans les yeux de l'autre femme et elle hocha la tête. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à la porte tandis que Laurel prit une profonde respiration et s'appuya contre le mur près du lit de l'autre femme captive comme elle. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu bientôt elle serait à la maison avec Tommy et ce serait comme si tout ce cauchemar ne s'était jamais produit.

##########################

Un bip sonore fit sortir Iris de son sommeil, elle bougea et sentit tout son corps se raidir alors qu'un sifflement de douleur quitta sa gorge. Cela lui prit environ cinq minutes pour ouvrir en grand les yeux et quand elle le fit, elle laissa échapper un long soupir les fermant presque aussi vite qu'elle les avaient ouvert. Les lumières fluorescentes brillantes lui faisaient mal aux yeux, alors elle déplaça sa tête sur le côté avant de tenter de les rouvrir. Quand elle réussit finalement à ouvrir ses yeux, la vue lui fit serrer la poitrine.

Barry était assis, affalée dans la petite chaise en plastique, sa tête appuyée sur son bras qui était étendu sur son lit. Derrière lui, sur le petit canapé, se trouvait son amie toujours vêtue de la robe verte de l'autre nuit, blottie contre le torse d'Oliver, son bras enroulé de manière protectrice autour d'elle. Un sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage, elle savait que ces deux là étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Iris caressa doucement le bras de son petit ami qui se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se redressait, un soulagement le remplissant.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée mon amour, dit-il caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oui ! Puis-je avoir de l'eau s'il te plaît.

Il repoussa rapidement la chaise et se dirigea vers le petit plateau à roulettes pour lui verser de l'eau. Il l'apporta et l'aida à se placer dans une position plus confortable pour qu'elle puisse prendre une gorgée. Quand elle eut fini, il la reposa et reprit sa place, sa main agrippant la sienne et la portant à ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, bébé…J'ai cru t'avoir perdu...ne va plus à un rendez-vous mystérieux sans me prévenir tu as compris.

\- Promis, répondit-elle serrant légèrement sa main avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Que s'est-il passé Iris ?, demanda-t-il.

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec ma source anonyme mais quand j'ai mis le pied dans le bâtiment, j'ai senti quelque chose sur mon mollet, je me suis reculée mais pas assez vite, car il y a eu un souffle qui m'a éjecté au loin et je me suis retrouvée sur le sol dans la rue. J'ai senti le sang dans ma main et j'ai aperçu le clou puis tout est devenu noir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Sans ce bouton d'urgence que Felicity a installé sur tous nos téléphones depuis l'enlèvement de Laurel, tu n'aurais pas pu nous prévenir et je ne serais pas arrivé à temps pour te sauver, répliqua-t-il avec force.

\- Je suis désolée d'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête chéri et de ne pas t'avoir informé de ce rendez-vous.

\- Je sais que tu veux trouver des preuves pour retrouver Laurel...Nous le voulons tous. Mais si je te perds je n'y survivrai pas. Tu comprends ! Sans toi dans ma vie je ne suis plus rien, déclara-t-il avec amour.

\- C'est ton amour qui m'a donné la force de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tu arrives...Car je savais au plus profond de moi que tu me trouverais et que tu me sauverais. Et je te promets de ne plus risquer ma vie pour mon travail...Tu es tout pour moi aussi Barry, avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Barry se leva de sa chaise et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres lui montrant avec ce dernier qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Iris bougea pour l'approfondir mais lorsqu'elle souleva le bras pour le poser autour de son cou elle sentit une décharge d'électricité dans son côté et gémit de douleur. Barry se recula immédiatement la peur de lui avoir fait mal brillant dans son regard. Il s'assit de nouveau et repris sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je crois que les baisers passionnés seront pour plus tard, lorsque je me sentirai un peu mieux, dit-elle avec humour.

\- Nous avons tout le temps d'être plus passionnés, pour le moment tu guéris. Je fus à deux doigts de te perdre, je ne risque plus rien, répliqua-t-il lui déposant un baiser sur sa main.

\- Quelles sont mes blessures ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as une commotion cérébrale et le clou t'a fait une entaille assez profonde, tu as énormément perdu de sang, dit-il.

\- Combien de temps j'ai été sans connaissance ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Presque vingt quatre heure Iris...J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveille pas, dit-il dans une voix douce alors qu'il rencontrait son regard. Je vais chercher le Dr Schartwz, elle voulait que je la prévienne dès que tu serais réveillée, l'informa-t-il.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de son lit avant de se retourner et de se pencher vers elle en plaçant un léger baiser contre ses lèvres lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Elle inclina la tête pour lui rendre son baiser et serra sa main lui répétant les mêmes mots. Il acquiesça, s'éloigna du lit, s'arrêta à côté du canapé et secoua l'épaule de Felicity pour la réveiller avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle grogna en entendant la voix de Barry et glissa son visage dans le corps chaud à côté d'elle. Oliver passa sa main sur son côté et bâilla ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement. Iris sourit et fit un petit signe de la main. Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent et il secoua doucement la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Réveille-toi Felicity ... Iris est réveillée.

La jeune informaticienne ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amie journaliste lui sourire, elle se sentit soulagée de la voir enfin être réveillée. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers le lit, se pencha et étreignit prudemment la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir sur le siège que Barry utilisait il y a quelques minutes, la voix toujours légèrement endormie alors qu'elle parlait.

\- Tu nous as inquiété tu sais...Nous ne savions pas si tu allais te réveiller. John est parti avec Sara à l'endroit où Barry t'a retrouvée. Il a déclaré que si tu étais rentrée entièrement tu n'aurais pas survécu. La bombe était artisanale, pas assez puissante pour tout détruire autour du bâtiment mais assez forte pour te tuer, dit-elle une boule dans la gorge.

\- Hey ! Je vais bien Felicity et c'est grâce à toi...Sans ton bouton d'urgence l'équipe n'aurait pas su que j'avais un problème. Tu m'as sauvé...Merci, déclara-t-elle lui serrant la main.

Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand elle sentit qu'Oliver venait derrière elle, ses mains agrippant le dossier de sa chaise. Il sourit légèrement à la journaliste en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'informant qu'il était content qu'elle s'en soit sortie et qu'elle aille mieux. Mais qu'elle devrait prévenir la prochaine fois que sa source voulait la rencontrer.

\- Je te remercie de t'investir autant pour sauver Laurel mais si tu pouvais éviter que ce soit au péril de ta vie cela m'arrangerait. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton petit ami me pardonnerait si tu perdais la vie sur cette enquête.

\- Barry ne supporterait pas de te perdre Iris. Il était paniqué lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital...J'ai cru que personne ne réussirait à le calmer, mais Oliver à trouver les bons mots.

Iris acquiesca et les remercia d'avoir été présent pour leur ami pendant qu'elle n'était pas consciente et promit de ne plus prendre de risques inconsidérés. Les yeux d'Oliver se posèrent sur sa partenaire sa main effleurant son épaule alors qu'il parlait.

\- Je vais aller prendre un café pour tout le monde. Je reviens tout de suite d'accord ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et inclina la tête avant qu'il ne se penche, capturant ses lèvres dans un court baiser. Elle le lui rendit et quand il se retira, il posa un baiser contre sa tête avant de sortir de la pièce et de traverser le couloir, rentrant pratiquement dans Barry et le médecin.

\- Désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais, dit-il

\- Je vais aller vérifier ma patiente, déclara le Dr Scharwtz.

\- J'arrive, répondit Barry puis il se tourna vers le justicier. Merci encore Oliver d'avoir demandé qu'Iris soit dans une chambre privée...et de demander au Dr Scharwtz de nous laisser rester. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as fais.

\- Iris fait partie de l'équipe aussi et lorsqu'elle se retrouve blessée elle est traitée comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Après si elle pouvait éviter de se retrouver dans des situations dangereuses trop souvent cela me rendrait heureux, répondit-il posant une main sur le dos de son ami.

\- Elle m'a promis de m'informer dès qu'elle irait sur le terrain...Il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots avant de regarder son ami justicier. Hier tu as su trouver les mots pour me calmer et aujourd'hui je voudrais te donner un conseil pour te rendre la pareille. Je sais que ta relation avec Felicity ne me concerne pas et que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler mais...

\- Dis ce que tu as à l'esprit Barry, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu devrais lui avouer ce que tu ressens pour elle. Il leva la main lorsque Oliver ouvrit la bouche. L'amour que tu éprouves pour elle se lit sur ton visage chaque fois que tu la regardes sourire, parler, travailler, et je ne comprend même pas comment elle n'a jamais pu s'en rendre compte, mais je l'ai vu...Tout le monde le voit. Et je sais que tu as peur à cause de notre travail dangereux.

\- Mes ennemis pourraient s'en prendre à elle s'ils savaient ce qu'elle représente pour moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Nous ne sommes pas nos masques...Et nous devons partager nos vies avec des gens qui n'en portent pas. Je comprend ta peur Oliver, je suis passé par là. Mais le jour où je l'ai dépassée et que j'ai avoué à Iris que je l'aimais...Je me suis senti enfin vivant. J'ai compris qu'elle était ma force, pas ma faiblesse. Et Felicity est exactement cela pour toi...Elle fait de toi un meilleur héros, un meilleur être humain. Alors ne laisse pas ta peur te priver de ce bonheur qu'elle peut t'apporter, finit-il.

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre, répondit-il.

\- Oliver ! Si ce n'est pas un ennemi qui te l'enlève...Ce sera un autre homme...A la fin tu la perdras tout de même. Alors fais quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. As ce que j'ai entendu Ray est très intéressé par Felicity...N'attends pas qu'elle tombe sous son charme, l'informa-t-il.

Le justicier serra les poings, la jalousie parcourant ses veines, il avait compris depuis longtemps que Palmer voulait une chance avec sa partenaire, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne lui fit prendre conscience qu'il pourrait perdre Felicity. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Atom, ils avaient plusieurs domaines en communs, et il savait qu'elle adorait débattre sur la technologie avec lui, cela ne prendrait pas des années avant qu'elle ne tombe sous le charme du génie.

\- Merci Barry pour tes conseils...Je vais en tenir compte. Je dois passer quelques coups de téléphone, alors je serai de retour avec le café dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu gardes un oeil sur ma femme, dit-il.

Son ami acquiesça alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce tandis qu'Oliver se dirigeait dans le couloir. Il sortit son téléphone et il pu se rendre compte qu'il avait plusieurs messages de l'équipe. Il soupira en appuyant sur le bouton pour afficher sa boîte de réception et alors qu'il tournait le coin du couloir il percuta quelqu'un. Il avait vraiment besoin de regarder où il allait pensa-t-il. Il leva les yeux et commença à s'excuser.

\- Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir percuté...commença-t-il lorsqu'il reconnu la femme devant lui. Bonjour docteur Lewis, comment allez-vous?

\- M. Queen… bonsoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à l'hôpital. Vous venez de l'unité des soins intensifs ? dit-elle ne s'attendant pas à voir cet homme pendant sa tournée de ce soir.

\- Je viens de l'aile privée. Hier soir, nous étions aux soins intensifs, mais lorsque son état vital s'est amélioré, elle a été placée dans une chambre, répondit-il.

Susan fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'un accident pour Mr Queen ou sa femme. Elle hésita brièvement avant de demander ce qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

\- Est-ce que ... votre femme est blessée ?

\- Oh non ma...Felicity va bien...dit-il rapidement. Notre amie Iris West a été blessée l'autre nuit alors nous sommes ici avec elle.

Susan déglutit difficilement, Oliver Queen l'avait toujours traitée avec le plus grand respect pendant toutes ces années où ses parents avaient fourni des fonds pour l'hôpital. Et même après son retour de ses cinq années d'absence, il avait continué à fournir des fonds et leurs échanges avaient toujours été cordiaux. Plusieurs fois elle avait pensé à lui demander de financer ses recherches personnelles, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté l'offre anonyme dont elle semblait incapable de sortir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire espérant qu'il ne pourrait pas voir la culpabilité dans ses yeux alors qu'elle parlait, la voix calme.

\- J'espère que votre amie ira bien, dit-elle.

Il sourit et serra légèrement son bras la remerciant, elle hocha la tête avant de marcher le long du couloir son coeur se compressant dans sa poitrine à la pensée qu'une chose horrible pourrait arriver à cet homme gentil et à sa femme. Lorsqu'elle contourna dans le coin du couloir disparaissant de sa vue, elle s'arrêta net pour se presser contre le mur et prendre quelques profondes respirations.

C'était sa faute… elle était la raison pour laquelle l'amie de Mr Queen avait été blessée. Ils avaient dû apprendre que la jeune journaliste recevait des informations anonymes, et sûrement qu'avec ses investigations elle devait être trop proche de la vérité. Ils avaient souhaité s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne donne ses conclusions à la police, la question était connaissaient-ils l'identité de sa source ? Susan déglutit difficilement alors qu'avec une main tremblante elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Elle composa le numéro familier de son partenaire et posa le téléphone contre son oreille. Il sonna cinq fois avant d'aller à la messagerie vocale et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son ami qui avait travaillé sur le projet du clonage d'ADN répondait toujours à ses appels, elle lui laissa un bref message lui demandant de la rappeler le plus rapidement possible avant de raccrocher.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, s'éloigna du mur et se dirigea dans le couloir pour continuer ses visites. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait retourner au laboratoire dès qu'elle le pourrait. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami, elle en était persuadée, et Susan devait trouver ce que c'était.

############################

Iris avait finalement réussi à convaincre Le Dr Scharwtz qu'elle allait bien, le médecin l'informa qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle dans deux jours. Apparemment, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance, si Barry ne l'avait pas retrouvé à temps, elle se serait vidée de son sang dans la rue et serait morte. Et même si ses mots l'avaient secoué, elle n'était pas prête à jeter l'éponge sur quoi que ce soit, y compris son enquête. Surtout pas après ce qui s'était passé, cela signifiait qu'elle se rapprochait de la vérité et si c'était le cas, elle devait continuer à remuer des cages pour pouvoir retrouver Laurel. La voix de son petit ami la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi?

\- J'ai demandé si tu étais certaine que tout irait bien ? Parce que je peux rester… ça ne me dérange pas bébé. La maison est vraiment vide sans toi, dit-il effleurant quelques cheveux de son front.

\- Je vais bien, promis, rentre chez nous. Douches-toi… rases-toi… changes de vêtements, va voir l'équipe, comme tu l'as dit, puis revient me voir après. J'ai Felicity avec moi et Oliver se trouve quelque part dans l'hôpital.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement, l'inquiétude toujours présente sur son visage. Il acquiesça et s'éloigna du lit alors qu'il plaçait une main sur l'épaule de l'informaticienne et la serrait légèrement. Elles le regardèrent partir et dès que la porte fut fermée, Iris sourit et se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Déverse maintenant, dit-elle la fixant.

\- Quoi ? Répondit son amie.

Iris renifla et bougea doucement pour ne pas aggraver les points de suture sur le côté. Elle l'informa qu'elle était peut-être sous médicaments contre la douleur, mais qu'elle avait vu la façon dont elle et Oliver étaient blottis sur le canapé.

Avec la peur au ventre depuis l'appel paniqué de Barry hier, Felicity avait poussé à l'arrière de sa tête ce qui s'était passé entre Oliver et elle, en essayant de se concentrer sur son amie journaliste qui avait été blessée et essayant de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un avait voulu la tuer. Mais maintenant que son amie était réveillée… elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore éviter d'y penser. Plus important encore, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait l'oublier où bien reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Iris regarda attentivement les expressions sur le visage de son amie avant que la blonde se mordille la lèvre et soupire. Elle savait que Felicity essaierait de se sortir de toute conversation impliquant sa vie amoureuse, mais Iris ne la laisserait pas se débiner cette fois-ci. Elle se racla la gorge et lui lança un regard pitoyable.

\- On a voulu me tuer... et tu ne peux même pas me donner un petit potin ?

\- Tu es horrible de me faire culpabiliser de cette façon.

Ce fut au tour de Felicity de rouler des yeux alors qu'elle envoyait un regard réprimandant à son amie. Iris adressa un sourire mi-effronté à la blonde et la jeune femme laissa échapper un long soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, parlant à voix basse.

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne pourras le répéter à personne. Même Barry tu as compris ?

Iris fit signe de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clé avant de lever la main jurant sur l'honneur. Felicity croisa ses jambes et se mordit la lèvre avant de parler doucement.

\- Nous nous sommes embrassés.

\- Et…vous vous embrassez tout le temps, qu'y a t-il de nouveau !

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés en public mais dans l'appartement quand nous sommes rentrés chez nous après la fête au club. J'étais légèrement éméchée avec le champagne que j'avais consommé...Je l'ai défié de me prendre contre le mur...Deux secondes après il me poussait contre celui-ci et nous..., elle ne put continuer se sentant mal à l'aise de parler de ce moment intime avec son amie.

\- Que s'est-il passé d'autre ? Avez-vous…, demanda Iris faisant un mouvement avec ses mains et les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non! Bien sûr que non…Elle baissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Mais si Barry n'avait pas appelé je ne sais pas exactement jusqu'où nous serions allés.

\- Il vous a fallu une mission vous faisant passer pour mari et femme pour comprendre que vous aviez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! C'est comme un roman d'amour.

\- Je ne pense pas Iris...Tu sais qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi, déclara-t-elle.

\- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de discuter de ce moment ?, demanda son amie

Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Oliver arriva avec deux tasses de café expliquant qu'il était désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps mais qu'il avait dû passer quelques coups de fil. Elle pencha la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit chaleureusement le remerciant pour le café. Il acquiesça et lui tendit la tasse en polystyrène avant de tirer une autre chaise vers le lit d'Iris. Il jeta un coup d'œil entre les deux amies alors qu'il apportait son café à ses lèvres et prenait une gorgée avec un sourcil arqué.

\- Alors quand pourras-tu sortir, demanda-t-il.

\- Je peux rentrer à la maison dans deux jours ...Y-a-t-il une chance que tu puisses utiliser le charme légendaire Queen sur le Dr Scharwtz pour l'informer que je vais bien et lui demander si je peux rentrer à la maison aujourd'hui ?

\- Désolé si elle t'a dit que tu devais attendre, c'est probablement pour une raison. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang... Tu devrais peut-être essayer de te reposer pendant quelques jours, répondit-il.

Felicity sourit alors qu'Iris maugréait étant sur le point de dire à Oliver où il pourrait enfoncer son sarcasme quand son téléphone sonna, plusieurs fois d'affilée lui annonçant l'arrivée de plusieurs messages. Elle le récupéra sur la table de chevet, ouvrit sa messagerie, et à chaque nouveaux messages ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Felicity qui la vit si émue posa sa main sur son bras fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il Iris !, demanda Oliver.

\- Rien...C'est juste que...que je ne pensais pas être autant aimée, répondit-elle passant la main sur ses joues pour faire disparaître les larmes de joies. Ce sont des messages de l'équipe qui me souhaite un bon rétablissement et qu'ils sont pressés de mon retour.

\- C'est parce que tu tiens une place importante dans nos coeur Iris, déclara Felicity.

\- Ma femme a raison...Tu es comme Felicity et ne porte pas de masques, mais vous êtes des héros toutes les deux au même titre que nous, déclara Oliver.

\- Barry m'a dit la même chose il y a quelques jours, répliqua-t-elle.

Felicity regarda Oliver sentant son coeur battre à une allure vive dans la poitrine, ses mots la touchèrent énormément, à ses yeux elle était aussi un héros. Peut-être qu'Iris avait raison et que cette mission lui permettrait d'avoir plus qu'une relation amicale avec son partenaire. Elle aperçu son amie essayer de cacher un baîllement, elle lui proposa de la laisser se reposer, se leva et se pencha lui donnant un baiser avant de se diriger vers Oliver qui s'était levé et dirigé vers la porte.

Il sourit à la brune et lui dit qu'ils la verraient plus tard avant de poser sa main sur le bas du dos de sa partenaire et de la guider vers la porte. Iris les regarda partir avec un sourire sur son visage. Oh oui, Oliver et son amie étaient définitivement fous l'un de l'autre. Elle se pencha en arrière, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle attendait le retour de Barry.

###########################

Oliver et Felicity quittèrent rapidement l'hôpital pour se rendre au repaire pour savoir si Cisco ou bien John avait des nouvelles sur l'attaque d'Iris. Quand ils arrivèrent leurs partenaires se trouvaient vers les ordinateurs avec Barry à leur côté.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? demanda Felicity.

\- Je me recharge avant d'aller rejoindre Iris, répondit-il montrant l'hamburger dans ses mains.

Oliver fit un pas en direction de Cisco quand il le surprit en train de dire quelque chose à John au sujet de leur manque de réponse à lui et sa partenaire le soir où Iris fut attaquée. Le génie se tourna sentant la présence du justicier qui essayait de garder sa colère en lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !? dit-il d'une voir plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Cinq têtes se retournèrent au ton de la voix du justicier, Felicity put apercevoir la mâchoire de son partenaire se crisper et elle s'avança vers lui. Oliver lança un regard noir dans la direction de Cisco, il comprenait que le génie avait eu peur pour la journaliste, comme eux tous, mais il n'était pas sur le point de rester là et laisser l'autre homme le blâmer de n'avoir pas répondu à son téléphone ou remettre en question son autorité avec l'équipe. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, continuant à toiser Cisco, Felicity posa une main sur son bras lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Oliver pinça les lèvres, il répondit d'une voix trompeusement calme.

\- Dis-moi quel est ton problème Cisco...Au lieu de faire des messes basses.

\- D'accord ! Répondit le génie se levant de son fauteuil. C'était une situation d'urgence...Et vous n'étiez même pas joignable ! Est-ce que le sort d'Iris est moins important que celui de Laurel à tes yeux Felicity ?

\- Bien sûr que non !, hurla la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne parles pas à ma partenaire de cette façon, déclara Oliver un air d'autorité dans sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire si je continu...Me planter une flèche peut-être ?

\- J'y pense justement, répliqua-t-il.

\- Il plaisante rassure-toi Cisco, déclara Felicity rapidement.

Oliver s'avança un regard noir vers le génie qui tournait la tête dans tout les sens pour trouver une sortie, il se recula contre le bureau la peur s'affichant sur son visage. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû être si virulent envers Felicity car en ce moment le justicier ressemblait à un chien enragé prêt à le mordre pour avoir été si désobligeant envers la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Désolé d'accord ! Je m'excuse Felicity de t'avoir parlé de cette façon. Tu peux calmer la bête s'il te plaît ?! demanda-t-il.

La jeune informaticienne posa la main sur la poitrine de son partenaire pour le faire reculer un peu puis se dirigea vers l'ordinateur central et appuya sur quelques touches pour tout vérifier. Cisco la regarda faire avant de s'appuyer contre l'une des consoles, la plus éloignée du justicier, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver avec la colère d'Oliver dirigée vers lui encore une fois.

\- Quand le signal d'urgence du téléphone d'Iris s'est mit à sonner j'ai essayé de vous joindre pour vous prévenir. Je ne pouvais pas voir si vous étiez dans l'appartement...

\- Pourquoi ?, le coupa l'informaticienne.

\- J'avais lancé une mise à jour pendant que vous étiez au club donc les caméras étaient déconnectées. J'ai essayé vos communications mais elles étaient éteintes ainsi que vos téléphones portables. C'est Barry qui a réussi à vous joindre après avoir déposé Iris à l'hôpital. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander ceci. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Felicity ne se sentait pas bien après la fête, j'ai éteins nos oreillettes parce que je ne pensais pas que quelque chose se passerait de mal lors du trajet de l'ascenseur à l'appartement. Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas avoir éteint nos téléphones, répondit Oliver.

\- Maintenant que tu as eu tes réponses Cisco peut-être pourrions nous revenir à ce qui est important, dit Felicity les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Elle a raison ! Nous sommes au milieu d'une mission qui a pris une tournure inattendue. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Cisco du pourquoi nous n'étions pas joignable, mais essaye plutôt d'apprendre ce qui a mal tourné, et comprendre ce qui se passe maintenant, déclara la justicier.

\- Savons-nous qui est l'informateur anonyme d'Iris ? As-tu pu retrouver l'adresse e-mail et trouver un nom?, demanda l'informaticienne.

Cisco prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'imprimante et sortit quelques papiers avant de les remettre à la jeune femme.

\- Il y un nom que je retrouve sur les trois listes des employés chez Devrot, Mannings et Merlyn. Cet homme le dr Mark Green a sûrement travaillé sur les trois projets. J'allais demander à Barry pour vérifier son appartement et voir ce qu'il pourrait trouver le soir où Iris a été attaquée, mais il n'a jamais eu la chance d'y aller à cause de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Mais le lendemain après que nous soyons tous rassurés sur la vie d'Iris j'ai décidé de vérifier, répondit Roy.

\- Et tu as pu parler à cet homme ? demanda Oliver.

\- Quand je suis arrivé j'ai trouvé Mark Green mort. Cela ressemblait à une balle auto infligée à la tête et ses papiers étaient éparpillés autour de son bureau. J'en ai récupéré quelques uns.

Il les tendit à Felicity qui les prit et les feuilleta lentement, des courriels à Iris et quelques-uns aux hommes dont les femmes avaient été kidnappées. Roy haussa les épaules expliquant qu'ils pourraient peut-être trouver l'endroit où Laurel était cachée et ce cauchemar sera enfin terminé. Cisco hocha la tête en faisant un pas en avant, mais le front de l'informaticienne se plissa lorsqu'elle leva la main.

\- Non… cela semble… trop facile… presque planifié. Pourquoi laisserait-il des preuves incriminantes traîner s'il prévoyait de se suicider ? Et s'il était l'informateur de notre amie, pourquoi vouloir la tuer pour avoir enquêté sur quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'elle examine. Ça ne tient pas la route.

\- Felicity a raison, ce Mark Green connaissait tout les projets et sûrement le nom de la véritable source d'Iris, continua Oliver.

\- Pour moi cet homme est un bouc émissaire...pour envoyer la police sur une fausse piste. Et s'il était ami avec la source d'Iris, c'est de cette façon que les ravisseurs ont appris son existence. Roy j'ai besoin que tu retournes à son appartement avec Cisco pour récupérer un ordinateur, clefs usb, documents tout ce que vous pouvez trouver. Je surveillerai la mission depuis le repaire, dit-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et bougèrent pour aller s'habiller et attraper leurs oreillettes. Felicity se tourna vers Oliver son expression s'adoucit immédiatement alors qu'il se déplaça derrière elle, plaçant une main contre le bas de son dos et le frottant légèrement.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Légèrement fatigué…Et je me sens incroyablement dégoûtante d'être toujours dans les mêmes vêtements, répondit-elle se penchant inconsciemment dans son contact.

Elle inclina la tête et leva les yeux sur lui, il lui proposa de lui faire un café sachant qu'ils seraient dans le repaire un moment. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement le remerciant, il se baissa et appuya un baiser sur le côté de sa tête avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine qu'il avait fait installé récemment. C'était juste un meuble, un évier mais cela leur permettait d'avoir de la vaisselle, et une cafetière lorsqu'ils devaient rester tardivement dans le repaire. Pendant que le café se préparait il pensa aux mots de Barry, tournant la tête il put voir Felicity travailler sur les ordinateurs.

Même dans sa robe froissée, avec ses cheveux en bataille elle était toujours la femme la plus belle à ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas penser à un seul jour où Felicity ne serait pas dans sa vie. Sa partenaire lui avait toujours donné la force de se battre pour continuer à sauver leur ville malgré les pertes, les échecs, les victoires contre les méchants. Il réalisa que son ami n'avait pas tort, il devait dépasser la peur de la perdre, il n'était pas qu'un homme habillé en vert avec un masque tirant des flèches contre ceux qui voulait détruire sa ville. Non...Il était aussi Oliver Queen, un homme amoureux qui voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec cette magnifique femme, avec sa partenaire, son amie, son âme-soeur.

Oliver revint plusieurs minutes plus tard et se frotta la nuque, il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Felicity, son café à la main. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en prenant la tasse avec un remerciement discret avant de la porter à sa bouche, le fort arôme lui envahissant les sens alors qu'elle prenait sa première gorgée. Le liquide brûlant éclaboussa sa langue, la saveur débordant de ses papilles alors qu'elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Après avoir avaler ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour ne croiser que les yeux bleues chauds qui la contemplait. Elle arqua un sourcil et Oliver déglutit difficilement.

\- Sais-tu à quel point tu es belle ?

Felicity rougit et baissa les yeux sur son café, lui expliquant avec la voix douce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire de tels mots, ils n'étaient pas en public. Sa main effleura sa jambe, la forçant à lever les yeux. Il lui sourit d'un air fatigué.

\- Je sais que… je… je n'ai… que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit…

Elle secoua la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer, elle commença à pianoter sur son clavier, ne voulant pas l'entendre lui dire qu'il regrettait leur moment. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se penchait vers son siège et arrêta ses mains de taper sur les touches.

\- Ne fais pas ça ..., dit-il.

\- Ne fais pas quoi ?, demanda-t-elle fronçant les sourcils.

\- De penser que je vais repousser ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Il n'est pas question de prétendre que ça ne s'est pas passé. Il hésita, mais seulement pendant une minute avant de continuer. Tu es très importante pour moi Felicity...depuis un moment. Je l'ignorais simplement parce que je ne voulais pas risquer ce que nous avions…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et soudainement, la conversation qu'il devait avoir eue avec Tommy eut finalement du sens pour elle. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, la curiosité dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu étais si énervé après le déjeuner avec ton meilleur ami la semaine dernière ?

\- Peut-être ... Oliver lui lança un regard penaud.

Elle posa son café et se pencha en avant, prenant sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle le regardait. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer ce jour-là la peur dans son regard.

\- Tu étais inquiet, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, répondit-il tout en jouant légèrement avec ses doigts. Mais oui, c'est de ça qu'il s'agissait. Tommy a dit quelque chose… et ça m'a frappé que si ces gars-là te prenaient...je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Tu es devenu… une partie intégrante de ma vie.

Il laissa échapper un long souffle en la regardant de près pour essayer de comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait, elle bougea, s'avança et se pencha pour l'envelopper étroitement. Ses bras l'enroulèrent instantanément, l'attirant sur ses genoux alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte. Sa voix était douce alors que sa main frottait légèrement son dos

\- Personne ne va me prendre. Il y a toute une équipe de héros pour me protéger. Et… tu es important pour moi aussi. Elle se recula pour pouvoir le regarder, sa main s'approchant de sa joue. Nous allons trouver ces ravisseurs, faire revenir Laurel et les deux autres femmes et sauver la journée comme à chaque fois.

Elle sourit et il lui sourit en retour alors que sa main passait sur son bras avant de saisir légèrement sa hanche. Elle déglutit et s'humidifia ses lèvres, il l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de relever lentement sa tête et de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle ne s'éloigna pas, il prit sa joue en coupe, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux et approfondit le baiser. Lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle, Oliver colla son front contre le sien et laissa échapper un léger soupir tandis que sa main frottait son poignet.

\- Nous devrons parler de ce qui se passe entre nous Felicity mais...

\- Mais il y a tellement de choses qui se passent en ce moment… entre la mission, l'équipe et Iris…que nous pouvons simplement attendre un peu plus longtemps avant d'en parler, continua-t-elle.

Il pinça les lèvres et acquiesça, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il les caressa de sa langue amenant sa bouche à s'ouvrir pour lui. Elle gémit alors qu'elle bougeait sur ses genoux, ses mains glissant sur son cul alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains frôler son corps et alors qu'il relâchait la bouche, ses lèvres descendant vers son cou, un son résonna dans la pièce indiquant qu'un flux vidéo était en attente. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je jure que l'un de ces jours nous finiront ce moment sans aucune interruption.

Elle sourit, se laissa tomber de ses genoux et se dirigea vers le système central en appuyant sur le bouton d'acceptation de la console. L'image de Ray apparu sur le moniteur et elle lui fit signe.

\- Bonsoir Ray, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Bonsoir Felicity, désolé de te déranger si tard… J'ai entendu parler pour Iris, j'espère qu'elle va bien?

\- Elle est réveillée, merci d'avoir demandé. De nouvelles informations sur les prototypes ?

\- Non, mais je t'appelais pour te prévenir que la date était fixée pour la collecte de fonds et je me demandais si avec Oliver vous aviez reçu votre invitation. Elles ont été envoyées il y a deux jours.

\- Nous ne sommes pas rentrés à la maison depuis l'attaque d'Iris, mais nous allons vérifier ce soir. Quand est-ce que cela se déroulera ?

\- Vendredi, en parlant de nous, où est ton autre moitié ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Oliver cria le remerciant pour l'information et lui disant bonne nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver et secoua la tête.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Felicity… Oliver.

Oliver fit rouler la chaise vers l'ordinateur et appuya sur le bouton pour fermer le flux vidéo. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et secoua la tête, elle se tourna vers les ordinateurs.

\- Allez aide-moi à guider Roy et Cisco à travers le reste de la mission afin que nous puissions retourner au loft et prendre une douche, déclara-t-elle.

\- Ensemble ?, demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Peut-être...Ou pas, répondit-elle avec humour.

Même avec tout le brouhaha qui les entourait en ce moment, Felicity n'arrivait pas à ne pas garder son sourire… Oliver avait fait un petit pas vers elle lui avouant qu'elle était importante pour lui, et elle était plus que certaine qu'il n'avait pas parler d'amitié ou de partenariat cette fois-ci.

**#################################**

**Nous avançons un peu plus dans l'intrigue, Laurel se demande ce que ses ravisseurs lui font subir. Et le Olicity se rapprochent encore plus.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A vendredi.**

Iriq v


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos commentaires inscrits et guests.**

**Olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire contente que cela te plaise toujours, et tu n'auras pas à attendre jusqu'à vendredi en fin de compte.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Tu sauras bientôt ce que Laurel et les autres femmes vont décider de faire, pour le rapprochement réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Uncorn pour leur présence à mes côtés. Je vous embrasse.**

**Je vous laisse avec la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**

**###########################**

Oliver se frotta la nuque pendant qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vers la porte du loft, la journée au bureau avait été longue. Il ôta sa veste et la jeta sur le porte-manteau avant de saluer la caméra près de la porte et de se déplacer dans le couloir. Il inspira profondément et attrapa l'arôme de quelque chose de délicieux. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine en appelant sa partenaire.

\- Felicity !

Il entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, regardant la femme qu'il aimait bouger autour de la cuisine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'elle sentit son regard se poser sur elle et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

\- Tu es de retour...pourtant j'aurais pensé que tu arriverais plus vite. Que s'est-il passé après ton appel ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une visite d'un des membres du conseil à la dernière minute qui a duré plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Felicity se pencha pour ouvrir le four et vérifier que le plat du traiteur était prêt. Iris avait été libérée de l'hôpital plus tôt dans la journée, elle lui avait proposé de séjourner avec Barry dans son appartement le temps qu'elle puisse de nouveau utilisé le Flash express. Après s'être assurée qu'elle était bien installée, elle avait passé plusieurs heures au repaire pour surveiller tout le monde et s'assurer que tout se passait bien, et ils avaient passé en revue le plan de la collecte de fonds de Ray prévue pour le lendemain.

La journée avait été incroyablement productive et elle s'en réjouissait car elle avait des projets pour cette soirée et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne faisait intervenir l'équipe, la mission ou quoi que se soit d'autre en rapport avec les enlèvements. La voix d'Oliver la fit sortir de ses pensées alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir tout en desserrant sa cravate et s'asseyant sur l'un des tabourets. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour regarder le four et leva un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Tu as préparé le dîner?

\- Tu connais mon inexpérience dans une cuisine...j'ai été acheté chez le traiteur italien que tu aimes bien. J'ai juste eu besoin de le placer dans le four...Pas trop difficile pour moi, répondit-elle.

Elle referma le four, leva le bras, l'éteignit et se retourna pour lui faire face avec un petit sourire. Elle fit un pas vers lui et il tendit le bras pour l'attirer plus près afin qu'elle se tienne entre ses jambes. Son visage s'adoucit alors qu'il passait légèrement ses mains sur son dos. Elle passa légèrement ses bras autour de son cou tout en inclinant la tête, sa voix légèrement incertaine alors qu'elle parlait.

\- Ces deux derniers jours ont été assez agités et comme la levée de fonds de Ray a lieu demain ... et que tout est prêt pour l'équipe ... j'ai en quelque sorte pensé que toi et moi pourrions peut-être ... passer du temps ensemble ...je veux dire, à moins que tu n'ais des choses à faire, ce qui serait parfaitement logique…

Oliver retira une de ses mains de sa taille et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, il lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de la rapprocher de lui.

\- Je pense que c'est une idée fantastique. Cela fait des jours que j'essaye de me retrouver seul avec toi.

Felicity déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête, il la regarda encore et elle put sentir sa main former des cercles rythmés sur le bas de son dos. Son contact la fit inspirer vivement et celui-ci ne put empêcher le rythme de son cœur d'accélérer. Oliver regarda ses expressions étroitement incertaines mais voulut la détendre, lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à être avec elle. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à la hanche par-dessus le tissu lisse de sa jupe, continuant ainsi et froissant la chemise de satin qu'elle portait avant d'atteindre son cou, son pouce effleurant sa peau douce.

Il la sentit respirer profondément alors qu'il prenait sa joue en coupe et guidait sa bouche vers la sienne. Le cœur de Felicity battit contre sa poitrine alors que ses lèvres se refermèrent doucement sur les siennes, son corps avança spontanément alors qu'elle ouvrait ses lèvres lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser. À la minute où elle lui donna accès à la caverne humide de sa bouche, il passa un bras autour de sa taille la tirant entre ses jambes et caressant sa langue de la sienne.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche, sa main s'étendant jusqu'à sa taille, le tenant fermement alors qu'elle lui rendait son baiser avec le même enthousiasme qu'il affichait. Elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine commencer à brûler et elle se retira à bout de souffle. Il regarda sa langue sortir et lécher ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser et il se sentit durcir légèrement. Il était presque certain qu'elle ignorait à quel point elle était incroyablement sexy, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son attrait.

Le pouls de Felicity s'accéléra et Oliver baissa la tête, ses deux mains maintenant sur sa taille alors qu'il attaquait son cou, mordillant et suçant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge avant de l'apaiser avec sa langue. Elle laissa sortir un léger gémissement alors qu'elle agrippait ses bras. Ses lèvres sur sa peau envoyèrent un choc électrique dans tout son corps, personne n'avait jamais été capable d'évoquer ce niveau d'excitation en elle avec le simple fait de l'embrasser et cette pensée ne fit que décupler son besoin de lui.

Il sentit sa main glisser de son épaule et descendre jusqu'à son ventre retirant sa chemise de son pantalon, sentant ses petites paumes entrées en contact avec sa peau, les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent alors qu'elle le caressait, le faisant gémir. Ses paumes étaient douces et il pouvait sentir l'hésitation dans ses mouvements, ce qui les rendait encore plus érotique. Il écarta une main de sa taille et la porta sur le devant de sa chemise, sa paume glissant sous celle-ci et lui caressant doucement le ventre.

Il sentit ses muscles abdominaux se contracter, ses mains calleuses glissèrent le long de sa peau lisse jusqu'au contact de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Il prit sa poitrine en coupe, la palpant doucement avant de frotter son pouce contre son mamelon qui durcissait à chaque frottement, la forçant à jeter sa tête en arrière et à se cambrer dans sa main gémissant son nom. Il prit une profonde respiration et appuya son front contre son cou pour essayer de se contrôler alors qu'il continuait à pétrir la chair souple sous sa main. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'il retint son mamelon, une autre vague d'humidité s'accumulant dans sa culotte alors qu'elle laissait échapper un autre gémissement.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, elle aperçut la caméra dans le coin avec l'angle auquel elle faisait face et son corps se tendit contre lui. Oliver fit une pause, sa voix murmurant contre son cou, sa main caressant toujours doucement sa poitrine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

\- La caméra... l'équipe ... ils peuvent nous voir, dit-elle d'une voix haletante.

Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où elle regardait et prit une profonde inspiration, tirant sa main de son chemisier et bougeant tout en frottant ses bras.

\- Déplaçons nous dans la chambre à coucher ! Je peux couvrir la caméra là-bas…

Il attendit sa réponse et quand elle lui donna un petit sourire et hocha la tête, il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait même pas su qu'il retenait, il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter à présent. Oliver se leva du tabouret, lui prit la main et la conduisit dans sa chambre en fermant bien la porte derrière eux. Elle le regarda alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise et la jetait par dessus la caméra avant de se diriger vers elle, ses lèvres descendant une nouvelle fois sur les siennes. Elle lui rendit le baiser le laissant l'approfondir alors qu'il la conduisit jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le bord du lit. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'aperçurent que la chemise n'avait pas été entièrement bien placée.

Il s'éloigna d'elle pendant une seconde, alors qu'il la contemplait. Felicity était nerveuse, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans tout son corps alors qu'il avançait une fois de plus, ses lèvres retombant sur son cou alors qu'il tendait la main pour dégager le côté de sa chemise. Elle se raidit de nouveau et il s'arrêta une seconde pour se pencher légèrement en arrière pour attraper son regard.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de poser ses mains sur l'ourlet de sa chemise, la passant par-dessus sa tête et la jetant par terre. Si c'était possible, elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir encore plus alors que son regard s'abaissait sur ses seins recouverts de dentelle. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, elle pouvait sentir un besoin lent se construire en elle et son grognement la fit gémir alors qu'elle bougeait la main en laissant son soutien-gorge tomber au sol. Oliver baissa les yeux et déglutit difficilement, il avait attendu des jours pour ce moment. Elle était magnifique et ce n'était même pas une exagération. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sa voix légère alors qu'il parlait.

\- Tu es parfaite ... tu le sais ?

Felicity rougit, il baissa la tête et tourna la langue autour de son mamelon, son autre main glissant lentement sur sa jambe. Elle gémit, sa main se levant et saisissant sa tête alors que la bouche d'Oliver se refermait sur son téton qu'il suçait avec force. Il sourit contre sa peau avant de relâcher le petit bourgeon, et elle sentit sa main s'approcher de la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, l'amusement dans ses yeux alors qu'il l'abaissait

Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'il repoussait sa jupe sur ses hanches qui glissa jusqu'au sol. Il se tenait là, juste en train de la regarder et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle arqua un sourcil et attrapa sa ceinture alors qu'elle parlait, une confiance dans ses mots qu'elle ne ressentait pas très bien.

\- Quelqu'un est trop habillé ici ... et ce n'est pas moi.

Il sourit et lui fit signe de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle détacha sa ceinture et la sortit des boucles avant de la jeter sur le côté. Quand elle agrippa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon entre ses doigts, elle hésita brièvement avant de croiser son regard. Il vit son hésitation et prit une profonde inspiration, sa voix à peine un murmure alors qu'il parlait.

\- Si tu as des doutes, c'est le moment de me le dire… c'est bon si tu ne veux pas faire ça maintenant Felicity… je comprendrais. Nous pouvons ralentir les choses si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Non ... Je le veux ... Je le veux depuis des jours, répondit-elle avec détermination. Mais peut-être toi as-tu des doutes et...

\- Je n'ai aucun doute Felicity...Depuis notre premier baiser dans l'ascenseur j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit et baissa la fermeture de son pantalon en le poussant sur ses hanches. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur son membre à travers son caleçon. Il se recula et retira rapidement ses chaussures, son pantalon puis la souleva avant de la jeter sur le lit, il plaça son corps contre le sien pour capturer ses lèvres de nouveau. Elle pouvait sentir son sexe tendu à travers son boxer alors qu'il pressait ses hanches contre les siennes, les berçant lentement d'avant en arrière. La friction la rendait folle alors qu'elle arquait ses hanches contre les siennes, ses mains caressant son dos alors qu'elle essayait de le rapprocher d'elle.

Elle détourna ses lèvres en tournant la tête sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle tandis que les lèvres d'Oliver glissaient le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Ses baisers étaient enivrants et ses mains laissaient derrière elles une traînée de feu qui lui faisait serrer les muscles intérieurs en prévision de ce qui allait arriver. Il se pencha et plaça plusieurs baisers légers sur sa poitrine avant de tourner sa langue autour d'un bougeon tout en frottant l'autre avec ses doigts. Felicity gémit et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus près, essayant de diriger sa bouche où elle le voulait. La main d'Oliver glissa entre leurs corps et remonta à l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de frôler son centre.

Il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée à travers le vêtement et il était fier de lui avoir causé un telle excitation rien qu'avec des caresses et qu'elle perdait déjà le contrôle de son corps. Il s'accroupit entre ses jambes se mettant sur ses genoux avant de déplacer sa culotte et de la taquiner légèrement. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, son corps se cambrant lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts toucher sa peau nue, un gémissement sortant de sa gorge alors qu'il continuait de la taquiner. Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle parlait entre deux respirations haletantes.

\- Ne taquine pas ... j'ai besoin ... que tu me touches Oliver.

Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touchée de cette façon, et elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ait jamais vénéré son corps comme Oliver, il prenait son temps pour apprendre chaque centimètre carré et cela réchauffa son cœur. Oliver pouvait l'entendre respirer difficilement, mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Tout ce qui importait était l'incroyable femme magnifique qui se tordait sous lui. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son oreiller, le visage rougi d'excitation alors qu'elle faisait des bruits qu'il savait qu'elle nierait probablement avoir fait plus tard.

Oliver n'hésita pas alors qu'il insérait un doigt dans sa chaleur accueillante, il inclinait de nouveau sa tête en tirant son mamelon dans sa bouche, le suçant fort. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement alors que son corps bougeait contre sa main. Elle devrait être gênée, elle pouvait sentir ses hanches bouger au rythme d'Oliver, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en soucier, car les sensations qu'il créait en elle absorbaient rapidement toutes les pensées rationnelles qui lui restaient.

Il fit glisser sa langue d'avant en arrière sur son bourgeon en ajoutant un autre doigt et en pressant son pouce contre son clitoris, un miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son corps se secouait sous lui. Felicity savait qu'elle était proche, son corps était surchargé de sensations. Entre la caverne chaude de sa bouche et la poussée insistante de ses doigts, elle pouvait sentir sa libération s'épanouir à l'horizon. Oliver savait qu'elle ne durerait pas très longtemps et quand il sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de ses doigts, il pinça son clitoris et c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallu.

La tête de Felicity retomba sur l'oreiller alors que la chaleur se répandait dans son corps, ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'elle vint, son nom tombant bruyamment de ses lèvres. Oliver lâcha son sein et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de son intimité. Elle lui rendit son baiser alors qu'elle déplaçait sa main pour la repasser dans son boxer. Il brisa leur baiser et secoua la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et il vit l'incertitude sur son visage. Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son cou alors qu'il laissait échapper un long souffle.

\- Si tu me touches maintenant, cela se terminera beaucoup plus tôt que je ne le veux... je te promets que tu pourras jouer plus tard, mais pour l'instant ... laisse-moi prendre les rênes.

Il se dégagea de son boxer sans prendre la peine de le pousser tout en soulevant ses jambes pour les écarter et s'installa entre ses cuisses. Oliver croisa ses yeux alors que ses doigts saisissaient l'élastique de sa culotte et tiraient dessus, la bande claquant contre sa peau la faisant haleter. Il plaça un doux baiser contre ses lèvres, puis sa gorge alors qu'il agrippait son sexe et plaçait le bout de celui-ci à son entrée. Il était sur le point de pousser quand elle se figea, sa main se pressant contre son ventre. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, parlant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Préservatif… nous avons besoin d'un préservatif, répondit-elle en léchant ses lèvres.

Oliver ferma les yeux et se crispa, se maudissant. Bien sûr, ils avaient besoin d'un préservatif… Et pourtant, il était à peu près sûr de ne pas en avoir. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule et prit quelques profondes inspirations en essayant de se concentrer et de se calmer avant de maintenir son poids sur un bras et de s'étendre légèrement au-dessus du tiroir de la table de nuit. Il l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans mais comme il l'avait prévu il n'en avait pas. Il ferma le tiroir et la regarda, leurs corps si proches qu'il pouvait sentir l'humidité entre ses cuisses sur la tête de son membre.

\- Je n'en ai pas, dit-il énervé contre lui-même.

\- Attends ! Toi Oliver Queen ! N'en possède pas chez lui ?

\- Felicity ! Je n'ai été avec aucune femme depuis la Russie.

\- Oh ! Cela fait presque qu'un an, déclara-t-elle en caressant légèrement son dos.

Son visage s'adoucit alors qu'il pressait un baiser contre ses lèvres, ce moment avec Isabel avait été insignifiant pour lui, et il avait regretté d'avoir fait souffrir Felicity. A leur retour de Russie il s'était promis que la prochaine femme avec qui il ferait l'amour serait sa partenaire. Elle gémit et prit son visage en coupe, il accoupla leurs fronts ensemble et elle avala lourdement, elle plaça un petit baiser contre son menton, puis son cou pendant qu'elle parlait.

\- Je connais ton dossier médical. Je sais que tu n'as aucune maladie..et je prend une contraception...On peut s'en passer.

\- Felicity !

\- Je te veux tellement…Oliver s'il te plait...

Sa mendicité ne fit que contracter son sexe et il se mordit la lèvre, il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle était sérieuse, il hocha la tête alors qu'il passa sa main entre eux une fois de plus en se positionnant à son entrée. Oliver savait que c'était stupide, mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des rapports sexuels non protégés, mais c'était la femme de sa vie. Il attrapa sa hanche alors qu'il la pénétrait et à la moitié du chemin il se retira pour s'enfoncer d'un coup à l'intérieur d'elle. Felicity agrippa son bras, son corps se contractant sous lui alors qu'il l'étirait presque douloureusement. Elle bougea et grimaça légèrement alors qu'il parlait la voix tendue.

\- Je t'ai fait mal !

\- Non ! Mais donne-moi juste une seconde, ça fait longtemps.

Il hocha la tête en plongeant sa tête dans son cou et plaçant de doux baisers de succion contre sa peau tendre. Il déplaça ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, ouvrit la bouche et captura son mamelon, taquinant le téton avec sa langue, alors qu'il glissait une main entre eux en effleurant ses doigts contre son clitoris. Felicity gémit, ses mains agrippant son dos alors qu'elle bougeait ses hanches se cambrant et le faisant sombrer plus profondément dans la caverne chaleureuse de son intimité. Oliver libéra son bourgeon, ramenant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il commençait à bouger ses hanches lentement.

La douleur disparue au fur et à mesure que son corps s'habituait à sa présence et elle releva ses hanches, le rencontrant à chaque poussée, la main d'Oliver se glissa jusqu'à sa jambe, l'inclinant alors qu'il la pénétrait sous un angle différent, la faisant gémir à la nouvelle sensation. Ses ongles laissaient des formes de croissant sous ses omoplates alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort, pendant qu'il heurtait un endroit particulièrement sensible à l'intérieur d'elle, la forçant à jeter sa tête contre l'oreiller, son nom s'effondrant de ses lèvres.

Oliver accéléra ses mouvements la frappant plus fort à chaque coup, le corps de Felicity se tordit sauvagement sous le sien, ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus forts. Elle pouvait sentir un autre orgasme approcher, elle le sentit ouvrir sa jambe plus loin vers le lit, l'étendant plus largement alors que son corps était parsemé de frissons. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle soit aussi réceptive et la vue d'elle s'abandonnant dans ses bras suffisait à le faire arriver rapidement vers une chute spectaculaire. Oliver tendit une main entre eux, frottant son clitoris, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à l'intérieur d'elle. Deux coups suffirent pour que Felicity crie son nom, ses muscles pulsant et serrant autour de son sexe, et qu'il gémit avec force alors qu'il déversait sa semence en elle.

Oliver s'effondra sur elle, plaçant de petits baisers contre sa peau alors qu'elle frottait doucement sa main sur son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant qu'il ne s'éloigne loin de son corps. Il tendit un bras la tirant vers lui alors que le silence s'installait autour d'eux. Felicity leva légèrement le menton pour l'appuyer contre sa poitrine. Il la regarda et arqua son sourcil dans sa direction.

\- C'est arrivé, dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Et j'en suis heureux, répondit-il déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il attrapa sa main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, son visage s'adoucit et il attrapa son regard, il prit sa joue en coupe, les yeux de Felicity légèrement luisants pendant qu'elle le regardait.

\- Je sais que nous avons dit que nous allions attendre jusqu'à la fin de cette mission pour parler de ce qui se passait entre nous… mais je veux que tu saches… ce soir c'était plus que du sexe pour moi. Et qu'apres que nous ayons sauver Laurel… je vais toujours te vouloir.

Felciity prit une longue inspiration et couvrit sa main avec la sienne sur sa joue, elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant, l'honnêteté se colorant.

\- Promis !

\- C'est une promesse que je vais tenir mon amour.

Il sourit et plaça un court baiser sur ses lèvres, elle se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'estomac d'Oliver laissa échapper un grondement sourd et elle se mit à rire. Il lui donna un sourire penaud.

\- Désolé ... je n'ai pas mangé depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Elle hocha la tête en bougeant pour tirer le drap avec elle en se levant, Oliver la regarda attraper sa chemise et la mettre avant de lui jeter le drap. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et regarda par-dessus son épaule, les cheveux emmêlés, le sourire satisfait. Il sourit, se leva, enfila son boxer et, la regardant partir, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait s'habituer à avoir Felicity comme sa femme dans sa vie...Réellement.

#########################

Oliver et Felicity arrivèrent dans le repaire mais aucun membre de l'équipe ne les aperçurent, il se racla la gorge et la pièce se calma, plusieurs têtes se retournant pour lui faire face. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, ses yeux se posant sur la femme qu'il aimait lui envoyant un petit sourire. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine et de commencer une nouvelle cafetière.

La nuit dernière avait été incroyable pensa le justicier. Après que Felicity ait réchauffé la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé, ils avaient eu un bon dîner, puis Oliver avait fouillé son appartement à la recherche de préservatifs et en avait trouvé quelques uns cachés dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il était rentré dans la cuisine tout fier de sa découverte, mais avait trouvé la jeune femme en train de démarrer son ordinateur portable.

Il l'avait rapidement éloignée de la technologie comme un homme des cavernes et l'avait obligée à crier son nom pendant encore plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment dans une rafale de draps froissés trempés de sexe. Et il était presque certain que le sourire sur son visage aujourd'hui ne trompait personne. Quelqu'un qui parlait ramena son attention sur le présent et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce son sourcil levé.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je vois que Felicity déteint sur toi...C'est rare, voir même jamais, que tu n'es pas concentré. Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?, déclara Sarah.

\- Rien ! Allons-y parlons une dernière fois de la mission, répliqua-t-il.

\- Felicity nous as informé hier de nos positions respectives, l'informa Diggle.

\- D'accord ! La collecte de fonds commence à six heures, donc Felicity et moi y arriverons probablement vers six heures et demie. Cependant, vous devriez déjà être à vos places. Oliver se tourna vers Cisco. As-tu parlé à Ray ?

\- Oui il y a une heure. Il se préparait pour partir dans son hélicoptère, il m'a prévenu qu'il allait atterrir sur le toit de Queen Consolidated et qu'il nous rejoindrait ici ensuite. De cette façon, nous pourrons découvrir le lieu et définir des périmètres autour de la salle pour que personne ne puisse entrer où sortir de l'événement sans que nous le sachions.

\- Bien si aucun de vous n'a d'autres question nous pouvons aller nous reposer avant la mission de ce soir.

Ils acquiescèrent, Cisco se retourna et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur jetant un coup d'oeil à Diggle alors que Felicity revenait vers l'équipe avec une tasse de café à la main.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- La réunion d'équipe est terminée donc nous allons pouvoir aller nous reposer, répondit le justicier en lui souriant.

\- Avant que vous partiez je voulais t'informer d'une chose Oliver, déclara Diggle.

\- Sur la mission ?, demanda le justicier.

\- Non ! Plutôt sur un point personnel, répondit-il.

\- Je ne comprend pas, répliqua Oliver.

\- N'oublie pas que vous êtes surveillés dans le loft...Et qu'une chemise ne cache rien.

\- Je sais que nous sommes surveillés mais que viens faire une chemise...il se coupa net dans ses mots comprenant ce que signifiait son ami.

\- Non...Non ! C'est pas possible, marmonna Felicity à ses côtés.

Les membres de l'équipe regardèrent d'un côté à l'autre des deux hommes ne comprenant pas l'insinuation de John au départ mais lorsque Sarah tourna son visage sur Felicity et put remarquer le visage rouge vif de la jeune informaticienne, elle réalisa ce que signifiait les mots de son partenaire.

\- Et il n'y a pas le son dans le flux vidéo sinon cela serait devenu encore plus embarrassant. Pour nous..., répondit Cisco.

Oliver jeta un regard noir à Cisco comprenant que le génie avait eu la possibilité de voir l'amour de sa vie nue, qu'il les avaient vu faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il serra ses poings et s'avança doucement vers le génie mais John l'en empêcha posant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- La prochaine fois ce serait mieux que tu te souviennes qu'il y a des personnes derrière les écrans dans le repaire, déclara Diggle.

Les yeux de Felicity s'élargirent de panique, sa tasse de café glissant de ses mains et s'écroulant contre le sol alors qu'elle jetait sa main sur les lèvres. Oliver plaça une main sur son visage et secoua la tête à la réprimande de son ami. La pièce fut plongée dans le silence. Personne na dit un mot jusqu'à ce que Sarah glousse, elle essaya d'étouffer ses éclats de rire, mais plus elle essayait, plus ils devenaient fort. Oliver se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Alors ... euh ... ce n'est pas exactement de cette façon que nous avions l'intention de vous annoncer notre relation...Merci John pour ta délicatesse, dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Et toi Cisco efface tout de suite de ta mémoire ce que tu as vu, grogna-t-il.

Le génie acquiesca rapidement, Roy réalisant enfin ce que ses partenaires avaient vu écarquilla ses yeux puis un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Felicity s'éloigna d'Oliver et se dirigea vers la cuisine, ignorant tout le monde alors qu'elle allait chercher un balai. Elle était complètement mortifiée. Comment l'équipe était-elle supposée recevoir les ordres après avoir vu cela ? Elle soupira. Oliver la regarda s'éloigner ses sourcils se fronçant, sachant qu'elle devait se sentir mal à l'aise que John et Cisco les avaient vu faire l'amour. Quand elle fut hors de portée de voix, il scruta la pièce.

\- Nous sommes heureux pour vous deux. Je veux dire que ça t'a pris assez longtemps Oliver, déclara Sarah.

\- Quoi ?, dit-il la confusion remplissant son visage alors qu'il regardait les membres de son équipe qui souriaient.

\- Nous attendions en quelque sorte que tous les deux arrêtiez de nier ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Nous sommes content que cette mission t'ai ouvert les yeux Oliver, continua-t-elle.

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça, il ouvrit la bouche lorsque Felicity revint, le balai à la main. Il la regarda alors qu'elle essayait de balayer les fragments de la tasse, il attrapa ses mains, elle s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et laissa échapper un soupir. Il sourit en passant une boucle derrière son oreille, la voix s'abaissant pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

\- Penses-y de cette façon ... maintenant nous n'avons pas à leur dire ... ils le savent déjà.

\- Oui parce que notre vie sexuelle est exactement comme je voulais qu'ils la découvrent ... c'est embarrassant, dit-elle marmonnant.

Il secoua la tête en enroulant son bras autour d'elle avec hésitation, ne sachant pas si elle s'éloignerait de lui ou non. Quand elle ne le fit pas il souleva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Crois-moi de savoir que Cisco ai pu te voir de cette façon me mets hors de moi, ton corps magnifique ne devrait être réservé qu'à mes yeux, déclara-t-il.

\- Nous aurions dû être plus prudents Oliver ou peut-être ne pas nous laisser emporter, répondit-elle.

\- Tu as raison j'aurais dû mieux placer la chemise, mais je ne regrette aucune minute de notre moment.

\- Moi non plus, dit-elle.

\- Et maintenant qu'ils sont au courant je vais pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser en leur présence sans avoir à nous cacher, répliqua-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avant de se pencher et de lui prendre la joue alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans un rapide baiser. Sarah jeta un coup d'œil à Diggle qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ils étaient heureux que leurs amis soient heureux. Felicity sortit des bras d'Oliver et jeta un coup d'œil à Cisco qui baissa les siens immédiatement ne souhaitant pas recevoir un flèche par le justicier s'il posait les yeux sur la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête et réalisa qu'elle devait parler à Oliver d'arrêter de terroriser leur ami. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et attrapa son sac à main et sa veste.

\- A ce soir, dit-elle à tout le monde.

Un au revoir se fit entendre alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, Oliver la regarda partir la tête haute et il sourit. C'était sa fille. Il se tourna vers Cisco et pointa l'ordinateur de son doigt.

\- Maintenant, à propos de cette vidéo ...

##############################

Felicity s'appuya contre le cuir moelleux de la limousine, la tête face à la fenêtre alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la collecte de fonds de Ray. La main d'Oliver reposait contre sa cuisse, son pouce la caressant légèrement alors qu'il faisait défiler son téléphone avec son autre main. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir et Oliver la regarda.

\- Tu vas bien bébé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui ! Un peu anxieuse, répondit-elle tournant sa tête dans sa direction et souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? répondit-il.

\- Ça va marcher non ? Je veux dire que notre plan est solide ? Parce que c'est peut-être notre seule chance de savoir où se trouve Laurel… cela fait plus de deux semaines et je m'inquiète pour elle, dit-elle un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Oliver déglutit difficilement, pas habitué à ce que Felicity montre son côté vulnérable à qui que ce soit et une partie de lui-même fut touché par le fait qu'elle se sentait suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour faire la lumière sur ses craintes. Il tendit la main contre sa joue et parla, la voix déterminée.

\- Oui, ça va marcher… je te le promets.

\- Oliver je veux te demander une chose ? dit-elle.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il.

\- Je sais que le plan est de réussir à les attraper pour les obliger à nous dire où se trouve Laurel. Mais s'ils arrivent tout de même à m'enlever...Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à me protéger.

Oliva la fixa sentant son coeur battre à vive allure dans sa poitrine, il eut tout d'un coup le sentiment que Felicity sut que leur plan ne pourrait peut-être pas fonctionner. Il sentit de nouveau cette peur de la perdre l'envahir, il acquiesça en plaçant un baiser contre son front avant de se retirer et de la regarder dans les yeux. A cet instant il voulait lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis très longtemps.

Elle étudia son visage et laissa échapper un long soupir alors qu'elle se penchait dans son contact, il sourit et se pencha en avant, capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle glissa sa main en saisissant sa taille et approfondit le baiser. Oliver gémit et Felicity sourit avant de sucer sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. Quand ils se séparèrent, il appuya son front contre le sien et laissa échapper un souffle irrégulier, la voix basse quand il lui parlait, des mains caressant ses côtés.

\- Si nous n'étions pas attendu à cette collecte de fonds je te ramènerais à la maison et te ferais l'amour car te voir dans cette robe me rend fou de désir.

Il glissa sa main dans ses boucles perdues alors qu'elle posait un baiser sur son cou et que sa main se portait à sa ceinture avec hésitation. Il la repoussa doucement et elle lui lança un regard confus mais continua à lui caresser la poitrine à travers la chemise, elle se déplaça pour monter sur ses genoux mais il la repoussa de nouveau.

\- Non !, dit-il un peu durement.

Elle se tendit légèrement et s'éloigna de lui, le cœur légèrement blessé par son rejet. Quand il la vit se détourner de lui, il fronça les sourcils et agrippa légèrement son menton pour lui redresser la tête.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé de cette façon, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu prétend avoir envie de moi mais tu me repousses dès que je m'approche. Que veux-tu que j'en conclu ?! demanda-t-elle.

\- Que je ne veux pas ternir ce que nous avons en donnant l'impression que tu es comme toutes ces filles avec qui j'ai eu du sexe dénué de sens dans une limousine. Parce que tu ne l'es pas. Tu es tellement plus...

Son visage s'adoucit légèrement quand elle comprit l'honnêteté dans ses mots, elle tendit la main pour caresser sa joue s'immobilisant à la recherche des mots justes.

\- Du sexe dans une limousine… du sexe dans un lit… du sexe n'importe où avec nous ne pourra jamais être vide de sens Oliver… parce que c'est toi et moi. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement aventureuse…Mais ne raye pas les choses de la liste des possibilités simplement parce que tu penses que je suis meilleur que ça.

Oliver baissa les yeux sur la femme à ses côtés et se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi chanceux dans ce monde. Il sourit, un regard chaleureux dans ses yeux, sa voix douce alors qu'il effleurait ses lèvres avec un doigt.

\- D'accord.

Felicity semblait légèrement satisfaite de cette réponse alors qu'elle bougeait s'appuyant contre sa poitrine. Oliver passa un bras autour d'elle, posant un baiser sur sa tête, un silence paisible s'établit entre eux alors que la limousine se dirigeait vers la collecte de fonds de Ray.

##############################

Sarah se tenait sur le côté de la pièce et regardait les gens tourner en rond. Oliver et Felicity étaient arrivés il y a un peu plus d'une heure et étaient en train de discuter avec un couple qui buvait les paroles d'Oliver comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Elle secoua la tête en pensant au fait que son ami de toujours devait jouer un acte devant toutes ces personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas réellement alors qu'il était mille fois mieux que tous ces riches qui n'aideraient jamais une personne démunie s'ils ne retiraient pas un bénéfice dessus. Sarah tendit la main jusqu'à son oreille en appuyant sur le bouton, qui lui donna vie.

\- Deux autres personnes ont pris contact avec Oliver et Felicity. Ils viennent de se diriger vers le bar, robe bleue, costume bleu marine.

Cisco appuya sur quelques boutons du clavier pour diriger la caméra afin de scanner la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les personnes dont parlait la jeune femme. Il zooma sur leurs visages et prit une capture d'écran avant de l'envoyer dans le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale.

\- Les cibles détectées sont à l'origine de la séquence de reconnaissance faciale. Je vais vérifier et je reviendrais vers toi.

Sarah se tourna légèrement et aperçut un homme bien habillé avec un costume gris avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Il leva son verre et sourit dans sa direction, une expression illisible dans ses yeux qui lui causa un léger frisson dans le dos. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de détourner le regard quand elle porta sa main à son oreille.

\- Fais-moi une faveur Cisco, regarde le gars dans le coin à ma droite. Costume gris, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus.

Il passa la caméra à travers la pièce et fronça les sourcils alors qu'il parlait dans le micro.

\- Il n'y a personne qui corresponde à cette description Canary...

Elle regarda la pièce, les sourcils se fronçant, quand elle ne vit plus l'homme là-bas. Son estomac se serra, elle avait l'impression au plus profond d'elle qu'un danger se trouvait dans la salle, ses instincts d'assassin de la league ne l'avait jamais trompée. Elle hésita avant de parler doucement au génie de l'équipe Flash.

\- Peut-être que je ne faisais que voir des choses ... Peux-tu surveiller juste au cas où ?

Cisco appuya encore sur quelques boutons pour zoomer en arrière et hocher la tête même si Sarah ne pouvait pas le voir. Un serveur passa près d'elle et elle prit un verre de champagne en parlant.

\- Merci. Initier le silence radio.

Elle portait juste le verre à ses lèvres quand Diggle s'approcha d'elle et qu'ils purent voir leur amie informaticienne essayer de se dégager d'Oliver. John pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'autre homme alors qu'il secouait la tête en la tirant vers l'arrière et en murmurant quelque chose à son oreille. Il vit le visage de son amie s'adoucir alors qu'elle posait une main sur sa joue et le tirait vers le bas pour un baiser. Il les regarda se diriger ensemble vers le bar. Quand ils commencèrent à parler avec quelqu'un là-bas, il se tourna vers Sarah en supposant que la crise avait été évitée.

\- Il ne devait pas vouloir qu'elle parte seule ... il est inquiet, déclara Sarah.

\- Je sais… il n'a pas besoin de l'être… et toi non plus. Je vois bien qu'une chose te perturbe.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment,. Dans la league ils nous apprennent à affûter nos sens, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose, répondit-elle.

\- Je fais confiance à tes instincts, donc gardons un oeil sur nos amis, répondit-il.

Il se retourna pour regarder la pièce devant lui. De l'autre côté de la grande salle, il aperçut Roy qui fermait son lien avec Cisco. Ray s'approcha d'Arsenal et le poussa légèrement en arquant un sourcil.

\- Quelque chose?, demanda Atom.

\- Rien jusqu'à présent. Toutes les personnes qui ont approché Oliver et Felicity ont été légitimes. Rien de suspect à leur sujet. La soirée est presque terminée. Je commence à me demander si vraiment ils vont se montrer.

Ray soupira, il espérait que Roy avait tort, il savait à quel point Felicity serait déçue si cela ne fonctionnait pas et qu'ils ne trouvaient pas Laurel.

\- Nous devons nous fondre davantage, cela fait plus de vingt minutes que tu es à la même place Roy. S'ils sont dans la salle cela peut les rendre suspicieux, déclara Ray.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire et partit rencontrer d'autres personnes dans la salle tout en gardant un oeil sur ses amis qui se trouvaient vers le bar. Arsenal en fit autant, tout en restant à proximité de Felicity et d'Oliver, restant sur ses gardes.

**##############################**

**Beaucoup de moments se sont passés dans ce chapitre, maintenant à savoir si leur plan à fonctionner et si ils vont enfin attraper le méchant.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience**

**A vendredi ( Cette fois-ci c'est le bon jour)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je vous remercie tous pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire.**

**Nina ; Merci pour le commentaire, les réponses se trouvent dans ce chapitre.**

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leurs présence. Je vous embrasse les filles. **

**Bonne lecture**

**##############################**

Felicity commençait à penser qu'ils s'étaient trompés en se disant que les ravisseurs seraient intéressés par elle, et que les notes déposées dans son dossier médical dans le bureau du Dr Swartz n'avait pas été installées par la source d'Iris. L'événement arrivait à son terme dans moins d'une heure et personne ne s'était encore montré. Elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

Si les ravisseurs ne se montraient pas, elle devrait trouver un autre moyen pour tenter de sauver Laurel, même si pour le moment elle n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer. Felicity fut sortie de ses pensées par l'un des serveurs qui se matérialisa devant elle.

\- Bonsoir madame, puis-je vous offrir un verre de champagne ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle était sur le point de décliner son offre quand elle décida de ne pas le faire et sourit, tendant la main et prenant un verre. L'homme au costume gris sourit, ses yeux bleus scintillèrent lorsque Felicity porta le verre à ses lèvres en prenant une bonne gorgée.

\- Profitez du reste de votre nuit, déclara-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et le regarda disparaître dans la foule. Une main sur son bras la surprit et Oliver lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui demander de faire attention avec le champagne, que la dernière fois le liquide doré ne lui avait pas réussit. Elle rit doucement lui indiquant que c'était son premier.

\- Je dois aller à la salle des dames, attends moi ici je reviens, dit-elle.

\- Felicity tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi mon côté, dit-il fronçant les sourcils un sentiment de peur l'enveloppant.

Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine et fit un geste vers sa gauche lui montrant Diggle et Sarah qui les regardaient, ainsi que Roy de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'équipe était présente pour la surveiller.

\- Rien ne va se passer Oliver. C'est juste une seconde. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle s'éloignait déjà et il sentit son coeur se compresser dans sa poitrine, ses instincts l'informaient de ne pas la laisser partir. Felicity laissa la dernière gorgée de champagne glisser dans sa gorge avant de poser la flûte sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait devant elle. La piste de danse semblait plus encombrée qu'elle ne l'avait été il y'a une minute et alors qu'elle s'avançait, elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir.

Elle cligna des yeux, son corps devenant soudain très lourd, elle fit un pas en avant et sentit ses jambes faiblir d'un coup. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle avança et la pièce commença à tourner, elle se retint aux personnes autour d'elle, sentant son corps ne plus lui répondre. Tout à coup, sans aucun avertissement, les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique suivie, plongeant toute la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il y avait une vague d'activité alors que les gens criaient et faisaient d'autres bruits mécontents. La noirceur qui l'entourait, les corps la bousculant la firent tomber à la renverse, mais deux mains la rattrapèrent.

\- Oliver… quelque chose ne va pas… je me sens…

\- Chut madame Queen…vous venez avec nous, dit un homme avec une voix froide derrière elle.

Le corps de Felicity se figea et un frisson glacial glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle était traînée dans la foule. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais son corps ressemblait à du chewing-gum et ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Elle pouvait à peine voir tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle à cause du noir, elle essaya de crier mais elle se rendit compte que la main de son agresseur était posée sur sa bouche l'empêchant de faire un seul bruit pour avertir Oliver et l'équipe. Elle pouvait sentir son corps devenir mou plus les secondes passaient et elle sentit sa robe accrocher quelque chose, un morceau se déchirant tandis que l'homme la tenant la tirait vers le couloir.

Levant légèrement le visage elle put apercevoir son ravisseur avec des lunettes de vision nocturne ce qui lui permettait de zig zaguer parfaitement parmi les gens en hurlant frénétiquement autour de la pièce. Elle l'entendit murmurer, sûrement à son complice à l'extérieur, qu'il ne lui restait que quatre minutes avant que les lumières ne se rallument, qu'ils devaient se rendre rapidement à la porte du sous-sol. Felicity entendit une porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle était hissée sur les épaules de l'homme. La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de s'évanouir fut qu'elle aurait dû écouter Oliver.

À la minute où les lumières s'éteignirent, Oliver était en mode Arrow même si la peur le submergeait. En quelque secondes il se fraya un chemin à travers les gens, même s'il ne voyait rien, essayant de se souvenir de la direction prise par la femme de sa vie. Il cria son nom alors que la panique s'installait dans son estomac et qu'il allumait son portable pour appeler son partenaire qui était toujours dans le repaire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il traversait la pièce à toute vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas, Oliver ? D'un coup les caméras ne fonctionnaient plus dans la salle, demanda Cisco.

\- Coupure de courant intentionnelle. Peux-tu remettre le courant manuellement à partir du repaire ? répondit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je vais essayer je te le promets.

Les mains du génie se déplacèrent rapidement sur le clavier tapant des lignes de codes pour pirater le réseaux électrique, la panique dans la voix d'Oliver était claire comme le jour, ce qui signifiait que Felicity était sûrement en danger. Soudain, un groupe de voix lui parla à l'oreille et il hurla dans les communications demandant aux membres de l'équipe de ne pas tous parler en même temps, cela le déconcentrait pour rallumer les lumières.

\- L'un de vous est-il avec Felicity ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec Diggle nous ne sommes pas très loin de la piste de danse, à gauche dans la pièce, et Felicity n'est pas avec nous, elle semblait se diriger vers les salles pour dames avant que les lumières s'éteignent, répondit Sarah.

\- D'accord ! Roy où te trouves-tu ?, demanda Cisco.

\- Je suis placé au fond de la salle, pas très loin des toilettes mais je n'ai pas vu Felicity se diriger dans ma direction, déclara-t-il.

\- Son oreillette est éteinte et je n'arrive pas à la localiser, répliqua le génie.

Oliver qui écoutait les réponses de son équipe acquiesça mais ce constat que sa partenaire n'était avec aucun d'eux ne le rassurait pas, il espérait qu'elle avait pû rejoindre Atom au moment de la coupure. Il percuta quelqu'un mais s'arrêta à peine pour s'excuser et continua d'avancer dans la pièce sombre voulant retrouver au plus vite la femme qu'il aimait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Ray si Felicity était avec lui lorsque la voix de celui-ci passa à travers les communications.

\- L'équipe de sécurité est en attente et les techniciens sont sur le point de réparer le problème...Ils ne comprennent pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Felicity est-elle avec toi ? demanda Cisco.

\- Non je me trouvais près de l'estrade lors de la coupure de courant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle se trouvait avec Oliver vers le bar, déclara-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveau et Ray parla dans le micro s'excusant pour le désagrément subi avant de demander à tout le monde de se diriger vers l'entrée principale. Les gens se tournèrent et montèrent les escaliers pour sortir de la pièce alors qu'Oliver regardait autour de lui à la recherche de Felicity.

Sarah, Diggle et Roy fouillèrent les couloirs, la salle de bain et les différentes alcôves alors qu'Oliver se dirigea vers un ensemble de pierres taillées en forme d'arc de cercle, menant à un petit couloir où se trouvaient la cuisine et la porte arrière. Il se figea en apercevant quelque chose sur le sol, il s'avança et s'accroupit pour ramasser ce qu'il avait vu à terre. Tous les membres de l'équipe retournèrent dans la pièce principale en même temps et s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent leur partenaire accroupi.

Oliver tendit la main et souleva le tissu grossièrement déchiré, il regarda le morceau de tissu dans sa main le reconnaissant immédiatement ayant admiré pendant toute la soirée sa femme dans cette magnifique robe dans sa couleur préférée. Son ventre se noua alors que son cœur se serra en tenant ce petit bout de tissu dans sa main signifiant que sa plus grande peur venait de prendre vie devant ses yeux. Il pouvait entendre Ray et son équipe de sécurité autour de lui, et il savait que son équipe était là aussi… leur équipe. Il pouvait entendre leurs voix inquiètes l'appelant, mais il les ignora.

Sa main se resserra autour du tissu, ses doigts glissant dessus alors qu'une colère contre ceux qui lui avait enlevé son amour s'imprégna dans ses veines. Il se leva lentement, son corps se sentant lourd… tendu alors qu'il regardait ses amis, ses muscles se contractant essayant de ne pas hurler contre la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir dans son coeur lui donnant du mal à respirer.

Cela ne pouvait pas se produire, pas maintenant…Pas quand les choses allaient enfin dans la bonne direction pour eux. Oliver ne pouvait pas la perdre…Elle était sa Felicity...La femme de sa vie. Il lui avait promis qu'elle serait en sécurité, qu'il la protégerait quoiqu'il advienne…Que l'équipe attraperait ces ravisseurs. Et au lieu de cela, ces monstres l'avaient prise sous son nez sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Felicity avait été enlevée tout simplement car il n'avait pas été assez vigilant, insouciant du danger qui les avaient entouré toute la soirée, si sûr qu'ensemble rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Ce soir c'était l'homme amoureux qui avait été présent au détriment du justicier qui lui aurait senti le danger. Il avait oublié un instant qu'ils étaient en mission, et non à une soirée caritative comme mari et femme. Et son erreur lui avait coûté la personne la plus importante de sa vie et Oliver avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui. Les mots de Tommy résonnèrent dans sa tête, le narguant alors qu'il tendait la main et se couvrait le visage.

\- C'est un sentiment étrange de trouver une personne au monde qui non seulement t'accepte pour qui tu es, mais qui est égale à la personne que tu t'efforces de devenir. Quelqu'un qui est prêt à faire le voyage avec toi… et c'est une pensée terrifiante de savoir que cette personne peut être arrachée de ta vie en quelques secondes…-

Oliver Queen était amoureux de Felicity Smoak depuis longtemps…Elle était son coeur et son âme...Il était enfin prêt à commencer leur histoire d'amour sachant qu'il était inutile de lutter encore plus contre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et la pensée qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais la toucher ou l'embrasser à nouveau, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais combattre le crime à ses côtés le faisait souffrir d'une manière qui surpassait toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie. Cinq minutes...Trois cent secondes...C'était littéralement le temps qu'il avait fallu… pour que la vie d'Oliver se désagrège encore une fois.

#######################

Susan Lewis était assise devant son bureau et regardait les documents, les recherches qui lui avaient été livrées plus tôt dans la journée, appartenant à son ami qui était mort. Et alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur tout ça, sa main trembla laissant les papiers tomber sur le bureau, la peur la tiraillant de l'intérieur. Elle pensait depuis un moment que ce bienfaiteur était un fou pour penser qu'il pourrait défier la création de la vie en la modifiant comme il le désirait. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit ce monstre sans scrupule, sans morale, qui avait déjà détruit tellement de vie, qui avait subventionné ses recherches et qui se trouvait à la tête de ce projet machiavélique.

Si elle avait eu la moindre idée que c'était lui derrière l'argent qu'elle recevait, elle n'aurait jamais accepté son offre généreuse au départ, elle lui vouait une haine féroce à cause de ses actions jadis destructrices. Mais avec la connaissance de son identité à présent, c'était assez clair, si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui disait, son destin serait le même que celui de son ami, car cet homme n'avait ni coeur, ni âme. Un coup à la porte la sortie de sa rétrospection, elle repoussa rapidement les papiers les cachant avec des dossiers médicaux, se leva redressant ses épaules ne montrant pas sa peur, et regarda l'homme en treillis noir qui pénétra dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi vous faites irruption dans mon bureau?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout simplement car nous avons réussi à acquérir la cible, répondit-il froidement.

Il fit signe à l'homme derrière lui d'entrer dans la pièce et, ce faisant, elle put le voir avec une femme inconsciente qu'elle reconnu immédiatement comme étant Felicity Queen. De son côté, Susan réussit à garder l'expression de son visage complètement dépourvue d'émotion. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas donné assez d'avertissement ? Elle avait été tellement convaincue qu'Oliver avait la situation sous contrôle. Elle déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête nonchalamment vers la jeune femme.

\- Vous l'avez droguée de quelle façon, demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous avons utilisé la nouvelle formule et en avons mis dans son verre. M. Queen ne l'a pas laissé loin de lui pendant un instant, nous avons donc dû ajuster notre approche habituelle, répondit l'homme.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers eux et fit signe à l'homme qui tenait Felicity de la coucher sur le petit canapé de son bureau. Il la reposa et elle vérifia ses signes vitaux pendant qu'elle parlait.

\- Il y a combien de temps qu'elle a ingéré le produit chimique ?

\- Il y a environ 45 minutes.

Elle hocha la tête alors que ses doigts tombaient sur le poignet de la jeune femme. Si c'était le cas, elle se réveillerait probablement dans les quinze prochaines minutes. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça. Susan se leva et leur jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Est-ce que son lit a été préparé dans la pièce principale?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, nous l'avons amenée directement ici.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête cela lui donnerait un peu de temps pour lui laisser un message. Elle informa les deux hommes qu'ils pouvaient la laisser dans cette pièce pendant qu'ils préparaient son lit. Quand ils ne bougèrent pas, elle leur lança un regard ennuyé. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant que l'homme armé ne parle.

\- Est-ce que ça va de la laisser ici ? Elle ne se réveillera pas ?

\- Eh bien, tu as dit qu'elle avait ingéré le produit chimique il y a 45 minutes, nous devrions donc avoir suffisamment de temps pour tout préparer, il lui faudra encore au moins une heure avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Un air de soulagement couvrit leurs deux visages alors qu'ils se tournaient et se dirigeaient vers la porte. Elle les fit sortir alors qu'elle les informait qu'elle devait ranger quelques papiers avant de les retrouver dans le couloir dans une minute. Ils acquiescèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Dès qu'elle n'entendit plus leurs pas dans le couloir, elle se précipita vers son bureau et étendit tous les papiers. Elle prit un post-it et écrivit un message, espérant que Felicity puisse comprendre rapidement tout sur le projet grâce à son intelligence exceptionnelle. Une jeune femme qui avait eu deux masters en cyber sécurité à l'âge de dix-neuf ans devait avoir un QI assez important pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sur Felicity avant de sortir et de se frayer un chemin à l'extérieur de son bureau. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers le hall principal de l'établissement. Susan espérait que la femme d'Oliver se réveillerait à temps… Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose arrivait à la jeune femme dans son bureau. Elle connaissait Oliver Queen depuis des années… et elle connaissait son passé. La dernière chose dont elle voulait être responsable, était qu'il perde quelqu'un d'autre qui lui tenait à cœur.

Elle aurait souhaité écouter ses instincts il y a des mois avant d'accepter ce pacte avec le diable en personne. Après que sa mère soit tombée malade et qu'elle soit devenue obsédée par le désir de devenir médecin et de trouver un traitement, sa mère lui avait donné une expression pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait faire attention à ses désirs les plus profonds...L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions…qui peuvent conduire aux pires résultats...Pendant des années elle n'avait jamais compris cette phrase, mais à présent Susan comprenait enfin ces mots trop clairement.

########################

Cisco regarda Oliver arpenter le sol devant la console principale, les membres de l'équipe étaient revenus dans le repaire il y a un peu plus de vingt minutes et avaient immédiatement convoqué une réunion d'urgence. Le reste de l'équipe était assis solennellement tandis qu'Oliver levait un autre verre et le jetait à travers la pièce. Sarah grimaça et Barry serra la mâchoire alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Quand il parla, sa voix était basse et contenait un soupçon de colère.

\- Au lieu de profiter de cette mission pour pouvoir être avec elle tu aurais dû faire plus attention pour la protéger ! Comme le héros qu'elle voit en toi !

Plusieurs yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Oliver se retourna lentement, ses yeux se posant sur Barry, la voix plus froide que de la glace.

\- Tu penses que je n'étais pas assez concentré pendant toute la mission...Tu crois je n'ai pas passé toute ma soirée à la garder auprès de moi afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

\- Tu n'étais pas là-bas en tant que Arrow Oliver...Sinon aucun de ces hommes n'auraient pu réussir à l'enlever...Ta concentration n'était pas à cent pour cent, répliqua-t-il.

Diggle se leva du canapé et se déplaça entre les deux hommes en laissant échapper un souffle et leur demanda de se calmer, que de se disputer n'arrangerait pas la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Oliver pinça les lèvres, il savait que d'une certaine façon il n'avait pas été assez concentré sur cette mission, de tenir Felicity dans ses bras, de danser avec elle, lui avait fait perdre la mission des yeux, et il s'en voulait énormément.

Oliver s'avança vers la table médicale, posa ses mains sur le métal froid s'en voulant de ce qui était arrivé, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pendant la mission et d'avoir perdu Felicity. Il tourna le visage vers la station d'ordinateur alors que la colère qui le consumait de l'intérieur arrivait à ébullition, il grogna puis frappa avec ses poings sur le métal et balança tout qui se trouvait sur la table d'un coup de bras. Chaque membre de l'équipe se baissa pour éviter les objets qui volait dans le repaire.

\- Tu sais que si tu détruis ses bébés, elle sera folle de rage lorsqu'elle reviendra, déclara Cisco.

\- Et tu as une idée de la façon de la retrouver ? répliqua Barry.

Sarah se tenait les bras croisés sur la poitrine alors qu'elle parlait avec un soupçon de colère à la façon dont leur ami traitait Oliver.

\- Tu fais des réflexions Barry mais tu n'as pas été là pour nous aider dans cette mission, alors ne viens pas ici et pointer le doigt sur notre incapacité à protéger notre amie, dit-elle.

\- Notre plan était infaillible...Felicity a aidé à le concevoir elle-même. Il aurait dû fonctionner mais ils nous ont pris au dépourvu, continua Cisco.

Oliver les regarda et leur adressa un merci silencieux, sa poitrine se serrant au nom de l'amour de sa vie alors qu'il détournait les yeux de l'équipe et prenait une profonde inspiration pour essayer de penser clairement à la façon de la sauver. Felicity était là-bas quelque part avec des gens en train de faire dieu sait quoi sur elle et il devait trouver un plan rapidement pour la ramener à ses côtés. Il se retourna pour faire face à Barry, la voix enrouée et émotionnelle.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer à me disputer avec toi Barry…Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de récupérer Felicity. J'ai besoin de la trouver… je lui ai promis… je…, sa voix s'étouffa n'arrivant pas à contrôler ses émotions.

Le visage de Ray avait une expression sombre alors qu'il regardait l'homme fort et sous contrôle à chaque moment de sa vie, s'effondrer devant eux. Il savait ce que c'était que de perdre la personne la plus importante de sa vie, il avait subi cette perte avec sa fiancée Anna, et il ne souhaitait ce genre de douleur à personne.

\- Excuse-moi Oliver de t'avoir blâmer...Je sais ce que représente Felicity pour toi et que si tu avais pu la sauver tu l'aurais fais, déclara Barry.

\- Felicity m'a demandé de ne pas me sentir coupable si les ravisseurs arrivaient à l'enlever...Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement car si j'avais été avec elle à la salle des dames elle serait toujours avec moi, répliqua-t-il.

Oliver rencontra les yeux de Barry et il déglutit lourdement avant de baisser les yeux, ses mains glissant dans ses poches. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir avant de regarder ses amis.

\- Comment pouvons nous ramener Felicity et Laurel à la maison ?, demanda-t-il.

######################

Felicity grogna quand elle se plaça contre le canapé, les yeux s'ouvrant lentement. Sa tête battait la chamade et la lumière l'aveuglant ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle se releva avec précaution dans une position assise et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil autour du bureau inconnu. Où était-elle ? Elle se tint sur ses jambes tremblantes sa mémoire lui revenant sur les derniers événements. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tendit la main vers le bureau situé à sa gauche pour se stabiliser. Quelqu'un l'avait droguée et enlevée à la collecte de fonds. Elle aurait dû écouter son instinct et ne pas boire cette flûte de champagne pensa-t-elle.

Mais pourquoi l'amener ici ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle changea de position en essayant de laisser ses jambes et ses sensations reprendre le dessus quand sa main effleura des papiers éparpillés sur le bureau. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la porte avant de soulever légèrement la jupe de sa robe et de se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil. Elle parcourut les papiers et, au-dessus de celui du milieu, se trouvait une note orange vif. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que la confusion s'installait sur son visage quand elle lu les mots.

Cela ressemblait à une liste de choses à faire, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi les ravisseurs l'avait laissée dans cette pièce ? Et quel genre de personne dormait dans son bureau ? Bien à part elle. Et pourquoi lui avait-on laissé cette note qui lui demandait de se lever, de lire les papiers, et de faire semblant de dormir ensuite. Elle posa la note sur le bureau quand sa main se figea.

À moins que…ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil en écartant les papiers pour pouvoir les regarder. Combien de femmes kidnappées avaient été laissées dans un bureau avec une foule d'informations à parcourir ? Aucune elle en était certaine, ce qui signifiait que leur informateur…était présent lors de son arrivée dans la pièce et lui demandait de lire ces documents pour comprendre la raison de ces enlèvements. L'esprit de Felicity couru un kilomètre par minute alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil sur les papiers devant elle. Elle fit une pause en relisant une seconde fois avant d'haleter. Son corps entier se figea alors qu'elle lisait les notes. Sa gorge se contracta et elle sentit une envie de jeter tout ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac.

Non… ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ses yeux brûlèrent de larmes alors que sa main couvrait sa bouche et elle jeta un coup d'œil autour du bureau. Dans un coin, elle repéra un téléphone elle le tira de la base, et tenta de composer le numéro d'Oliver. Après avoir composé le deuxième chiffre, la ligne bipa et raccrocha la laissant avec le silence dans son oreille. Elle essaya encore deux fois avant de poser le téléphone sur le combiné et de grogner de frustration. Elle se retourna dans la chaise et aperçut le message du coin de l'œil.

Elle arqua un sourcil puis se souvint des mots inscrits...appuyez sur le zéro. Son bras se tendit lentement, sa main tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle soulevait à nouveau le combiné Elle appuya sur le nombre zéro, le téléphone lui donna une nouvelle tonalité lui annonçant qu'elle pouvait appeler à présent. Au lieu de composer le numéro d'Oliver, ne voulant pas que ses ravisseurs sache qui elle appelait, elle composa le numéro du téléphone du repaire et quand il sonna, elle ferma les yeux, presque en larmes de soulagement. Elle espèrait juste que quelqu'un réponde à l'appel.

Cisco était en train de rassembler les images de la levée de fonds pour les analyser lorsque la ligne du repaire sonna, les forçant tous à regarder le grand écran alors que la voix informatisée parlait.

\- Communication entrante d'un appel restreint ...

Le génie jeta un coup d'œil au justicier alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'écran et plissait les yeux. Son partenaire avait reçu une note comme le reste des maris, on lui demandait son incubateur mais une autre phrase qui lui avait donné des frissons avait été écrite. - C'est ce qui se passe quand les gens collent leur nez là où ils n'appartiennent pas…- Oliver se dirigea vers l'écran tactile, prit une profonde respiration et appuya sur le bouton pour accepter l'appel.

\- Bonjour

Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrirent au son de la voix d'Oliver, elle lui répondit immédiatement. Le cœur du justicier s'emballa lorsqu'il entendit la voix tremblante de la femme qu'il aimait sortir par les haut-parleurs. La moitié de l'équipe se tenait près de lui alors qu'Oliver pressait ses mains contre la console, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher la peur d'être entendue dans sa voix.

\- Où es-tu ? Es-tu blessée ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Oliver arrête ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que tu m'écoutes, est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

Il pinça les lèvres, acquiesça, puis réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir lui répondit qu'il pouvait l'écouter. Mais avant de la laisser parler il lui demanda si elle allait bien, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Felicity se calma légèrement avant de répondre à sa question.

\- Je vais bien...

S'inquiéter d'Oliver n'aiderait pas la situation. Le corps du justicier se tendit, alors que sa prise sur la console se resserrait, murmurant qu'elle avait hésité avant de répondre, ce qui pouvait signifier qu'elle n'était pas si bien qu'elle le prétendait. Elle laissa échapper un souffle d'air que tout le monde pouvait entendre, sa voix basse alors qu'elle parlait.

\- Oliver s'il te plait… c'est important, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres. Oublies tout ce à quoi nous pensions… l'équipe est-elle avec toi maintenant ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se retourner vers le moniteur et de l'informer que tout le monde était présent. Il entendit ce qu'il pensa être un soupir de soulagement avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau.

\- Est-ce que Tommy est là ?, demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis présent aussi Felicity, répondit-il se tenant à côté d'Oliver en quelques secondes.

Sa prise sur le téléphone se resserra alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration sachant qu'elle devait être sur haut-parleur. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amer et secoua la tête même si elle savait que l'équipe ne pouvait pas la voir.

\- J'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre avant d'avoir terminé. C'est Malcolm… Il est derrière tout ça…

\- Mon père ! Mais on pensait qu'il était mort après le tremblement de terre.

\- Je suis désolée Tommy. Je pense qu'il savait que nous ne pourrions jamais le soupçonner vu ce que nous pensions...De plus il connaissait ton projet.

\- Mais pourquoi enlever Laurel !, demanda Sarah.

\- Pour qu'Oliver se mêle à l'affaire...Il se doutait que Tommy demanderait à son meilleur ami qui est le justicier, qui lui as tout fait perdre, de l'aider à la sauver, répondit Diggle.

\- Cisco tu peux probablement trouver tous les dossiers de Merlyn Global dans ma base de données. J'ai tout gardé après que j'ai piraté la mainframe, déclara Felicity.

Il commença à taper lorsque Oliver demanda à la jeune femme pourquoi elle souhaitait que le génie fasse ces recherches. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que l'écran sonna et les informations apparurent dessus, Cisco demandant ce qu'il devait chercher.

\- Projet Génome.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Cisco lisant à haute voix le nouveau projet de Malcolm.

\- Il veut créer sa propre armée qui sera à ses ordres.

\- Oui ! Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait besoin de toute les technologies. Je regarde des papiers qui décrivent pratiquement le projet. Malcolm utilise une équipe de médecins et de scientifiques pour extraire l'ADN de personnes et le modifier génétiquement pour éliminer des gènes défectueux ou indésirables avant de fusionner manuellement deux séquences d'ADN différentes. Les embryons grandissent essentiellement devenant leur propre personne complètement formée, grâce à ton incubateur, qui n'a aucune expérience dans le monde.

\- A quoi lui sert la technologie de Devrot sur le clonage ? demanda Cisco

\- Il utilise la technologie de Devrot pour cloner les séquences d'ADN pour créer beaucoup d'embryons génétiquement modifiés. Les embryons grandiraient comme n'importe quel autre enfant, mais une fois sortis, Malcolm pourrait les contrôler à l'aide des puces neurologiques de Mannings, répliqua-t-elle.

Le dégoût emplit Oliver alors qu'il écoutait Felicity parler et la confusion s'empara de son visage, se demandant ce que son projet avait avoir avec l'enlèvement des femmes de Devrot, Mannings, Tommy et lui. Si Malcolm n'avait eu besoin que de la technologie, Laurel serait déjà de retour dans les bras de son mari, ainsi que Felicity donnant tout à ce fou pour récupérer la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir relâcher les épouses après avoir récupérer la technologie souhaitée ?, demanda Sarah.

Elle regarda le papier entre ses mains, Felicity secoua la tête, le cœur douloureux, en pensant à sa meilleure amie et aux autres femmes présentes. Sa voix était à peine un murmure quand elle parla.

\- Il a pris les femmes…en garantie pour qu'elles lui donnent la technologie dont il avait besoin pour mener à bien le projet. Il les a gardées parce qu'il veut créer essentiellement l'humain parfait. Il récupère ce qui l'intéresse chez ces femmes, ovules, ADN, puis crée immédiatement le matériel génétique correspondant à un être humain en le faisant se développer dans un incubateur.

Sarah haleta en comprenant ce qui arrivait à sa soeur, le poing d'Oliver se serra à ses côtés alors que le reste de l'équipe était bouche bée. Felicity continua de parler par dessus les haut-parleurs et Oliver pouvait entendre la culpabilité dans sa voix.

\- Il veut des personnes puissantes qu'il pourra contrôler...imaginez que les embryons génétiquement modifiés soient imprégnés des familles les plus puissantes des villes de Starling, Central City et d'autres...

\- Mais il lui manque la seconde partie pour créer un embryons, déclara Ray.

\- Il les possèdent déjà...Il y a quelques années il a fait une campagne pour aider les familles qui ne pouvaient pas concevoir créant une banque de sperme.

\- Je m'en souviens mon père et moi-même nous y sommes allés, déclara Oliver.

\- Grâce à cela il pourrait conquérir le monde s'il le voulait ... lentement ... sans méfiance.

Oliver ne faisait pas de son mieux pour se calmer laissant sa colère prendre le dessus sur lui. Il voulait trouver Malcolm et le tuer encore, mais avec leur chance, il reviendrait probablement de la tombe de nouveau. Il se concentra pour calmer son corps alors qu'il rompait le silence dans la pièce. Il appela Felicity mais elle l'ignora et laissa échapper un autre rire amer alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans le fauteuil en commutant le téléphone sur son autre oreille.

\- Comment je n'ai pas compris que c'était lui...tout a du sens maintenant…il était le seul à être assez fou pour un tel projet. J'aurais dû consulter ses dossiers bien avant. De plus je suis certaine qu'il a placé une puce sur le téléphone de Tommy pour comprendre ce que le justicier allait faire, dit-elle.

\- Après l'enlèvement de Laurel j'ai perdu mon téléphone, et deux jours après je l'ai retrouvé sur mon bureau à la maison. C'est lui qui devait l'avoir...Je suis désolée Felicity de ne pas m'être douté...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Tommy tu pensais comme nous qu'il était mort, le coupa Oliver.

\- J'ai été si stupide...Il voulait que le justicier travaille sur l'affaire mais vu qu'il n'a aucune attache sentimentale, il l'a piégé avec l'enlèvement de Laurel. Oliver n'avait d'autres choix pour retrouver la femme de son meilleur ami que de mettre une mission en place où il devrait faire croire qu'il venait de se marier pour démasquer les ravisseurs...

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu savoir tout ce que l'on prévoyait pour la collecte de fond de ce soir ? demanda Cisco.

\- Je pense que c'est de ma faute, hier j'ai appelé Tommy pour l'informer de la façon dont nous avions prévu de contrôler les installations… Pas à propos de l'équipe, mais à propos des détails de sécurité de Ray...c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont eu… il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait éviter… Oliver, je suis vraiment désolé…Sa voix se perdit et Oliver sentit la colère l'irradier.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Felicity… il m'a fait croire que je l'avais battu…Mais il ne s'en sortira pas cette fois-ci. Je vais te sortir de là… je te le promets… j'ai juste besoin que tu me dises où tu es.

\- Je ne sais pas… je suis chez un médecin et quel que soit ce médecin… je pense qu'il est la véritable source anonyme d'Iris. Je pense que cette personne essaie de nous aider. Je me suis réveillée dans le bureau et il y avait une note me disant de lire les fichiers, puis de me dire comment passer un appel téléphonique… pouvez-vous retrouver le numéro ? dit-elle jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce.

\- J'essaie, mais c'est limité et chaque fois que je pense l'avoir trouvé, le nombre change. Il y a des codes de zone du monde entier qui rebondissent. J'essaie de me concentrer, mais c'est difficile. Je vais continuer à travailler dessus cependant, répondit Cisco.

Felicity entendit un bruit et recouvrit le téléphone en l'éloignant de son oreille. Elle pouvait entendre les gens marcher vers la porte. Elle souleva le téléphone, respirant légèrement plus lourdement qu'auparavant alors qu'elle parlait rapidement.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, j'ai besoin de raccrocher.

La panique traversa Oliver alors qu'il secouait la tête demanda à Felicity de ne pas raccrocher, qu'il avait besoin de savoir où elle se trouvait pour la sauver.

\- Oliver je dois y aller, je suis désolée… je vais trouver quelque chose que je… merde !

Felicity raccrocha le téléphone quand elle entendit ce qui ressemblait à une clé dans la serrure. Elle remit les papiers en place et s'allongea sur le canapé en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de calmer sa respiration. Susan ouvrit la porte en espérant que la femme d'Oliver aurait compris sa note. Quand elle vit la jeune femme sur le divan se lever et tomber lentement, mais pas assez lentement pour s'endormir, elle sut qu'elle l'avait fait. Espérons qu'elle lui ait donné le temps de contacter son mari. Elle se racla la gorge .

\- Vas-y, tu peux l'emmener dans la pièce principale avec les autres maintenant.

Ils acquiescèrent alors que le même homme qui l'avait amenée la soulevait du canapé et se tournait vers la porte. L'homme à l'arme fit un signe de tête à Susan avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son anxiété envahissant chaque partie de son corps. Elle bougea et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose sous elle. Elle se retourna et se pencha pour soulever le petit embout auriculaire du canapé. La curiosité emplit son visage. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Felicity fit de son mieux pour garder son corps mou alors qu'elle était emmenée dans les couloirs sinueux. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis quelques halètement surpris avant d'être placée sur ce qui ressemblait à un petit lit. Elle sentit le coton rugueux sous sa joue et quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, elle sentit immédiatement une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle se retourna, surprise écarquillant les yeux.

\- Laurel !

Elle s'assit et serra sa meilleur amie dans ses bras, le soulagement la remplissant alors qu'elle écoutait Laurel l'informer qu'elle allait bien et lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire tout en se reculant et embrassant son amie avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'essayais de te trouver… c'est une très longue histoire, mais maintenant que je suis là… il est temps de sortir d'ici…

Un nouvel espoir emplit Laurel aux mots de Felicity. Elle avait douté de leur plan d'évacuation ces derniers temps, mais avec sa meilleur amie là-bas, elle savait qu'elles seraient capables de sortir. Elle fit signe aux deux femmes assises sur un lit, Laurel sourit à son amie avant de se tourner vers les filles.

\- Adeline, Shanna voici Felicity ma meilleur amie, déclara-t-elle. Et elle va nous aider à sortir d'ici.

Felicity sourit à Laurel l'écoutant commencer à expliquer le plan qu'elles avaient soigneusement élaboré ces derniers jours. Pendant son monologue elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir dire à sa meilleure amie, que le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait et avec qui elle était mariée, était derrière toute cette histoire.

Oliver de son côté demanda à Cisco de tout faire pour retrouver Felicity grâce au numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait utilisé. Il espérait au fond de son coeur que le génie arriverait à la localiser rapidement et que bientôt il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras. Il partit vers la vitrine de son arc, c'était la femme de sa vie qui l'avait faite faire sur mesure pour lui à son retour de l'île la seconde fois. Diggle s'approcha et ne dit aucun mot dans les premières minutes croisant plutôt les bras sur sa poitrine attendant que son ami fasse le premier pas.

\- Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais, dit Oliver.

\- Tu pourras lui annoncer lorsque tu la retrouveras, répondit son partenaire.

\- Si Malcolm touche un seul cheveux de ma Felicity je lui transperce le coeur, déclara-t-il avec force.

Diggle acquiesca sachant qu'Oliver pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer, il pensa que Malcolm Merlyn n'aurait jamais dû revenir à Starling City et s'en prendre à Felicity Smoak, en faisant cela il avait signé son arrêt de mort sans le savoir, et cette fois-ci le justicier vérifierait que son pire ennemi n'ai plus un souffle de vie en lui, il en était certain.

**#########################**

**Felicity a été enlevé et elle a pu réussi à apprendre qui est derrière le plan depuis le début.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**A mardi.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci pour les commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.**

**olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire**

**Ally84 : Merci pour le commentaire. Tu sauras bientôt de quelle façon il va réussir à sauver Felicity et si il va lui avouer son amour ou pas.**

**Nina : Merci pour le commentaire. Une bonne partie de tes réponses seront dans ce chapitre et les autres dans le dernier. **

**Merci à Shinobu24 et Delicity-Unicorn pour leurs présence et leurs aide. Je vous embrasse.**

**Maintenant vous allez savoir si l'équipe va réussir à sauver Felicity et Laurel.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**#################################**

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure que l'appel de Felicity avait été déconnecté du repaire et Oliver était en train de perdre la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son carquois et aux balles qu'ils se servaient pour s'entraîner à tirer. Il attrapa son arc, se dirigea vers le mur au fond du repaire, lança plusieurs balles et tira les flèches pensant à Malcolm à chaque fois qu'il plantait une balle contre le mur. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus de balle dans le panier il baissa son bras et serra son arc dans la main. Comment avait-il pu la laisser s'éloigner de lui… même pour une seconde ? Comment avait-elle pu ignoré son avertissement ? Mais vraiment à quoi avait-elle pensé ?

Après avoir fait l'amour cet après-midi, protégeant bien la caméra afin qu'aucun membre ne puisse les voir, elle l'avait forcé à revoir le plan, ils avaient eu une conférence vidéo avec les membres de l'équipe leur détaillant chaque position trois fois de suite. Personne ne s'était plaint car Felicity programmait chaque mission de cette façon avant de la mettre en oeuvre, vérifiait tous les équipements pour être certaine que rien ne viendrait la compromettre. Elle accordait une telle importance à leurs vies pendant les patrouilles, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi la seule femme qui avait jeté son destin avec négligence.

Il savait qu'après le retour de Sarah elle avait eu tendance à se sous-estimer, mais il pensait que récemment avec la proximité qu'il y avait eu entre eux dû à cette mission, il lui avait montré qu'elle comptait pour l'équipe… pour lui… qu'elle était plus que sa partenaire…Pour lui, c'était Felicity. La femme qui l'avait fait sourire pour la première fois en cinq ans lors de leur rencontre, un sourire qui n'avait jamais quitté ses lèvres depuis ce jour grâce à ses babillages, où ses insinuations. Celle qui savait qu'il préférait les frites aux oignons frits et qui prenait toujours une part supplémentaire pour lui lors de leur repas au Big Belly Burger.

La personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui dire la vérité en face même si celle-ci était désagréable à entendre. La femme qu'il avait hâte de voir le matin car il savait que sa journée serait plus belle grâce à sa présence...Oliver s'en voulait de s'être caché si longtemps derrière sa peur de la perdre à cause de son rôle de justicier et de la repousser tant de fois alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à être avec elle.

Pourquoi avait-il attendu cette mission stupide pour avoir le courage de lui montrer à quel point elle était importante pour lui ? Pour avoir la chance de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, d'être enfin un couple comme il en avait rêvé tellement de fois. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Il avait perdu trop de gens dans sa vie pour qu'elle s'ajoute à la liste de ses pertes. Il ne laisserait pas Felicity sans un combat dans les enfers avec le diable en personne. Il la trouverait et la ramènerait à la maison… il n'y avait pas d'autre option.

Cisco regarda l'écran en face de lui et soupira alors qu'un autre échec pour passer le pare-feu s'affichait devant lui. Depuis une heure il essayait de pirater le code du brouilleur utilisé chez ce médecin d'où Felicity les avaient appelé étant certain que c'était l'endroit où elle était détenue.

Tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû s'assurer qu'ils installent leurs propres caméras au lieu de se connecter à celles de la salle. Ils avaient été vérifier le lieu plusieurs heures avant la collecte de fond, il aurait eu le temps d'installer sa propre technologie. S'il l'avait mis en place il aurait pu changer l'objectif et donner aux caméras leur propre type de vision nocturne. Ils auraient pu voir où Felicity avait été prise, et surtout par qui.

Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration quand il franchit un autre pare-feu et qu'il fut bloqué de nouveau par un autre. Il plaqua son poing contre le bureau, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle avait appelé et à ce rythme, il lui faudrait des jours pour la localiser. Depuis la collaboration des équipes Flash et Arrow, Felicity avait toujours été celle qui avait pu résoudre les problèmes, qui avait trouvé les solutions plus rapidement que lui.

Et même si au départ cela l'avait vexé, il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas une compétition entre eux, ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autre et s'épaulaient dans les situations difficiles. Il avait trouvé une véritable amie en la jeune informaticienne, ils avaient le même sens de l'humour, et ils étaient complices dans leur travail. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, Felicity était essentielle à l'équipe, à la survie d'Oliver. Cisco leva la main et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait besoin d'un signe, quelque chose qui limiterait sa position…pour l'aider à la retrouver.

Sarah se tenait dans la cuisine en regardant la cafetière qui ne voulait pas fonctionner, elle avait appuyé sur le bouton pour démarrer un café mais le liquide noir n'avait pas voulu couler. Elle jeta un regard noir à la machine, plaqua sa main contre son côté, la faisant trembler, appuya de nouveau pour l'actionner mais la cafetière refusait de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Si Felicity était là, elle pourrait la faire fonctionner en quelques secondes, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle cette foutue cafetière refusait de lui verser le breuvage que son amie aimait tant.

Elle plaça ses mains contre le meuble et baissa la tête. C'était de sa faute. Elle aurait dû suivre son instinct qui lui indiquait que cet homme qui l'avait regardé était louche. Si elle n'avait pas tourné la tête un instant pour parler avec Cisco dans son oreillette, elle ne l'aurait pas perdu de vue et aurait pu le suivre. Elle était persuadée qu'il était l'un des ravisseurs qui avait kidnappé Felicity.

Sarah ferma les yeux et sentit ses émotions remonter à la surface. Quand elle avait commencé à faire partie de l'équipe, elle avait vu la jalousie se former sur le visage de la jeune informaticienne lorsqu'elle se trouvait auprès d'Oliver. La jeune femme aurait pu la détester mais au lieu de cela, le minuscule ouragan blond s'était donné pour mission de faire sa connaissance et de lui prouver qu'elle était une personne à qui elle pouvait se confier, ainsi en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance.

Felicity n'était pas seulement le génie de l'équipe pour Sarah…Elle était devenue une amie dans son coeur même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à l'informaticienne. Elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient la retrouver, mais elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'elle abandonne jusqu'à ce qu'ils le fassent, car Felicity ne les abandonnerait jamais si elle se retrouvait à leur place.

Roy était assis sur les escaliers du repaire les mains derrière son cou essayant de comprendre comment il avait pu laisser ces ravisseurs enlever son amie. Il remarquait du coin de l'oeil Oliver qui restait dans son coin à polir ses flèches refusant de parler à quiconque. Personne ne l'avait approché sachant qu'il avait besoin d'espace s'en voulant sûrement de ne pas avoir su protéger la femme qu'il aimait, comme tout ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées, il leva les yeux pour trouver Diggle qui se tenait devant lui le regard aussi coupable que le sien.

A part John, la personne avec lequel il était le plus proche et en qui il avait le plus confiance ces derniers temps était Felicity. Au cours des derniers mois, elle l'avait écouté parler de tout, de son enfance pas très glorieuse, de ce qu'il ressentait de faire partie de l'équipe grâce à Oliver son mentor, des erreurs qu'il avait commis avant de les rejoindre. Pas une seule fois, elle ne l'avait jugé, Felicity était comme une sœur pour lui. L'équipe était devenue sa famille sur qui il pouvait compter et maintenant, l'un des membres était parti et l'autre était brisé.

\- Comment va-tu Roy ?, demanda son partenaire.

\- Pas vraiment bien...Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si nous ne pouvons pas la trouver…Comment allons nous réussir à sauver Oliver des ténèbres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Nous allons la trouver et la sauver ainsi que Laurel et les autres femmes...Nous avons traversé des situations pire que celle-ci...Et nous avons gagné, nous le ferons encore, déclara John.

Roy acquiesça sachant qu'il devait croire que tout irait bien comme le faisait son partenaire même si leur amie n'était pas présente pour les aider, les encourager comme elle le faisait durant chaque mission. Car si Oliver était le chef de l'équipe Arrow…Felicity en était le cœur. Et sans celui-ci l'équipe ne s'en sortirait pas longtemps.

Un bip retentit dans la pièce depuis le moniteur principal, interrompant les pensées de chacun et attirant l'attention de tous. Cisco jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux s'élargissant. Oliver remarqua le changement de posture du génie et se leva lentement, la voix tendue alors qu'il parlait.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Cisco se retourna sur sa chaise, ses yeux croisant ceux d'Oliver, l'air légèrement incrédule. C'était enfin le signe qu'il attendait depuis une heure.

\- L'oreillette de Felicity vient d'être allumée de nouveau, dit-il.

\- Tu veux dire que...

\- Oui ! Nous l'avons trouvée ! le coupa-t-il.

################################

Laurel appuya son dos contre le mur, alors qu'elle regardait s'éteindre la dernière lumière dans le couloir. Elle avait passé la dernière demie-heure à détailler leur plan de fuite avec Felicity et retravailler avec elle quelques éléments pour que cela fonctionne. Elle était convaincue que si elles faisaient toutes leur part du travail, elles pourraient s'en sortir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et acquiesça. Sa meilleure amie avança avec son téléphone et commença à pirater le dispositif d'ouverture de la porte alors que Shanna et Adeline préparaient les aiguilles qu'elles avaient volées. Laurel murmura à Felicity alors qu'elle travaillait sur la serrure.

\- Maintenant, souviens-toi, quand nous ouvrirons cette porte, il y a deux gardes juste au bout du couloir. L'un d'entre eux a une arme, mais tu n'es pas ici depuis longtemps pour qu'ils te tirent dessus dès le premier signe d'évasion. Du moins je l'espère car je ne veux pas te perdre.

Un petit déclic se fit entendre et Laurel eut un petit rire léger, sa meilleur amie était vraiment douée pour sortir des endroits les plus improbables. Elle regarda les deux autres occupantes de la pièce leur demandant si elles étaient prêtes. Elles acquéçièrent chacune leur tour et se collèrent au mur près de leur nouvelle amie.

Laurel éteignit la lumière dans leur chambre juste avant que Felicity n'ouvre doucement la porte. L'avocate sortit d'abord de la pièce, les pieds nus frappant le carrelage froid, puis elle fit signe à Adeline et Shanna de la suivre et elles se mirent à avancer doucement le long du mur dans le couloir. Felicity sortie en dernière fermant la porte silencieusement.

A mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient du fond du couloir, elles pouvaient entendre les gardes parler, le cœur de Felicity se mit à battre dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, elle avait suivi quelques cours d'autodéfense avec Diggle et Roy qui lui avait appris un mouvement ou deux, mais ce n'était pas assez pour pouvoir mettre à terre deux hommes bien bâtis.

Elle savait que Laurel avait appris des mouvements de self-défense au côté de son père, même qu'un jour elle avait voulu en apprendre à Felicity mais au bout de quelques heures la jeune informaticienne avait jeté l'éponge ne se trouvant pas assez douée pour continuer, proclamant que son pouvoir était d'être la meilleure derrière un écran. Felicity déglutit difficilement et rencontra le regard de Laurel lorsqu'elles aperçurent les deux gardes vêtus de treillis noirs qui se trouvaient dos à elles.

La brune acquiesça, décompta sur sa main et elles avancèrent en même temps, donnant chacune un coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux des gardes les faisant tomber à terre. Ils furent si surpris par l'attaque qu'ils n'attendaient pas, que leurs armes tombèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, Adeline et Shanna profitèrent de leur désorientation pour s'avancer et piquer les aiguilles directement dans leurs cous.

Lorsque les gardes se relevèrent, Felicity et Laurel essayèrent de se défendre du mieux qu'elles le purent espérant que le somnifère ferait effet rapidement, l'avocate planta le scalpel dans le bras de celui qui la tenait le faisant hurler de douleur. Il la relâcha puis s'écroula enfin le médicament faisant son effet. Celui aux cheveux noirs pourchassa Felicity et lui agrippa le bras suffisamment fort pour lui faire des bleus, mais au bout de quelques secondes son corps se détendit et il tomba sur le sol carrelé, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui.

La respiration de Laurel était rapide alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa meilleure amie qui était allongée sur le sol, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Adeline et Shanna s'approchèrent des deux autres femmes leur demandant si le produit avait fonctionné. Laurel donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de l'homme évanoui sur le sol devant elle. Elle laissa échapper un long souffle et acquiesça.

\- Sortons d'ici.

Felicity attrapa l'un des pistolets et le jeta à Laurel avant d'en prendre un également. Shanna et Adeline échangèrent un regard perplexe avant de regarder en arrière vers les deux femmes devant elles. La voix de la femme au long cheveux blond était légèrement amusée lorsqu'elle leur demanda si cela leur arrivait souvent de se retrouver dans de telles situations. Laurel et Felicity laissèrent échapper des éclats de rire avant de se tourner vers elles.

\- Je pense que tu ne voudras pas me croire si je te répondais que cela nous arrivent plus souvent que vous pouvez penser, répondit la jeune informaticienne.

Elles venaient juste de faire un pas en avant passant à côtés des corps des deux gardes lorsque soudain les alarmes sonnèrent, et que des lumières rouges vives clignotèrent.

\- Bon sang…Je pensais avoir réussi à pirater toutes les caméras du couloir, grogna Felicity.

\- Ils ont dû lancer l'alarme lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte que les caméras ne fonctionnaient plus, répondit Laurel.

\- Sûrement mais je ne resterais pas ici pour le comprendre. On doit courir les filles...par ici. Allons-y, déclara-t-elle.

Felicity s'en alla dans le couloir et elle put entendre le martèlement des pieds qui la suivait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Laurel, Adeline et Shanna courant derrière elle dans les couloirs. Elle se retourna pour essayer de se concentrer et de se rappeler le chemin que les hommes avaient emprunté quand ils l'avaient amenée dans la pièce où se trouvait Laurel.

Elle pouvait entendre le hurlement des voix dans les autres couloirs, sûrement les hommes de Malcolm qui les recherchaient, elle se lécha les lèvres, son arme serrée dans sa main alors qu'elles continuèrent à courir. Elle espérait que le médecin qui l'avait aidée avait actionné son oreillette pour qu'Oliver et l'équipe puissent les trouver à temps car elle savait que si Malcolm l'attrapait il ferait tout pour la faire taire...Même la tuer pour qu'elle ne révèle pas son projet.

###############################

Oliver venait juste de finir de s'habiller quand Cisco appela l'équipe à se réunir près de la station d'ordinateur leur présentant les plans des bâtiments où se trouvait Laurel et Felicity. L'oreillette de leur partenaire n'était pas restée active longtemps, mais cela avait été assez pour que Cisco puisse trianguler sa position et rétrécir la zone dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Moins de trente minutes plus tard, il avait été capable de dresser une carte complète de la région. Et par le processus d'élimination, il avait été en mesure de savoir dans quel établissement elle était détenue.

\- Vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire ? demanda-t-il.

Ils acquiécèrent, Oliver mit son masque, se dirigea vers la carte, appuya sur l'écran tactile et l'agrandit. Il fit signe aux différentes entrées alors qu'il parlait.

\- Barry tu vas nous devancer et balayer les installations rapidement. Je veux savoir combien de gardes se trouvent à chaque entrée et quels sont leurs armes. John et Roy vous rentrerez par l'arrière et Sarah et moi allons passer par l'avant.

\- Et moi ? demanda Tommy en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras.

\- Tu restes ici avec Cisco pour le support technique, répondit-il.

\- C'est ma femme qui se trouve dans cet établissement. Je veux vous aider à la sauver !

\- Tu va le faire Tommy mais du repaire...

\- Oliver...

\- Non… je ne peux pas m'inquiéter de toi sur le terrain pendant que nous sommes dans ce bâtiment…dit-il baissant son masque. Je dois me concentrer pour réussir à sauver Felicity et Laurel...Et pas me demander si tu es en danger toi aussi...Tu comprends ? le coupa-t-il la voix sévère, mais pas méchante.

Son regard suppliant fit soupirer Tommy mais il acquiesça avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, Oliver lui donna un sourire tendu alors qu'il le remerciait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de l'équipe.

\- Roy tu t'occupes d'Adeline Devrot, John tu récupères Shanna Mannings, Sarah tu t'occupes de ta soeur, et je récupère Felicity...des questions ?

Il regarda autour de lui et personne ne dit rien, il alluma son appareil de liaison avec le repaire, et tout le monde lui emboîta le pas. Oliver remit son masque et lança un sourire à tous ces partenaires.

\- Très bien l'équipe ... allons sauver ma femme et Laurel.

##############################

Susan passa dans le couloir jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son téléphone, Malcolm venait juste d'arriver dans l'établissement et attendait dans le couloir principal. Elle grimaça alors que les sirènes continuaient à hurler autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Mme Queen et les autres femmes étaient sorties, mais elle pria pour qu'elles parviennent à une sortie avant que quelqu'un ne les attrape. Elle poussa la dernière porte du couloir, traversa et se retrouva face à face avec le diable en personne. Elle déglutit difficilement et acquiesça.

Malcolm était en colère que ces femmes aient réussi à s'échapper et il était certain que c'était grâce à la jeune femme blonde qui travaillait avec Oliver. Sa mâchoire se serra à la pensée que cette femme qui avait ruiné son dernier plan avec les Glades allait de nouveau le battre. Il savait que si elle n'avait pas été présente auprès du justicier la dernière fois, il n'aurait pas compris où se trouvait la machine à tremblement de terre, il devait la récupérer car elle était la pièce maîtresse de son nouveau projet. Sa voix était légèrement irritée alors qu'il parlait les sourcils levés.

\- Docteur Lewis… dites-moi… comment quatre femmes ont-elles réussi à prendre le contrôle d'un établissement verrouillé ?

\- Eh bien, apparemment, M. Merlyn, vous avez besoin d'une meilleure sécurité, dit-elle jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui vers les agents de sécurité qui se tenaient là.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que soudain une nouvelle alarme retentit pour leur faire savoir qu'un nouveau niveau de l'installation avait été franchi. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout se tut. Un des gardes entra dans le couloir, respirant difficilement.

\- Nous les avons eu ... elles sont en route pour retourner dans la pièce principale maintenant.

\- Non ! Amenez Mme Queen dans la salle d'examen deux et préparez-la à la procédure nous arrivons avec le Dr Lewis. Emmenez-les autres femmes dans la chambre où elles étaient détenues.

Le garde acquiesça et se retourna pour partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule demandant à Malcolm s'il devait l'endormir. Les yeux de Malcolm étaient froids lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans la direction de l'homme devant lui.

\- Non ... je veux qu'elle soit réveillée.

##########################

Barry se tenait dans les buissons, les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment quelques mètres devant lui, il avait posé sur les murs plusieurs dispositifs que Cisco lui avait donné pour savoir combien de personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Le bâtiment n'avait pas été aussi loin qu'ils le pensaient, il se trouvait dans une petite ville à la périphérie de Starling City. Il appuya sur son oreillette pour communiquer avec toute l'équipe.

\- Alors nous avons quatre entrées. La principale à l'avant, l'entrée arrière et les deux entrées latérales. J'ai compté environ douze hommes au total, juste à l'extérieur, mais je m'en suis occupé, déclara-t-il.

Cisco venait de finir de pirater le fil de sécurité de l'établissement et d'afficher les schémas à mesure qu'il écoutait Barry parler. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs signatures de chaleur s'allumèrent sur les schémas.

\- D'accord, je peux compter les signatures de chaleur et il y a une vingtaine de personnes à l'intérieur...Si nous éliminons les quatres femmes et Malcolm que Barry a vu rentrer, cela vous reste une quizaine de gardes à abattre. Tout le monde est en position ?, demanda-t-il.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite vers Sarah qui acquiesça avant de presser le bouton dans son oreille.

\- Arrow et Canary sont prêts à partir.

\- Spartan et Arsenal sont également prêts à partir, répondit Diggle.

\- Je suis là en renfort si vous avez besoin, déclara Barry.

Oliver jeta un coup d'œil à l'établissement, prit une profonde inspiration espérant que la femme qu'il aimait allait bien, puis avec une détermination absolue il annonça à son équipe que c'était l'heure d'aller sauver leurs partenaires.

#######################

Felicity lutta contre les deux hommes alors qu'ils poussaient une porte et l'emmenaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'examen. Son cœur battit contre sa poitrine quand elle vit une table d'examen, des étriers fixés au bout installés au milieu de la pièce. Elle essaya de lancer son poids contre les hommes qui la tenaient, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils les avaient attrapés au deuxième niveau de l'installation, littéralement à quelques pieds de l'une des sorties. Elles étaient à quelques pas lorsque les coups de feu avaient été tirés.

Shanna avait crié de peur et s'était jetée sur le sol et après tout ce qu'elles avaient toutes traversé depuis leur fuite de cette chambre lugubre… Felicity, Laurel et Adeline n'avaient pas eu le cœur de laisser l'autre femme là-bas, ce qui avait résulté à ce qu'elles soient toutes attrapées par les hommes de Malcolm. Plusieurs gardes étaient venus traînant Adeline, Shanna et Laurel dans une direction, et deux autres la tirant dans une autre aile. Ils l'avaient jetée dans un petit placard, lui avaient jeté une blouse d'hôpital et lui avaient ordonné de se changer.

Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas écouté tout de suite, l'un des gardes était venu et avait essayé de le faire pour elle. Il avait maintenant un poignet cassé et elle avait une joue très douloureuse. Quelques minutes plus tard quand elle n'avait toujours pas accepté de se changer, ils avaient menacé de tuer les autres femmes, effrayée qu'ils exécutent leur menace elle avait enfilé sa robe et ils ne l'avaient pas trop gentiment amenée ici.

Quand elle se sentie soulevée sur la table, elle reprit son combat, ayant une assez bonne idée de ce qu'ils allaient lui faire se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait lu dans les dossiers il y a quelques heures, et elle ne laisserait pas cela se produire. Oliver viendrait… l'équipe viendrait…Ils le devaient parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Malcolm arriver à ses fins avec ce projet horrible.

Quand elle fut attachée à la table par les bras et que ses pieds furent placés et solidement fixés aux étriers, les gardes reculérent, tandis qu'elle tirait contre les attaches pour se dégager. Elle leva la tête et leur jeta un regard noir.

\- Si j'étais vous, je serais parti au moment où je descends de cette table où je jure que vous allez payer pour cela ...

Le garde principal ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réponse cinglante, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrit. Malcolm entra avec le docteur Lewis à côté de lui, un plateau rempli de toutes sortes d'équipements qui rendait Felicity déjà malade de peur. Malcolm fit signe aux gardes de les laisser seuls alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table où Felicity était attachée. Il secoua la tête, les mains dans les poches.

\- Vous êtes un petit cafard que je dois écraser Melle Smoak. Vous m'avez énormément causé de tord la dernière fois...Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire la même chose sur ce projet. Vous allez payer chèrement d'avoir essayer de me détruire il y a un an...Vous et Oliver allez regrettez de vous être attaqués à moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Je suis triste pour Tommy d'avoir un père aussi malade que vous...Et sachez que j'ai déjà arrêté vos projets… mon équipe vous a mis à genoux… et ils le feront encore cette fois-ci, dit-elle le fixant avec un regard noir.

Sa lèvre se retroussa sur le côté alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et se penchait à quelques centimètres de son corps la fixant avec haine.

\- Je suis presque certain que vous avez raison… mais la question est de savoir s'ils le feront à temps…

Il se recula et fit signe au médecin de tout rapporter. Susan prépara tout pour la procédure, Malcolm lui avait demandé d'injecter à Felicity le premier embryon, logiquement elle aurait dû le placer dans l'incubateur mais ce monstre souhaitait que Mme Queen porte le premier tueur. Pendant qu'il avait son regard posé sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait coincée sur la table, elle échangea le tube qui se trouvait sur le plateau et prit celui qui se trouvait dans sa blouse. Malcolm s'avança de nouveau de Felicity, il prit un scalpel de la table à rouler et la jeune femme bougea dans tout les sens ne voulant pas qu'il s'approche d'elle.

\- D'après-vous comment va réagir Oliver quand il va découvrir que sa femme ou devrais-je dire sa femme fictive est enceinte de l'enfant d'un autre homme.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ..., cria-t-elle la panique dans sa voix et ses yeux s'écarquillant.

\- Bien sûr que je peux, Felicity…Vous allez avoir un embryon génétiquement modifié avec l'ADN de mon fils et le votre. Vous allez porter mon premier petit-enfant, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Vous n'avez pas mon ADN, répliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est là où vous vous trompez Melle Smoak...Lorsque Melle West fut hospitalisée elle avait besoin de sang que vous avez fourni gentiment. J'ai juste eu besoin de récupérer un flacon. Quand à vos ovules, vous avez fait don de certains à Boston il y a quelques années contre paiement...N'ai-je pas raison ? déclara-t-il.

Elle déglutit difficilement, il avait raison, même si elle avait la bourse pour ses études certains mois elle n'arrivait pas à joindre les deux bouts. Elle avait entendu parler d'un laboratoire dans Boston qui payait les femmes qui acceptaient de donner certaines de leurs ovules pour donner la chance à d'autres femmes d'avoir des enfants. Si elle avait su à cette époque qu'un monstre comme Malcolm s'en servirait un jour elle ne l'aurait pas fait, mais c'était trop tard à présent. Elle sortie de ses pensées lorsque Susan parla d'une voix douce demandant à Malcolm d'envoyer la procédure pour l'endormir avant l'intervention. Il jeta un coup d'œil au médecin avant de se retourner vers Felicity.

\- Non ... je veux qu'elle sache exactement ce que nous faisons ...

Susan hésita une seconde avant de s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret et de se déplacer entre les jambes écartées de la jeune femme. Malcolm se déplaça et se plaça près de la tête de la table, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, la voix tenant un soupçon de sarcasme.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'assurerai de rester de ce côté-ci de la table ... je ne voudrais pas offenser votre modestie. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle grimaça.

Felicity renifla, craignant de ne plus pouvoir réussir à être forte lorsqu'elle sentit le métal froid des ciseaux contre sa hanche alors que le médecin coupait le côté de sa culotte. Malcolm se pencha très près d'elle, un souffle chaud heurtant son visage et elle se détourna de lui, elle sentit une brise fraîche lui caresser la peau quand la blouse d'hôpital fut remontée sur ses cuisses par le médecin tandis que le père de Tommy parlait.

\- Pensez-vous qu'Oliver voudra toujours de vous Felicity quand il apprendras que vous portez l'enfant de mon fils...

\- Oui ! Je suis sa partenaire il me choisira, dit-elle.

\- Vous êtes si naïve...Personne ne vous choisira plus jamais...Vous êtes un cafard et les cafards restent seuls toute leur vie.

Elle grimaça à ses mots, ses larmes s'accumulérent dans ses yeux et elle se détourna de lui. Il recula et quand elle lui fit face à nouveau, sa voix était étouffée.

\- Dites-moi juste pourquoi…pourquoi me détestez-vous autant ? Dites-moi juste pourquoi c'est tout ce que je veux savoir, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas Felicity… au contraire. Vous me fascinez. Comprenez-moi bien… vous m'énervez énormément, et j'ai voulu votre mort une bonne douzaine de fois pendant cette dernière année. Mais je vous ai observé de loin travailler avec le justicier et j'ai compris que vous étiez une adversaire coriace et à ma taille...Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne aussi extraordinaire que vous…Avec une intelligence au delà du raisonnement. Alors j'ai décidé de vous utiliser au lieu de vous tuer car vous êtes parfaite pour mon projet.

Il s'appuya contre le mur alors que le docteur Lewis travaillait sur Felicity la faisant grimacer alors que des instruments en métal étaient placés dans son intimité. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, attrapant à nouveau les yeux de la jeune femme alors qu'il continuait à parler.

\- Votre constitution génétique est unique…Votre ADN n'est composé que de séquences fortes qui vont donner une intelligence suprême à votre enfant...Et l'ADN de Tommy, eh bien, lui donnera une beauté fulgurante. Imaginez bien que je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de combiner votre ADN et créer un embryon génétiquement modifié à partir de celui-ci ? Pour faire l'enfant parfait, aussi intelligent que beau, qui va diriger le monde.

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration, elle voulait pleurer, le supplier de la laisser seule, mais elle ne donnerait pas la satisfaction à Malcolm. Elle se demanda où était Laurel et si la même chose lui arrivait. Elle sentit un pincement aigu et se mordit la lèvre alors que la voix du diable traversait la pièce.

\- Est-ce que c'est prêt ?

\- J'implante maintenant, répondit Susan déglutissant et hochant la tête.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne faîtes pas ça ... comment pouvez-vous aider un monstre comme lui ... c'est une violation de la pire façon possible...Comment pouvez-vous le laisser jouer à Dieu comme ça ... Vous êtes une femme ... Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ?, déclara Felicity levant légèrement la tête et baissant les yeux vers la femme.

\- Fais-le maintenant ..., cria Malcolm

Susan attrapa les yeux de Felicity et essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais sans mots à cause de l'homme dans la pièce elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle comprenait au vu des larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle glissa la pointe du cathéter chargé dans son corps, déposant le liquide dans la cavité utérine juste au moment où l'alerte intrusion des installations se déclenchèrent. Malcolm tourna sa tête vers la porte alors qu'il jurait. Il fixa le médecin devant lui avant d'hocher la tête et d'ouvrir la porte, alors que les gardes passaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, hurla-t-il aux hommes.

\- Quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans l'établissement, monsieur. Ils ont neutralisé le premier niveau, dit l'un deux.

\- Tuez tous ceux qui descendent ici.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Je serai de retour, assurez-vous de terminer la procédure, dit-il au médecin.

Il se retourna et claqua la porte derrière lui alors qu'il partait. Dès qu'il fut parti, Felicity sanglota et Susan se leva. Elle se déplaça frénétiquement, en croisant le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais t'aider à sortir d'ici…Tu ne risques rien je n'ai pas implanté l'embryon...Mais Malcolm doit le croire...

\- Vous êtes l'informateur ...

Elle acquiesca mais avant de pouvoir répondre les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et plusieurs gardes entrèrent avec Malcolm derrière eux et les yeux de Susan s'écarquillèrent. Elle fit un pas en arrière et il fit signe à deux gardes de la saisir. Elle cria alors que les gardes la traînaient hors de la pièce, Malcolm se tourna vers Felicity

\- On dirait que ton équipe a finalement trouvé son chemin ici ... dommage qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés à temps ...

Il se tourna vers les gardes et pointa Felicity du doigt, leur intimant d'une voix dure de ne pas la laisser disparaître de leur vue alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Les paroles de Malcolm la soulagèrent. Elles étaient retrouvées par son équipe… elle savait qu'ils arriveraient à détecter le signal de son oreillette. Elle ferma les yeux, une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle attendait. Oliver viendrait la chercher… elle savait qu'il le ferait.

Oliver pointa deux flèches et les relâcha dans les hommes qui se dirigérent vers lui et Sarah. Il appuya sur son oreillette demandant à Cisco combien de signatures de chaleur ils restaient et s'il s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvait Felicity et les autres femmes. Le génie tapa rapidement, les yeux plissés alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur les plans du bâtiment. Il appuya sur quelques boutons supplémentaires avant de parler.

\- Descendez le couloir, et séparez-vous à gauche. Soyez prêt pour deux autres hommes. Arrow diriges-toi ensuite au bout du couloir et tournes à droite. Il y a une pièce sur le côté gauche qui a cinq signatures de chaleur… Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est là que se trouve Felicity.

Il acquiesça et ils coururent au bout du couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah lui demandant de faire attention, elle acquiesça puis partie de l'autre côté. Il entendit du bruit dans son oreille avant que la voix de John ne soit perçue.

\- Nous venons de trouver Laurel et les deux autres femmes.

Oliver acquiesça de la tête alors qu'il courait vers la fin de la prochaine salle et tourna à droite comme lui avait dit Cisco. Il prit une profonde respiration, et se prépara avant d'abattre la porte. Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui et, lorsque le premier pistolet fut levé, il releva son arc et tira une flèche qui heurta le pistolet de la main du garde. Lorsque la personne suivante s'approcha de lui, il le frappa et le lança contre un mur. Il était en train de se battre contre le troisième lorsque celui qui portait le pistolet se leva et le souleva à nouveau. Il parla dans son oreillette à travers les dents serrées.

\- J'ai besoin de Barry !

Il retourna le type qui le frappait alors que le coup partait, la balle se logea dans le corps du garde. Alors que l'homme relevait le pistolet, il y avait une rafale de vent et les trois hommes étaient inconscients sur le sol. Barry leva les yeux et sourit. Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier juste au moment où la voix de Sarah traversa les communications demandant de l'aide. Barry secoua la tête et partit. Felicity s'assit et déglutit avec difficulté avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Tu veux bien me détacher !

Un soulagement le remplit à sa voix mais quand il leva les yeux, il se figea. Ses yeux étaient rouges, des marques de larmes sur ses joues. Elle portait une assez grosse ecchymose sur un côté de son visage et plusieurs sur ses bras. Elle était en chemise d'hôpital, les jambes écartées et attachées à des objets en métal, les bras attachés au lit. Il hésita et même avec la distorsion, la jeune femme put entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Felicity...

\- Aide-moi Oliver s'il te plaît...

Sa voix était douce, mais il entendit le vacillement de celle-ci, il bougea avant même qu'elle ait fini sa phrase. Il eut mal au cœur quand il vit ses sous-vêtements par terre coupés et qu'il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle et aperçu des instruments qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop à du matériel de torture à son goût. Il décrocha les sangles à ses bras et fit de même à ses pieds avant de la prendre doucement et de la serrer contre lui. La femme qu'il aimait s'accrocha fortement à lui immédiatement enfouissant son visage dans son cou, serrant sa veste de ses petites mains dans son dos alors qu'elle sanglota.

\- Tu vas bien ? Son souffle chaud heurta son cou alors qu'il posait la question.

\- J'ai eu si peur Oliver, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant bébé...Mais réponds-moi Felicity ... ça va ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Malcolm ne m'a pas touchée mais...

Elle resserra encore plus sa prise, ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter Oliver. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer toutes les preuves autour de lui…Il était arrivé trop tard. Elle avait compté sur lui…Et il ne l'avait pas fait à temps. Il appuya de nouveau sur son oreillette.

\- Je suis sur le point de sortir… . Comment va l'équipe ?

Cisco jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans, il y avait encore quelques signatures de chaleur, mais il savait que les membres de l'équipe n'en faisait pas partie ayant eu un retour de Diggle de leur sortie avec Laurel et les autres femmes enlevées. Il l'informa que tout le monde était dehors, qu'il y avait encore des signatures de chaleur dans l'aile ouest de l'établissement.

\- Mon père doit se trouver là-bas Oliver...Tu dois l'arrêter sinon il va recommencer ses expériences ailleurs, déclara Tommy.

La mâchoire d'Oliver se crispa sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la femme qu'il aimait toute seul pour aller retrouver Malcolm et le tuer, surtout pas en ce moment, surtout pas alors qu'il avait déjà échoué à la protéger des mains de ce fou. Avant de partir il avait parlé d'un plan avec Barry et il savait que son ami avait fait le necessaire pour qu'aucune de ces technologies ne tombent entre de mauvaises mains de nouveau. Il ne savait pas à ce moment que Malcolm serait présent aussi, mais il pensa que cela ferait d'une pierre deux coups. De plus ce n'était que justice que cet homme périsse sous les gravats de ce bâtiment après ce qu'il avait fait subir à tout les habitants des Glades il y a un an. Oliver leur devait de détruire le monstre qui leur avait pris les êtres qu'ils aimaient le plus à cause du tremblement de terre.

\- Barry !

\- Tout est en place Oliver, répondit son ami.

\- Quand tu nous as sorti... Fais tout sauter !

Cisco fronça les sourcils et, en dehors des locaux, l'équipe se jeta un regard légèrement perturbé par les ordres d'Oliver mais aucun d'eux ne remit en cause sa décision. Ils étaient tous conscient que d'une certaine façon leur ami commettait un meurtre de sang froid, mais Malcolm Merlyn avait fait souffrir assez de personnes innocentes, ainsi que son propre fils, il n'avait pas le droit à un jugement équitable surtout qu'il arriverait sûrement à s'en sortir et ils savaient tous que pour Oliver c'était inaceptable.

\- Je suis désolé Tommy d'aller à cette extrémité pour arrêter ton père...s'il y avait une autre solution...

\- Tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable mon frère..Malcolm n'est plus mon père depuis des années. Et ce qu'il nous a fait en enlevant Laurel et Felicity n'est pas excusable. Il mérite ce qui va lui arriver, le coupa-t-il.

Oliver éteignit son oreillette, passa une main sous les genoux et posa l'autre sur la taille de sa femme et la souleva de la table sur laquelle elle avait subi des horreurs à cause d'un monstre sans coeur ni âme. Il la serra contre sa poitrine, embrassant sa tempe, lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'elle était sauvée ainsi que Laurel et les autres femmes. Elle hocha la tête contre son cou, relâchant la tension dans son corps avant que ses mots murmurés ne rompent le silence.

\- Ramène-moi à la maison, Oliver.

Il acquiesça alors que Barry arriva dans la pièce en quelque seconde, son ami regarda la jeune femme et serra la mâchoire de colère contre Malcolm Merlyn pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à Felicity. Il s'approcha d'eux, posa sa main sur la taille du justicier et sortit de la pièce dans un souffle, il les déposa à quelques mètre de l'établissement. Oliver se retourna lorsqu'il entendit les explosions consécutives qui firent tomber le bâtiment sur son ennemi, en souhaitant avoir réussi à le tuer définitivement cette fois-ci. Il baissa les yeux sur Felicity qui s'accrochait toujours à sa veste, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues et s'en voulu de ne pas retrouver la femme qu'il aimait plus tôt.

**##########################**

**Felicity et Laurel sont sauvées mais Malcolm a-t-il réussi réellement à inséminer Felicity.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Vendredi je serais dans l'impossibilité de vous livrer le dernier chapitre, il faudra attendre mardi prochain pour la fin, je suis désolée d'avance. **

**Pour la première fois depuis que je me suis mise à l'écriture je n'aurais pas de nouvelle histoire à vous proposer tout de suite. J'en ai une en cours d'écriture mais je ne la posterais que lorsqu'elle sera terminée. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous à ce moment là.**


	14. Chapter 14

**En tout premier je voudrais vous remercier pour vos commentaires durant cette histoire, de vos mises en favoris, de vos suivis. Cela me touche beaucoup que vous continuez à me suivre dans chacune de mes aventures avec le Olicity.**

**Olicity-love : Merci pour le commentaire et d'être toujours présente à chaque chapitre.**

**Nina : Merci pour tout les commentaires que tu m'a laissé, j'essaie de répondre au mieux à tes questions sans te dévoiler la trame de l'histoire. J'espère que tu me suivras par la suite aussi.**

**Ally84 : Merci pour tes commentaires, pour tes intuitions qui se révèle la plupart du temps assez proche. A bientôt sur une nouvelle aventure.**

**Un grand merci à Shinobu24 qui me suit depuis le début de cette aventure, ses conseils sont sacrés à mes yeux. Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour ses corrections, de sa présence depuis le début. Je vous embrasse les filles.**

**Je vous laisse une dernière fois avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire en espérant que la fin seras celle que vous souhaitiez. Bonne lecture.**

**######################**

Felicity était assise sur la petite table d'examen et sa main collait légèrement au papier transparent, sa paume humide par le stress qui la submergeait. Elle soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder Oliver, elle le vit appuyer contre le mur près de la porte, feuilletant le journal entre ses mains pour tenter de se tenir occupé. Sans grand succès apparemment restant toujours sur la même page depuis que le médecin avait quitté la salle. De plus elle put remarquer qu'il n'était pas serein, tout le contraire au vu des veines qui ressortaient dans son cou montrant une colère qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue dans cette salle blanche attachée à une table.

Son partenaire avait en vain essayer de la faire parler pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle avait été dans l'incapacité de lui expliquer, ayant trop peur qu'il ne l'abandonne en apprenant que Malcolm avait sûrement implanté un embryon dans son utérus avec son ADN et celui de son meilleur ami. Qu'elle portait peut-être l'enfant d'un autre homme. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas parlé de la suite de leur relation, si relation il y avait bien évidemment car elle devait se rappeler que leur rapprochement était dû à une mission, elle ne voulait pas compromettre leur partenariat professionnel et personnel en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette pièce.

Oliver tenait le journal dans ses mains mais ne lisait pas réellement les nouvelles écrites sur le papier, cela lui servait uniquement à l'occuper pour ne pas tout casser dans le bureau du Dr Schwartz, la rage le consumant depuis l'instant où il avait aperçu la femme de sa vie dans cette pièce aseptisée. Tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée de l'établissement, c'était qu'il avait échoué, qu'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Qu'il avait laissé Malcolm faire du mal à la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'elle avait vécu une expérience traumatisante mais il souhaitait qu'elle lui en parle, malheureusement elle restait murée dans son mutisme, se protégeant derrière un mur qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir. Il connaissait très bien ce mécanisme de défense pour l'avoir utilisé très souvent, mais Oliver ne voulait pas que la femme qu'il aimait perde cette joie de vivre qui la caractérisait.

La première nuit de son retour à la maison, elle l'avait passée dans ses bras, les mains agrippant son corps et pleurant pendant des heures contre sa poitrine. Pendant quelques minutes les pleurs s'étaient arrêtés et il avait pensé qu'il ne lui restait plus de larmes et qu'elle pourrait enfin s'endormir. Mais quelques instant plus tard il avait entendu de nouveau les sanglots sortirent de sa gorge, sentant ses larmes glisser sur sa poitrine. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur de la voir ainsi, si brisée. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable de toute sa vie. Il était supposé être un héros…Son héros…Et pourtant il l'avait laissée tomber en arrivant trop tard.

Le lendemain matin, elle s'était levée sans lui adresser un mot, ni un regard, pendant qu'ils étaient assis à la table prenant leur petit-déjeuner il avait tenté de lui parler de la façon dont ils allaient gérer les choses. Elle était restée muette, regardant le mur en face d'elle comme s'il n'était pas présent. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait appris à reconnaître son humeur, lorsqu'elle était stressée elle babillait et les insinuations fusaient. Quand elle était fâchée, elle débitait une multitude de mots en quelques secondes pour prouver son point de vue envers sa décision sur une mission ou bien sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée pendant la patrouille et qu'il avait été blessé.

Felicity n'était jamais restée plus d'une minute sans parler et le comportement qu'elle avait eu ce matin là l'avait effrayé et sa culpabilité de ne pas l'avoir sauvé à temps s'était décupler. Au bout d'une demi-heure dans le silence elle lui avait demandé d'appeler le Dr Schwartz et lorsqu'il l'avait suppliée de lui avouer ce que Malcolm avait fait elle avait refusé de lui expliquer puis était sortie de la cuisine. Après avoir passé son appel il l'avait retrouvée dans la chambre recroquevillée sur leur lit, il s'était approché doucement, s'était allongé et instinctivement elle s'était avancée vers lui et avait repris sa position de la nuit. Il l'avait serrée contre lui, caressant son dos pour l'apaiser, au bout d'un moment elle avait prononcé ces premiers mots depuis son sauvetage.

\- Merci d'être là pour moi, avait-elle murmuré.

\- Toujours, avait-il répondu.

Ce matin ils n'étaient même pas au bureau du médecin depuis cinq minutes, quand elle lui avait demandé de vérifier que Susan ne lui avait pas menti et qu'il n'y avait aucun embryon en elle. C'était à ce moment qu'Oliver avait compris ce que la femme qu'il aimait avait vécu dans ce bâtiment. Sa rage contre Malcolm était devenue encore plus forte qu'avant, et si l'homme n'avait pas été déjà mort il l'aurait traqué pour lui enfoncer une flèche dans le coeur.

Les supplices de Felicity l'avait sorti de ses envies meurtrières, le regard de peur sur son visage d'être peut-être enceinte à cause de ce fou avait brisé son coeur et il l'avait retenue juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol du bureau. Le Dr Swchartz avait essayé de la calmer, de la rassurer et de lui expliquer que Susan ne lui aurait pas menti, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Cela avait pris un certain temps pour la calmer mais quand Oliver avait finalement pu le faire, il avait dit au médecin de faire ce que Felicity voulait.

La femme qu'il aimait s'éclaircissant la gorge, le sortit de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux sur le papier avant de tourner la page de couverture vers elle, sa voix claire alors qu'il rompait le silence entre eux.

\- Etait-ce la femme que tu as vu avec Malcolm ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit le titre. -Jeune docteur tué dans une explosion. - En dessous se trouvait une grande photo de l'établissement au centre et une petite photo du Dr Susan Lewis vers le bas de la page. Elle acquiesça. L'article était bien évidemment un mensonge. Malcolm avait tué Susan Lewis … pas l'explosion. Elle en était sûre.

\- Oui ... elle était la source anonyme d'Iris.

La mâchoire d'Oliver se crispa et il acquiesça alors qu'il repliait le journal et secouait la tête.

\- Je la connaissais…Mes parents ont souvent fait des dons à l'hôpital. J'ai continué lorsque je suis revenu, je la rencontrais à chaque collecte de fond. Je l'avais croisée à l'hôpital quand nous étions ici avec Iris…Elle était très gentille et j'aurais voulu pouvoir la sauver aussi...

Sa voix s'éteignit et elle pouvait déjà le voir commencer à se blâmer à nouveau. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient démantelé l'installation de Malcolm, l'équipe avait déposé les trois épouses à l'hôpital général de Starling City et, à peine une heure après, Jean Paul, John et Tommy s'étaient tous rendus à l'hôpital. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et laissa échapper un petit souffle.

\- Oliver…ce n'est pas de ta faute. S'il te plaît arrête de te blâmer. Il nous a tous dupé… moi surtout… si c'est la faute de qui que ce soit, c'est la mienne…J'aurais dû comprendre bien plutôt qu'il était derrière ce projet.

Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute quand elle se leva de la table d'examen et s'approcha doucement lui tendant la main. Il s'éloigna du mur, se tint devant elle, lui attrapa avant de la porter à ses lèvres, de placer un baiser et de parler doucement.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te douter que Malcolm ai survécu à la flèche que je lui avais planté dans la poitrine le jour du tremblement de terre. J'aurais dû vérifier avant de le laisser seul sur ce toit.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable non plus Oliver...

Felicity ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois, les larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle prenait sa joue en coupe. Elle savait qu'Oliver se blâmerait de tout ce qu'avait pu faire le père de Tommy, il le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir bien su le diriger sur une mission et qu'il revenait blessé. Et aujourd'hui il le faisait pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Son doigt caressa légèrement sa joue et il se pencha au toucher, ses yeux bleus se croisant aux siens alors qu'elle parlait.

\- Je pense que le seul responsable de tout ce qui a pu arriver est Malcolm lui-même.

Il acquiesca tout en gardant sa main sur sa joue, il voulait pouvoir effacer toute la peur qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans les yeux magnifiques de l'amour de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle murmura qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu survivre à une fléche dans la poitrine, Oliver lui expliqua que Sarah lui avait parlé d'une eau magique. Que pendant son temps à Nanda Parbat, elle avait appris qu'il existait le puit de Lazare que Ra'sAl Gulh utilisait dés qu'il était blessé et cela le soignait systématiquement, mais qu'il était le seul qui avait le droit de se baigner dedans, étant la tête du démon.

\- Elle pense qu'à l'époque où Malcolm était un assassin de la ligue, il a du en voler et après notre rencontre sur le toit il l'a utilisé pour se soigner, dit-il.

\- Et tu crois que cette eau l'a rendu fou ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Malcolm était déjà rempli de haine et de vengeance depuis la mort de Rebecca, en utilisant l'eau du puit de Lazare sa soif de sang est devenue plus forte et cela a dû le rendre encore plus fou, répliqua-t-il.

\- J'ai peur que Tommy t'en veuille pour avoir tué son père...encore une fois, dit-elle.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas...C'est lui-même qui a voulu qu'on l'arrête...Pour toujours. Il est en paix à présent, Malcolm ne pourra plus blesser personne, dit-il.

\- Tu en es sûr ?, demanda-t-elle effrayée.

\- Quentin m'a prévenu qu'ils ont retrouvé son corps sous les décombres...Et si le bâtiment ne l'avait pas tué, je l'aurais fait moi-même, répliqua-t-il.

Il tourna à nouveau son visage en embrassant sa paume avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de poser son front contre le sien. Felicity ferma les yeux un instant profitant de ce moment doux entre eux puis entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour le tirer vers le bas pour un bref baiser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Oliver soupira à l'interruption et se recula, jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté et voyant le Dr Schwartz. Il bougea et se tint à côté de Felicity alors que le médecin rentrait dans la pièce. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bloc-notes avant de s'asseoir à son bureau. Oliver et Felicity la rejoignirent se tenant la main, s'asseyant et attendant qu'elle leur donne les dernières nouvelles suite aux examens qu'elle avait fait passer à la jeune femme.

Quand le Dr Schwartz leva les yeux, il put voir la tension dans le corps d'Oliver alors qu'il frottait doucement le dos de la femme qu'il aimait et Felicity essayait de paraître calme, mais elle put voir l'inquiétude dans son regard. Alors qu'elle avait été seule avec la jeune femme pendant l'examen, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas garder l'enfant qu'elle portait si éventuellement un embryon se trouvait dans son utérus. Felicity s'était mise à sangloter lui apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder l'enfant d'un autre homme. Que Malcolm avait décidé de prendre son ADN et celui de Tommy et de créer un embryon génétiquement modifié. Le Dr Schwartz avait été horrifiée par la nouvelle et s'était dépêchée de pratiquer l'examen. Elle leur fit un petit sourire, la voix calme quand elle parla.

\- Susan n'avait pas menti...Aucun embryon n'a été implanté...

Le corps d'Oliver se détendit et il sourit. La main de Felicity serra doucement la sienne alors qu'elle riait doucement pour la première fois depuis deux jours, heureuse de ne pas porter l'enfant de Tommy, rompant la tension dans la pièce en même temps. Le Dr Schwartz les regarda attentivement avant de s'appuyer contre son fauteuil.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Susan ait été impliquée dans ce projet avec Merlyn, dit-elle secouant la tête tristement.

Elle la connaissait depuis longtemps et elle ne semblait pas être le genre de femme qui aurait été mêlée à tout cela, mais là encore, l'argent était un facteur de motivation incroyable pour la plupart. De plus elle savait que depuis la mort de sa mère Susan avait voulu trouver un moyen de sauver les personnes qui avait des maladies génétiques, Malcolm avait dû arriver avec des promesses de faire avancer la médecine et Susan l'avait cru sans se douter qu'elle passait un pacte avec le diable en personne.

\- Elle a essayé de nous sauver en devenant la source anonyme d'Iris, elle n'était pas d'accord avec le projet de Malcolm. Elle était teriffiée par lui mais elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il n'aboutisse pas. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'elle avait commencé à me détacher, elle voulait me sauver, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps, déclara Felicity.

\- Elle a dû comprendre trop tard qu'elle s'était liée avec un monstre pour financer ses recherches...Elle voulait sauver les gens, éviter aux enfants de perdre un de leurs parents comme elle avait perdu sa mère, répondit le médecin.

\- Quentin va faire le nécessaire pour que les faits de cette histoire ne soient pas dévoilés et que le nom du Dr Lewis ne soit pas traîné dans la boue. Elle voulait faire le bien et elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Elle a juste rencontré la mauvaise personne pour l'aider, répliqua Oliver.

\- Merci ! Elle était une grande amie et je ne veux pas que sa famille, ainsi que Tommy et Laurel, subissent les répercussions si les journalistes apprenaient le véritable projet de Malcolm Merlyn.

\- Nous devrions nous assurer que les dossiers médicaux de l'équipe soient toujours sécurisé. Il ne faut pas que ce qui vient d'arriver se reproduise de nouveau, déclara Oliver.

\- Je le ferais ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Je pourrais vous aider en cryptant tous les dossiers et en vous donnant le code de décryptage, déclara Felicity.

\- Merci...

Le Dr Schwartz feuilleta le dossier de Felicity, le laboratoire l'avait informée que les analyses de sang de la jeune femme étaient étranges et qu'il serait préférable de procéder à de nouveaux examens plus tard. Susan ne lui avait pas implanté d'embryon mais pour faire croire à Malcolm qu'elle démarrait la procédure de fécondation, elle lui avait injecté un liquide qu'elle devait aussi faire analyser.

\- Je dois vous revoir ici dans quelques semaines Felicity pour une nouvelle prise de sang…

\- Est-ce quelque chose qui devrait nous inquiéter ?, le bras d'Oliver se resserrant autour de sa partenaire alors qu'il parlait.

\- Non, non, pas d'inquiétude pour l'instant ... Je vais étudier le prélèvement que j'ai effectué tout à l'heure et nous devrons analyser son sang de nouveau.

\- Dr Schwartz que nous cachez-vous ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vous cache rien Oliver...Felicity a été droguée et ce sont sûrement les résidus de cette drogue que le laboratoire a trouvé dans sa prise de sang. Nous devons juste faire un bilan sanguin bientôt pour s'assurer que cette drogue s'est bien dissipée, répondit-elle.

Felicity acquiesça d'un air légèrement pensif, elle se leva remerciant le médecin de s'être occupée d'elle immédiatement, et de la prévenir sur ses recherches par rapport au liquide que le Dr Lewis lui avait injecté. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, Oliver jeta le journal qu'il lisait à la poubelle alors qu'il suivait la jeune femme, mais se retourna d'un coup pour se diriger de nouveau vers le médecin lui murmurant quelque chose que la jeune informaticienne n'entendit pas. Le Dr Schwartz sourit au justicier qui se retourna plus détendu qu'à leur arrivée.

\- Que lui as tu demandé ?, demanda Felicity lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

\- Tu le saura au moment où nous serons à la maison, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu sais que je déteste les mystères Oliver et que je dois les résoudre. Donc je vais sûrement trouver avant d'arriver à la maison, dit-elle.

\- Bon courage pour essayer...Je resterais une tombe...Tu pourras tout me faire mais je resterais muet, répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu crois cela ! Je connais ta faiblesse Oliver...Je peux te mettre à terre en deux secondes.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux à la remarque de son amour, Felicity lui tapota la joue, murmurant que les jeux commençaient, puis ouvrit la porte pour s'avancer dans le couloir. Le petit rire de la jeune femme traversa la porte quand ils sortirent de la pièce, le Dr Schwartz les regarda partir contente que cette histoire malheureuse se termine bien pour tous les deux. Elle sourit en se rappelant les mots qu'Oliver lui avait murmuré il y a un instant pensant qu'enfin le jeune homme avait arrêté de nier ses sentiments.

Elle savait qu'à présent tout allait bien se passer, et était reconnaissante que le justicier soit là pour aider la femme qu'il aimait à traverser tout ce qui s'était passé. Son amie Susan avait fait une dernière bonne action avant de mourir en refusant d'implanter l'embryon, sinon elle n'était pas certaine que les deux couples d'amis auraient pu se remettre d'une telle chose.

###############################

Tommy passa la sécurité à l'hôpital et leur fit signe de la tête alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il entra dans l'habitacle pour se rendre à la chambre de Laurel. Il avait demandé à ses médecins de la garder à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse venir la chercher lui-même. L'équipe l'avait déposée là-bas après le sauvetage, à son arrivée une heure après elle lui avait expliqué ce que le Dr Lewis lui avait fait.

Inquiet pour sa santé il avait souhaité que le Dr Schwartz lui face passer pleins d'examens pour être certain que rien de grave n'était arrivé à l'amour de sa vie à cause de l'homme qui avait été autrefois son père. L'ascenseur sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent et il sortit rapidement hâte de retrouver sa femme. Il marcha dans le couloir, tourna à gauche au bout de celui-ci, s'avança vers la deuxième porte à droite, l'ouvrit doucement et sourit en voyant Laurel jetait la blouse d'hôpital sur le lit alors qu'elle enfilait son pull au dessus de sa tête.

\- Bien si ce n'est pas la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vue ...

Laurel se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle courut vers lui et jeta son corps contre sa poitrine, passa les bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il rigolait tout en posant ses mains sur le bas de son dos.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué...Même si je tai vu hier me rassurant que tu allais bien...Rentrer de nouveau sans toi fut très difficile pour moi, déclara-t-il tout en l'embrassant.

\- Tu m'a manqué aussi mon amour...Etre loin de toi était très dur...Je m'inquiétais de ce que pourrait te faire les ravisseurs, dit-elle.

\- C'était horrible de te savoir en danger et de ne rien pouvoir faire...Je me sentais si inutile Laurel ! Si Felicity et Oliver n'avaient pas décidé de faire cette mission...

\- Tommy arrête de te sentir coupable pour ne pas être celui qui m'a sauvé...Oliver et son équipe sont habitués à ce genre de situation...Pas toi...Et je n'aurais pas pu me pardonner si tu avais été blessé en bravant ces ravisseurs pour venir me chercher. Oliver a bien fait de te laisser dans le repaire avec Cisco.

Tommy savait qu'elle avait raison mais à un certain niveau il s'en voulait de ne pas être un héros comme son meilleur ami qui avait pu sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'éloigna légèrement en prenant sa joue en coupe.

\- Je sais que tu as raison mais je suis devenu fou à te savoir entre leurs mains sans pouvoir rien faire…Encore plus lorsque nous avons appris que c'était Malcolm qui était derrière ton enlèvement après celui de Felicity, dit-il.

\- Comment s'est-elle retrouvée à être enlevée aussi, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je leur ai demandé de m'aider après ta disparition. Felicity a pensé à ce plan où Oliver devait se marier pour les apâter. Ta soeur devait être sa femme mais elle a refusé, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée que Sarah ne voulait pas faire partie du plan.

\- Elle pensait qu'elle ne serait pas crédible dans le rôle de sa femme. La plupart des journalistes avaient déjà vu Felicity avec lui donc elle a pensé que cela serait judiciable qu'elle joue le rôle de sa femme...Et elle a eu raison car les ravisseurs l'ont enlevée.

\- Comment Oliver a réagi à son enlèvement ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est devenu fou, il se sentait impuissant comme moi car l'équipe ne savait pas où elle avait été emmenée. Je crois que chacun s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir assez protégée. Mais nous avons travaillé ensemble pour vous retrouver, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu penses que cette mission as ouvert les yeux à Oliver ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle alors qu'il avait toujours été dans le déni. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas faire marche arrière à présent, répondit-il.

\- Sa plus grande peur s'est réalisée Tommy et connaissant Oliver il va peut-être vouloir la pousser à quitter l'équipe. Nous verrons bien ce qui va arriver par la suite, leur histoire est entre ses mains à présent, dit-elle.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour saine et sauve. Ton sauvetage est dû à Oliver et je lui en serai redevable à vie.

Tommy en avait voulu un moment à son meilleur ami d'être le justicier, pensant qu'il se proclamait juge et jury dans la ville contre les malfaiteurs. Lorsqu'il avait appris son secret il avait mis du temps à le voir autrement qu'un meurtrier, mais Felicity était venue lui parler, lui expliquant les raisons d'Oliver de faire ce travail pour redresser les tords de son père. Et avec le temps il avait compris son raisonnement, tout de même il lui avait conseillé d'entreprendre son travail d'une autre façon.

Il se doutait que ce n'était pas que ses paroles qui avaient fait changé son meilleur ami, Felicity en était une grande partie aussi, mais il avait été heureux lorsque Oliver avait arrêté de tuer. A présent Tommy était heureux que son meilleur ami soit le justicier, sinon Laurel ne serait pas présente dans ses bras en cet instant sans son aide et celle de son équipe de héros. Sa femme le sortie de ses pensées.

\- Avec Shanna et Adeline nous avions établis un plan pour nous enfuir mais deux jours avant que nous puissions l'éxécuter les ravisseurs sont venus poser une serrure électronique.

\- Malcolm as dû comprendre tout de suite après l'annonce du mariage d'Oliver et Felicity qu'ils étaient en mission pour te retrouver. Lorsqu'il a réalisé qu'ils s'approchaient du but, il a dû se dire qu'une serrure électronique les empêcherait de te faire sortir...Quel erreur de sa part, répliqua-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, en emmenant Felicity dans la chambre avec nous il nous donnait la possibilité de partir...Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle était venue nous sauver. Elle a piraté la serrure...et nous avons essayé de nous enfuir, mais ils ont réussi à nous rattraper.

\- Puis l'équipe est arrivée et a sauvé la journée, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça puis se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un court baiser murmurant à quel point elle l'aimait et heureuse d'être de nouveau auprès de lui. Tommy réitéra les mêmes mots, posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis la rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, heureux de pouvoir enfin la tenir de nouveau dans ses bras.

##########################

Felicity et Oliver sortirent de l'ascenseur de l'hôpital puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée principale mais la vue devant eux les figea. Il y avait des dizaines de journalistes à l'extérieur et plusieurs policiers qui tentaient de les tenir à l'écart. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et jeta un coup d'œil à Oliver, il soupira légèrement pressant doucement sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer.

\- Comment ont-ils su que nous étions ici ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un de l'hôpital les a probablement prévenu…Tu veux que l'on trouve une autre sortie ?

\- Non ! Si nous ne les affrontons pas maintenant ils vont nous poursuivre pendant des jours et je ne suis pas réellement intéressée par cette perspective.

\- Tu es sûre Felicity ?

Elle acquiesça, se redressa et ils continuèrent d'avancer vers les portes en verre. À la seconde où ils sortirent sur le trottoir, ils furent bombardés d'éclairs dû aux flash des appareils photos et les questions fusèrent de toutes parts. Quentin s'approcha d'eux, leur fit un signe de tête et un petit sourire avant de s'adresser à la foule.

\- Tout le monde, restez s'il vous plaît derrière les barricades. Si vous avez une question pour M. Queen ou Mlle Smoak, vous devrez prendre rendez-vous avec l'attaché de presse de Queen Consolidated. Je voudrais encore une fois les remercier pour leur courage et leur aide dans la mission d'infiltration que le département de police de Starling City avait planifié, déclara-t-il.

Il se tenait à côté d'Oliver et lui serra la main alors que plusieurs photos étaient prises avant de se déplacer vers Felicity et de faire de même. Ils avaient décidé avec Quentin de dire aux journalistes que leur mariage était en fait un plan pour attraper les ravisseurs. Que la police avait demandé à Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoak de servirent d'appâts en planifiant une mission secrète.

Hier lorsque la nouvelle avait été annoncée aux médias, il y avait eu du tumulte dans la communauté et les choses ne s'étaient pas encore estompées, mais cela fournissait la couverture dont Felicity et Oliver avaient besoin pour les libérer de leur faux mariage. Oliver leva la main pour que la foule se calme et quand elle le fit, il parla.

\- Nous aimerions déclarer officiellement pour mémoire que Felicity et moi n'avons jamais été mariés, déclara-t-il.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette mission d'infiltration avec votre assistante de direction ?, demanda un journaliste.

\- Felicity est la meilleure amie de Melle Laurel Lance et elle a voulu participer à cette mission pour la secourir, répondit-il.

\- Voulez-vous signifier que vous n'avez aucun sentiment pour Melle Smoak et que vous êtes toujours le célibataire le plus éligible de la ville ? demanda une autre journaliste.

Oliver sentit la jeune femme à ses côtés se tendre à cette question et il en voulu à Susan Williams de l'avoir posée. Bien sûr il pourrait répondre qu'il était fou amoureux de Felicity mais il n'avait pas eu la chance de lui avouer encore ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et il ne souhaitait pas le faire devant des dizaines de journaliste.

\- Ma vie personnelle est privée Melle Williams. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que nous nous sommes présentés comme mari et femme pour aider la police à faire sortir les ravisseurs. Nous avons travaillé aux côtés des forces de l'ordre de la ville. Et nous sommes heureux que ce cauchemar soit enfin terminé, déclara-t-il.

\- Et je remercie mon meilleur ami d'avoir contribuer à retrouver ma femme, déclara une voix derrière eux.

Oliver se retourna aux mots de Tommy et put remarquer les yeux de Laurel s'élargirent de soulagement quand elle vit Felicity, elle s'avança rapidement de sa meilleure amie et la tira dans une étreinte sincère. Plusieurs photos furent prises et Oliver rencontra le regard de Tommy avant de le prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Felicity recula laissant ses mains sur les bras de Laurel, tandis qu'Oliver et Tommy continuaient de répondre à certaines questions de la presse. Elle fit un sourire hésitant à son amie.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Ils t'ont gardée à l'hôpital plus longtemps que Shanna et Adeline… J'étais inquiète, déclara la jeune informaticienne.

\- Je vais bien ne sois pas inquiète. C'est juste que c'est le Dr Schwartz qui s'est occupée de moi et elle voulait faire des tests. Mais toi tu n'étais pas avec nous, pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je n'étais pas prête à voir des médecins mais Oliver a voulu que je vois le Dr Schwartz, mentit-elle.

Felicity ne pouvait pas avouer à Laurel ce qu'elle avait enduré à cause de Malcolm, qu'il avait voulu implanté un embryon dans son utérus avec l'ADN de son mari et qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de porter l'enfant de Tommy. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son amie ait des cauchemars à ce sujet, elle était heureuse qu'elle soit sortie indemne de cette histoire et elle ne ternirait pas son bonheur.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Oliver et toi ayez simulé un mariage pour m'aider. Son visage devint plus sombre alors que sa voix devenait plus douce. Tu es ma meilleure amie Felicity…Sans toi, et sans ce simulacre je n'aurais peut-être jamais retrouvé Tommy...Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour me sauver, déclara-t-elle avec la gorge nouée.

\- Tu es aussi ma meilleur amie Laurel et il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour que tu sois heureuse, répliqua-t-elle.

\- As-tu pu avouer à Oliver ce que tu ressentais pour lui pendant cette mission ? murmura l'avocate dans son oreille.

\- Non ! Et je ne sais pas comment va se passer la suite...Mais le connaissant il va me sortir la même ligne que d'habitude et nous resterons partenaire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Laurel voulu continuer la conversation mais elle put remarquer les larmes perlant dans le coin des yeux de son amie, elle savait que Felicity avait peur que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse la repousse depuis que leur mission était terminée. Pour sa part voyant le regard d'adoration sur le visage du justicier quand il tournait son visage vers Felicity pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, Laurel n'était pas certaine que son ami était prêt à faire une croix sur ce qui était arrivé pendant les deux dernières semaines alors qu'elle était absente. Felicity serra une dernière fois sa meilleure amie dans ses bras puis s'éloigna d'elle et se dirigea vers Oliver qui lui passa automatiquement un bras autour de la taille pour la ramener vers lui.

\- John prépare un chemin pour nous afin que nous puissions partir, sa voix était douce quand il parla à Felicity.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle tenait plus fort Oliver sentant son corps vaciller légèrement et il la tint fermement contre lui. Laurel qui s'approchait de son mari vit tout de suite que la jeune femme ne se sentait pas bien. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Tommy appuya une main sur le bas du dos de sa femme alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Laurel fronça les sourcils, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Felicity ! Est-ce que ça va ? Doit-on te ramener à l'intérieur ?

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste un étourdissement sûrement dû à tout le stress que j'ai subi, mais ca va passer ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu es sûr nous pouvons retourner voir le Dr Schwartz ? répliqua Oliver inquiet.

\- Non ! répondit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Désolée...Merci pour votre inquiétude mais je vais bien je vous assure. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison.

Laurel acquiesça et fit un petit sourire à Felicity, elle connaissait assez bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser dans quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivée lorsque les ravisseurs l'avait prise à part, et ne le saurait sûrement jamais, mais elle se promit de tout faire pour être auprès de sa meilleure amie dans l'avenir pour l'aider à oublier ce cauchemar. Pour le moment Felicity avait besoin de se retrouver avec Oliver, Laurel savait qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir passer les barrières que son amie avait ériger. Elle embrassa la jeune femme, fit un câlin rapide à son ami avant de leur parler.

\- Merci encore, tous les deux, de ce que vous avez entrepris pour me retrouver ainsi que Shanna et Adeline.

Ils acquiescèrent, Tommy attrapa la main de Laurel puis la guida vers la voiture que son chauffeur venait d'amener sur le devant de l'hôpital. Il se glissa sur le siège arrière après avoir aider sa femme à monter dans la voiture. Tandis que son chauffeur contournait le véhicule pour monter à l'avant il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à ses deux amis qui les observaient, murmurant un merci avant que la voiture ne s'éloigne.

John s'approcha de ses partenaires et avec l'aide de Quentin et des autres policiers réussirent à les emmener jusqu'à la voiture. Oliver fit monter la jeune femme en premier, puis s'assit à ses côtés, instinctivement sa femme se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa poitrine ainsi que sa tête sur son épaule. Il la serra contre lui se promettant de tout faire pour qu'elle oublie toute cette mauvaise aventure.

#################

Cela faisait quelques jours que Felicity, Laurel et les autres femmes avaient été sauvées par les équipes d'Arrow et Flash. Pendant le premier jour elle était restée enfermer dans la chambre d'Oliver laissant son partenaire prendre soin d'elle, essayant du mieux possible d'oublier qu'elle avait failli porter l'enfant d'un autre homme que celui dont elle était amoureuse.

Le second jour elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à se morfondre dans cet appartement, qu'elle devait reprendre sa vie en main, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Malcolm Merlyn gagner, elle était plus forte que cela. Elle avait donc attrapé son ordinateur et avait commencé à créer un code de cryptage pour le Dr Schwartz, qui lui servirait à protéger les dossiers médicaux de tout les membres de l'équipe pour que plus personnes ne puissent jouer avec leur ADN.

Ce matin elle se leva puis se dirigea dans la cuisine pour annoncer son départ à son partenaire, elle perdu ses mots en voyant Oliver lui préparer le petit-déjeuner, uniquement habillé en caleçon. Pendant quelques instant elle le contempla, comme ci c'était la dernière fois qu'elle aurait la chance de le voir de cette façon, si insouciant, le sourire sur les lèvres. Après avoir mangé, il s'approcha d'elle doucement, lui posa les mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa passionnément, il ne la lâcha pas durant plusieurs minutes lui donnant une multitude de baisers.

En se levant elle avait décidé de discuter de l'après mission, elle savait qu'Oliver voudrait reprendre leur vie d'avant, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre lui annoncer qu'ils devaient oublier leur relation naissante, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble et devaient rester juste des partenaires. Oliver leva le visage qu'il avait niché dans son cou, ancra son regard au sien puis lui sourit, elle voulu lui avouer ses sentiments mais Felicity savait que cela ne servirait à rien, juste à lui briser le coeur lorsqu'il la repousserait. Elle sut que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas dans leur séparation.

\- Oliver je vais retourner dans mon propre logement vu que la mission est terminée, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Nous n'avons plus à habiter ensemble n'ayant plus besoin de jouer un couple marié, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Non ! Je refuse que tu partes Felicity, répondit-il.

Le justicier la regarda la peur de la voir partir lui tiraillant les intestins, il savait qu'elle annonçait son départ pensant que leur relation n'avait été uniquement qu'à cause de leur mission. Mais ce qu'ils avaient partagé était tellement plus que juste deux partenaires jouant un couple marié. Il sut à ce moment qu'il devait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis longtemps, après son enlèvement il s'en était voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, il était temps à présent qu'il prononce les mots qui se trouvaient sur le bout de sa langue depuis des mois.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'épancher sur mes émotions, que je garde tout en moi pour rester focaliser sur une mission où une patrouille, dit-il.

\- Je le sais, répondit-elle ne comprenant pas ce qu'il signifiait.

\- Felicity ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie...Ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où j'ai réalisé que tu avais disparu surpasse tout l'enfer que j'ai subi sur l'île..

\- Oliver...

\- Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir...La peur de te perdre pour toujours m'a complètement paralysé...Nous avions aucun moyen de te retrouver et je me suis senti impuissant pour la première fois depuis que je suis le justicier de la ville, déclara-t-il.

\- J'avais laissé mon oreillette dans le bureau du Dr Lewis espérant qu'elle l'active, déclara-t-elle.

\- Heureusement elle l'a fait et l'espoir de te sauver m'a donné la force de diriger la mission, dit-il.

\- Oliver ! Nous savions qu'il pouvait y avoir un risque qu'il réussisse à m'enlever. Si je n'avais pas été prise nous aurions pas pu trouver Laurel et arrêter le projet de Malcolm, dit-elle penchant la tête en arrière pour mieux le voir.

\- Mais je m'en veux tellement Felicity. Je suis arrivé en retard ...Et cette peur que tu sois blessée ou bien morte m'a rendu moins rapide...Tu n'aurais pas dû passer par cette expérience Felicity ... personne ne devrait ... encore moins toi, déclara-t-il la voix remplie de regret.

\- Oliver ! Tu m'a sauvé...tu es mon héros.

\- Non ! Si j'étais un héros je t'aurais sauvé avant que Malcolm puisse te faire du mal. Je n'ai pas su te protéger et maintenant tu fais des cauchemars...Je n'ai jamais voulu cela pour toi Felicity.

\- Ma vie, mon choix Oliver...Et mes cauchemars vont disparaître.

\- Heureusement qu'il est mort sous un amas de béton avec son projet cruel...

\- Je l'espère...Il est le diable personnifié, comme Lucifer.

\- Voudras-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

\- Je ne suis pas prête… je n'essaie pas de te mettre de côté Oliver… je ne suis tout simplement pas prête à parler de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis pas encore prête à y faire face. S'il te plaît, donnes-moi juste le temps… je te promets que dès que serais prête, tu seras la première personne à qui j'en parlerai. Mais pour le moment, c'est trop frais… je veux juste me concentrer sur reprendre ma vie avant cette mission… c'est ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser tendrement se sentant toujours responsable de ne pas avoir réussi à éviter ce qui était arriver dans cette salle blanche. Mais ils devaient aller de l'avant, ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble. Il se recula et elle le regarda affectueusement en souriant.

\- D'accord ...Et je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons cette discussion, sur nous, déclara-t-il.

\- Oh !

\- Tu te souviens comment tu as dit que nous allions comprendre cela quand la mission serait finie ?, dit-il en glissant ses deux bras autour de sa taille.

Felicity sentit sa poitrine se serrer, c'était le moment où il lui déclarerait qu'il préférait mettre de la distance entre eux...Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait mais au vu de ses regards, de ses gestes, de ses baisers, de ses mots elle n'en était plus certaine. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, il se pencha et plaça un baiser contre son cou avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien

\- Et bien… la mission est finie, dit-il.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Et cette mission m'a permis de comprendre ce que je souhaitais vraiment, pour l'avenir. Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps...

Felicity sut à cet instant que sa première intuition était la bonne, il allait lui demander de quitter l'équipe, que de travailler à ses côtés était trop dangereux pour elle, ce qui était arrivé dans ce bâtiment en était la preuve. Elle fit son possible pour retenir ses larmes, et attendit qu'il prononce les mots qui mettrait fin à leur association pour toujours. Oliver pinça les lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration, ses yeux bleus s'ancrant dans les siens.

\- Je veux que nous soyons ensemble…autrement que pendant une mission. Je veux que notre relation se concrétise, continue à progresser.

\- Tu veux...Tu veux une relation...Avec moi ! demanda-t-elle étonnée de sa déclaration.

\- Oui ! Je sais que tu pensais que j'allais t'annoncer le contraire...Mais ce n'est pas concevable pour moi de te laisser partir, répondit-il.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision si je suis en danger un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ces dernières semaines avec toi…m'ont montré que nous pouvons être dans une relation. Que je peux être Oliver Queen et Arrow en même temps. Je ne veux pas revenir à ce que nous étions avant cette mission, juste des partenaires, des amis.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Oliver...Car si nous empruntons ce chemin ensemble il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière...Si tu décides soudain que nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble je quitterai l'équipe, déclara-t-elle.

\- Felicity je t'aime depuis très longtemps et je suis prêt à avancer avec toi à mes côtés autrement qu'en étant le justicier et sa partenaire informatique, dit-il.

\- Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ! Mais tu ne l'as jamais montré. Après la Russie tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas être avec une femme à cause de la vie que tu menais, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'était uniquement ma peur de voir un de mes ennemis s'en prendre à toi qui a dicté mes mots ce jour-là et je le regrette, répliqua-t-il.

\- Oliver ! Tu sais que je serais de nouveau en danger si nous avons une mission difficile.

\- Je ne veux pas prétendre que ma peur que l'on se serve de toi pour m'atteindre partira un jour...Elle ne le fera surement jamais...Mais je ne veux plus qu'elle dicte ma vie.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne me voyais que comme ton support technique, dit-elle.

\- Felicity ! Tu as toujours été plus que cela...Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Tu m'as ouvert le coeur d'une façon que je ne pensais pas possible. Tu m'as montré qui j'étais vraiment...Ce que je suis à présent c'est grâce à toi...

\- Non je n'y suis pour rien ! Tu as toujours été cet homme merveilleux, courageux, honnête dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Je t'ai juste aidé à te rendre compte que tu n'étais pas le monstre que tu pensais, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime plus que tout...Etre sans toi est impensable, déclara-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver...Tellement.

Le sourire du justicier éclaira son visage et il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser qui fit sortir un gémissement du fond de sa gorge. Il ne recula que lorsque l'air fut nécessaire. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et sourit, il l'emmena dans le salon, ils s'essayèrent sur le canapé et Oliver la serra contre sa poitrine déposa des baisers sur ses lèvres, dans son cou répétant sans cesse à quel point il l'aimait. Ils restèrent de cette façon pendant une heure, puis il lui annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre au repaire pour faire des recherches sur d'éventuels problèmes dans la ville n'ayant pas put patrouiller pendant la mission. Elle acquiesca et ils se préparèrent chacun leur tour puis sortirent de l'appartement main dans la main

A présent ils se trouvaient dans la ruelle qui les amenaient dans le repaire, Felicity sentit son coeur battre rapidement dans la poitrine, cela serait la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient ici alors qu'ils étaient ensemble comme un véritable couple. Oliver lui tint la main serré l'amenant vers la porte en fer, mais juste avant de taper le code qui leur permettrait d'entrer il s'arrêta.

\- Que se passe-t-il Oliver?, Pourquoi ne rentrons-nous pas à l'intérieur ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se tourna devant les portes closes pour se pencher et placer un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'une des mains d'Oliver mit sa joue en coupe avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles et de l'embrasser doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle glissa une main sur son côté alors qu'il lui caressait le dos. La voix d'Oliver était douce alors qu'il plaçait un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

\- Je me lasserais jamais de t'entendre me le dire, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je ne me lasserais jamais de te le dire, dit-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui attrapa sa main alors qu'il ouvrit la porte en fer puis ils descendirent les escaliers, quand ils arrivèrent vers la première vitrine ils entendirent des cris.

"BIENVENUE À LA MAISON!"

Oliver sourit en voyant l'air de surprise sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait alors que l'équipe avançait pour la saluer. Laurel était bien sûr la première devant eux, pas que ça ait surpris Oliver le moins du monde. Elle attrapa sa meilleure amie dans un câlin puis Oliver la guida plus loin dans la pièce. Tommy fut le second à la prendre dans ses bras la remerciant de nouveau de ce qu'elle avait fait pour sauver sa femme. Puis vint John, Roy, Barry, Iris qui la saluèrent chacun leur tour. Sarah s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle parlait rapidement.

\- Ne te fais jamais plus kidnapper…Je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon amie. Sais-tu que nous sommes tous totalement perdue sans toi ? Et je ne parle pas d'Oliver.

\- Je te remercie Sarah...Je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi, même si je ne te l'ai jamais montré...Je pensais juste que tu étais avec Oliver et...

\- Je comprend Feliciy mais rien n'aurait pu arriver entre lui et moi...Il t'aime et aucune femme n'aurait pu prendre ta place dans son coeur. Tu y es ancrée pour toujours, la coupa-t-elle.

La jeune femme sourit et prit sa partenaire dans ses bras pour un câlin. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna et tourna son visage vers la gauche et put apercevoir Ray. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant de se diriger vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Starling City ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas rater la soirée de retour de mon informaticienne préférée, dit-il la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Enlève tes mains de ma petite amie Don Juan...Va te chercher une autre femme ailleurs, déclara Oliver.

L'équipe rit de ses paroles alors qu'ils s'installaient tous autour de la table médicale et commençait à déguster le repas de Big Belly Burger. Quinze minutes plus tard, Oliver aperçu Laurel, Sarah et Iris assises sur le canapé regardant Cisco, Roy et Barry qui s'affrontaient à la barre à traction. En face d'eux, il regarda Tommy, Ray et Diggle débattre des derniers scores de leurs équipes de football préférées.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau de Felicity, les bras croisés paresseusement contre sa poitrine alors qu'il observait son équipe… leur équipe et leur joie le remplit de bien-être. L'amour de sa vie se dirigea vers lui, tapotant sa hanche avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elle regardait autour d'eux, le visage rougissant de bonheur, le corps détendu alors qu'elle parlait doucement.

\- Que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

Il bougea un bras pour le reposer derrière elle alors qu'elle se penchait à ses côtés posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il haussa les épaules. Elle se détourna de la pièce et le regarda.

\- Quand je suis revenu de l'île je pensais faire cela tout seul...Je ne voulais embarquer personne dans ma croisade...Mais j'ai connu Diggle puis je t'ai rencontrée et vous avez changer ma façon de penser et d'agir.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes qu'un malheur nous touchent tous à cause de ta croisade, mais nous sommes présent à tes côtés car nous le souhaitons. Nous t'aimons Oliver, dit-elle.

\- Je m'inquièterais toujours car vous êtes devenu ma famille. Je ne serais pas ce que je suis sans cette équipe et celle de Flash.

\- Et Ray ?, dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Et Ray, confirma-t-il avec regrets.

\- Je t'aime Oliver...Je t'ai toujours aimé...Et je t'aimerais au delà de la mort, dit-elle posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Et je t'aime aussi plus que tout, répondit-il.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et ils se dirigèrent vers leur équipe...Leur famille. Il la regarda et sourit heureux comme il n'avait jamais été de sa vie, avec ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés.

Son visage s'adoucit et elle pressa légèrement sa main. Cette mission un peu spéciale leur avait enfin permit de dévoiler leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et Felicity était heureuse et à sa place auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son héros. Et dans le futur, ils continueraient à faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux… aider les gens, préserver la justice mission après mission.

Quelques semaines plus tard le Dr Schwartz se trouvait dans son bureau regardant les résultats des nouvelles analyses sanguines qu'elle avait fait à Felicity. Un sourire étira ses lèvres...La relève du justicier de la ville était assurée. Elle était assez pressée de voir le visage d'Oliver Queen lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait qu'il allait devenir père dans sept mois. Peut-être qu'un véritable mariage allait avoir lieu bientôt cette fois-ci en fin de compte. Elle était contente pour eux, grâce à cette mission spéciale, Oliver avait enfin dépassé ses peurs et avait avoué à Felicity qu'elle était et serait à jamais l'amour de sa vie. Le Dr Schwartz regarda le cadre photo de son amie Susan qui avait payé le prix fort en sauvant la jeune informaticienne des mains de ce monstre, et elle remerciait Oliver pour ce qu'il avait fait pour la famille de son amie en ne divulguant pas son nom dans le rapport de police.

\- Repose en paix mon amie, murmura-t-elle.

Oliver et Felicity se trouvaient sur le canapé dans le loft de celui-ci, la main du justicier sur le ventre de la femme de sa vie. Lorsque le Dr Schwartz leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, il était resté stoïque quelques secondes avant de prendre Felicity dans ses bras lui murmurant à quel point il l'aimait, la remerciant de ce cadeau merveilleux. Dans huit mois un enfant viendrait combler leur bonheur. Oliver avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait sa vie seul après son retour de Lian Yui mais Felicity était rentrée dans sa vie et avait tout chamboulé, pour le meilleur à tout point de vue, dans sa vie professionnelle, sa vie de justicier et dans sa vie personnelle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, pensait-il tout en caressant le ventre qui gardait au chaud leur petit trésor, lui remettre la bague de sa grand-mère sur le doigt...Pas pour une mission spéciale...Mais pour toujours cette fois-ci. Il ferma les yeux concoctant la meilleur façon de lui demander de l'épouser, pensant à demander l'aide de Tommy et Laurel, espérant aussi qu'à leur tour ils lui annonceraient bientôt un heureux événement. Oliver s'endormit tout en rêvant à une journée au parc avec leurs meilleurs amis et leurs enfants scellant à leur tour une amitié que rien ni personne ne pourrait détruire...Comme pour eux.

**########################################**

**Cette histoire est officiellement terminée. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette happy end.**

**J'attends vos derniers avis sur cette fiction avec impatience.**

**Comme je vous avais prévenu dans l'avant-dernier chapitre je n'ai plus rien à poster pour le moment. J'écris une histoire mais le manque de temps me contraint d'être beaucoup moins rapide pour l'écrire cette fois-ci. Mais restez connectés avec moi et dès que je l'aurais terminé je vous la partagerais. Ce n'est pas un adieu juste un au revoir mes chers lecteurs. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures pour notre Olicity. **


End file.
